Unerasable Memories
by Blackenflames
Summary: Okay, I'm living with Yuki and this over protective boy named Zero. Who practically won't let me do what i want. I know i play my game boy and i don't get a lot asleep but that DOESN'T MEAN HE HAS THE RIGHT TO "NO GIVE ME BACK MY GAME,ZERO!" You see what I mean! And the worst part my father who killed my mom implanted a curse mark on my neck. I can never express my true hatred.
1. Chapter 1 What's his name again?

**Okay, re posting, Unerasable Memories, again, I fixed some errors. **

**Okay, people who haven't read Unerasable Memories should now, that I had this story earlier but was removed because of the summary  
**

**2: You should know that this story has been plagiarized and if you find the story and wondering which is the true author believe me it's me -_-  
**

**I had already had the latest chapter ready before he/she and I'm guessing she's waiting for me to post chapter 25, man this just annoys me!  
**

**But I will continue for Rin (My main character) And for my loyal Reviews  
**

**) if you like to draw of any my characters. (since i'm terrible drawer) *Hides in the corner) please PM me :D  
**

**Another thing is that I have new story called "It's not over, not till I say it is" It was my character between Zero and Takuma but I decided to make a Zero and Aido. Yes, Yes, I know there aren't a lot of aido fans but, she may end up with Zero since most of my stories do or I can be mean and Make her end up with Aido. :D Anyways, it has some Bleach to it,if you never scene it don't be discourage, it doesn't talk to much about it and But i will explain as much possible if i do add some bleach. All righty sorry for this long author note heh...  
**

Chapter 1

I lived with the Yuki and Zero when we were very young. I was taken by headmaster cross after my mother was dried up from the blood sucking demon… "my father" I had a normal family back then…or so I thought. I never knew anything about vampires. I thought they were made up stories but they weren't...everything about them was real!

My dad was funny, good with the grill and loved my mother …that's what I saw. I never or would have ever thought my dad's life time dream was to be a vampire. And I didn't think he would risk his own family to gain it. That snowy day was tainted with blood. My dad was unusually late, in coming home. He was always here around 7:30 giving me and my mom a smile. Making up funny stories about his way home. But he didn't show up that very _until that night_. I heard a gurgling sound coming from down stairs, they're was a trail of red hand printed liquid on the carpet. I was shaking inside I thought there were was a burglar in the house.

My mom's voice came through the kitchen table. She was so thin…I almost didn't recognize her.

"_Mommy_!" I cried.

He threw her to the floor as she was just a piece of crap.

"_Mum…why daddy"_ I sobbed cradling her in my arms easily.

He wiped his mouth that was smeared on his faces. "I wasn't satisfied with this family life, raising a child, married, and then death. it was all so boring but I found something that would get me entertain for all eternity" He chuckled darkly. In a blink of an eye he grabbed hold of my chin tilting it to reveal my neck…

"Daddy Stop!" I shriek trying to push him away.

He sunk his fangs into my neck. It hurt so much, and no its not the fangs. it's the feeling of having your whole life time believing someone actually loved you and just came up say it was all a lie. Then something erupted inside of me, it was a mixture of sorrow and hatred. After that I collapsed...

**~XXX~**

I didn't know what happened but I know I wasn't at home anymore. I turned my head over and saw a girl with long straight light brown hair staring at me with kind eyes. I didn't know what to say besides

"hey" I wanted to forget everything that happen that night…and I did for that moment. The girl named Yuki tried her best to keep me welcome but she paid more attention to this silver haired boy named Zero. It was alright with me, I was trying to focus on forgetting some unwanted memories. I pulled out a Nintendo game boy. My Grandma bought it for me 2 years ago before she passed away. I turn it on as the green light flashed. It was my all time favorite game Kirby! I was so intent on the game I didn't even notice someone sitting next to me.

A couple of hours past I'm guessing and the person already left. I think it was Kain cross, Yuki's dad. Maybe he was speaking to me…. I cant remember. I pressed B for Kirby to swallow the walking bomb. Now I was the bomb._ Beware me_! I said to myself. My knees were close to my chest, sitting on the green couch. I continued on playing despite of the numbness in my legs. I felt a nudge on my shoulder.

"Time to sleep" The boy replied.

I never took my eyes off the game. He'd probably leave me alone like the rest.

"I know you hear me…so turn of the game" He growled.

Why?" I finally answered.

"I'm tired of hearing the sound of the game" He snapped.

I slipped my pinky to the side of control and slid the button down to mute. "There you wont hear anything now"

I stated trying to go back to my game. I was going to face the king duck. I cant remember his real name but he looks like a duck. I'm guessing he already walked away. "Why wont that duck die already" I whined.

I felt something soft and fluffy on my shoulders. For the first time I pause the game to look up. "What-up" I asked dumbly. "Your going to catch a cold with the air conditioner blasting" He replied. He sat next to me observing the game.

"Can't sleep" He said not making it a question.

"No, just don't want to" I said.

"Scared" he pressed.

"_Don't know_" I replied truthfully.


	2. Chapter 2 Hatchi!

**A/N made some small changes nothing big just rewording. **

Please Don't forget to leave a review :)

Chapter 2

The next morning came and I was awake when the sun rose. My game turned off during the night and Zero was leaning against my shoulder. Yuki came by and noticed us on the green sofa. She looked oddly surprised.

"He won't get off" I muttered

Yuki smothered a giggle "sorry I never scene him act like this…he normally just stays in his room"

"Er…Silver head boy…wakey wakey" I poked his face.

He frowned forcing my hand away. I stood up from the couch as he fell back down.

"His name is Zero" Yuki reminded me.

"Oh, Zero" I thought to myself. I'm seriously am forgetting things.

"Do you want any thing for break fast" She smiled.

"Not really but if you had any candy I would prefer to eat that." I grinned.

Zero remained silent and went through the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal.

"You know eating sweets in the morning isn't good for you" She lectured

"I know but there's no one to stop" I turned my game-boy back on but it turned off automatically.

I started to frown. "I didn't even get the chance to defeat sir Duck:"

"Have you slept at all? Rin?" She asked next.

Did I ever gave her my name. Maybe Kain Cross did…than again I didn't give him my name either.

"Nope, I was too busy trying to win Kirby" Yuki shook her head and sat in the table eating her breakfast. I sat at the end, taking a piece of napkin to draw on. I'm not very artistic but I'm not that bad if I say so myself. I drew a couple of lines connecting them and then erasing them. I never did figure out what I was drawing until my hand started to cringe with soreness.

"Wow that's beautiful picture is it your dog, Rin-chan" Yuki piped looking over my shoulder. I stared at the picture for awhile…and then it came to me. HATCHI! I launched myself out of my seat. Zero and Yuki both look at me with a confused face. It must of have gotten them worried. I crumbled the picture to a ball and threw to the trash can. Whoosh …

"I actually made it" I grinned. What now COACH DAVID! And you said I couldn't become a professional basket-ball player, well you know what! I'm going to be a pro. Trash dunker!

"Is something wrong, Rin-chan?" Yuki said concern.

"Why would there be something wrong, I just did a three point shot across the room" I pointed out still smiling at my success.

"Okay" Yuki said still eyeing me, continuing eating her cereal.

I slump back in my chair, thinking about that damn dog. A smirk came across my face.

_ ~A small whimper came from below. I tried to ignore this once but it kept continuing . He needs to learn to sleep by himself, I can't keep spoiling him. But of course I picked up Hatchi. A small blue-eyed husky snuggled against me on the bed. I sighed knowing I was going to get scolded again by my mom and grandma for letting him sleep on my bed again. He fell asleep laying on his back trying to imitate me. He pushed his paw on my chest, signaling me to scoot over. _

_"You mutt" I grumbled. I REFUSE TO MOVE OVER. He began to whine once more. "FINE!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air in defeat._

_ He ceased his mouth shut. _

_"GO TO SLEEP RIN!" My grandma hollered in the other room. _

_"Of course my best friend would be the one to get me in trouble" I grumbled folding my arms, staring at the ceiling._

_ "You know I wish you could talk Hatchi, that way we could actually be best friends instead of man best friends." He looked into my eyes as if he understood._

_ Everyday I would skip recess at school to be with Hatchi. He was my only friend, I couldn't make any friends back then even today I still couldn't. I never thought I need human friends, there never reliable. One girl name Sakura and another named Teru were the bests friends I ever saw, I envy them so badly. But in few months I heard what Sakura was talking about in the girl's bathroom. It was awful cruel words about her own best friend just over some guy in class. _

_"She's a whore, She goes out with every other guy. She always wants what I want. She can't handle the fact that he's interest in me not her" Sakura hissed putting on mascara. _

_After that I never saw Sakura and Teru together. They were in both separate tables with different people. That's what I told Hatchi during lunch. He lied his head down my leg. I knew he was listening because he's that good of a friend._

**~XXX~**

When the chairman came in he saw the empty space on the table

"Rin you must eat" He said magically putting a buffet of breakfast meals.

"I want to go back home, I left something there." I said my voice dropping.

The headmaster fixed his glasses and nodded silently.

"Will be back soon, Yuki, oh and Zero you come to." Kain commanded seriously .

I never knew he can have a face like that. This place is full of surprises. Yuki wanted to come to but the headmaster said she need to go back and do her homework which I doubt that she'll do. The headmaster left her with an old baby sister. _

**~XXX~**

The ride was awkward and my stomach was turning making me ill. We stopped at a house that look so peaceful but so dark on the inside. The crunching of the snow was all I could hear when I step out to the front lawn. I didn't want to remember, I couldn't until I heard a small whimper. I hurried to the house, letting the door slam against the wall. The voice was faint leading upstairs. I follow it to the bathroom.

"Hatchi" I cried holding him close. He barked happily.

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible friend you can have all the space you want on my bed." I sniffed.

I turned my head and gazed at my door. It was printed: Rin's room Beware of dog. I didn't want to step foot into that room but the Nintendo charger was in there! I carried Hatchi in my arms as we wandered into my room. Everything was the same, my bed was right by the window. My books were all scattered on the floor. I looked across the room from where my desk was. Tomorrow was going to be my birthday, my mom..da- him used to leave cards or clues to where my gift would be. I'm junior Sherlock Holmes I smiled triumphantly. Tears were rolling down my cheeks but I'm still smiling.

"Your all I got now Hatchi" I patted his head.

"SO what shall we bring."

~_ 15 minuets later I dragged all my stuff in a black garbage bag since there was nothing else I could carry it with. I whistled to my favorite tune from my chemical romance Na Na Na Na

"What do you have in your hand" Zero asked

"A bag of stuff"

"No I'm talking about that" He said pointing at my left arm.

"Oh this is Hatchi" I grinned letting him roam in the car.

Hatchi leaped in the front of the car sniffing Zero. He lied his head down fall asleep. "Traitor" I smirked.

"so what's in the bigger bag" Zero question stroking Hatchi's head.

"Mostly games, books and stuff for Hatchi" I said going through the big bag.

"What about pictures or memories" Zero nearly yelled.

" Why would I treasure something that isn't real" I stated looking out the window.

I forgot that the headmaster was in the car too. He's eyes never left the rode.

"Rin I'm going to leave you in the car for a few minutes, Zero and I will be right back" He answered stopping the car.

"Okay" I pulled out a manga and started to read.

It was one of my favorite books of all time BEAST MASTER! Leo was so adorable. It fizzes in my mouth: Leo I reread this book like a hundreds of times and it never gets old! Zero and the headmaster came in and shortly started the car. Zero had a tattoo! I have to say I'm jealous he didn't look to happy about it so I better not mention it.

I wonder if i could get one :D


	3. Chapter 3 Dreaming of Kirby

Chapter Three

"Did Yuki finished her homework" The headmaster asked the Nanny

"Not at all" she smiled.

"Zero, WHATS THAT! Onn your NECK!" Yuki shrieked dashing to Zero gazing at his neck.

"What. it's a tattoo…Tattoo" He repeated with a bored expression.

"Why…" She cried. I walk to the kitchen to hook up the charger to my Nintendo.. I tried to ignore the commotion but my Nintendo was still not charged.

"Calm down Yuki its just a type of prayer" The headmaster soothed, trying to calm down Yuki.

"Zero has become juvenile delinquent" She said her eyes getting water.

I chuckled quietly but Zero caught me and gave me an icy glare.

"This thing makes me look like a delinquent? Are you stupid" He wasn't going to turn out well, I can feel it.

"But the kids at school will avoid you even more" She protested.

"I can hide it" Zero insisted turning his head.

"I guess so" Yuki said in doubtfully

"Can I tell you something." Zero asked his face scrunched up.

"What is it Zero" Yuki said innocently. Here it comes I thought.

"Stop fussing over me so much. Its irritating!" He growled.

Yuki froze and took her hand away from Zero.

"Oh I get it, I'm sorry, I've been getting over familiar recently" She hesitated. Headmaster and the Nanny were both paying attention now.

"Ouch" I said out loud referring to what Zero said. The headmaster gave Zero a nice hard punch in the head.

"You did well Yuki, Were family" Zero rubbed his head

"We are not family and besides every time I see Yuki and Rin" My eyes went wide…what did I do? I was about to start something but Hatchi kept nudging my leg wanting attention.

"What is it Zero, is it something I done" Yuki asked.

Better yet I thought what did I do! All did was play my Nintendo!

"Zero its all right you don't have to force yourself to talk about it" I said out loud, taking the words out of the headmaster's mouth.

"Come with me Zero we'll talk in here" He said walking with him.

When they were leaving I stuck my tongue at Zero and then threw myself to the couch, reading my mangas.

"Oh you brought you a dog" Yuki exclaim petting Hatchi.

"Oh yah, this is Hatchi, Hatchi, Yuki" I smiled.

"He's so adorable" Yuki adored him and Hatchi was loving all the attention.

After the whole incident, Yuki went to go look for Mrs. Momyama. The nanny I believe. When she left I went to the refrigerator getting some ice-cream, whip cream, and chocolate syrup. As I was taking everything out. Zero was right behind me "What-up" I said bluntly.

"You haven't ate anything? And your eating ice-cream" He question.

I nodded my head laid the ice-cream on the counter.

"Do you want some?" I asked, scooping the vanilla ice-cream into the bowl.

He shook his head. "Um…I'm sorry" He coughed.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him

"What for? All did was play my games all night." I smirked, grabbing my 10th scoop of vanilla, chocolate syrup, ice-cream. I sat in the table beginning to eat my delicious meal.

"Anyways You don't need to apologize, well not to me." I said hoping he get my meaning .

"Where's Yuki" He asked, grabbing a silver ware. He was eating my ice-cream. I thought he said he didn't want any!

"She went to go look for Mrs. Momyama." I replied, gobbling the ice-cream.

"Oh" was all he said and left the room, looking for Yuki.

"_Drama_" I sang to Hatchi. Hatchi barked in agreement. I continued eating my ice-cream when I was rudely interrupted by the headmaster.

"RIN! YOU SHOULD NOT BE EATING ICECREAM" He wagged his finger.

My shoulder's sag. All I wanted was ice-cream. Hatchi began to growl.

"Excuse me, I'm Kaname Kuran" A freakishly beautiful pedophile gave out his hand.

"What-up" I slapped his hand giving him a high five. He manage to smile

"Its nice to meet you, Are getting along well with Yuki?" He asked.

"Yah, she's cool" I said about to eat another spoon of ice-cream before Kain Cross snatched away.

"My…ice-cream" I sniffed.

"Rin, Kaname and myself need to discuss with you with something" The headmaster said biting his lips.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said automatically.

**~XXX~**

I didn't want to talk about what happen on that night, for what I know it was all just a nightmare. I didn't realize I was shaking. Hatchi notice my discomfort and start to whine, while licking my hand.

" I know this is hard, it wasn't easy for Zero either.

"ME AND ZERO ARNT THE SAME" I shouted.

"We are not the same" I finally whispered.

The headmaster laid a hand on my shoulders and apologize the similarities between me and Zero. Ignoring my protest of not talking about it, Kaname and the Headmaster guided me to were Zero and him talked. I brought Hatchi with me so I didn't get too skittish.

"Just start with the beginning" Kain Cross said calmly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I started with the beginning. It took over less than 10 minuets to tell him what happened. I was getting closer to the end and I had no choice to fess up.

"The vampire …that k..illed my mom was…my dad" I stuttered. The headmaster's eyes went wide and surprisingly so did Kaname.

"Were your family having issues" Kaname asked.

I shook my head "No…There's was nothing wrong. We were happy, or that's what I saw. I asked why he did this but all he said he was tired of humanity and wanted to live eternally" I choked.

"How did you escape your father?" The headmaster question next.

"I don't know, once he bitten my neck…I was so angry and sad. I just blanked out and he was gone." I answered. I started to feel furious right now to be exact. My black bangs covered my eyes, I couldn't look at them now. Those awful memories, I just wanted to blow!

"I…hate…I hate…HIM!"I shrieked.

The windows shattered to pieces and black flames appeared. A burning sensation came from my neck. I automatically grabbed hold of it and crunched down to the floor. What was going on! It won't stop! I feel like I'm on fire! I started to pant. I couldn't hear what Kaname or the headmaster were saying. "She has the curse mark" Kaname stated, looking down on me. The headmaster circled me with white salt that he took from the desk. "This won't get rid of the curse mark, but It'll seal it from taking over" Kain murmured

"Curse mark?" I panted.

"Your father seemed to have put a curse on your neck when he had bitten you; You can never show your true hatred against your father or the curse will take over and their will be no way for you to stop your hatred from causing destruction." Kaname said biting his thumb and making an alien sign with it on the ground and going up to my body, then to my neck where the curse mark is.

"This may hurt" The headmaster noted

In an instant I felt an indescribable pain coursing through my body. I screamed out till my throat went sore, feeling it shock inside me. It was only a minute when the seal was done but it felt like an hour. I dropped to the floor unable to say a word.

**~XXX~ **

(Bedroom)

I woke up in a room that was pretty plain if you ask me. A knock came from my room, I expected to be the headmaster or Yuki but…It was Zero?

"Hey, Is my Nintendo charged" I asked.

"How the heck should I know" Zero growled.

Did this kid have problems. I stood up from my bed but the pain in my neck pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't even be getting up" Zero snapped.

"I WANT MY GAME BOY!" I hissed pushing myself up despite the crucial pain.

"If you play the game boy now, you won't to go sleep!" Zero scolded me.

"Well I'm not going to sleep anyway" I pouted, while crossing my arm. Zero let out a sigh and hopped on the bed. I was so shocked that my voice was on mute.

"Now you'll have no choice but to sleep, because I'm here" Zero said pulling the covers that I kicked off.

I slump back to bed, still not feeling a tiny bit tired.

"Go to sleep." He murmured putting his hand over my eyes, sliding them down to close my eye lids. He started to stroke my hair, repeatedly saying go to sleep. His voice was sounding further and further away. Then I heard nothing.

_Morning_

! My dream began with me, being KIRBY. I sucked all the air to puff myself up. When Sir duck wasn't close enough to wack me with his star staff. I twisted myself to turn into a TORNADO! Hitting him a gazilion times for him to just LOOSE! I did one more twist and BOOM he fell to the floor twitching. I jumped up snatching the star staff thingy. I thought I had won but...there WAS A NEXT LEVEL.

"NO I WON" I shouted

"Rin" A voice that came from the sky.

"I played this game for a whole night and there's a next level to it! BUL-

"RIN" the voice yelled sounding a lot more like Zero.

My eyes went wide, waking up with arms on my shoulder.

"Hey did you know there's another level right after you defeat Sir duck?" I mentioned.

Zero sweat dropped "I thought you were having a nightmare!"

"It was a nightmare! There was another damn level to that game!" I said as if it was scary as it is.

"C'mon we have to get going to school." Zero said throwing me a girl uniform.

"What the hell is this" I said touching the clothes as if it was infested.

"Your uniform for school, Rin, you know kids go to school" Zero said being a smart ass.

"School" I sighed getting depress. I never fitted in at school. It was going to be another torture in my life. Thank goodness I have Hatchi or I never make it.

Chapter 4?

leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4 SUPLEMTARY CLASS

**Here we go chapter  
**

**Chap. 4 SUPPLEMENTARY CLASSES **

The first day of school was a drag! I had supplementary class, What the fuck is that anyway. Well this is how it started. I hate it when the stupid teacher makes you go up in the front of the class and forces you to introduce yourself by pointing a knife, I mean ruler at you!.

"Where did you come from?" the teacher asked in an educated voice.

"From my mom" I answered an obvious tone.

"That's not what I meant where did you lived" He repeated his voice getting higher.

"The womb" I said with no emotion, I cracked a smile in the end.

"SUPLMENTARY CLASSES" He shouted, his face glowing red. The boys howled in laughter while the girls stuck up their nose whispering "Another delinquent, how did she even get into this school! I bet she's stupid."

I gave everyone a good impression of me, I thought to myself sarcastically. I sat in the empty table by myself all the way to the top. I was next to the window so I had a nice view outside.

The teacher started his lesson on the old style chalk board. His voice sounded so boring that I just wanted to scream! I reached into my pocket. Guess what is. Yes it's a bomb…HAHA. I wish. It's My Game BOY! I set the game on mute and played through almost all Period. Almost….

I defeated Sir Duck and my nightmare came true, there was another damn level and it's against a fucken cloud? Oh wait I'm sorry a thunder cloud! Makes everything different. The last level started out easy until the freaken cloud decided to machine gun me with stars. I swayed back and forth as if I was dodging them myself. I didn't notice the students watching until

"Rin, since your so excited, answer this problem" He crossed his arms waiting for me to fail; Sorry to burst your bubble…actually I'm glad to I thought.

"I can't" I answered laying my head against the desk or table.

"And why not is it because its too complicated-" He smirked…smart ass.

"Because its wrong, how would you want me to solve that if you wrote it incorrectly" I snapped, getting out from my chair. I walked down the steps hearing each gasp…I wish they stop that because I'm getting dirty thoughts! I grabbed the eraser and took off everything except the main equation. When I was done, he pushed me aside, looking at each detail and numbers carefully.

"That's c..correct" He hesitated circling the answer. All of the girls and boys gasped in unison. AGAIN IT SOUNDED SO WRONG!.

"Oh sorry I forgot to mention I'm not fucken stupid" I said aloud to the girls mainly. There faces were so red I thought they put too much blush on.

"DOULBE SUPPLEMNTARY CLASS, FOR BAD LANGUAGE" He screamed, as if he had one the final battle. I was about to sadly go back to my seat and groan all day being stuck in the same room with that nearly bald headed teacher, until I had an idea!

It wasn't going to be that bad. I could finish my game and skip dinner! So instead of frowning up those stairs. LETS SMILE!

**Supplementary Classes.**

I thought I was going to be alone with the stupid teacher of mine but…Yuki was here?

"Yo Yuki what are you doing here" I waved at the other side of the room.

She smiled and waved back also "I failed my test" She said glumly

"I smart assed my teacher" I grinned.

"ANOTHER HOUR IN SUPPLMENTARY MISS RIN!" The old geezer screamed, slamming his hand on his desk.

"Fine by me" I muttered.

I continued my game in Kirby while Yuki was given problems to study for her test. He handed me a stack of math and Social studies question and problems. When he turned his back, I flipped off that bitch! I played my game first of course since that's more important than anything.

The cloud started to machine gun me from our last battles. After 30 losses I gotten better and dodged all the stars while shooting back at him. Guess what I WON.

"WHAT NOW BITCH!" I screamed out loud standing.

"Miss, Rin, another HOUR in Supplementary" He hissed snapping his pencil. Yuki snickered "doing her math problems supposable but we all know she's not really. I already finished and defeated that stupid cloud in Kirby. I decide to do the unthinkable, actually do my homework!

It took me a whole minute it to finish IT!…What I'm being to dramatic? I forgot to mention that I'm sort of smart. I just don't show it…well actually the truth is I'm too lazy. I dropped the papers in his desk "Done" I smirked. He took hold of the papers studying to find anything wrong, probably even grammar and spelling. "You're free to go" He sneered.

"See yah Yuki" I said throwing a piece sign.

"What!" Yuki's said lifting her head from the table.

"I finish my Stu- I mean my homework" I rephrased.

"Stay, Please! I don't want be here alone" She whined, kicking her legs. I didn't have anything better to do so, I decided to tutor her.

"So you put X there and do the same thing to the other side"

_2 minutes later_

"AND THATS THE ANSWER" I smiled.

"How did you get a smiley face" Yuki question.

"UGH- have you not been paying attention!" I sighed.

_Another 2 minutes later._

"That's why!"

"You basically put that there to mess me up!" Yuki grumbled.

"Preciously" I said picking up my books. "Now let's get going." I said noticing that it was already getting dark.

"Wait!" Yuki yelled grabbing my arm.

"Can…you come with me to see Kaname" She blushed.

Kaname…I don't like that guy. Especially if he was the one who sealed the curse mark! I didn't want to upset her and also with that I have don't have any more games for my game boys.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do" I shrugged.

"Thank you!" Yuki squealed giving me a big a hug.

We walked out the classroom together, not telling anyone where we are going. I have to admit I was uncomfortable with vampires, but I didn't want to show it though. We snuck out the day dorm building and step outside in the silent night. The night was made for vampires but they better an exception for me!

"Hey Yuki" I said trying to break the stupid dramatic moments of sneaking out.

"Yeah.." She said quietly as if someone was watching.

"Can vampires be gay?" I asked.

"…Um…No. Yes? I don't know" She thought.

We stopped at the door. I can tell Yuki was thinking of maybe to turn back. I didn't give her choice because; I kicked the prodigious wooden doors, making them slam against the wall.

"Rin! You could have knocked." Yuki hissed.

"Yah but I really wanted to do that, like in those cop movies" I smirked.

There were at least 12 vampires staring at us, like they missed breakfast! Maybe we were fucked….


	5. Chapter 5 SLEEPING OUTSIDE

"Snotty rich vampires" I thought to myself. Yuki bowed down to them. I really wanted to smack her for that! The vampires went on walking as if we weren't there.

"Lets just wait for Kaname here" Yuki whispered softly.

"Fine but were not going to stay here for long right" I asked. Yuki didn't respond and sat on the stair cases. "Yuki, Why do you even like Kaname…He looks like a pedophile to me" I said sitting next to her.

"Don't say that about Kaname!" Yuki growled.

"Fine I just won't say it around you" I stated. Yuki was boiling now and than she slowly calmed down. "I understand that you don't like vampires…" Yuki started.

"Who says I hate vampires?" I asked.

"You don't hate vampires! Did another vampire saved you also?" Yuki chimed.

"Er…no I'm just saying that like vampires there are good ones and there are bad ones, like there are good people in the world and there's also bad people" I said lifting my left hand signaling its bad and right is good.

"But. Why did you call Kaname-sama a pedophile!" Yuki asked her eyes narrowed

"Oh because I hate him" I smiled.

"But Kaname isn't bad though" Yuki protested.

"Yah but he gives me a bad vibe, I just don't trust him" I said about to yawn.

"How long do we have to stay here…" I said I didn't want to spend all day here when I could be hanging out with Hatchi.

"Not long" Yuki lied

I leaned on her shoulder waiting for her to give-up and go home. But No! Yuki wants to wait for Kaname. Yuki began to pat my back whispering soothing words. What's with Zero and Yuki doing that I swear they could knock me out in a comma one day!

* * *

**Outside**

I remember drifting off to sleep on Yuki's shoulder but I never thought I end up outside! I lifted myself from the pavement. I stretched my legs and arms feeling stiffness all over. That Bitch Kaname I know he did this! I walked back to the day dorms, I already knew that Yuki was safe with her precious Kaname. Maybe I do hate vampires I wondered. I ran into something hard and I'm pretty sure its not the wall…I looked up and saw a scrawny giant!

"Pardon me, for running into you" A blond boy with green eyes smiled holding a book in his hand.

"Is that the latest issue from black butler" I said my eyes practically glowing.

"You read mangas TOO" He squealed

"Have you read Naruto?." I asked.

"Yes, I'm at the part where Sasuke leaves the village to go with Orochimaru" He said sounding more like a fan.

"Wait…wait.. Wait.. Your from the night class" I said finally noticing the white uniform.

"Yes, is that a problem" He said getting a little worried.

"No, its just …never thought a vampire reads mangas" I grinned.

"Oh…we like some things in common with humans in the world" He smiled again. He sure does like to smile. "That's cool um… You" I said remembering I never ask for his name.

"You?" He chuckled

"I never gotten your name" I smirked

"Its Ichijo Takuma, but you can call me Takuma, what yours" He asked shaking my hand

"Rin" I smiled, not bothering to say my last name since it's the same as his

"Well it was good meeting you, Rin," He waved, as he walked away to the moon dorms.

I couldn't say he was vampire…he seemed so human! I turned my head hearing rustling coming from the bushes. It was Yuki and Zero! Wow they made amends pretty fast, look there holding hands. I was about sing the K-I-S-S-I-NG song but Zero looked pissed more than usual.

"Why are you outside?" He hissed.

"Um…looking for leprechauns! They say you can only find them at night. Well I guess it's just a legend, time for bed" I said quickly, about to run away.

"Were you talking to one of the night class students?" He asked his expression dark.

"I don't think so he acted more like a human…If he were a vampire that would be a shocker" I lied.

"Whatever, I don't care" He muttered.

I simply shrugged, I'm already getting use to his teenage periods "Hey Zero, do you have any games?" I asked since it was a long way to the day building.

"No, did you already finished Kirby" He said no longer holding Yuki's hand.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, kicking a rock that was in front of me.

"I'll ask the headmaster about going to Game Stop" He said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Oh…Rin where were you, I couldn't find you in the Moon-" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"SHH If he finds out I..I wont go to game stop" I whispered in her ear.

"What was that" Zero turned his head hearing us.

"Nothing…hey, do you have money?" I said remembering I only have 6 pennies in my Toy story Piggy bank.

"I'm not going buy you game, if you want to buy something earn it" He scolded.

"Don't be like that Zero" I whined my shoulder sagging.

"I said I'll take you there but I'm not going to buy you anything" He smirked.

I whimpered on Yuki's shouldered. "It's going to be okay Rin" She comforted me, but also giggling? Is she laughing at my pain.

"Your laughing at my pain!" I cried on her shoulder.

"Your so funny, Rin" She continued to giggle.

"Really, because I'm not trying" I sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6 FREEDOM!

**A/N still re uploading ughhhhhhh I just want to get through this...I can't give up can't give up V_V **

I was sleeping with Zero once again. Oh wait lets not forget about Hatchi; He is also on the bed too! Apparently, Zero thinks I have problems with sleeping by myself …which I don't! I just need someone next to me when the evil leprechauns come at night!

"This is going to be the last time your sleeping with me, Okay" Zero said giving me a stern look. I nodded my head although I'm going to come back again. Hatchi was at the end of the bed sleeping on his back with his paws up.

"Why is your dog sleeping like that" Zero asked his lips curving into an almost smile.

"He had a problem of imitating the way I sleep" I sweat dropped. Zero didn't reply ;he turned his body and went to sleep. What no soothing words…well that sucks. Now I have to count freaken white sheep!

_1-sheep, 2-sheep, 3-sheep, 4-potatoes, 5-cats_…wait how the hell did I start talking about potatoes and cats. I wonder if cats think there all that and a bag peas…I mean they walk around like they owned the place. Freaken Pussy cats.

Out of boredom I started to count the the small cracks on the wall. I got to 13,453...Hahaha just kidding I got to 10. Zero turned his body the other direction again; he was still sleeping

aw he's so cute when he's sleeping…hold up_ cute_?.

Ew he has cooties! Boys have cooties! I know they do! I have confirmed my hypotheses that they do! As I started screaming and protesting to myself that not to get the disease! Zero put his arms around me mumbling about some dude named Ichiru.

Now I know for sure that I got the cooties!

* * *

**Morning.**

I couldn't tell if it was morning yet because of the blinds. Zero still hadn't unwrapped his arms around me and I swear I'm fucken stiff! Headmaster Cross tapped on the door before coming in. "Aw you slept in Zero's room" He sang

"Never again…" I sneered still trapped in the boy's arm. His eyes slowly opened "what do you want?" Zero growled at the headmaster.

"I was just here to wake you up for school, silly" Kain sweetly chuckled which freaked me out a lot. He placed my uniform on the bed.

Zero got out of his bed fully rested as I grabbed my clothes that was laid on top of the bed from Kain Cross. I took my clothes and left the room. I didn't want to risk of getting cooties…even though I probably already have them. I must find a cure before its too late! I can just feel my heart racing!

I went inside the bathroom and rapidly changed into my uniform. When I got out, Zero was outside waiting for me. "We're already late, C'mon" He snapped while grabbing my wrist. I didn't have time to complain because he was literally dragging me to class!

I'm going to die of the cooties!

**~XXX~**

Class already started and guess what I got today!

**SUPPLEMTARY CLASSES!**

I slumped in my seat, staring at the clock. The teacher didn't bother for me to answer his questions anymore since I school his sorry ass! So now I don't have to do anything. Awesome right?

WRONG! I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND! I didn't bother to bring my game boy since I already defeated Kirby! And I don't have the feeling to draw anything.

So I designed a plan to sneak out of class! It was quit simple actually.

I just have to jump out the window. Yes its a risk I'm willing to take although its 20ft below or more. But my awesome ninja skills won't fail me!

Today must have been my lucky day because the teacher left to go to the bathroom. None of the students noticed me and neither did Zero. I almost forgot I have to find a treatment for that cootie disease! I silently lifted the window and flung myself out. I caught on to a branch and swung myself to another branch like TARZAN. I went down each branch until I got to the floor. I didn't think I just ran!

I dashed into the small woods of Cross Academy ..."FREEDOM!" I thought

I kept running as far as I can go, no looking back. I jumped into a pile of autumn leaves, giggling like a maniac.

I didn't realize how tired I was till my eyes felt droopy and heavy. I closed my eyes; I'm not even going to try to stay awake this time. It was a perfect day! The autumn air was cold but the rays of the sun kept me warm. The leaves were comfy too.

It seemed to be impossible to have a nightmare here but yet again I was wrong.

Review? eh :)


	7. Chapter 7 Building a Tent

_**A/N I CAN DO THIS OKAY HERE WE GO! **_

_Blood was splattered everywhere; There wasn't place were there wasn't blood. The air was suddenly cold, that an instant I started shivering. A pierce scream came from the kitchen. The voice almost sounded like my mom…but my mom's dead. I bolted down the stairs, skipping the last two steps._

_"MOM" I shrieked. She was fighting all her might for him to let her go._

_"Why couldn't you just leave…Why bring so much suffering for Rin. She's your DAUGHTER!" She sobbed. He released his fangs for the first time from her neck._

_"Rin is a special child. Does what she's told. Good grades. But there's something holding her back from her fullest potential. Hate! I want her to hate." He laughed hysterically._

_Mom couldn't shed anymore tears; she reached her limit. My knees went weak. Was I just a test subject to him. I know I hated my dad but a part of me wished that he was forced to do this. I get the idea was pretty stupid of me wanting for this all to be a big misunderstanding. I wished it was all a dream._

_"Aw Rinny, crying won't bring mommy back will it" He cooed._

_"I know" I choked._

_"just leave me alone…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" I cried. My body was trembling of anger…or fear?_

_He got up from his seat, swaying left to right like he was drunk._

_"I want another bite" He chuckled darkly. I tried running away but my whole body was paralyzed._

_NO_

_NO_

I woke up immediately from the horrible nightmare. My body was trembling on the cold grass. The sun was coming down and the moon was almost at its highest. How long have I slept? I heard a distant yell coming from different directions.

"RIN, WHERE ARE YOU!" sounding more like Yuki.

"RIN, IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN KISS YOUR GOOD-BYE TO GAME STOP" never mind its Zero yelling. I jumped up from the ground, tracing the sound of his voice. A thought popped into my head. You know when Dora and Boots listen to the trail to know which way to go. Well ITS NOT THAT EASY!

"RIN I'M GOING TO COUNT TO 3 AND IF YOU NOT HERE! I'M NOT GOING TO BUY YOU A GAME" He hollered

"YOU WERENT GOING TO BUY ME ONE ANYWAYS" I yelled back.

" IF YOU COME HERE I WILL; 1" He counted.

OH SHIT HE' COUNTING.

2

AHH I CANT THINK WHEN I'M UNDER PRESSURE.

3! He shouted.

"ZERO! I FOUND YOU! !" I screamed. I found him! SCREW YOU DORA! I'M NEVER GOING TO WATCH THAT STUPID SHOW EVER AGAIN!

"Where have you been…" He scolded

"Er…somewhere"

"whatever, lets go…have you eaten anything since you got here" He asked.

"Uh- yah…

"except for ice cream"

"Than no…I haven't eaten" I smiled.

Zero let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Look you don't need to worry about me. I never asked you." I replied sticking my hands in my pocket.

"Who said I was worried" Zero snapped.

"Then leave me alone than. I don't need your charity" I growled . And with those words I left Zero behind.

I arrived back to the school building alone. The headmaster lectured me about coming back home late. Yuki asked me were Zero was and if he was okay.

"He's fine." I mumbled.

Hatchi welcomed me by licking my hand.

"C'mon Hatchi lets go to sleep" I smiled.

"But Rin you haven't ate dinner again" The headmaster whimpered, seeing that he has made buffet of food again.

I felt pretty bad of avoiding there generosity so I decided to sit down and eat. Zero came in and was surprise at seeing me at the table. I didn't look at him after that. OKAY SO MAYBE I DO FEEL ALITTLE GUILTY OF WHAT I SAID EARLY…just a little though.

Yuki was doing most of the talking and Zero was silently listening. As for me I was sneaking pieces of chicken to Hatchi.

I finished my food before everyone else and asked if I can go to sleep.

"OF COURSE RIN" he smiled looking at my empty plate. Okay its not like I hate the headmaster food or anything its just that I've pretty depressed I hate to admitted but everything do is an act. Which means I barely realized that until right now. I opened my door room. Slipping off my sneakers and throwing myself onto the bed. I was exhausted but not enough for me to go to sleep. Yeah I know I'm not sleeping for a long time.

OOOH I know what I can do! BUILD A TENT! I pulled up the cover and grabbed the chair that was by the desk. I combine these special tools and I got A CRAPPY TENT! The tent fell to the floor all twisted.

I NEED MORE CHAIRS I thought. I open the door quietly making my way to the kitchen. Everyone went to sleep. I didn't turn on the lights in case someone notice. I tip toe dragging the chair to my room.

"Rin what are you doing" Zero said with no emotion in his voice.

"making a tent" I mocked his no emotion voice. I pushed the extra chair in my room. I set the blanket over the chairs. AGAIN IT FAILED!WTF.

I stomped out of the room and snatched another chair. I placed the chair next to the 3rd chair while putting the blanket over it again.

"YES IT WORKED" I said doing a fist pump.

"But there's less space to fit into the tent" Zero stated behind me.

"Zero!" I yelped. He undid all my progress and left only one chair.

"There now you can use it" He crossed his arms.

"thanks" I mumbled.

"Anyways get up early were going to game stop." He said walking away. Were going to Game stop. NOW I FEEL EXTREMELY GUILTY. He really is my fwiend.

I embrace him with a hug "THANK YOU!ZERO" I squealed, anime tears flowing.

"You really have mental issues" Zero rubbed his head to ease his headache.

"Anyways go to sleep" He opened the door.

"Sure…"I lied. LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO SLEEP! PARTY PARTY!


	8. Chapter 8 BREAKFAST NIGHTMARE!

**A/N I really just wanted to get on the chapter that I'm on but I'm looking over my writing and I have to say I messed up alot hahahahah  
I'm trying to reupload my stories so this may take awhile Grrrr...**

**Sorry Rin *sniff***

**Rin: I SHALL RETURN **

It was a Saturday morning when Zero came in. I was already awake for the whole night. He checked me over and gave a long frown. "You don't look healthy" Zero said bluntly.

"That's a nice way of saying someone is fat" I said trying to poke my stomach but there wasn't anything there…Uh-oh.

"Rin…hurry up and get dress" He said unusually carefully. I wonder what's with him. I sniffed myself around…maybe I should take a shower first. I went through my black plastic bag and took out red and black striped sweater. I pulled out black ripped jeans that was stuck at the bottom of the bag. I brought them to the bathroom and turned on the water. Taking off all my clothes I jumped in the shower. The water trickled down my pale skin. I washed my hair with strawberry scented shampoo. I would eat my hair if I could. I don't know why but conditioning my hair is my least favorite thing to do. I guess it takes me awhile to take off and rinse. After scrubbing my body I pulled the curtain and was introduce to the cold air. My body was shaking violently because I forgot the towels. Don't you just hate that…

Dressing myself up I was surprise with my results…the sweater was big on me. I wore this sweater two weeks ago with my mom at the park and it fitted perfectly then. I slipped my jeans on and they looked like baggy pants. I let out a depressing sigh. My eyes looked like pandas and they aren't light green anymore, it looked more like forest pine tree. My hair was a dull black now. I need to go shopping and eat like crazy…every girl's dream to eat and not get fat. I had no choice but to strap a belt on.

It was a white belt that clearly didn't match the clothes that I was wearing…eh I don't give a fuck right now, my life's messed up already. I shoved my feet in my converse and went out my dorm. Okay I forgot to mention that I have my own my dorm. YAY. No awkward moments meeting your roommate! I quietly tip-toe to down the hallways trying to get to the kitchen to steal a chocolate bar or an ice cream Sunday. I step foot in the kitchen and the lights were on already.(A/N Okay on the time and age I'm going step by step. Rin is around I'm guessing, 12 right now since her birthday was barely 2 days ago. Yuki 11 and Zero 12 ½ since he's the oldest)

Zero was waiting in the kitchen …COOKING! Yuki walked in with sleepy eyes. "Headmaster what are you making for Break- ZERO!" Yuki exclaimed realizing it was Zero instead of the headmaster.

"I'm not that hungry" I murmured quietly. I don't know what's wrong but ever since that incident I've lost my appetite besides sweets of course!

"SIT AND EAT!" He ordered setting a mountain of pancakes and a valley of eggs and bacon in front of me. I gave sweat drop

" ..I have to eat all of this?" I stuttered.

"If you want to get 2 video games" He replied washing the frying pans.

"I can't finishes all of this" I cried.

"Figure something out, besides feeding it to Hatchi, he already has a stomach ache from his last meal."

"Yuki, Can she help me at least!, this meal is built for two people or more!" I exaggerated

"Fine, Yuki can help but YOU BETTER EAT YOUR PART!" He glared his eyes darkening.

"Okay…" I whimpered.

Yuki dived right in. Pouring the syrup while I buttered the pancakes. We stuffed as much food in our mouth as we can. We combine the bacon and pancakes to decrease the amount of food on the table.

I thought we already finish the pancakes, bacon and eggs until Zero came in and gave us a king size milk carton!

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" I yelled.

"Would you like orange juice instead." He asked.

" actually I would"

"Sorry we're out of that"

"Curse you" I growled, gulping down the gallon of milk with Yuki.

10 minutes later

_R.I.P_

_Rin._

_Drown by Milky the Cow_

_with Yuki laying next to her dead._

"Quit being drama queens already and get up" Zero commanded looking down at us on the tile floor.

"_Sshh_ were dead" I said.

"Then no Game stop"

"I HAVE RESURRECTED" I jumped up from the floor.

"Can I come" Yuki smiled politely raising her head up.

"OF COURSE YUKI!…do you have cash on you"

"I'm already buying two games for you, what else could you want?" He shouted.

"New clothes" I stated as if it was obvious. My clothes were dragging and if this was to big i don't want to know the rest.

"…I'll buy those too." He whispered

"I'LL PICKED THEM OUT" Yuki cheered.

"_okay_" I said unsurely

"Yay" She squealed.

"Okay than lets go, before I change my mind" Zero grumbled.


	9. Chapter 9 SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES and GAMES

**A/N Apparently Fanfiction isn't letting writer put any lyrics on stories :/ Man I swear that sucks **

The town looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe that vampires roam here. I gazed around the stores looking at Game Stop but No! Zero was more concerned about getting me fresh clothes. Not that I don't want new clothes. I just think buying me games are more important.

**1.** It keeps me alive

**2.** It keeps me entertain

**3.** It keeps me out of trouble…sort of.

Yuki was choosing Zero's clothes. He really didn't mind. I'm guessing doesn't actually care what he wears anymore. As for me I decline all of Yuki's clothing…her style is more girly while mine was tank top, skinny jeans or jerseys. Basically anything that's comfortable.

Yuki was sad about this and I decided to let her choose one ONLY ONE outfit.

"You'll love it, I promise" She assured dragging me down the isles. Zero followed behind silently. He would of stayed outside the stores if he weren't paying for my clothes.

"Clothes your eyes" Yuki ordered. I did what I was told for once and covered my eyes. I heard the hangers squeaking.

"How about this" Yuki smiled. It was a dark green shirt, with a black skirt that had chains attached to the sides. The outfit was cute but I'm not fine of skirts. Yuki saw the look in my eyes that I was going to reject this outfit too.

"Wait, how about leggings to go with skirt." Yuki asked. It wasn't a bad idea. It would at least covered my boney legs.

"Sure" I grinned.

We brought the clothes to the cash register. Most of all my clothes were tank tops, and jeans except the outfit that Yuki picked out of coarse. Luckily, Zero didn't have to pay to much because it was a thrift store.

The total was 10.30.

"OFF TO GAME STOP" I marched straight forward across the street. Zero trudged behind, probably regretting taking me shopping. Well that's what I think anyways. There was hundreds of games on each wall. I was getting jittery of the variety of game boys.

"Remember only two games, Rin" Zero reminded me, keeping a close eye on me.

"Of course" I promised.

I examined all the games and got out "Call of Duty"

"Rin, Put it back" Zero instructed.

"But _why_?' I whined.

I never played the game before but the boys at my old school would talk about it all the time.

"It's rated M" He stated.

"So.."

"Which means its for adults, not for kids"

"Fine" I huffed

Back to searching…

After a couple of minuets I've came with my final games

_1: Mario cart!_

_2: Pokemon Pearl_

"I have chosen!"

"Okay than put them on the counter so I can pay for them" Zero said his voice getting impatient

"Okey dokey" I said handing them to him.

" Here, thats your birthday present. So don't ask for anything. You got that" Zero said.

"Okay, Zero" I smiled.

Yuki let out her hand. I slipped my hand through and we walked skipping singing into the sunset.

"Were off to see the the wizards, the Wizard of Oz"

Zero walked further behind making sure people didn't think he was with us..until

"HEY ZERO WHY ARE YOU ALL THE WAY BACK" I shouted.

"So people wouldn't know that i know you" He hissed.

"TO LATE FOR THAT" I yelled back.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RETURN THOSE GAMES" He retored.

"..no" i said silently.

"Well than shush" He said.

1..

2...

3.. seconds of silences.

"HEY ZERO, WHATS YOU FAVORITE NUMBER"

"RIN!"

"O...sorry" I whispered.

Yuki bursted out laughing.

"Yuki why are you laughing, I'm asking a serious question" I asked seriously confused.

That just made her laugh harder, which i don't understand what she's laughing about...but whatever

A wack came across my head. "Rin...I'm going to buy you duck tape for your next birthday gift" Zero growled.

"Why would i want a duck? OH IF ITS DONELY DUCK I SO WANT THAT"

"Rin...what is wrong with you" Zero said a smile creeping out.

"...I don't know. But i do want marshmallow ducks now" I stopped thinking about snapping little baby marshmallow ducks head. Aw how they were so cute...

**~XXX~**

**HOME!**

We arrived home with a special announcement. How did I know this well...there was a buffet of food on the table...Which I'm not going to eat by the way since someone *COUGH* ZERO made me eat mountians of Pancakes. And the Headmaster had a huge grin on his face. We all sat down cautiously waiting for the out burst...

uno

dos

tres.

SNAP OF LIGHT.

"What are you doing?" Zero said pushing the rice ball up in front of his face causing it to not show him in the picture. I wasn't in it because i ducked under the table like a NINJA!

"Wheres Rin.." The headmaster teared noticing that i wasnt in the photo.

"I'M RIGHT HERE" I exclaimed popping out from under the table.

"I'm here to congratulate you guys for being the new members of the disciplinary Committee" Headmaster cheered.

(A/N yah i know i totally misspelled that sorry)

"I decline" I reject.

"You don't even know what you have to do" The headmaster insisted.

"Okay what do we do"

"You will be guardian.."

"I DECLINE"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"oh...go on"

"You will be guarding the Night class..."

" DECLINE"

"YOU'LL GET ICECREAM!"

"REALLY I'M IN"

Zero and Yuki shook there head in unison...wow they actually agree on something for a change.

"Headmaster continue" Yuki said wanting to know more information.

"Make sure the day class doesn't get too close the night class make sure the night class doesn't.."

"Snack on the Day class" interrupted.

_...Silence_

"Would we have weapons?" Zero asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yes follow me to my office and I'll show you them" He said putting a serious face. We all followed him in silence...but of course i couldn't stand it and sang " the elmo song"

"These would be only use for protection and for the necessary." He replied

"Zero, will receive the blood rose gun" The headmaster said pulling it to show him.

"Yuki will have artemis Rod" The headmaster continued laying on his desk. It looked like a stick. IT MUST BE POWERFUL.

"and...Rin." He said more carefully.

"Yah...whats mine?"

(oooooooooooooh what's Rin's weapon, and those who already read the next chapter don't spoil it :D lol)


	10. Chapter 10 MISSON IMPOSSIBLE

**Chapter 11**

The headmaster told the rest to leave and said he wanted to talk to me in private. Now I swear on Kaname's life I didn't do anything. Okay maybe the time that I snuck into the pantry to get Hershey bar, which was Yuki's, but other than that. I didn't do anything! He sat down behind his desk folding his hands. He had a solemn face that made me very concern on what he was going to say.

"This weapon can help you with your curse mark or it can make it worse. It all depends on how you use it. I engraved it with protection symbols so that it can prevent the mark from taking over your body." He said getting it from this squared safe which I never saw by the way. The weapon was huge and looked like a shuriken but five times bigger. Like the headmaster said there was alienable signs scratched on it.

"It's awesome" I awed. It took a lot of might to lift up the oversize shuriken. He hand it over to me his eyebrows furrowed with sweat. Once it was in my hands, I fell backwards hard on my butt. This shit was freaken heavy! My breath was taken away the moment it landed on me.

"Oops, I forgot there's away to shrink the size" He smiled weakly.

"You barely thought of that now, when you handed to me!" I yelled, pushing the shuriken upwards, getting it off of me.

"Eh…Sorry Rin." The headmaster apologized tilting the shuriken up. He muttered some words under his breath causing the Shuriken to reduce its size.

"So how do I make it big again?" I replied picking up the mini shuriken in my hand. Taking a yellow sticking note, the headmaster scribbled down the spells on it.

"The first phrase is to make it bigger, and the bottom phrase is to make it smaller" He pointed out on the yellow paper.

"Gotcha!" I saluted.

"Okay you may go" He smiled.

I marched out the office with my mini shuriken in my pocket. I open both doors dramatically and found Yuki surprisingly waiting for me outside.

"Hey Yuki what you doing out here."

"I wanted to see your weapon!"She exclaimed excitedly. I dug in my pocket only to prick my finger from the miniature shuriken.

"Ow..." I whimpered sucking my index finger. Eventually I brought it out, showing it to her

"That's…it" Yuki tried muffling a giggle.

"Hey! It's originally not this small." I argued.

"Really" She laughed.

"Yes, watch!_ Testra dieox_" I read off the small piece of paper. The shuriken dropped to floor spinning while it was growing bigger. The signals, which were engraved by the headmaster, began to glow.

"Ha, you see" I gloated.

"Yah I see that you made a hole on the wooden floor board" Yuki sweat dropped.

"WHAT!" I shrieked. Like she said there was a gaping hole on the floor.

"How did this happen" I panicked looking left to right hysterically

"When the thing was spinning it must have caused it to rip through the floor board" Yuki quivered.

"You think the headmaster would notice." I thought stupidity.

"RIN, THERE'S A HUGE HOLE IN FRONT OF HIS DOOR" Yuki shouted.

"I'll take that as a no"

"What's with all this shouting" The Headmaster popped his head out of his office.

"Nothing…" We said in unison.

"Really, it must have been something" The Headmaster insisted stepping his foot out.

"Wait! Headmaster" We screamed as one. But it was too late he already leaned too far and fell straight down to his doom.

"AHHHHHHH!" He howled his echoing below.

A loud thump came from the second floor.

"RIN!" He roared.

"Yes" I said as sweetly as I can. I even fluttered my eyes.

"NO GAMES, CANDY, OR TV FOR A WHOLE WEEK" He ordered.

"WHAT!" I cried. My LIFE IS OVER! THROUGH ALL MY LIFE NOBODY EVER TOOKEN AWAY MY GAMES!

**~XXX~**

**Room**

I was sent to my room and confined from all my treasures. Hatchi laid his head on my lap, probably tired roaming around the building. A knock came from my door and it was what's-his face-that got me- grounded because -he fell in a pit- but was it was accident THOUGH!

"Rin, I know you're angry…" He started

"OUT! I'M ONLY SPEAKING TO MY LAWYER!"

"Rin, Please Don't be childish, it's only one week with…"

"LALALA I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"Rin, please come down and eat" He pleaded

"No!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Okay fine, but you'll see that there's more than life than video games" He stated.

"If I were talking to you right now, which I'm not, but I'll say you're wrong because games bring life and enjoyment to my mind"

"Okay, have it your way!" He gave up and left my dorm.

Once he was out of my room I pulled out the blue prints that were under the mattress.

"Okay Hatchi when everyone is asleep, you'll be my watch out and bark if anyone is coming to the kitchen" I commanded. He barked in response.

"Okay I don't know if that's a yes or no, but I'm going with a yes."

**RIN'S SECRET PLAN TO RETRIEVE MY AWESOME STUFF**

**Step 1: Get out of your room**

**Step 3: Figure out the combination of the safe**

**Step 4: Use a one of those secret gadgets with graveling hook. (To make you look cool)**

**Step 5: REMEMBER TO PUT THE GRAVELING HOOK AWAY! DON'T LEAVE EVIDENCE**

**Step 6: Make sure you don't get caught by Sir, Zero; He's a master in disguise**

**Step 7 PRAY!**


	11. Chapter 11 WHAT WAS STEP 2!

**Rin: Are we up to the latest chapter yet **

**Me: No...not even close V_V**

**Rin: *Bangs head* **

Chapter 12

I scrolled up my blue prints and proceed out the door. I checked mark the first box of my notebook, "_Get out the room_". I quietly closed the door but it started creaking, you know like the floor board does. I decided not close it all the way in case anyone woke up. Getting ready to do the next step, which is dos (number two in Spanish if anyone never watched Dora the explore). I went down the list looking for step two; I turned the page, maybe sticking it there._ I forgotten step 2!_

Hopefully it wasn't important. Although my conscious is screaming me to figure out what was step 2 but my brain and body wanted to get the game from what's-his face-that-fell-in-whole-by-ACCIDENT THOUGH! I tip-toed down the hallway to the headmaster's office; the hallways were extremely creepy at night by the way. Stopping in my tracks I spotted a shadow coming from the office door! I slid to the corner of the hallway, receiving a burn mark on my left leg.

"I understand your concern Kaname"

"He will drop to a level E one day, be aware of that" Kaname seethed and went out the door. He stopped outside the front door, sniffing the air as a dog would, which is weird since he's vampire not a werewolf. He turn his head looking at the corner were I'm standing. Wait CRAP CRAP CRAP! PLEASE TURN THE OTHER Way, I begged silently. He merely smirked and turned away in the opposite direction. My heart sank in relief…but the headmaster was still in his office though. How am I going to get him out, I thought. Kain Cross came out from his office yawning; he locked the door behind him and walked drowsy the path were Kaname left. Okay never mind the last question, How to unlock the door.

PICK IT DUH! I thought

I rolled on the floor like a true ninja would. Following the shadow, staying hidden from the light, taking up to 10 minutes of acting like a ninja and would have taken 15 seconds for me just to walk to the door. Yah I'm cool that way. I pulled out my mini shuriken, surprisingly enough the headmaster didn't take that away. I twist it a couple of times pressing and then pulling until I heard a click.

I pushed the door open slipping through with my slim and gaunt body. Now to find that security box thingy! I went behind the desk discovering it's not there! Did he move it? I searched around the square office, I even checked behind this box….do you think this might be it, Nah, Back to searching…and searching… I even checked the bathroom! Wait the box that was on top of the drawers that maybe it! I swung the door open in the bathroom and sprinted to the square box. I FOUND IT! CUE THE HOLY LIGHT!

The metal safe had a number of buttons that you need to press an order for you to open it. Lucky for us I love to press buttons. I grabbed a graveling hook and threw it to the 5ft drawers. I gave it yank, making sure it was secure for me to climb. So that makes step three crossed out? I reached the top in seconds since the drawers weren't that tall. Yes, I could have got a chair and use that, instead of using a graveling hook but I WANT TO BE A FREAKEN NINJA OKAY! I started with the prime numbers and calculated the numbers that I got wrong then repeated the same process over and over again.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" a voice so stern and unemotional it made me let go of my graveling hook!

"NOOOO I'M FALLING TO MY DEATH!" I cried out. I'll be smashed like mash potatoes! Did I just rhyme? A pair of pale long arms caught my waist.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO" Zero growled.

"I wanted my game" I whimpered.

"So, you think it's in the safe?" He asked.

"Were else could it be?" I sniffled.

"Inside his desk" Zero said curtly, dropping me to the floor. He slid the desk drawer open revealing my game and the Mario. "THANK YOU!" I embraced him with a hug. Anime tears were falling down my cheeks. "You're just like robin hood, except without the green tights" I exclaimed.

"Go to sleep" He ordered.

"Okay so can I have my game boy and Mario" I pleaded.

"No"

"What…Why?" I said trying to reach for the game, alas I'm shorter than Zero! I tried jumping high to catch it but that only amused him. Catching himself smiling he went back to his brooding self.

"the look in your eyes shows you haven't been sleeping well, You look like some kind of panda." He commented.

"Well guess what pandas are freaken adorable" I pouted.

"Bed" He repeated.

"sure" I lied. I don't' want those nightmares again; I don't care if I die of exhaustion. I saunter out the office, feeling Zero walking behind me with my game boy. Now walking side by side since my pace suddenly got slower.

"Hey, what do you think was in the safe?" I asked. I was a Sherlock at the time, although I'd start crying every time I get the answer wrong.

"Important papers probably" He state the obvious.

"I would have never known" I said sarcastically. Zero didn't reply as usual; he drifted off to space. Finally reaching my dorm since the hallways is so long. "Now go to bed."

I was going to confront my dog. Why didn't he bark or give out the signal. Hatchi was laying my bed sound asleep with a bone in his mouth. "YOU bribed MY dog a Bone so HE WOULDN'T BARK" I accused.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS GOING TO GET MY GAME BOY?"

"You left a copy to your blue print" He said proving it to me with the exact same paper except step 2 was included.

_step 1: Get out of your room_

_Step 2: Remember to hide the copy to this blue print!_

_Step 3: Figure out the combination of the safe_

_Step 4: Use a one of those secret gadgets with graveling hook. (To make you look cool)_

_Step 5: REMEMBER TO PUT THE GRAVELING HOOK AWAY! DON'T LEAVE EVIDENCE_

_Step 6: Make sure you don't get caught by Sir, Zero; He's a master in disguise_

"Oh…" I said stupidly hopping on to my bed. I never would have remembered to hide the second copy.

"Rin, you need to sleep on your own" He said sitting on the bed beside me.

"I can't he's going to be there" I moaned covering my face with my hands. Zero gently pushed me back to the bed. He silently pulled my hands down so that they weren't covering my face anymore.

"Go to sleep Rin" He whispered silently in my ear.

"Zero is you going to leave?" I asked sounding like child than I'm already am.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, that way you can get use to sleeping by yourself" He murmured softly, stoking my cheek.

"Fine…but I want my game boy back as soon as I get up" I smiled wary of the unknown kindness. Darkness came over me as soon as my eyes were shut. Zero was a good friend but these weird feeling won't go away…I think I really do got the _cooties._


	12. Chapter 12 KANAME!

**A/N Almost there...**

**Rin: So I'm finnally 16...Hey why didn't get a my driver licence!**

**Me: Oh God no, not this again...**

**Rin: WHY HAVEN'T YOU WROTE A CHAPTER ABOUT GETTING MY DRIVER-**

**ME: let's continue the chapter ^0^**

**Chapter 13**

**(THIRD.P.O.V)**

Rin is 16 years old and is the same as ever. Her feet were behind the white chalk line and so was Hatchi. His blue eyes were straightforward staring at the finish line. It was a 50 meter dash to the fountains.

"HEY, HEY GET YOUR WHITE PAW BEHIND THE LINE!" Rin pointed at the once small paw but now was fat and big. Hatchi had gain some pounds over the summer and needs to exercise more that's what the veterinarian told us anyways. Hatchi let out wine putting his left paw back. Rin was going to be his personal trainer for now. Zero said it wasn't going to work out since back than Rin could barely take care herself. She threw a cupcake at Zero for his negative words and blamed it on Hatchi which caused Hatchi to hold a grudge on Rin for about 2 days.

"Okay ready...set...GO" She yelled. Pushing herself to a sprint that caused her to have a small cramp on her right calf. She tried to ignore it and started hopping on one leg.

"I SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED"

Hatchi was already half way to the finish line. His long pink tongue was hanging out leaving a trail of drool. Rin started using both legs, despite the awful pain. Catching up to Hatchi she was just one more step but so was he. It was obviously a tie but both claimed they were the winner.

"I WON!" Rin cheered lifting both hands in the air.

"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF," Hatchi barked.

"No you didn't I won!" Rin argued.

"GRRRR" Hatchi growled.

"OKAY FINE, we both won. Now for our reward for exercising so hard lets treat ourselves with some ice cream, and for you more kibbles. " She smiled.

Hatchi barked in agreement. Rin checked the sky noticing it was already sunset.

"I skipped class again didn't I..." Rin sighed.

Hatchi didn't reply and began walking away. Although Hatchi is really lazy he is greatly dedicated to his job as disciplinary committee dog. When he notices that I wasn't following, he let out bark telling Rin to walk.

"Fine" Rin respond dully.

** ~XXX~**

** 1ST P.O.V (YAH i like to switch P.O.V. SO WHAT! :D) **

As usual I was the first one at the gate of the moon dorms. It was the same as any other day, Zero was late, and Yuki will scold him and sometimes lecture me on skipping school. Although Yuki is always more concern for Zero than me, it's because his family was killed by a bad vampire although I never told anyone about my past. Yuki use to irritate me about that but I just gave her the same answer. "I don't want to talk about it"

Hatchi stood firmly by my side waiting for the screaming and shrieks of the day class girls. At first there was screaming but it sounded my more like buffaloes running. Hatchi straighten his back and lifted up his tail. Oh yah he was ready but there was no need for that because…

_"HEY I'M STUCK"_

_"What is this?"_

_"It's glue!"_

_"WHY IS THERE GLUE ON THE SIDEWALK"_

_"WERE GOING TO MISS THE NIGHT CLASS"_

Yuki came dashing through the bushes preparing for the outburst of the students.

"OKAY DAY CLASS RETURN..." Yuki stopped. Turing her head left to right.

"Where's the day class students." She asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Rin" She said, eyeing me closely.

"WHY DO YOU ACCUSE ME IT COULD HAVE BEEN HATCH?" I blamed.

"SO SOMETHING DID HAPPEN TO THE DAY CLASS! What did you do?" She pressured.

"I…was walking while caring a bottle of super glue and I d-didn't know I was holding it upside down w-with the lid open" I stuttered.

"So the Day classes Student's are stuck!" She exclaimed.

"They're going to get out eventually, right about now they should have finally realize to take off their shoes and walk bare footed" I mentioned.

"Rin…wait where's Zero. He's LATE AGAIN?" She said looking around.

"That lazy bum, leaving us with all the work" I shook my head hoping Yuki forgot all about the glue prank for now.

"Rinnnnnnnn" Yuki whispered staring behind me.

"He's probably having a make out session with Lily or something." I laughed.

"RIN!" Yuki shouted.

"WHAT I ALREADY KNOW HE'S BEHIND ME!" I screamed back.

"Really" She thought. A dark menacing aura was behind me. It was so dark it caused me to shiver and sweat.

"Yah, so excuse me but I'm going to run for my life now" I waved at Yuki,about to do a fast sprint.

He pulled me by the collar dragging me back closer to him.

"Hey Zero, How's Lily we were just talking about how awesome you are with her." I said quickly sounding like Alvin and the Chipmunks

"Rin" He started acting more as Dave.

"Oh LOOK THE DAY CLASS ARE HERE!" I cried out.

They came in running with only their socks on. Zero stared at them stunned and almost cracking a smile.

"What did you do" He sighed.

"I glued them to the floor on accident" I replied innocently.

"HEY YOU GUYS HELP!" Yuki screamed being push by the day class students.

"DON'T WORRY YUKI I'M COMING" I shouted throwing a life guard flout to her.

"CATCH!"

Yuki caught it and gazed at it stupidly.

"HOW IS THIS GOING TO HELP" She asked over the pool of students.

"Your suppose to flout" I sweat dropped. Zero shoved me toward the swarm of girls.

"Go help her" He scolded

"YUKI! I'm coming!" I cried. There was a lot of pushing and scratching in the mosh pit. I found Yuki and started to reach out my hand. She saw me and stretched her hand as well.

Then the worst sound of history erupted. The gates were open!

"_Oh Shit_!"I mumbled.

In a flash all the student girls ruled in a straight line. As always me and Yuki looked like complete idiots in front of the night class.

Already knowing our lines, "Please proceed" we sighed in unison.

**~XXX~**

"Good morning girl's. I could hear you loud and clearly in the dorms" Aido smiled, lifting a heavy green text book with one hand. I personally think he's gay for Kaname.

"You're all looking quite cute today" He chirped.

"Oh look its Idol…I'm me Aido" The short hair brunette girl corrected. Me and Yuki gawked at him using the cheesiest phrases ever.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said holding onto my stomach.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

"I want to be shot too" The girls squealed

.

"I would've have shot her with an actual gun!" I sneered. Watching him flirt with all the day class girls makes me think of gay person trying to cover himself up not being gay.

The girls stomped all over poor Yuki. I lend out a hand but fagot Kaname pushed me to the ground.

"Yuki is everything alright" He said in a pedophile tone.

"YOU TWO FACED BASTERED. YOU FUCKEN PUSHED ME TO THE GROUND" I screeched.

"What language. I didn't push you; you were already on the ground when I saw you." He said rolling his girly eyes that strangely looks a lot like Yuki's.

"I'm fine Kaname" Yuki stammered.

"Thank you for all your help" He soothed.

"I think I'm going to barf" I groaned.

"Yes sure" Yuki grinned scratching the side of her head.

"Yuki" I pointed behind her the Kaname fan club. Seeing my signal she switched up her game.

"That's what the Disciplinary Committee does" She said as formally as possible.

"So reserved. It makes me feel a bit lonely" He frowned.

"I'm I'm sorry" she apologized.

"YAH YAH WERE ALL SORRY NOW LETS LEAVE THE EMO DUDE AND LETS GO HOME" I complained. The night class gave me their most hated glare naturally. And my response was the same as any other afternoon. "Fuck you" lifting up my middle finger.

"It was probably because you saved my life Kaname" She said completely ignoring me again.

"Don't worry about that anymore" Kaname said stroking Yuki's hair.

Zero appeared out of nowhere swiping Kaname's hand.

"Yah you are a pedophile" I acknowledged nodding my head.

"Zero, Rin! Yuki scowled.

"Class has begun Kaname" Zero sneered.

"You're so scary" Kaname said pulling his hand away from Yuki.

He left to his group of vampire and cocked his head to the left.

"Oh and Rin how's your mark" He commented with a sly grin.

I gritted my teeth together trying my utmost hardest not to say anything that would reveal my past.

"What's he talking about?" Zero question.

"Who knows" I muttered. We stared back watching the Night Class disappear. Normally I would break the silence but today I just wasn't feeling it.

"HEY YOU NEED TO GET TO YOUR DORMS RIGHT NOW" Zero exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" The girl's cried running away.

"Every day there screaming and throwing them-"He began.

"Why are you acting so cocky? You big Jerk." Yuki interrupted repeatedly punching his ribs

I would jump in and agree with her but the memories that I tried so hard to forget started to seep in.

"Hey I'm going to start heading to the headmaster office already" I murmured.

"You okay" Zero asked pressing his hand against Yuki's forehead.

"Yah, C'mon Hatchi" I called out. Hatchi obediently followed behind me. Licking my hands assuring me that he's always there.


	13. Chapter 13 Has Kaname ever touched you?

**Chapter 14**

I sat on the shaded brown chair hardly listening to Zero complaining about the vampires again. Okay I do agree that 80. % of the night class are douchebag but the other 20. % are pretty cool like Takuma for instants. Me and him are best buddies! He was the first friend I ever made besides Zero and Yuki but that's different they were force to like me. As I sit here wrapped in my thoughts, the headmaster brought up once again and recalled Zero' his son.

"YOU might have taken care of me but I never remembered becoming your son!" Zero snapped the wooden desk in half.

"You always obsess over the details …It's such a pain" The headmaster said shrinking in his chair.

"Rin, are you okay? You haven't said a word." The headmaster worried.

"It's nothing" I responded gazing to the left.

"Hey Yuki, you're more his kid than any of us. Don't you have anything to say" Zero questioned hoping she can support him. But as always Yuki supports Kaname, so she really didn't mind helping out.

_Rin... A cold soft voice whispered in my thoughts._

_Rin there so much blood._

_There so much of her blood._

_Don't you remember her?_

_Her flesh all over the floor?_

_You screaming mommy?_

_Because I do. It chuckled darkly._

My stomach started to turn and cold sweat went down my neck. I stood up from the chair leaving the office as if I had to vomit.

"Rin, where are you going?" Yuki called out hearing the slam of the doors colliding.

**~XXX~**

Why can't he leave me alone? Isn't my life screw up as it is! I need fresh air that's what I need. That would take away the nausea and the dark memories. I push the exit door open and dashed into the night. I ran until my legs couldn't take another step. I found myself at the bridge that divided the night and day. My head was pounding of reminiscences.

"Shit" I panted feeling my head beginning to swirl. My mind was playing a movie and I couldn't find a remote to turn it off! Damit!

A picture of my family was beginning to burn. The crying and screaming were blending together. The pain was curing my blindness. I can see the hurt in my mother's eyes. The photo of her smiling was forced not natural. She's been morning and I didn't help her.

"So much blood" I moaned, covering my eyes from the roll playing nightmare. Next was a scene of a garden but not just any garden, my mom's garden. I saw myself in the past little and adorable. But something was wrong. My mom looked different. She seemed more depressed?

_My mom was basking on the backyard porch, gazing at nothing. I unlock the back door and broke her away from her thoughts._

_"Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked sitting right beside her._

_"Nothing, honey, just staring at my beautiful flowers." She smiled. Kissing my forehead as if nothing was wrong._

_"Mommy, Your Bleeding! What happened?" I gasped, staring at her bruised and bleeding arm._

_"OH, I didn't even noticed, I was just gardening and, uh the roses scratched me" She replied._

_"But they look more like hand prints…"_

_"Hey, shouldn't you be studying for your Test? Last time I checked you were going to show daddy an A+ this time for Social Studies and NOT socializing with Hatchi" She teased._

_"Oh right" I sweat dropped._

Another scene was starting to appear and it was the one I feared most. The death of my mom covered in blood. I tried to prepare myself or at least close my eyes! I wanted to scream for it to stop but I couldn't make a sound. I was paralyzed.

"RIN?" A voice of a boy called out.

"Hey Rin" He repeated but this time shaking me.

The movie slipped away and I was back on the bridge. I turned my head and saw Takuma staring at me with a concern look.

"Rin are you okay?" He asked feeling my forehead.

"Yah, I guess I forgot to eat" I lied. That was my excuse for everything now.

"Well, if you need anything just come over. Oh I found the book that you wanted. The Summoning, Right?" He grinned, pulling it out from his pocket.

"OMFOGOSH you're an awesome friend" I exclaimed , holding the book as if it was a gift from God.

"So how's being Vic Prez" I asked sliding down onto the pavement floor.

"It's very difficult and stressful but I shouldn't be complaining since Kaname has it worse" He sighed.

"Kaname… Gah I still hate that pedophile." I grumbled.

"I know you do. But he is also my friend" He reminded me.

"Tell me, has he ever used his pure-blood powers to touch you in any way?" I question, twirling my invisible and awesome mustache.

"NO- What would make you think that?"

"It's okay you can spare me the details."

"Rin! Kaname has not-"

"Or maybe that you guys are Lovers, like in those yoi mangas" I teased.

"Rin, you are so perverted. Who taught you those stuff!" He snapped.

"…Uh…You did"

"Oh…Right" He said. Then that made us all bursting out laughing.

"You know Kaname and the night class probably heard us " He chuckled wiping a tear from his eye.

"Boy, I'm 61, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN" I mocked.

"Your 16…Oh you changed the six and the one…Heh. Blond moment" He said twirling his hair.

"Hey, I got to get to class, I'll you see tomorrow night, and I'll tell you how Madera from Naruto-

"LALALALALALAL, I CANT HEAR YOU! LALALALAL" I shouted. I'm so far behind Naruto shippuden that I can barely catch up. This vampire here can speed read like no other!

"SPOILER" I yelled.

Takuma and I walked our separate ways as always and as much as hate saying this. Although me and Takuma have a lot in common, were just too different. DAMMIT UGH-I SOUND LIKE YUKI!

**~XXX~**

I reached my dorm and I must warn you that you may think that your room is dirty. Mine is way dirtier! They should have a show for that. Instead of seeing how expensive and clean your room is. There should be a room that is crappy and dirty. I can be like "you think your room is dirty but mine is way dirtier…wait that sounds wrong.

Maybe I've gone overboard.

Okay ready, here we go. The bed is UN made, comics and books are scattered everywhere, there's a bowl of popcorn on the desk, a lollipop stuck to the carpet, and a bra under the pillow and underwear are still left in the bathroom. My closest is filled with junk that I have or never used. The only thing that is cleaned and organized is my DS games.

So there you have it Rin's Crib. XD

**(A part of time that is not really much related to the story.)**

Rin was skipping to the The headmaster bathroom since its the only one that is available.

Rin had all her stuff ready to take a bath, her rubber ducky, her strawberry scented bubbles, and her favorite sponge-bob towel.

Rin didn't bother to see the towel on the knob that symbols that someone is in their. No she just turn the knob and walked in.

What she saw amazed her. A pale and white shirtless Zero was standing before her. His body was dripping with water with his towel covering his waist.

Usually a girl would quickly close the door but Rin stared for about 10-15 sec.

"Rin..."

"There is a God" She said wiping her nose that is bleeding. She closed the door slowly catching every glimpse she could get.

"Rin!"

"Yah"

"You left your rubber ducky."

"I'll come in and Get it!"

"NOOOOO! I'll hand it to you when I'm done"

"Nevermind than" I sighed.


	14. Chapter 14 I DON'T GIVE A RAT

Chapter 15

Class begun as any normal day, Zero and Yuki were sleeping during class. And for the first time in history Rin was actually in class! She was all the way in back of classroom pending if not she should kill herself. Rin didn't even want to be in class but the headmaster warned 300 times that if she keeps skipping their going to have to stay another year. Rin already had to repeat a grade along with Yuki and Zero. Now Rin was bored out of her effen mind! She gazed over and saw Yuki was sound asleep on the comfortable table desk, snoring.

"CROSS, CROSS" The teacher yelled for the millionth time.

"Good grief nothing wakes that girl up." The teacher huffed.

The teacher decided to switch to another student. "Alright than Kiryu!" He shouted next. A shaggy and also spiky hair boy rose from his desk "Teacher, Zero is also asleep" He sweat dropped.

"Okay Rin can you please answer the question…RIN ARE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE AGAIN!" The teacher roared.

"Er…No. I was just cleaning the windows like you told me" Rin grinned.

"I did not tell you that, young lady you better stop lying!"

"I'M SPEAKING THE TRUTH! I'm sorry sir but I think you're losing your memory because I heard you perfectly clear telling me to clean the windows" Rin lied trying to put an innocent front.

"THAT'S IT ZERO, YUKI, RIN, YOU THREE HAVE SUPPLEMENTARY CLASS"

"Isn't that same thing as detention" Rin replied.

"DENTENTION!"

"Damn you don't have to SCREAM"

"HEY DON'T' YOU SCREAM AT ME!"

"WELL DON'T SCREAM AT ME"

"WELL I'M OLDER"

"WHO GIVES A RATASS ABOUT THAT, THAT'S LIKE SAYING THAT ALL OLD PEOPLE DESERVE HANDICAP SPACES"

"THEY DO!"

"IF YOU HAVE TWO FEET THAT ARE WORKING, THAN YOU ARE FINE! BETTER YET OLD PEOPLE SHOULDN'T BE DRIVING AT ALL! YOU COULD KILL PEDESTRIANS!"

And the argument went on all through the period. Rin yells and the teacher screaming back. Yuki eye's slowly opened. She let out a loud yawn and not missing a beat she already knew she had detention.

"Detention again" She said glumly

"It's your own fault for staying up all night" Sayori said organizing her leftover notes. Sayori was Yuki best friend. Unlike Rin her only best friend is her dog Hatchi.

"That's only what vampires do" She joked.

"EH YOU DON'T' BELIEVE IN VAMPIRES RIGHT" Yuki panicked.

"Of course not, I was only kidding, and you better hold off Rin before she gets herself another hour of supplementary class" Sayori explained.

Yuki sighed about to stand up to retrieve Rin from getting expelled. Rin was clenching her fist to a ball. She had a bad temper almost as bad as Zero but no one ever knew that she could do so much worse.

"I'll do it" Zero said already half way down the steps.

"Well if you're tired of arguing with me than maybe you should go to a nursery home!"

"I AM NOT OLD!"

"YOU JUST SAID RESPECT THE ELDER"

"I MENT PEOPLE WHO ARE YEARS OLDER LIKE ZERO. HE'S 17 YOUR 16!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE WAS A THOUSAND YEARS OLDER THAN ME, I'LL STILL TREAT THEM THE SAME WAY!"

"Rin!" The teacher shouted slamming his desk.

"WHAT! I CAN BREAK A DESK TOO! ZERO DONE IT MANY TIMES WITH THE HEADMASTER AT NIGHT!"

"WHAT?" The teacher's eyes widen with surprise. He was obviously thinking wrong. Then again…

"Rin…" A dark hard waver of tone spooked the bejesus out her. She froze were she stood not wanting to look back.

"I'm so screwed" Rin quivered.

The teacher didn't even hesitate "Yes you are" He picked up his paper work and slowly rose from his desk.

"WAIT WAIT YOUR LEAVING, I THOUGHT WE HAD DETENTION!" Rin cried. She needs at least one person to witness her death.

"I'm just going out for a little snack I'll be back…" He smiled evilly opening the door to leave.

"Rin…" Zero seethed. The hairs on the back of Rin's neck went up. She slowly turned to face the evil white angry polar bear. That's what Rin always referred him as. She was flipping through the channels and found a cute polar bear walking on the soft Antarctic snow but what she didn't realize that this animal was hunting. The animal went all crazy like and attacked the walrus. Rin cried that day for the poor walrus. Although this doesn't make any sense how that particular animal relates to Zero and 99.9 it doesn't. In Rin's mind it does so let's just leave it at that.

"Hey Zero, Did you cut your hair? It looks fresh" Rin said messing with Zero's hair.

"C'mon let's go" He growled.

"WERE GOING TO GAME STOP!" Rin cheered.

Zero came back with a dark glare which almost made Rin stop talking…again I say almost! "So were not going to games stop?" Rin whimpered.

Zero and Rin left Yuki behind. Yuki never paid much attention to her surrounding Rin did but she just never showed. She learned that it's better off not letting people know how you really are. Not telling them that you're hurting, or angry just play dumb. Rin did that very well. She understood that no one can stop the nightmares or him. Rin was going to have to end it herself. They arrived outside the school between the water fountains. Rin thought of that spot of the disciplinary secret headquarters because they frequently stopped there.

"You go patrol west where the day class student usually try to sneak out and I'll go east and make sure the vampire don't try to get a midnight snack" He ordered.

"YES SIR" Rin saluted and marched west. She sang the marching song to go with it. Zero couldn't make out what personality or history that Rin endured. Zero knew what happen to Yuki and how Kaname saved her life blah blah blah. Rin was a whole different story. There was no record whatsoever and he even asked the headmaster but he only responded back with "Zero you have a secret of your own and Rin has hers" Zero couldn't respond back with that.

Yuki finally came along waving her hand signaling she was coming. "Ah how dare you leave without me? Where's Rin?" She asked look around.

"She went to go patrol the day dorm section." He explained as if he said the hundredth time.

"ALONE!"

"You already know that Hatchi is going to be with her" He said already walking away.

"Right" She replied softly speed walking to catch up.

**~XXX~**

Rin whistled loudly for Hatchi to come. Hatchi howled in response tell her he was on his way. In few moments Hatchi was at her side like always.

"Okay Hatchi can you sniff out some day class girls?" Rin squatted down to his level stroking his fur softly.

"WOOF" He barked.

"GOOD NOW LETS ROLL" Rin fist pumped. She was hyped up with ice cream and candy. Hatchi sniffed the floor searching while Rin looked around for footsteps. They marched together through the areas where there might be girls trying to sneak out. They found at least three girls trying to sneak out from the dorms.

"YO YOU THREE GIVE ME YOUR NAMES!" Rin demanded pulling out yellow slip to write down.

"AW C'mon you skip class all the time to see the night class!" A girl named Misa snapped. She was one of the all-time fan club of Aido. Her two friends were Asami and Mai. Asami was a Takuma fan and Mai was a Kain fan.

"Don't care" I replied scribbling their names down.

"WHAT THE HELL THIS ISN'T FAIR! HOW COME YOU AND YUKI GET TO KEEP THE NIGHT CLASS TO YOURSELF! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKEN HOES" Misa shouted.

Hatchi snarled loud baring his teeth wide. His tail curled up and chest high. "Well you seemed to piss of my dog; hmm it looks like this is your 3rd strike" Rin smirked.

"So" Asami rolled her blue eyes.

"3rd strike means we are expelled!" Mai cried

"Aw look how smart you guys are" Rin acknowledge sarcastically, starting to walk away. The two girl disperse and went back to their dorms to pack there things.

"WAIT Rin!" Mai hollered managing to catch up with her.

"Huh… didn't I tell you to go back inside?"

"Look I know I fucked up again but I really need to stay in this school?" Mai said.

"Why for Kain I'm guessing?" Rin presume.

"Look I'm a fan girl I'm not going to doubt or lie about it. But I worked my ass off to get to this school with my grades. My mom will die if she heard that I was slacking off" She complained.

"Then why did you do it if you knew that it would hurt your mom?" Rin questioned.

"Look I just wanted to make friends Okay. It was hard enough getting out of that crappy old school with crappy people in it. If I didn't do this than I'll loose them and I'll end up alone like…" She stopped.

"Me. I'm going to be straight with you. I don't care how hard it was for you to get into this school. You had a choice to whether not you should sneak out."

"But I'll loose my best friends-"

"Best friends would understand. Does your so called best friend know that you're here under scholar ship not tuition" Rin snapped

There was pause "No"

"So let me ask you this? Would it even matter even if I give a second chance even with your friends? If I let you off hook this one time? Would you not do the same thing again?" Rin ask with more force.

"Please Rin, just one more chance" Mai begged.

"Fine but next time it'll go to your permitted record and it won't be finding a high school that'll give you trouble" Rin muttered.

"REALLY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" Mai squealed. Giving me a humongous hug.

"Uh…can you let go" Rin said feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry, I'll be leaving than" She smiled.

Once she was out of sight Hatchi let out a bark. " Yah, I know I'm surprise to that I have a heart" Rin smirked.

**~XXX~**

Zero and Yuki were on the ceiling/ porch of the school. Yuki was admiring Kaname secretly well I guess you say secretly since Zero caught her.

"So how is YOUR HERO KANAME KURN, doing tonight" He teased.

"IT-IT-IT's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything" Yuki stuttered.

"Everyone in the night class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight and doesn't look like the day class is wandering around either" Yuki said trying to change the subject.

"That's because Rin probably already took care of it" He replied.

"Oh that's right, Rin and Hatchi are really good at catching them" She smiled.

"Yuki…" Zero was extremely curious about Rin.

"Yes Zero?"

"Do you know anything about Rin?" Zero asked.

"Umm she likes sweet and is addicted with video games?" She confirmed.

"I'm talking about vampire wise, has she ever talk about how she knew vampires?" Zero questions.

"I tried before but all she would say is that she didn't want to talk about" Yuki admitted.

Zero didn't say anything but now he was more curious than ever. He knew Rin for quite a while but knows nothing. He was now more determined to find out more about Rin.


	15. Chapter 15 SLUMBER PARTY!

Chapter 16

I strolled through the woods about to head back with Yuki and Zero. Hatchi was right beside me still sniffing the ground to find any more students sneaking out from their dorms. The night was quiet to quiet so I decided to sing to a parody of Fireflies. "There's vampires everywhere it's making me kind of scare, why the obsession of the living impair?" I sang. Hatchi tried to roll his eyes and I laughed. Soon enough of forgotten the next lyric.

The days seemed to go by pretty fast. Not a day goes by of not thinking of my mom. I never told anybody how much pain I was in. When I was much younger I would sleep in Zero's room if the nightmares would return and the nightmares wouldn't come. It was like Zero was this human size dream catcher. But I knew better, Zero had enough to take care of Yuki. I couldn't blame him. I was concerned for her too. Each day the dreams became more vivid than before. The dreams they were so much blood…I stopped myself. Hatchi tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry what was next after that" I smiled bleakly

"AIDO LET GO" Yuki's voice echoed through the forest. Was that Yuki? Ah hell no if Aido's trying to drink Yuki's blood, he has another thing coming. Aido YOUR DEAD!

Me and Hatchi race to Yuki's aid. We found her with Aido. His fangs pierce Yuki's wrist slightly. The girls on the left fainted; thankfully Mio wasn't here to see. I punched Aido's face hard enough for him to hit the ground. Slapping was too girly for me. Punching fits me best. For some random reason the song of the fireflies parody came to my head.

"I really wish I knew why everyone so into

Twilight, Vampire Diaries and true blood, too" I sang to the song that was in my head. Aido gritted his teeth but I didn't care my mind was too occupied with the song. It was really catchy!

Aido dusted himself off the ground. His eyes a crimson red. "Yo, I think the dust got you pink eye. I don't want pink eye so back away." I said pulling out my mini shuriken.

Aido laughed harshly "What the hell is that a tooth pick."

"HEY, HEY, LEAVE MR. UCHI ALONE!"I shouted. I held Uchi close to my heart whispering comforting words that would ease his midget size.

Aido took long stride steps towards me with his hand in his pockets. "I would love to drink your blood Rin, but I'm more into the sweet type." He smiled using his ice powers to freeze our legs.

"Told you, he was gay, Yuki" I said.

"Why would you say that?" Yuki stammered.

"He likes stuff that's sweet and pretty, enough said" I grinned evilly. I was trying to tick him off as much as I can. Hatchi was behind him trying to maintain his snarls.

"How dare you, you call me that" He seethed.

"I got to be honest it's smart to flirt with the day class students to cover up your secret" I chuckled.

"THAT DOES IT YOUR DEAD." He shrieked. Now Aido won't concentrate on his surroundings. Aido was smart but in battle strategies he was stupid.

I gave Hatchi the signal which was lifting up my eyebrow. Aido took that as if I was being cocky about him being gay. His cousin Kain didn't noticing Hatch or if he did he looked aside it. Hatchi leaped on top of Aido's back. He mauled on his neck and Aido fell straight face down to the dirt. Aido somehow maintain to grab hold of Hatchi. He threw across him across until he hit the nearest tree. Hatchi let out a yelp of pain.

Did he just hit threw Hatchi? Hatchi tried to rise from the ground but his back paw as broken.

"Did you think that filthy mutt can hurt me? Sure it can scare the hell out of the day class student but it's just a rodent to us vampires" He grinned evilly.

"Aido" Kain warned but it was far too late. Aido's ice was starting to melt. The curse mark wasn't spreading, not yet anyways. It was only building up steam. I gripped Aido's collar and pulled him down to my level.

"You want to meet a really bitch, Aido" I snarled.

"Rin wait" Yuki said trying for me to maintain calm. But I can't he hurt my best friend. I felt Uchi the shuriken expand. Aido's eyes went wider. I lifted the weapon higher so I can chop of Aido's pretty little head off.

Hatchi howled loud causing me to drop my weapon and letting go of Aido. Zero came out with his blood rose pressing it against Aido's head. He wasn't scared of that although he should because that can kill him.

"It was just a taste" Aido playfully smiled. Wrong move dumbass. I let Zero take this part while I ran to Hatchi. His paw was twisted in a wrong way.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-tchi? Your going to be Okay" I stuttered. I never stuttered before in a long time. Zero was close to pulling the trigger until Yuki interfered pushing the gun up.

"IDOIT WHY DID YOU SHOOT" Yuki hissed.

"Damn" I breathed wishing Zero would have shot him.

"That was scary" Aido trembled.

"What the?" Kain said aghast at the mark the gun made.

"It's called the blood rose" Kaname said lurking out of the darkness with Takuma. Takuma saw me curled up with Hatchi.

"Rin are you" Kaname interrupted him

"You should be more careful Aido it was made to kill creatures like us" Kaname warned.

"Well than I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report" Kaname sighed deeply.

Takuma walk over to my side rubbing my back softly. "Is he okay"

Hatchi tried to growl but the pain caused him to only whimper. Kaname held Aido by the collar tightly "Is that okay Kiriyu"

"Just get them out of my sight" Zero replied. I already knew that Takuma had to leave and it made me really sad.

"See you around Takuma" I said. Kain received the same punishment as Aido and Yuki thank Kaname because he didn't do anything at all but slapping the vampire's hands.

Zero spotted me with Hatchi on floor. He probably didn't notice me at all. Well I don't care all I want right now is to take care of Hatchi. "Rin how's Hatch-"

"Fine" I said curtly. I lifted him without any effort. He gave a loud cry. Yuki's eyes widen "We need to take him to the vet."

"I'll fix it" I said.

"Right now, you need to get your wrist covered up before the vampire get even more excited" I scold. I knew I wasn't myself but I didn't care. My best friend was in extreme pain.

"Right" Zero sighed, taking a piece clothing to wrap Yuki's womb. He dragged Yuki to the infirmary. I held onto my tears until they disappeared to the night. I carefully walked to my dorm so Hatchi wouldn't feel too much pain on his leg. I grabbed some stuff that will make Hatchi fall asleep than I start to work.

I finally finished putting Hatchi a blue cast to match his blue eyes. A knock came to my door. The door was too far away for me to answer.

"Rin" Zero knocked once more.

"Eh" I slurred.

"Can I come in" He asked.

"Don't care" I responded.

"How's Hatchi?" He asked, closing the door behind him quietly.

"He's fine" I said stroking Hatchi's thick black fur. Zero stare down at Hatchi with astonishment. "You cast his paw"

"Well yah, you think I was going to let him suffer in pain." I said.

"I thought we could have run down to the vet and have them checked it out" He suggested at first.

"I doubt any of them would have been open" I shrugged.

"I guess your right" He sighed. He gazed around my room noticing everything was disorganize and unclean.

"Didn't the headmaster told you to clean your room" He question.

"Yah he told me that 4 years ago" I smirked.

"Same old Rin" He grinned somewhat.

"Yup anyway if that's all you need than you can leave" I said hopping onto the bed. I hated the awkward silence because I have a feeling the fireflies parody song was going to come back and I don't think Zero would want to hear that. He didn't budge nor said anything.

"Unless you want to read me a bed time story? As long it's not Cinderella because there's already like several of those" I said hoping that woke him up.

"I'd rather hear your story" He said.

"Sure" I said already have story in mind.

"You do know I'm not talking about an actual story" Zero sweat drop.

"Yah now I know" I muttered crossing my arms.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"How did you know vampires exist" He asked simply

"Next"

"What?"

"I said next, next question"

"Why can't you answer the question" He pressed.

"Because"

"Because why?" He growled.

"Why do I have to reveal my past to you? It's not like you're going to do the same?" I snapped.

"Fine…Um I have brother" He admitted sadly.

"Really? Is he hot?" I asked

"Rin" He hissed

"Joking" I said.

"Your turn" He sighed.

"I'm an only child"

"I thought Hatchi was your brother" Zero smirked

"Pftt I'm way hotter" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, why did you run off yesterday during me and the headmaster argument" He asked.

"Flashbacks" I stated.

"What were they" He questioned.

"I already reveal something your next bucko"

"Fine…My family was slaughtered in front of me by a vampire" He said making the atmosphere intense.

"My mom was abused and killed by a close family member that was a vampire" I said.

Zero eyes widen "Your family is mixed with vampires?

"No he was recently turned."

"I think were done" I said pushing Zero out the door.

"Rin wait,"

"Hey, look I don't want to talk about it anymore okay, they already give me nightmares that can scare the bejesus out of me" I said trying to push the door closed.

"Fine I'll make them go away!" He said back.

"How are you planning doing that?" I laughed darkly continuing to push the door closed. Zero pushed open the door harder already squeezing his body through.

"I'll sleep here for the night" He said.

" So were going to have a slumber party" I said raising an eyebrow


	16. Chapter 16 Slumber Party Part 2!

**A/N Short chapter there's more to go so don't worry -_-**  
** Oh Lord, why did i write so many chapters. **

**Rin: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME **

**Me:...Sure that was it... **

**Rin: (._.) *Forever alone****

Zero laid on the edge of the bed while I searched for movies that weren't vampire movies. For one the twilight saga, he denied it before I could even ask. I just wanted to watch New Moon because that's where my man is Jacob Black. But I guess that can wait until he falls asleep. Unfortunately I didn't have any other movies besides anime and I doubt that Zero would want to watch any of those.

"How do you feel for law and order" I gave up pushing all the DVDs to my underwear drawer.

"Wait how do you even have a TV set?" Zero said finally noticing the flat screen TV on the wall.

"I know a friend that knows a friend cousin that can give me a TV for 60 dollars" I grinned flipping through the channels. Stopping on channel 31 where there was a marathon of cases that were fictional not real.

"Where did you get the 60 bucks from?" Zero question.

"From a friend" I said trying not look at him before my eyes give it away. But let me put it like this life sucks!

"You took 60 bucks from me" He hissed.

"Zero are you a secret detective? You must watch lots of Law and Order" I admired.

"You spent 60 Dollars on a flat screen TV without telling me!" He nearly shouted. It wasn't like he was going to use the TV for good purposes but I didn't say that though.

"What? Pftt course not; I would have shared the TV with you. But the TV would have to stay in my room though" I replied. That TV is not and I repeat is not leaving my room.

"Okay who's the friend that knows the friend cousin that gave you the TV" He asked. I was starting to picture him with a detective suit and I must say it doesn't look too bad on him.

"Rin?" Zero said snapping his fingers. Damn I was going to go picture mode of Zero with nice open tan jackets.

"Oh yah Kain told me that Aido had bought a TV for their room" I explained.

"So Kain told you, you can just take it?" He said in disbelief.

"Well, no I heard them talking about the TV and Kain was complaining it was too small for their liking so I decided to do them a favor to take the TV off their hands" I said as if I did good Charity.

"So what you're telling me is, you went to the Moon dorms without me nor Yuki and stole a flat screen TV. You know there filled with vampires, they could have easily killed you!" He said his tone getting higher

"Yes but I had back up" I reminded him.

"Yah Hatchi" He snorted. I had to shut up there. I couldn't offered to loose Hatchi. I don't how long a dog lives but I do know that it's shorter than humans.

"I get it. I fucked up and Hatchi is hurt now because of me. You don't need to remind me of that" I sneered.

"So what are you going to do now if Hatchi can't go parole with you?" He asked with a slight yawn. Yah getting angry must be a lot of work Zero, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean? I'll just be walking alone."

"You almost got attack by Aido aren't you scared now, I'm sure Yuki's already going through memory lane right now."

"Uh…Zero I wasn't the one who got myself attacked. Yuki did. I was just there for the rescue. That obviously didn't turn out well"

"No kidding."

"Zero no offence, I can take care of myself and yes I already know what you're going to say that you had to take care of me with all the eating problems I had. I have to admit I needed you there but now I think you should only be concern for Yuki." I said pulling up the green blanket.

"What's that supposed to mean" He growled. How did this turn bad? Oh wait it started with the stupid TV I stole.

"What I'm trying to stress is you can't look out for both of us. Yuki can't even go out the school without having someone go with her" I tried to explain.

"So you want me to pay more attention to Yuki than you" He responded with no emotion.

"Well yah, I don't like you jumping back and forth to check if were alright. It looks tiresome" I tried to explain.

"I don't mind" He muttered.

"Well I do. You're a good person, that I'm surprise that you haven't killed me for stealing 60 bucks than caring about me getting killed by vampires. If I were you I would have killed them for the 60 bucks.

"Speaking of the 60 bucks if you didn't use it for the TV… "He thought.

"LALALA it's not about the money, money, money, I don't have your money, Money, money, I just spent it on 3 games so let forget this ever happen, happen" I sang to Price tag.

I was expecting a whack to my head and instead Zero pulled me for a hug. Okay I think I broke him because I hear him laughing. I'm telling you this is not good because for all the years I lived and slept with him…that didn't sound right. He never laughed! I swear even the funniest comedian wouldn't make him laugh and I showed him many!

"Rin…" He said in all so evil tone.

"Yeahh?" I quivered

"FOR STEALING MY 60 BUCK FROM MY WALLET, You'll be working with me in the Stables!" He said squeezing me tighter. I must say I didn't mind that…NO NO RIN Don't think that, Boys have cooties, I had to get 4 shots of fluids that I have no idea what they were!

"Wait, forget about the 60 bucks remember my safety!" I cried

"For your safety and paying for my 60 bucks!" He scolded.

"Man I was going to play my 3 new games I bought" I sighed.

"Enjoy your TV while it last." He said turning up the volume to hear the detectives about to solve the case. I leaned on his shoulder feeling my eyes starting to drift off. Once Zero started stroking my hair I was dead. Hopefully I won't wake up till the next night I don't want to clean the stables…my arch nemesis is their…yah you probably already know what it is CLEANING. Wait you thought Lilly? Nah we cool I scratch her back she scratch mine. I give her an apple whenever I can. I just don't like cleaning her shit!


	17. Chapter 17 SLEEP OVER AT TAKUMA'S ROOM

**A/N** **I have to say this was my favorite chapter to write :) **

I held a shovel in one hand and 2 pairs of gloves in the other. Zero was grooming White Lilly which looked like she was enjoying it too much. I dragged the shovel inside and waited for the stupid orders from Zero. We skipped class just to clean the stables…I could have skipped class and played my game on my new flat screen TV but no.

"I already cleaned Lilly's room, you get to clean the rest" He said putting the wooden brush on the counter. I let out a long sigh and went to work. Zero lied down on the yellow hay relaxing like the lazy bum he is. I couldn't help but glare each time I had to shovel crap from the ground.

"Quiet glaring and get to work" He said opening one eye and then closing.

"Jack ass" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" I grinned. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and I was only here for 3 minutes and I smelled like shit. After the last two seconds I quiet. I dropped the shovel and stomped on it. I hopped over the mini gate that kept the horses sealed.

"Where are you going?" Zero frowned.

"Bed" I growled kicking the hay on him.

"You only lasted 3 minutes" He said picking the hay off his shirt.

"Well give me a shiny golden star sticker for effort" I huffed right about to leave the stables. When Yuki pop out in front of the door, I nearly yelped.

"Rin, Zero why aren't either of you in class" She scolded.

"On behalf, I blame the white hair farmer" I said pointing at him.

"C'mon already we have to go before the day class start forming a mob outside the moon dorm." Yuki said beginning to leave.

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming" I growled. I turned over and stared back at Zero. He didn't move from his spot.

"Zero you coming …are you okay?" I asked. He was holding his throat as if he was choking.

"Zero!"

"I'm fine, all be there in there in a few minutes" He coughed.

"Are you sure I can wait~

"Just go Rin" He nearly screamed.

That was my cue to leave. I walked away slowly from the stables hoping that Zero would catch up…he didn't

I could tell you everything, how me and Yuki were working our ass off. Pushing and shoving the Day Class students back and receiving many glares of hatred by every single one of them. But I won't because you're probably tired of hearing it. Anyways once we were done with all that crap, it was time for the night shift. Yuki and I had to go our separate ways to cover as much of the campus as we can. Yuki stayed more by the Day class while I took much of the Night class area. This was probably the biggest mistake I ever did. A group familiar Night class surrounded me. I pulled Mr. Uchi as he formed to his original size.

"What the hell ya'll want" I said sounding in horrible country accent.

"Why is Kaname so interested these humans, she can't even talk right" Ruka scowled.

"Well miss prostitute of Kaname, you just proved that he is pedophile" I said faking a shiver.

She let out a low growl preparing to fight, when the carrot head held her off. "There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka." He glanced around the group of vampires. "The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname finds out about this, He'll be furious." This time he was the one to actually shiver.

Jumping out of nowhere like a ninja Zero appeared pointing the gun at Ruka.

"What do you want from Rin, Night class" Zero said in his hatred tone of vampires.

"I think they want their T.V"

"THAT TOO" Aido cried like someone just stole his toy.

"HEY YOU Guys was just going to throw it away! You selfish brat!" I shouted back.

"We were going to trade off to get a bigger one!" Aido shrieked.

"Enough, Kiryu you should put that gun away." Kain responded attempting to lower his arm.

"Uh carrot head vampire you shouldn't do…" I was a tad too late. Zero gripped onto Akatsuki sleeve and flipped him over.

"That was so uncool" A pair of vampires said in unison.

"Shut up" Akatsuki muttered. Zero placed his gun back into his jacket. His expression was very dark.

"So Kaname Kuran, is the reason why you've suddenly all decided to gang up on Rin" Zero said his aura shadowing.

"We were going to come for you eventually, OH and Rin I've been looking through your files today, you father is very interesting." Aido grinned darkly.

A loud pulse came from Mr. Uchi. I breathed deeply trying to control myself but dear God it was so hard. Just mentioning he was my father made me cringe.

"Why do you seem so angry" Aido continued.

"Aido I think you should stop remember what she almost did…

"I was just off guard" Aido said cutting Akatsuki off.

"Rin what happen, you were such a daddy's little girl…" He purred. I gritted my teeth. That's it I don't care what happens. He's said enough. I tried to be patient. God knows I tried!

A stream of purple flames emerged. The shuriken was beating the same rate my heart was beating.

"Aido Fuck off!" The shuriken flew like a disk. This time I'd made sure I didn't miss. Aido couldn't use his ice powers because the flames were too hot. Kain tried to fight fire with fire but it was no use. These flames weren't the same.

"Rin that's far enough" A white piercing light died out the flames. Kaname stood there with Takuma by his side. Completely forgetting the mark, the same pain returned but it was much more crucially than before. I was literally burning inside.

"Rin I thought you had improved yourself with your anger issues." Kaname sighed with disappointment.

"Screw yourself Kuran" I hissed.

"The rest of you better head to class" Kaname ordered. The night class bowed right about to leave.

"Takuma take Rin and to take her to my dorm, we've have yet another discussion." Kaname growled. Takuma lifted me up and quickly walked away.

"Kuran where are you taking Rin" Zero questioned.

"She's none of you concern Kiyru, Please watch out for my dear Yuki though" Kaname smiled.

Kaname and I never discussed anything it was the same ritual that happened 6 years ago except the Headmaster wasn't around. This made me very uncomfortable and scared. He poured a lot of salt around me and bit his finger to use his blood as a writing utensil.

"Remove the shirt. Rin" Kaname said in his calm irritating tone.

"Fuck Nah! Especially without the headmaster around! Ruka just claimed you were rapist or pedophile…maybe a therapist even"

"Quiet being childish and remove the shirt, we need to make sure this won't happen again"

"Then give me a baby suit or something" I protested.

"Fine, Takuma can you please retrieve me baby suit top for Rin." Takuma nodded and left sulking…?

Awkward silence…

"Err…so how's your evil life going"

"Rin, why do you assume that I'm evil?" Kaname said sitting on his red leather chair while crossing his legs.

"Because you're doing the pose of an evil villain" I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's stereo typical of you Rin"

"No that's just life"

"Hey why is there whole in the wall?" I question.

"I tend to get frustrated with the paper work I have do" Kaname said with a slight yawn.

"I was thinking Rin..."

"What?" I said munching on a Hershey chocolate bar.

"Wait where did you get that chocolate bar...Ugh nevermind"

"You and Zero look pretty close, do you think him seeing you tonight would affect anything with your friendship?" He said.

"Why would it" I said swallowing the piece of chocolate.

"Zero doesn't like monsters, He likes humans like Yuki"

"Wait, wait I'm still human, all the shit was the mark's fault!"

"True…but you acted more like monster to night than ever."

"I'm here with the baby suit top" Takuma blushed. It was anime baby suit with all of different characters I've read on it.

"I'm so keeping that top!" I said snatching the suit.

"Okay ya'll need to get out, and I'll call ya'll when I'm ready." I responded pushing them out the door.

As I was getting dressed, I thought about Zero. Would he truly hate me? He only hates vampires though…well that's because their monsters. But Zero called after me so he still cares or does he want to question me what I am and then start hating me.

"Rin are you ready" Kaname knocked.

"Yah" I responded glumly.

The ritual began and when Kaname said the last phrase of the spell. I shut my mouth. I will not scream. I won't give them the satisfaction especially Kaname. I felt like someone was stabbing my neck where the mark is at. It was like pounding a nail onto it.

For the first time I didn't black out from the pain instead I stood up.

"Are you well enough to go home" Kaname ask. That's the thing I didn't want to. I can't face Zero. I'm scared he's going to be mad at me. I know I'm being childish but I don't want to be hated. It's hard enough he might start treating me like the vampires.

"Can I stay here for the Night "I asked.

"She can stay with me" Takuma pleaded.

"If that's what you wish, Rin" Kaname said.

"Come Rin, I have a lot of books and mangas I need to get you started on" Takuma smiled pulling on my arm.

"Thanks Takuma" I grinned.

I'll stay here at the moon dorms and see if Zero cares. If he does then that means he doesn't hates me and that means Kaname is lying douche bag. What if he's right? Let's not think about that conscious okay. Right Now I'm having a slumber party with Takuma.


	18. Chapter 18 SNITCH

**A/N: ME: I'm ALMOST TO THE CHAPTER I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON ...oh wait never mind still got 8 more chapters to go V_V **

Takuma showed me his stash of mangas and books. Shiki didn't care that I was in their room. Now I must say although Takuma is my friend, I had to be straight with him. His room is a mess!

"Takuma your room is dirtier than mine!" I said bluntly. There was books, clothes, and boxers everywhere.

"It's not that dirty" He huffed, taking it offensive.

"Your boxers on the floor!" I exclaimed pointing at each one of them.

"There made by the highest silk though" He smiled, as though that made a big difference.

"That's not the point" I sweat dropped . This wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"Whatever moving on, what are we going to do?" I said hopping on his unmade bed.

"Well I just finished reading the twilight series like you warned me not to do" Takuma said pulling out a DVD from his shelves.

"Don't tell me…" He did. I can't believe he read the Twilight saga! I swear if he is on…

"TEAM BELLA!" He cheered

"Bella is a retard, she should have gone with Jacob" I argued. Jacob is the only character that I like well besides Seth

"C'mon Bella is just too mature for Jacob and you know it."

"If we're watching the series we better watch New Moon first" I said. I went over to the shelves and picked it out. Takuma furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"We'll start with Twilight; it's the beginning of the series'" Takuma says as he won the battle.

"You watched it 10x Takuma" Shiki butted in, putting the book down that Takuma forced him to read. It was Eclipse. Wow Takuma.

"HA! NEW MOON IT IS!" I fist pumped.

"Fine" He said putting the disk in.

***The movie beginning***

"Wait this is when Edward leaves Bella" Takuma noticed, munching on the popcorn that is mixed with milk duds.

"SHH" I said, throwing the popcorn at him. This is why me and him don't go to the movies together unless I have Duct tape, not an actually duck but the tape that's made of ducks.

"OH No I don't think I can handle this" Takuma whimpered covering his eyes.

**Edward. "Bella I don't want you to come"**

"Told you Edward is douche bag" I pointed out.

"NO BELLA HE DIDN'T MEAN IT" Takuma shouted at the screen.

"If Takuma starts bawling" Shiki started, chomping on his pockey.

"Too late" I cued. I was thinking that Takuma was going to cry but instead he was outraged. He pulled out his sword from the dresser and sliced the T.V in half.

"FUCK YOU EDWARD" I bursted out laughing so hard that my stomach was in pain.

"AHHH AHAHAHA" I snorted. I checked the clock and saw that Zero and Yuki's shift was over. I was thinking of going to visit Hatchi to see if he was alright.

"Hey I'll be right back I'm going to check on Hatchi" I said wiping a tear.

"You better come back because I'm not going to be the one to deal with him" Shiki hollered.

"Don't worry" I waved jumping out the window. Hey it's the easiest exit and I'm not going to go start another fight with the rest of those vampires downstairs. I took the route that Zero wouldn't normally take the stairs to the east. I went to my room and saw Hatchi still asleep. He opened one eye sleepily and then bark happily.

"How you doing" I smiled ruffling his thick black fur. He sniffed my sleeve and sneezed.

"Yah I'm sleeping at the moon Dorms tonight"

He stared at me widely like he couldn't comprehend what I just said.

"Yah its long story, I'll explain in the morning." I said. I kissed the top of his forehead and decided to come down the stair cases. Jumping out the window sprained my knee. I forgot to bend. As I was heading down the stairs I spotted a silver haired man, no not Santa Clause… Zero

"Hey, Ze-e-ro" I waved awkwardly. He stared up at me with a pain expression. He was leaning on the rail, about to collapse.

"Zero !" I said dashing down the flight of stairs. Something was wrong. I should have come back earlier.

"Leave me alone Rin." He hissed. That made me froze at the spot. Was Kaname right?

"Zero" I said getting a bit closer. That only got him angrier and furious.

"Damit Rin LEAVE" He screeched. I took one more step closer to see if he really meant it. He did.

"If that's what you want Zero, I'll go. Sorry I didn't mean to make you hate me" I sighed, turning the other way to leave.

"Wait Rin, I didn't mean it that way" He shouted pulling my sleeve.

"Sure" I muttered. He pulled me so hard that I bang onto his chest. He held me extremely tight.

"Zero your hurting me" I yelped. He tilted my face, his face touching mine.

"Zero, what are you…" He licked my neck and then… pierced his fangs onto it. I could hear him sucking my blood like milkshake. I can't believe the person that hates vampire is a vampire. This is one bad sop-opera

I elbowed his stomach and found the chance to escape. I covered my neck to at least attempt to stop the bleeding. He stared at me with eyes glowing red. His chin was covered of my blood.

"R R..In I'm sorry." He stuttered. I started to hear footsteps coming down…it was probably Yuki. I grabbed Zero and dragged him down the stairs. The Girls dorm bathroom was down the hall.

"The doors are locked" He said. I ignored him and used Mr. Uchi to pick it. The door opened and I pushed Zero inside. I turned the water to cold. He look like he was blood drunk if that can happen to vampires. I shoved him inside and the blood drain down .

"You'll probably want to drink some of that water."

"Because my mouth reeks of blood" He said depressingly.

"No. I've been told that my blood is spicy, like taco bell" I grinned.

He gazed at me in shock. He crouched down to the floor letting the water rain down on him. I changed the water to make it warm.

"It's fine like that" He muttered.

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't get it why don't you hate me, I bit you" He seethed.

"Because you're my friend and that I thought you hated me." I murmured

"Why would I hate you?" Zero questioned.

"Because Fucken Kuran was feeding me bull-shit that you're going to start treating me like those vampires because I'm monster."

"He saying you're not human" He growled.

"Would you hate me if I wasn't" I snapped. He took a long pause.

"No" He answered.

"Yah you would" I sighed. I grabbed a towel and threw it at him.

"I said no, Rin" He repeated taking the towel.

"Sure you sound so convincing" I said sarcastically. I turned the faucet on to brush my teeth and to avoid looking at him.

"Rin…" He growled. I began to gurgle to cancel out his voice.

"Rin. Don't make me do this" He moaned.

"FINE! F is for friends who do stuff together." He sang. I sputtered out the toothpaste and gawk at him singing the F.U.N song.

"Happy." He spat.

"No, sing the rest" I demanded.

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES DAMIT"

"NO"

"ALL MAKE YOU WATCH TWLIGHT WITH ME AND FORCE YOU TO READ ALL 4 BOOKS! NOW SING THE REST OF THE SONG DAMIT"

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted lifting his hands up in defeat.

"F…is for friends…w-ho do…stuff together. U is for you and me and N is for anywhere. He sang in monotone.

"Eh I give you 3 for effort" I said hugging him tightly. Man gotta love this emo dude.

When we were finally ready to leave the bathroom, we were both screwed.

"Zero, Rin" The headmaster said in his very scary serious tone. Kaname was standing beside him almost smirking.

"On Behalf, Kuran is lying douche bag and I won't speak until I see my lawyer."


	19. Chapter 19 Valentines day sucks

**A/N Oh Rin is so bi-polar sometimes... :) **

Just like any kid who did something wrong at school, you get sent to the principle office. Think of Kaname as the honor kid who is loved by all the teachers, and loves to tattle . If you don't know anybody like that think of grade school! I sat on the once comfy chair but now for some reason it was hard and ruff. There was a bowl of candy on top of the headmaster's table that was still cracked from previous days. Zero was staring down at the ground ashamed at what he done. Kaname was putting on a serious act but to me he looked constipated.

"Rin I'm sorry that you had to witness that. But not telling me about Zero drinking your blood is a very wrong thing to do" The headmaster said. He sound like as if that Zero touched me or something. Seriously I'm old enough to know what's wrong or right….Is that chocolate in that bowl.

"Rin are you afraid of vampires?" Kaname asked. Why would I be afraid of…is it a Milky Way or snickers bar. Is it rude to interrupt there question by taking some candy from the bowl than again why do I care if I'm rude. ITS CHOCOLATE FOR PEEPS SAKE! I AM DETERMINED TO GET MY CHOCOLATE RAWR ALL SHALL FEAR THE AWESOME RIN!

"RIN!" The headmaster shouted, shaking my shoulders to look at him instead of the glass bowl.

"Huh what?" I stopped gazing at the bowl of chocolates. Zero was giving me a worried glance.

"She must be traumatized" Kaname noted. Is he serious since when did he became my therapist DAMIT!

"HOW THE FUCK AM I TRAUMATIZED." I cursed. Kaname jumped a step back. A whack to my head came from the headmaster.

"Don't use that language unless you want MR. Soap in your mouth, young lady" He scolded. I crossed my arms and began to pout. Zero tilted his head to look at me.

"You were focusing on the chocolates weren't you" He sighed. I nodded my head sadly, wiping a tear. Headmaster and Kaname sweat dropped.

"TO answer your question K-A-NAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I DON'T CARE THAT ZERO'S A VAMPIRE"

"So even though you two are friends you don't mind him not telling you what he really was" Kaname asked.

"Everyone has their secrets, and I bet both of you have dark secrets of your own. So how can you open your mouth and act like you're so good and perfect Kaname?"

"Touché" Kaname commented.

"Well I better leave and calm the Night class, I'll leave the rest to you headmaster" Kaname falsely smiled as usual and went out the door. The awkward atmosphere arose and it was itching me to sing a parody.

"Sooo can have chocolates" I pleaded.

"No" The headmaster shook his head.

"Why!"

"You said a bad word" The headmaster replied wagging his finger. Yuki walked in the office with a tired expression. When she saw us her face was sort of mad. I can't really picture Yuki mad though.

"You guys weren't at patrol" She nearly shouted. She stopped and observed that Zero and I were soaking wet.

"Why are you guys wet?" Yuki asked. The headmaster was hesitant and Zero was deeply depressed. Only I can fix this problem.

"I pushed Zero into the fountain and he dragged me in. It was a huge fight and the headmaster had to break us up." I shrugged.

"What was the fight about?" Yuki question. Obviously Zero wasn't going to back me up. He was mostly concern about what Yuki thought about him.

"He took away my game boy because I didn't finish cleaning the stables." I responded glumly. Yuki took the bait and put her arm around my shoulder.

"It will be okay Rin" Yuki smiled.

"Sure" I said sarcastically

"Well I came to say good night and you two better be at patrol tomorrow I don't want be the only one guarding during St. Chocolate's Day" She demanded and left the office.

"Well I'm best to be leaving too I'm wet and cold." I yawned, dragging my wet behind out the door. The reason how I got wet was because of hugging Zero. It wasn't smart but I couldn't help it he sang the F.U.N song. I shivered going down the hallway, there wasn't any heat, Fucken Headmaster being too cheap to pay for a heater. When I reached my room, Hatchi was sound asleep on the pillow. I tip toed onto the bed and went to sleep… sort of

** ~XXX~**

**Next Morning**

St. Chocolate's day! The day when day class girls gives their chocolates to the night class students and the day class boys are lonely and depressed. This school obviously sucks for the boys. I never get chocolates on chocolates day, I usual just buy them. I don't see the point in celebrating it when I could just go get my own for fucks sake. Ladies need to stop moping around the house crying about guys. Be happy that you're free and able to do whatever you want. Oh that gives me an idea on what I should do. I should sing the single ladies from Beyoncé all day! Yup that is going to go on me to do list.

I was yet again forced to go to class after much protest to the headmaster that I have this contagious disease of the chicken pox. He claimed that there was no chicken pox. but that's where he was wrong there is chicken pox. But their just micro scope sized. So here I am at the same spot I was sitting for the last 6 or 7 years. Zero was ease dropping on Yori and Yuki's conversation for the second time. Zero is in love with Yuki. It was obvious and Kaname enjoys mocking him. Showing how much Yuki loves him more. I would like to tell Zero to spit the beans and confess to Yuki but I don't. I can see why Zero keeps it inside because what's the point in even trying when their already blindly in love with somebody else…yeah ha been their got the t-shirt.

"Everyone is getting restless" Yori said seeing the Day class girls fidget in their seats.

"Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?" Yuki asked.

Yori shook her head "Nah I can't be bothered."

This time I had to listen. Yori doesn't like any of the Night class than again I never scene her in the mosh pit. I swear people who say rock concerts have intense mosh pits should try Cross Academy. Our people are brutal!

"To be honest, I prefer the Day class to the night class anyway" Yori responded honestly. Good girl stay like that.

"I must be the only weird one who doesn't give out chocolates to the Night class" Yori sighed.

"Hmm I don't think Rin does, let me ask her" She thought. You know when people mention's you in their conversation and you try not to look at them as if you weren't listening.

"Rin are you giving out chocolates" Yuki asked literary hollering it out.

"Nope" I said curtly and decided to leave. I'm starting to feel weirdly awkward.

"What about Takuma are you going to give him any?" Yuki question. Zero's head snapped up and his expression was mad.

"Takuma's my friend that's all we are" I shrugged.

"But he talks to you the most and you two are always laughing" Yori stated.

"Yah that's what friends do" and with that I left.

**~ Outside the school**

There was a long line down to the school. The Night class made there grand appearance and the day class is going nuts. It was much harder to control them especially without Hatchi. Nothing was the same. Patrolling has gotten more boring. Zero's screams and complaining has gotten louder. If your thinking that Zero's my friend well it depends on the day I guess. He's there when he wants and not when it's important.

I'm seriously off my game and had two girls almost jumping over the fence to get to the Night class. I had to push them back and drop them onto the floor.

"Hey watch them, it's your duty as a guarding" Zero growled. What the hell I don't have the girls trampled over me like Yuki.

"Don't say that to me, and go help Yuki she's be mauled by the girls" I snapped. I do one thing wrong and he's all up on me.

"Does that have a double meaning or something because you've been saying that a lot lately." Zero said.

The girls in the back stop screaming and stood about 3 feet back. Not wanting to face Zero's wrath.

"The meaning to it is to stop bitching on me and whatever I do that is wrong" I hissed. Zero was dumb struck and I was just getting started.

"If I'm not doing my part as a guarding, well then I'll leave you to it. I won't be in the way" I said jumping over the fence that lined the girls. The girls in the crowed made a large path for me to go back to the sun dorms. It became one of those days when you just can't stand anybody.

Someday I always thought wouldn't it be best if i wasn't here. Not killing myself or anything! I mean just running away?


	20. Chapter 20 Poisonous chocolate balls

**A/N I bet if Mika and Rin met they be the bestest friends ;) **

**Rin: You sure about thaat? -_-  
**

**ME: If not I'll make you! MUAHAHAHAHAHHA  
**

Okay as the typical teenage girl I am, I decided to stay in my room and annoy the living crap out of Hatchi. He eventually snapped and hid under the bed.

I feel so unwanted.

I don't like being mad at Zero but his over protectiveness is very annoying. I can tell he wants Yuki really badly but he doesn't have to make me the punching bag. I hate Zero clenching his teeth or fangs which ever, and doesn't tell Yuki his love for her. It would make everything a lot easier and mostly for me too. Many thoughts have rang through my head to run away and it's probably mostly because I'm peed off at Zero. But that one percent wants me to leave because it's the right thing to do. I don't know why yet…maybe it has something do with my father. The nightmares I had never really gone away, I just swallow some sleeping pills and I hardly remember anything. To release my stress I threw an eclipse book at the wall, fucken Bella kissed Jacob too.

_….I need help_

I wish Takuma was human, that way I had someone to talk to all day. I can't even watch Twilight without him; I need someone screaming in the background cussing out Edward.

_Cue: Dramatic lonely songs._

. I guess I have to save it after he's out of his classes. The only thing left was to go shopping for chocolates but I'm too lazy.

" Curse my laziness" I sighed.

I rolled off my bed and soldiered crawled out the door. Yes, I've have completely have gone insane of boredom. I'm trying to avoid Zero all day because I'm still mad at the period silver boy. My arms were extremely tired from all that crawling and I managed to get up from the wooden floor. I was hungry and I wanted food. I spotted Yuki in the kitchen with a bag of burned chocolate balls. I'm desperate okay I need something sugary in my stomach. I snatched the chocolate from her hands and ate them except for one since all them didn't fit in my mouth. Oh how I wish I was Kirby. The moment the chocolate touched my tongue it made me want to gag.

"Y…..ukki, what did you do to-toto the chocolates" I almost barfed. Her face was red as a cherry. She twiddled her thumb.

"Never mind don't need to say anything, Kaname right" I spitted out the chocolates to the trash can.

"I saw that you and Zero got in a fight" Yuki murmured. I'm sorry Yuki I love you but you need to get out more I thought. Everyone knows that me and Zero fight.

"Yeah we fight and were fine the next day, it's nothing new Yuki" I smiled.

"So why were you so mad at him?" Yuki asked cleaning the spilled chocolate powder that was all over the kitchen counter.

"He just really hit my last nerve today, that's all" I said searching through the freezer for ice cream. But there was none there but ice cubes. The world has come to an end. Just let the world split in half, have volcanoes pop out everywhere. Before I could start my tantrum there was a yellow note.

_Dear Rin,_

_Reminder YOU ATE YOUR ICE CREAM YESTERDAY!_

Heh oh yah, I wrote that down to go buy some more but still what am I going to do now. All I have left for candy is Yuki's last poisons chocolate balls. Then again I could give it to Zero for pay back. Yeah I think I might do that and probably make matters worse.

"Hey you've given Zero the same thing every year right?"

"Yes" Yuki sighed.

"How about I give this to him and the whole fight shall deceased." I grinned showing her the last chocolate ball.

"What if he doesn't like the chocolate?"

"If I say it's from you I doubt he'll hate it" I grinned.

"Wait how does this end the fight?" She asked.

"Don't know just want to see his face when he eats the chocolate" I laughed and with that I left looking for Zero. It's weird it's harder to stay away from Zero than it is to find him. He must be a terrible hide-in-go-seeker. The first place I found him was in the bathroom sitting all emo style. I swear he is definitely on his period. Maybe this chocolate will help him, I mean it helps me. He didn't look up when I came in. I set the chocolate in the palm of his hands. Little did I know it was a trap…?

He locked his fingers into mine and he wouldn't let go. He obviously thought way too much in this plan. I would have done it way better.

"Care to tell me what's your problem today" He growled.

"My problem what's your problem!" He loosened his grip and bit his lower lip. He finally let me go and left my arm pinkish.

"You've been lately watching all the wrong things I do today and it's not fair. I don't point out everything you do is wrong" I said rubbing my arm.

"I'm sor-"I didn't let him finish his apology because I pushed the chocolate ball into his mouth.

"There apology accepted…_for now_" I grinned. His face went paler than pale. He swallowed the chocolate without even chewing it.

"What do you put in it?" He gagged.

"Don't know Yuki made it who knows what she put in it" I laughed uncontrollably. Zero rushed to the sink to rinse out his tongue.

"I'm guessing this makes us even" I said shaking his hand. He nodded slightly and stared at my neck. He couldn't have made it more obvious…

"Alright I guess you're going to owe me." I sighed pulling back my hair to reveal my neck.

"Rin, no, I...I can't" He stuttered. I bit my finger causing it to bleed somewhat. In an instant he licked my finger from bleeding. He pulled me closer as if we were "hugging" Zero carefully puncture my neck licking the drops that trickle down.

* * *

**Zero P.O.V**

The blood of Rin was hot against my cool tongue. I wasn't just able to taste her blood but her desires, secrets and love. I knew it was wrong but I was curious to see what happened in her past. I was strolling down memories of her and Hatchi. When she first had Hatchi as a puppy, she didn't make many friends. I continue searching and found Rin chained but it wasn't the same person. She had black flames that were tattooed to her skin. She had black feathery wings and red eyes that were dotted.

"_I hate, I hate, and I hate him_" She repeated.

"Who do you hate so much and why are you chained" I asked. This place is so dark , is this what keeps Rin up all those nights?

"I can't say, but you can go in that door and find out but that's if she'll let you" The non-Rin responded. I nodded my head and as she said there was a large wooden door. When I got closer to the door a code lock was formed out of nowhere.

"I can't go in" I murmured.

"Check if she left a hint? She apparently leaves yellow notes or hints" The non-Rin suggested. On the side of the code was scratched.

"It's getting colder now and the darkness consumes me. No one will ever know the pain I feel inside... "

"How is this a hint?" I growled.

"It's not; it means you wouldn't understand…" She sighed. She tried to shake the shackles to free herself but it was to no prevail

"What do you mean?" I asked. The vision was fading and reality was appearing.

"Damn Zero, I knew you were hungry but you shouldn't starve" Rin scowled. She got up and washed some of the blood off her neck.

"Hey next time can you bite my wrist instead because the only thing that I can excuse myself for this is a hickey." Rin frowned.

I wondered and thought is this all act. Is the person I'm looking at really happy?

"Rin, are you happy…?" I asked.


	21. Chapter 21 SHOPPING PART 2

**Third P.O.V**

Rin stared blankly at Zero not sure what to say. Probably because she didn't understand what he was trying to ask but of course Rin was completely off course.

"Sorry I'm not into the vampire biting me thing" She spoke bluntly. Zero let out a long sigh already knowing he wasn't going to get nowhere. Rin shrugged ignoring Zero's question. She focused back on the two bite marks on her neck thinking about just leaving it there and claims it's a hickey. If she bothers covering it, it may become too noticeable.

"Oy, Zero I need you to go out and buy me something" Rin smiled. She was devious alright. Zero raised in eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked. I pointed at my neck and that shut him up good.

"I need you to go down to a story called Pink and buy me a light tone shade" She somewhat ordered. He gave me the you-gotta –be-joking look.

"I'm completely serious if I covered it up with a bandage, it'll be too noticeable. If I leave it out it look I'm into the whole vampire biting me thing…and they look like hickeys." Rin explained. That was enough to have Zero leave the bathroom. When Zero was gone, Rin wrapped her neck with a bow from her uniform, making it look really stylish. When she got out the bathroom, she nearly ran into Yuki. Yuki stared back blankly at the running Zero.

"Where's Zero going?" Yuki questioned ignoring Rin's awesome bow tie.

"He's going to a girl store called Pink" Rin responded with a mischief smile.

"EHHH why would he want to go there?"

"He's a very confused boy" Rin shook her head sadly. Yuki silently agreed.

"You want to follow him?" Yuki asked randomly. What has Yuki came to the dark.

"Yuki how could say you such things, we should give Zero his privacy…" Rin said leaving a long pause.

"Wanna go now?" Yuki asked checking her visible watch.

"Yeah let's get a camera on the way." Rin grinned cheekily.

** ~XXX~**

** (Insert time)**

**Rin's P.O.V**

We caught up to Zero at the store called Pink. Many girls gazed at him and most likely had 3 things in their mind. He was either taken, married, or gay. Yuki was behind me breathing intensely.

"What the hell, Why are you breathing so hard down my neck" Rin growled. Yuki was shaking like a wet Chihuahua.

"Sorry Rin, but maybe we should turn back" Yuki whimpered. I thought I almost saw the day that Yuki Cross wanted to do something bad.

"C'mon Yuki we'll just sneak a pic of Zero in the store and then will scurry out here" I planned.

"I don't know" She hesitated.

"C'mon were in this together" I smiled warmly. I lend out my hand for deal and slowly she reached out her hand.

"Rin, Yuki, why are you here" Zero seethed. I dropped my hand closing the deal. I tossed the camera at Yuki giving her stern look.

"Yuki Cross I'm very disappointed in you; what have I told you about stalking boys" I wagged my finger at her.

"Wait what happen were in this together" She cried.

"You should've shook my hand but you didn't" I shrugged. Zero handed me the bag and in the corner of my eye 3 boys began to cry.

"Why are all the good looking guys straight?!" They sobbed. I gave Zero a mean cold glare.

"What?" He glared back.

"Your cruel" I spat pointing at the sobbing boys.

"I should have sued them for sexual harassment!" Zero shouted.

"What they do?" Yuki asked.

Zero was about to respond but he quickly closed his mouth.

"Let's go" He said dragging me and Yuki out the store.

"WAIT!" Yuki gasped staring at an outfit next to the pink store. It was a purple dress with white lace at the edges. She was jumping up and down. "Let's go in there for a moment please!" She begged.

"It's not like we have a choice" Zero sighed. We followed her inside and sat at two chairs that were by the dressing room. Yuki had 5 dress and 5 outfits she took inside the room. She tried out all of them and asks me for my opinions.

"How about this one Rin" Yuki asked for the 9th time. The last one I had to admit was the best it was the outfit she want outside the store. I don't understand why she didn't try that one earlier.

"You look really pretty Yuki" I smiled and that was no lie. The purple dress compliments her pale skin. Like my mom when she wore her yellow pock- dotted dress. It was the first dress she picked from the store and it took her two whole hours to decide she was going to buy it. Yuki was still debating and I couldn't help seeing my mom. My heart was sinking each time she looked in the mirror pending on if she's going to buy it or not. She actually had the same expression as her. I can't take it anymore; it's like seeing another memory. Yuki went back to the dressing room still unsure. Zero hadn't said one word from all this.

"Hey Zero I'll be back tell Yuki I had to go pee or something" I said getting up from my chair.

"Why were you going?" Zero asked holding onto my wrist.

"Don't worry about it I'll be back in few minutes I just need some air." I said.

"Wait! What if she asks my opinion on a dress" Zero shuddered. I scoffed a chuckle. Zero looked so vulnerable.

"This is what you do, decline all the dress except the purple one she came out with just now that's the only dress she really cares about." I said.

"How you know that?"

"Because it was the first dress she tried on" I grinned.

"She's weird, what person does that" He groaned. I let out a small laugh and left. The fresh air felt good, I knew there was comic store here somewhere. I might as well waste some of my time there. I entered a store that had that special scent of books. I breathed in deeply as if I was getting high. I've been reading catching up to Naruto, black Butler and I found this new manga called SA. Yeah I was living the life.

**(Insert time)**

Already thinking about going home, Yuki had an idea for us to go eat. Zero of course just wanted to go home but he couldn't doubt that he was hungry…for food I hope. I was extremely hungry so I simply nodded my head and patted my stomach. We soon arrived at an Ice-cream and sweets shop. I swear I just heard Angels singing from heaven above. I skipped to the open table and ordered ice-cream brownie fudge Sunday. Yuki bought herself a Sunday too. I finished my ice-cream before her and had a bad brain freeze. My tummy was aching.

Zero, you eat something too. I'll treat you for carrying all those bags" Yuki smiled.

"I wanted to eat Shio Raman" He mumbled. This was going to be a long day.

"I love the parfait here, so Yori and I came here last time" Yuki pouted.

"You still…can't go outside school alone" Zero says in an unwavering tone.

"I can!" She huffed.

"I know you're afraid to. If you go outside the school, you remember don't you…that not all vampires are well behaved like Kaname Kuran." Zero said corning Yuki in the conversation.

"Shut up" Yuki said clanking her ice-cream. Great comeback Yuki.

"What about you two? She suddenly asked.

"It's not fair! Somehow you guys know lots of things about me…but I don't know anything about your past that I don't know" Yuki snapped. O shit she has a point. I sort of feel sorry for but she's an open book, anybody can tell what she's thinking.

"I had a younger brother. He died…that day" Zero responded miserably. I guess it was probably been stupid of me to say if he his brother was hot or not.

"Excuse me, are you from cross academy from the night class?" A girl with blond hair and blue crystal blue eyes ask shyly.

"OMG You are! You look a little different from ordinary people" She continued.

"Thanks at least we know were more ordinary than you" I grinned.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way… well aido comes here he loves to eat sweets please tell him he's welcome anytime." She blushed. Zero already walked out the shop saying he'll be out.

"You do know that Aido's gay" I said getting up from the table.

"What! HE can't be!" She gasped.

"Rin!" Yuki scowled.

"I'm sorry Yuki but I have to speak the truth Aido is gay. His boyfriend is that carrot head guy that follows around with him. "

"You mean Akatsuki!" The girl behind her cried.

"Yup now, excuse you! But we need to go get our emo friend." I said dragging Yuki out the door.

When we were outside the store zero was gone with bags of clothes.

"Let go separate ways and find Zero" Yuki spoke.

" Are you sure it would probably be easier to find him together" I said. I know Yuki was trying to prove Zero but she do this now…

"No we need to find Zero… and"

"beat the shit out of him for leaving us stranded. "

"…Yes" She nodded.


	22. Chapter 22 Takuma's 18 birthday part 1

Thank you guys for reviewing although you guys already read, these chapters :) I'm still glad you guys still want Unerasable Memories. So I like to do a big shout out for my loyal reviewers :D and to those who just started reading it :)

XxNaturalNanaxX Thank you for you encourage me to continue Unerasable Memories. Your a good friend, and always had my back in all my stories :D

xPoisonedBlueRose13x Thank you for you drawing and I hope to use them as a cover :) If I can.

1animeangel: I am honored that you stayed up all night to finish this story, it took me days just re-upload all the chapter...which i still am heh.

Demonic Angel 7: Yes... Zero Is stalker :0 I'm hoping that one day he'll stalk me and not my characters :3

**Mika: I HAVE INVADED THIS STORY!**

**RIN: Ghost girl, get out, **

**Mika: ...really ghost Girl...I swear Kuran could have thought of a better nick-name**

**Rin: ...I know but it goes so well with you. So scram**

**Mika: Damn, someones acting like Sasuke -_-**

**Rin: Really Sasuke... -_-**

**Mika: You brought up ghost girl...**

**Rin: Let's just agree not speak of this and go back to our separate stories. agreed?**

**Mika: I guess... *steals brownies from the counter and Runs***

**Rin: THOSE WERE FOR THE REVIEWERS, GOD DAMN IT MIKA!**

**Me: V_V Sorry Mika and Rin have a complicated relationship. **

Yuki went her way and I went the other. I have no clue whatsoever where he was going to be at. I left a trail of brownie crumbs so that way I won't get lost. I have a terrible sense of direction. I spotted a cylinder bag on the floor. It was the bag that Zero was carrying. I wonder what was in it. Oh wait I have to find Zero. Well it shouldn't be hard since he's terrible at hid-in- go seek. I walked through the creepy alley while calling out Zero's name. I didn't notice the ladder that was hanging and scraped my arm.

"OW FUCK! " I cursed. What a nice way to start the day. I swear I'm going to kick Zero's ass. if he didn't bitch out at store I wouldn't have gotten this scratch. I thought of every curse word in the book and I screamed them out. Out of the blue a man with blond curly hair wearing a torn shirt decided to drop by…no literally. He came down from the sky! I pulled out Uchi and have it expanded.

"What the fuck!" I shouted. I pushed him off with everything I have. He looks sort of drunk. His eyes were blood shot red.

"Your blood…smells good" He drooled. OH He's vampires…oh fuck now I'm having blond moments like Takuma.

"Let me eat you up" He growled hungrily.

"Uh…no sorry I'm not on menu but you can try and Aido dish it's a very divine dessert" I grinned. He whooshed towards me like a ghost. I threw Uchi similar to a boomerang. His arm was sliced off. That didn't discourage him from trying to eat me.

"Man, this sucks I can't have a nice day without a vampire trying to kill me" I sidestepped to the left before the level E vampire bashed me down. He fell to the ground and finally at that moment he was defenseless. I swing the shuriken leaving sparks on the cement floor. The shaggy hair vampire was cut in half.

"Well that takes care that" I smiled at my success clapping my hands. I turned around to look for Zero somewhere else. A girl with straight blond hair and sapphire eyes was glaring at me. She had a pretty face and with branded clothes that looked expensive. She walked over to me with her red high heels click clacking.

"Are you Rin Mori?" She questioned stopping 10 steps away from me. I stopped using my father's last name and started using my mom's last name Mori. I didn't want to be known as the daughter of that beast.

"Well?" She repeated, her fangs were revealed.

"What's it to you vampire" I growled, lifting my shuriken at her. Her face twisted wearing a disgusted look.

"I need to speak to you" she seethed.

"Well, I'm listening" I snapped.

"Your father is Tsukino, am I correct" She smirked.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know him" I snarled.

"Meet me at the black forest that way we could discuss more privately." She simper a smile.

"I want to talk about his now" I shouted running toward her but like a gust of wind she disappeared.

_Dad what are you up to… _ The mark was beginning to fizzle. I breathed in and out attempting to calm the fuck down.

"Rin!"

I looked over and saw Takuma sprinting to me. He had his sword already. He stopped dead at his tracks and found the level E already dead.

"I guess you didn't need a knight to save you" He frowned. I smiled leave it Takuma to come to the rescue. Shiki slowly walked behind him with a pockey in his mouth.

"You left Takuma with me watching New moon" He said with no emotion as usual.

"Oh sorry, he must have been a pain" I laughed.

"Hey!" He pouted. Soon after Takuma and Shiki came so did Yuki and Zero.

"Hey you found Zero, ten points for you Yuki" I grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"What happen?" She gasped gazing over at the dead vampire.

"I ran into some trouble on the way" I said scratching the back of my neck a little embarrassed.

"Rin your arm is bleeding!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh yah that fucken ladder!" I cursed.

"A ladder" Zero said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes that fucken ladder" I pointed at it. It was more dangerous than the vampire!

"You're from the night class…Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki" Yuki started

"Whatcha doin here Willis?" I ended.

"Why are you outside doing this?" she asked.

"Yah why?" I asked raising two eyebrows, well that didn't look right.

"Not now Yuki, right now you guys need to quickly have Rin's wound treated" Takuma said.

"You suck Takuma" I frowned sticking my tongue out at him.

"Your blood is too provocative for us" Takuma respond seriously.

"Well sorry, maybe you should hold your breath" I said

"C'mon Rin" Yuki scowled pulling onto my bad arm.  
"Ow, Yuki!" I growled.

"Oops sorry" She said. I think she did it on purpose for me to shut up. Zero silently followed behind us.

** ~XXX~**

We arrived back home and Hatchi just keeps getting fatter and fatter. I think because the headmaster over feeds him. The headmaster made well a little bit of everything.

"Stir fried liver and leeks. A melt-in- your- mouth stew of Bok Choy and Filet, Bonito light grilled, with celery and perilla sauce and much much more!" He announced with excitement

"Okay, but what's for desert." I asked.

"Low fat vanilla ice-cream!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no, you didn't just buy low fat ice-cream" I snarled.

"Rin you had ice-cream just now" Zero said pulling me back down onto my chair.

"Now eat your liver and Bok Choy" He ordered.

"I'm a vegetarian" I said. Zero gave me an annoyed look.

"Then eat your vegetables:" He said back.

"Um…I'm a candytairan I don't eat meat or vegetables. I have respect for the animals and the plants" I saluted. Zero pushed spoon full of rice into my mouth.

"Be quiet and eat" He said and started to eat his bowl of food as well. We all ate in silence. I swallowed my food and grumbled. While Yuki and Zero ate in silence, I thought about that girl did she tell when to meet with her? She said the black forest but where the hell is that at? The Headmaster had a gloomy face and fell dramatically to the floor. I swear I worry for that dude.

"It's been awhile since the family had dinner together. I tried so hard to cook good food!" He cried.

"I keep telling you that your "My style" of cooking is a bit off" Yuki said.

"I keep tell you to not to consider me as part of your family" Zero said after.

"Headmaster you need a man" I laughed.

"Oh Rin you have an invitation from Takuma, Today is his 18th birthday." The headmaster said handing it over to me.

"Aw shit-"The headmaster wacked me with a newspaper.

"No, foal languages during family time" He lectured.

"Fine…Oh wait can I be excuse from my meal than!"

"What for?!" The headmaster asked with sad look.

"I have to er...um wrap Takuma's birthday gift." I thought.

"Why do you want to even go to Takuma's Birthday Party. It's full of blood sucking vampires." Zero growled stabbing his liver.

"I'm just going to drop of his gift and take some cake to go" I said getting up from the table. Hatchi stood up and stretch. He looked up at me and barked.

"No boy you can't come, you still have the cast on for another week" I smiled patting his black fur.

"I'll go too!" Yuki said.

"Me too" Zero said sliding himself out the chair.

** ~XXX~**

**(Insert time)**

"Wait Zero, you can't just go in the night class dorm when you're dying to shoot someone!" Yuki panicked.

"Shoot Kaname first" I added.

"RIN! DON'T ENCOURGE HIM!" Yuki shouted.

"What I just want to see what happens"

"He dies" He said pushing in the rectangular thingy into the bloody rose. I never did understood guns.

"SHHH don't spoil it for me"

We reached the moon dorms and we were prepared. By instinct we had our wepons up when Aido and Kain came. Aido gave me an icy glare and I gave him a colder glare.

"Did you come to welcome us vampires" Zero asked having the gun to Kains head.

"Yeah…only because Ichijo asked us to." Aido said.

"Couldn't Takuma find someone better?" I growled.

"He told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you…unfortunately tonight almost all the night class students are here on the moon dorm grounds" Akatsuki responded with a sigh.

" If there's that many people, I 'm so going to steal Takuma's presents" I thought.

"Why would you do that?" Yuki asked.

"Because probably there filled with mangas and books and that boy knows he has enough of those!"

"_You got that right_" Akatsuki murmured.


	23. Chapter 23 Takuma's 18 birthday part 2

**AWWW I LOST THE NEXT CHAPTER TO THIS ugh...means i have to do it all over again urddeureuher. I hope I atleast remember the main part of the next chapter -_- or at least some of the jokes Oh God help me. **

Takuma was standing by a huge, no wait humongous cake! It had to be at least 40ft high. Oh how I hate Takuma right now! I gazed over the crowed of vampires none of them were eating the cake. What…the…hell is wrong with these pale ass vampires. I understand they like to go with their whole Goth, dark theme but seriously there's this big cake standing in front of them!

"Here they are vice, president Ichijo" Kain responded glumly.

Takuma looked up from his cake and his eyes literally brighten. "Welcome, Yuki, Zero and R-oof"

I tackled him a hug. It was more than a tackle than hug since he hit the ground. "And hello Rin" He said ruffling my hair

"TAKUMA THERE'S A BIG CAKE BEHIND YOU!" I screamed pointing at it. Zero let out a growl and pulled me off of Takuma.

"Rin behave yourself, were not here to play" He scolded.

"Says who?!" I huffed.

"Tonight is my birthday, please enjoy yourselves" Takuma interrupted smiling brightly. This part of the corner was the only thing that was showering with happiness.

"Says me, now give Takuma his gift" He instructed. Okay now here's the thing, I completely forgotten about Takuma's birthday and his gift. I had no choice but to give him one of my mangas. Obviously Takuma would already have the mangas that I have and much more except one. Now that one thing was very precious to me because it was an exclusive manga of death note special edition. Takuma had been begging and trying to it buys it off from me for weeks. Takuma held out his hands smiling wide that his cheeks touched his eyes. Baby steps I hand it over to Takuma. Before it landed on his hands, I stopped.

"What are you waiting for, Rin give him the gift" Zero hissed.

"Wait, Takuma will you forgive me, if I gave you your gift tomorrow" I pleaded.

Takuma stood there still smiling like a weirdo "No" He said happily.

"AWW Why not!" I whined.

"Because, I already know what it is?" He grinned.

"Ah but if you already know what it is than it wouldn't be a gift, now would it." I said putting the gift closer to me. Takuma frowned and began to pout.

"But you need to give me something for my special day" He declared. Damn he had a point there.

"Wait I have an idea, I want a kiss for my birthday, since that's seems like the only thing that you can give me" He blushed.

"I shall make my decision once I get cake." I said pointing at the heavenly pastry.

"Gifts come before cake, everyone knows that Rin" He smirked. Zero became restless and snatched the gift from my hand and threw it to Takuma hard.

"You have your gift, now Takuma" Zero said with an icy tone. I was about to complain but Zero shot me a glare and that pretty much shut me up…for the moment ahaha .

"Er. H-ow old are you?" Yuki asked nervously. I'm guessing she's asking this because it was expected of her.

"How old in human years or vampire years" Takuma asked still smiling.

"Vampire ...years?" Yuki thought.

"Basically in vampire years he's an old geezer" I chuckled softly. Zero slightly smiled placing his hand over my head. I don't understand why everyone does that…are they doing that to show how short I am because I'm exactly 2 cementers taller than Yuki Damit.

"I'm eighteen, I'm a grown up now! I want you to kiss me too for my birthday present Yuki" He said putting on a dramatic act.

"Takuma you're a slut" I shook my head sadly. Takuma's face was burning red.

"You're still my favorite, Rin" Takuma murmured. His blush never faded which concerned me somewhat. I mean the way Takuma said was very weird, like that thing about the cooties. Yeah apparently that's a myth but I still believe that is a disease!

"UM. We came here on business, as members of the disciplinary committee we want to know what happened today!" Yuki said raising her voice.

"She's not okay here at all" Zero sighed. I nodded my head an agreement. Yuki has never been to a party before, than again neither have I. I usually just crash the party by stealing cake when all the boy's and girl go outside to hit the piñata. But poor Yuki feels so lost.

"I can't look the other way. Leaving school grounds without permission is against school rules… and more over that vampire." Yuki said making the atmosphere tenser. Okay I'm going to be honest I have no idea what we are talking about and first of all I came here to get cake and give Takuma's his present and now were talking about that vampire fuck it I'm going to hang with Shiki.

Zero caught me by the collar of my shirt and gave me; you know that usual, glare. "_Stay"_

"But I want cake!" I complained.

"This is important Rin" Zero scowled.

"I don't even know what the hell we're even talking about"

"The vampire that attacked you, aren't you a bit curious why they killed that vampire specifically" He asked.

"No, not really." I said dully.

"Well you should" He said with a voice that almost sounded sad. I didn't argue this time and went on listening to my slutty friend Takuma.

"The vampire used to be human, filthy things" Aido said in disgust. My eyes went wide and gave a glance back at Zero…oh no

"Yuki vampires are ruled by few purebloods and a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the night class is an aristocrat or higher." Takuma responded with a daunting voice that literally changed his whole happy side.

"To use a pyramid for an example, former humans are lower than common humans. The vampire I killed was a level E vampire—A vampire whose fallen into level E." He continued.

"Level meaning end" I thought because E starts with end… how cliché

Akatsuki nodded his carrot head "Kiyru is member of a vampire hunter family so he should know all of this."

I had done a double take on that. Yuki and I just stared blankly at him. Yuki couldn't seem to talk but I sure as hell can.

"WHY THEY HELL YOU NEVER TOLD US THIS!" I shouted.

"You never asked" He said bluntly

"I'll remember that" I said sourly.

"Former humans, eventually fall to level E category, Rin. They gradually lose their sanity, reaching the end – their destruction" Zero said. I can't believe this Zero is going to go all Chupacabra on us.

"Yes in their endless thirst for blood, they start attacking people indiscriminately" Takuma added. I gave Takuma a glare. Did he have to put that out there also? I wonder if he knew about Zero being a vampire. If he did then that would put a big scratch on our friendship.

"There was a report that a level E vampire would appear in town today. Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down under my orders." Kaname appeared behind a curtain, with his whole dramatic entrance, Pftt lady Gaga could do it better.

"Kaname!" Yuki gasped. Once Yuki blurted that out, now everyone started to gasp out Kaname' name. I'm not trying to be perverted or anything it sounds so nasty that…well.

"SHUT-UP WE GET IT KANAME's HERE" I screamed.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Rin" Kaname smiled. Yes, I'm guessing the people from above are like, what Kaname smiling at me, he's actually being nice? No he plays a role of being the good guy for Yuki, and I end up looking like the evil bitch. Yeah it sucks cow nipples being me…hehee cow nipples.

"You ordered that vampire to be…" Yuki's voice dropped.

"Yuki, Rin why didn't you inform the headmaster" He question. Oh now he's playing the role of the father, that just sickens me to even think that he considered that he actually cares when all reality he was hoping that I somehow got eaten by the vampire. Man he piss me off a lot.

"You two are the member of the disciplinary committee yet when Ichijo invited you, you came... to a dangerous place like this"

"Actually running in the ally in the middle of day, without looking at where you going are more dangerous" I spoke. Kaname ignored my answer…ass hole hope you get butt rapped by Aido.

"I didn't think it was something to report…and I wanted to know the truth first-hand." Yuki said uncertainly.

"First-hand" Kaname sighed rubbing his head or hair…what the hell is he doing.

"Yuki, Rin, Kiyru…come over here" He ordered. Oooh papa is mad. I had to admit I was a bit frighten okay I'll be real, I'm scared as fuck. I don't wanna spanking! When I'm nervous I have this problem of laughing which pisses the person off even more which makes me laugh harder.

"Pftt" I snickered. Zero gave me a confused look.

"Why are you laughing" He questioned.

"I can't help it, ahaha, it happens when ahaha, when I'm nervous" I chuckled.

"I never knew that?" He said.

"Ahaha my ribs, it hurt" I laughed. Zero thumbed my head and somehow that stopped me from laughing and concentrating on my new bruise.

"OW" I cried rubbing my head. Kaname plummet on the love couch gazing at Yuki, Yah this was awkward.

"Yuki, Rin sit beside me" Kaname said with authority voice.

"Um no thanks" Yuki blushed.

"Hey why can't Zero sit too" I asked.

"He won't be able to fit" Kaname said on the edge of the couch. Great now I'm imagining Kaname a pimp.

"But Zero can sit on your lap" I suggested. Zero gave me light whack on the head.

"What I'm just trying to be considerate" I giggled

"We're fine Kaname" Yuki said her blush deepening. Unfortunately poor Yuki didn't have a choice. She was pulled down with him. Yup, you're his bitch, Yuki I though in my head.

"Rin sit down" He commanded.

"I'm going to be straightforward I don't like you" I said. Zero gave a wry smile but he still looked hurt seeing Kaname all over Yuki.

"I still never understood why you hate me so much" Kaname wondered.

"Well, let's take a trip on memory Blvd…"

"I thought it was Memory Lane?" Zero butted in.

"No its Memory Blvd. isn't? "

"No it's memory Lane" Zero shook his head sadly.

"Oh I guess I can't even find a way around my head" I said sadly.

"Clearly" Zero muttered.

"Whatever, that's not the point. Memory one, you pushed me to the ground and that was like only 2 weeks ago, Memory 2 I woke up outside when I was 6 years old and etc. for the stuff you're going to do." I growled.

"Let's make amends then, and sit down with me" He smiled.

"Sorry I don't make amends like that" I said.

"Get your head out of the gutter" Zero said giving me another whack.

"Fine whatever I'll sit down" I grumbled.


	24. Chapter 24 A cracking heart

**YES, I CAN NOW POST THE NEWEST CHAPTER I WAS ON! I'M SO FREAKEN HAPPY! AND the girl that stole my store has been reported and removed SO UNEARSABLE MEMORIES IS FINALLY MINE AGAIN! :') THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR HELPING GETTING IT BACK :D I Probably have the next chapter in the middle of the night. **

**Oh and also I have a wattpad it's like fan fiction but it's doesn't allow users to copy and paste :) You can look me up, it's the same as my user name Blackenflamesso some of my stories will be up there to just in case if Fanfiction finds a reason to remove my story. :  
**

Yuki sat in the middle between me and Kaname which is the best thing. I took out my DS which by the way I upgraded from my game boy; it took, countless hours to beg Zero to buy it for me. I tuned out Kuran and Yuki's mooshy moment and started playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja. I usually us Sasuke or Naruto to control or Neji but NEVER SAKURA, I swear I never thought of a most useless character until shippuden. The fighting music began and it was me VS Pain which sucks because I like Pain beside him destroying the leaf village. I clicked o and x billions of time to activate the Rasegan.

"Rin"

I was at the perfect angle to perform K.O on Pain.

"Rin!" Kuran growled snatching the D.S away. No fucking way…did he just take my game. Fuck this is going to go down like Donkey Kong.

"Hell to the no, I was sitting her perfectly playing Naruto and you ruined it like you ruin everything else" I snapped.

"I don't like to be ignored" He frowned.

"WELL THAT'S TOO BAD, NOW GIVE ME MY D.S! "

"I have to say its almost adorable how you pout, no wonder Zero treats you like a younger sister. You must treat like Yuki like your sister...Right" He smirked.

"You know….just because we all got some bad issues with vampire isn't the reason were so damn close" I seethed.

"That's rather mean you're saying you don't consider my Yuki like a sibling?"

"Your stepping on thin ice, Kuran" I growled.  
"Did you injure your arm because of that vampire" He asked pretending to be concern.

"Obviously you weren't listening that I got hit by a ladder" I rolled my eyes. He started to talk about war with vampires and I have to be honest I tuned that out…if it about history it'll just make sleepy. Oh no my eyes are getting droopy. I only managed to listen half of it.

"And now the aristocrats have the duty to manage those survivors. Sometimes we have to kill them off…" Kaname said giving me a funny look.

"It's the vampire's hunter duty to kill vampires."

"Then why didn't you kill him first?" Kuran shot back. I have to admit that was a burn….

"I'll ease your pain… And help you kill your father" He whispered in my ear. Killing my father...I never thought about killing my father. He usually the one torturing me…

"Perhaps Kiyru…You sympathize with?" He added pressing his lips on my wound. EWWWWWWWWWWWWW HE'S TOUCHING!

Zero immediately took out his bloody rose aiming at Kuran's forehead unfortunately though that other chick has Zero behind his back. Damn when I thought a miracle was going to occur…

"Serien…it's alright. I said something I shouldn't have."

"Clearly you shouldn't have said anything at all" I shot back. Now that I'm thinking the blond vampire, she wanted to see me at the black forest. I bet Kuran knows where. I have to see her…I have to know what's going on.

"Kuran do you know where is the Black forest?" I asked breaking the tension.

"I'm glad that you were the one to ask me, it's all the way out of town" He smiled creeply.

"The reason were here at cross Academy solely because.. Kaname sam OOF" I pushed Aido out the way. Now that made my day. I could hear Takuma calling out to me but I had to ignore him. I have to….

**YUKI'S P.O.V**

Rin and Zero both left the party? I was only able to chase after Zero. What are they not telling me. I hate it when the hide thing from me especially Rin! I thought we were close. I found Zero on the floor near the poor. I nearly tripped over…Blood tablets? What's going on?! Zero began cough and I rushed over to him.

"ZERO! What is it? Are you alright?" I panicked. Zero didn't reply he reached for my neck and bit it. Zero is…a vampire! He sunk his fangs deeper and he wouldn't let me go. I have to stop him… I flipped my body over and we both fell toward the pool. I opened my eyes to find Zero at his normal state. We went up to the surface to find a gun at Zero's head.

"I never thought that I'd be killing my dear student with this gun. Curs me with your last breath and die… vampire." A man with cowboy outfit swore.

"Mas…ter…" Zero gasped.

Before the He could shoot Rin was suddenly behind him with her weapon to his neck.

"Put the gun down" She ordered calmly.

"Little girl you do know that anti-vampire weapons don't work." He stated.

"Yes, but it sure as hell is sharp" She smirked. Before I thought things were going to get ugly, The headmaster came running toward us.

"YOU TOOK THINGS TOO FAR, THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I HATE VAMPIRE HUNTERS" He cried.

"HEY, PUT THAT THING AWAY! HOW MUCH LONGER ARYOU GOING TO KEEP A GIRL IN COLD WATER!" The headmaster scowled snatching the gun away from him. The headmaster leaned over lending me his hand but I refused. I was only focus one thing and that's Rin.

"Rin HOW COULD NOT TELL ME ZERO WAS A VAMPIRE" I shouted. I never screamed at Rin before but I was hurt and upset. I thought Rin was going to shout back but she didn't in fact she looked so calm.

"It wasn't my secret to tell" She shrugged and then left.

"Rin wait! Where are you going" I hollored.

"Yuki…it's Fine. Rin just needs to be alone" The headmaster thought.

**RIN'S P.O.V**

I finally made it out the Academy with my heart still whole although I have a feeling it's going to fall apart soon. Zero bit Yuki because, my blood wasn't enough…meaning that Zero truly does love Yuki. I already knew that but it's hard see it right in the face. I don't think I can face Zero not now at least…there is just so much pain I can take and hide. I made it to the bus stop with trouble. Usually the buses don't work at this time of day but since vampires roam the night I guess they made exception.

The bus took me took me to the entrance which was the black forest, beware of bears. Yah it's not the bears I'm worring about…. There was sticky note on the tree but before I could read it the girl shot down from the tree.

"Don't bother reading it, if knew you be this late, I would have just came to you" she sighed.

"Well you never did set up a time for us to meet" I sweat drop.

"Oh right…" she shrugged.

"So who are you" I growled.

"My name is Tala…Tala Tsukino I'm your _half sister_." She smiled some what.

"what?!" I gasped. This can't be fucking happening!


	25. Chapter 25 I lie because the truth hurts

**A/N ooooooooooooooo the climax, Yay i finished the story before 12:00. Anyways, you guys must vote the pairing for Rin. **

**Takuma or Zero. It's serious though cuz the the next chapter can go either way! or maybe neither...heh. I'm cruel whatever just pick so i can sleep and think and maybe sleep heehhehehe. **

**or review because you love me... or Rin yah that's probably give me less review lol...Omgosh i'm so sleepy So i better stop typing (V_V) zzzzz**

My mouth was dry and I couldn't speak. How could this be happening! First of all how is this even possible!  
"I...I...I don't understand" I stuttered. My thoughts were racing and my heart was pounding. Fuck I felt like I was about to die at any rate.  
"Sit down and let me explain" She ordered. I did what the vampire said and sat on wet the ground. She stood tall with her red high heels. While she pushed back her straight golden hair behind her ear. Okay I don't understand why vampires are so fucken pretty, I mean there dead?! Wait if there dead can they still shit, and pee…. Sorry I'm getting off topic….  
"Good, now try to calm the fuck down and let me see how am I going to explain this… uh let me think how to put this nicely…okay our dad has been fucking around with our moms and then got them both knocked up…well that was what I figured out" She thought. That's how you put it nicely! If I wanted someone to tell me bad news, I'd rather be Kaname at least he could do the cool dramatic…did I just gave Kaname a compliment. Aw fuck the world is upside down!

"So he was two timing them at the same time" I said tearing out some of the grass on the ground. Only emo people cut the grass...

"mmmmmmmhm" She agreed.

" Wait was your mom the one who turned him!" I asked.

"No dip Sherlock, I'm a pureblood. My mom found out about the cheating and was about leave him but she loved him too much and decided to forgive that bastered and turned him into a vampire. She had him drink her blood so he wouldn't fall to a level E but he ended up drinking every last drop of her.

"Well sorrrrrrrry, I didn't notice you were a fucken pureblood, next time write it on your forehead if you wanted everybody to know! Anyways, um…sorry about your mom" I added at the end.

"Yah, she was good mom, I just never saw through the illusion…"

"Wait…illusion?"

"Yah, you know that father and daughter bonding moment? You do know those were all fake?" She said taking out a wallet that was brown and pretty much worn out. She flipped it open and it showed a picture of them in beautiful garden. She was wearing a pink, sparkly dress while sitting on his lap.

"Watch this" She murmured. Taking out a small container that said in bold print "Holy Water", she sprinkled it onto the photograph and in an instant the picture began to burn. She let go and the desecrated photograph remained in ashes.

"Everything you saw about him was an illusion. Well to put it more thoroughly all your life was an illusion, that's what demons are good at of course" She yawns.

"Excuse me" I snapped. Getting up from the cold floor.

"That curse mark you have, doesn't come from a vampire or even a pureblood for that matter, only a demon could perform curse marks. The one you have is servus ad odio which means "slave to hate". It's rather powerful, but seriously sucks to have" She added.

" Wait, wait hold the mustard, I thought he was human at first" I stopped

"….He was a half breed, human and demon. When my mom bit him he lost his humanity side completely." She said.

A demon so therefore a monster maybe even worse…than Zero is.

"So you found me. What now? Are we supposed to have those dramatic moments?" I asked.

"We sort of already did" She dead pan.

" Okay then back to my question what is that you want?" I question.

" I need your help to kill our father…well that depends if your strong enough, I mean you're still half human and half demon and I guess that curse marks gives a little boost." She said staring at my mark.

"So what you're saying is you want to fight me" I smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, so get up and let's do this. Before we start let me just say I'm not going to go easy on you" She said beginning to brag already. I was already slightly annoyed and punched her severely on her pallid cheek. She fell at least two feet away and got her elegant white dress covered in mud.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" I laughed pointing at her tainted dress.

"You bitch, your gonna pay for this." She screeched.

"Put it under my bill, come back and fight me when you know how to-"

A gust of wind came by and little did I fucken know that it was an attack. I flew hard against a tree that the thick branch split in half.

" What the fuck was that!" I growled.

"Wind, have you ever watch the legend of avatar?" She asked. Have I watched the legend of avatar...what is with this pureblood shouldn't she be like a Kaname. Purebloods don't watch Nickelodeon they just can't…or can they.

"I actually never finished the episodes" I answered wiping the dripping blood from my knuckles.

"Well you should, it's really good but the cool part is that I can actually do some parts of the air bending stuff, except without those hand motion crap that gets me fucken confused." She said.

"Okay since were both serious" I said taking out my weapon and have the shuriken expand before having her see the original small size. Yah she'll fucken burst out laughing at me.

"Let's do this" I smiled. I charged at her and she easily pushed me with her pureblood powers. I guess that was a stupid strategy, even Naruto could have done better. I stood up after the huge impact. The pureblood which If you haven't noticed I have forgotten her stupid name…again.

"I guess you're not that strong" The pureblood said with a smug look. She seemed to always lose focus when she's talking. She so conceited that almost makes want to…

"Someone is being a sore looser aren't they" She giggled. The mark was showing its tattoos around my body. It was pretty cool if you asked me even though it hurts like hell.

"Oooooh that's freaken cool, I..I mean, whatever, you look like a delinquent" She coughed. I rolled my eyes and slowly got up from the ground using the tree for support.

" Ok, let do this" I seethed not acting like myself at all. I lunged at her with another attack and when she tried to use her wind power I plummet to the ground to dodge the fierce wind. I couldn't use my shuriken since it will just blow away in the wind.

There was no way I can win this fight without being blasted back down. I gritted my teeth and cursed my weapon for like the millionth fucken time.

"Okay this piece of shit isn't helping me" I grumbled. I decided to abandon the shuriken. It was useless anyways. She let out a yawn.

"Okay this is completely pointless, I thought you were strong. I'm done" She said already walking away in triumph.

"Bitch, don't' you dare count me out." I sneered. The mark wrapped around my body and I felt like something inside was gone and something else was taking its place.

"So your finally getting serious she cocked her head.

**~XXX~**

I woke up with my body aching all over. I tried to move my left my arm but it I think it's broken….oh wait never mind it's just sprained wait wait…maybe dislocated.. I looked around and found my supposable-sister on the other side in the same position I was in. I had a feeling in my gut that I lost the battle. I never felt so weak. She tried to get up as well but she fell right back down. I honestly can't remember how she ended up like that.

"So…what the hell happen" I coughed. She gave me a what-the-fuck look.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU HAD SOME FUCKEN WINGS AND FLEW ONTOP OF ME! YOU LOOKED LIKE SOME GIRL FROM THE FUCKEN GRUDGE. FUCK YOU, YOUR THE UGLY SISTER IN THIS RELASHINSHIP" She screamed.

"Are you done screaming" I sighed.

"Yes…. Now, that I see you aren't pathetic as I thought you were, we can get down to business." She said managing to get up on her own. Although she had some bruises and cuts, it was nothing compare to my injuries… I feel so weak.

"What's with that look" She scowled.

"Nothing" I muttered. I used my good arm to lift myself up. She didn't seem to want to gloat about her winning the fight.

"I brought some secret documents about Demons, Right now there's only a handful of them around the world. I've already read through them, so I'll give you the time to read them when you get back to Cross Academy" She said handing me the folders.

"Alright" I said my voice sounding more like a whisper.

"YOU DIDN"T LOOSE THE FIGHT SO STOP ACTING SO DEPRESSING" She yelled smacking me in the head.

"Ow, was that supposed to make me feel better" I growled.

"It was supposed to make you stop moping. It was obviously a draw. If you wanted to win that badly then you should have gotten a better weapon" She said lifting up my weapon although it was anit-vampire weapon.

"Hmmm….leave the weapon to me and I'll transform it to something better" She smiled.

"What are you going to do to you Uchi!" I sneered.

"Nothing, just need to update him, These symbols, are what, blocking your demonic power. But I do understand why it's there. It's to make sure the power of hate doesn't consume you" She said almost to herself.

"There so much hate and despair flooding inside you, you don't know how to let it all out, do you. You just pretend your fine not caring that your Father ruined your whole life but you do, Every time you hear someone mention about him, you just want to slice there head off…. " I stared at her in shock…It's so weird….but what she say was true….

Rin, let be the one to help you, there's no one other than me that can truly understand you" She said lending out her hand.

"Fine, but I still don't remember your" I said grasping her hand.

"REALLY, TA-LA –TALA it's not rocket science" She said smacking my head.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at Cross academy" She smirked.

"You can't come inside the campus if your not enrolled" I stated.

"What do you mean, I just enrolled yesterday, see yah at school sister" She laughed using her stupid wind power to disappear.

**~XXX~**

I arrived back to Cross Academy with a messed up arm and severe bruises. I limped up to the stairs to get to the headmaster. Hopefully he can see what's wrong with it. I reached the top step and banged my head for the headmaster to open the door. Thankfully no one was there just him. For some reason he had tears in his eyes" MY POOR DARLING WHO DID THIS TOO YOU!" He cried. Soon enough Zero and Yuki walked in, I seriously don't wanna see anyone today.

"Rin!" Yuki gasped.

"Oh hey, yuki…"

"What happened" She cried just like the headmaster. I can tell the truth or lie…well I've been lying so far and it's been doing so fucken well.  
"Let see" I thought sitting on the floor as they both looked down at me with confused.

"I went the woods and got attacked by a momma bear because I was playing with her cubs and then I try to act like Tarzan and broke my arm" I smiled.

"Rin…I don't believe you" She frowned.

"Oh well I tried" I sighed getting up from the ground.

"Rin why is it so hard to tell me the truth" She snapped.

"Because the truth hurts" I said pointing at my sprained or maybe broken arm.

"Hey I just made pun" I snickered.

"Rin…if you told us maybe we can help"

"Help? Yuki that's the one thing you can't that's why I didn't tell you? Shit, I can't tell anyone not even to myself" I cussed feeling my blood beginning to boil.

"Rin" the headmaster cautioned.

"Yah, Yah, I' know I'm shutting up, I'm going to bed" I sighed, lending out my arm to the headmaster. He started to exam it quickly and it only took him seconds to say it was only sprained.

"Thanks" I murrmuered.

"Rin, please tell me what happened" Yuki pleaded.

"I got my ass kicked" I sighed and for some reason Yuki decided to hug. Why is she crying….

"Yuki your hurting my arm" I said trying to push her away.

"Good, because that's what you get for lying to me" She sobbed.

"Rin who did this to you" Zero called. But I couldn't look at him, I had to move on… I need to block him away until I can get back on my feet. If I get close too him anymore, I'll just break.

"Rin!" He yelled.

"None of your busniss okay" I growled.

"Rin, he's just worried about you" Yuki said choking on her sobs.

"I….know, and I wished he didn't" I said staring up at him.


	26. Chapter 26 We meet again

**Okay i'm starting school tommorow -_- so i probably won't be able to post more chapters frequently but I will try to at least get one chapter done for each Weekend. I WILL TRY! I didn't have time to read it over so there might be some errors so don't flip a table :)** Thank you for all the reviews it really does get my lazy behind to write.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER

Today was announced a new pureblood was to come to the Night class, I of course new who it was Tala. For some reason the Headmaster didn't seem surprised. Zero was pissed and nearly blew his top off. I didn't react to any of it. Hatchi was right beside me and I gave him all the information he needs to know. Someone had to give Tala the tour, Yuki was much hesitated and Zero already said no.

"I'll go give Tala the tour, come on Hatchi." I whistled.

"Wait if you're going by yourself, I'll go with you Rin" Zero offered.

"No" I rejected. And closed the door behind me, I know I'm being cruel but I had to do it. My heart it still hurts, I wish I had a degree for heart surgery maybe I could fix it on my own. I went down the stairs that led me out the school. It was already sunset and the sky look like a light purple. Tala came out from her limo outside the gate running with shopping bags in her hands.

"HEY RIN" She waved with a ton of bags on her arms.

"You went shopping?" I rose in eyebrow.

"WELL OF COURSE, SINCE YOU RUINED MY OTHER DRESS" She roared. Ugh…I thought I yelled a lot.

"Fine, let's hurry up and get your tour over it." I said squeaking my ear.

"Rin...you're not yelling back…did something happen when you came back." Tala said her voice concerned grabbing my shoulder.

"I just don't feel like yelling today." I shrugged. Out of nowhere Zero came and slapped Tala's hand away. Zero was holding me and my body was aching to punch him. instead I pushed off of him and gave him a glare.

"OWWWY ALREADY I'M BEING BULLY ON THE FIRST DAY" She whined.

"Sorry, Zero has a nasty habit of hitting people" I said. The man from the limbo came with her suitcase and I helped him carry them for him.

"Come on, Tala, I don't have all day….WHY THE FUCK AM I CARRYING YOUR BAGS" I yelled dropping the bag.

"AWWW C'MON IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME" She whined.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GRAB YOU OWN SHIT"

"You're so mean Rin-chan! How can I possibly carry all these bags"

"You're a Pureblood, you have unlimited strength. It's not rocket science" I smirked.

"Ha Ha Ha, Yah use my own words against me" She rolled her eyes. Little did I know Zero was hearing our whole conversation? He was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Do you know this vampire" Zero sneered.  
"Let's just say we met over-night" Tala grinned. A spark went through Zero; he immediately pulled out his gun aiming to shoot Tala. I high kicked his hand sending his gun flying elsewhere.

"Rin...was she the one who beat you up, if so why are you protecting her!" He yelled pulling me toward him which is the last place I want to be.

"Zero, what I do shouldn't concern you know more." I stated pushing off his chest but he caught onto my wrist. Why can't he just let me go!

"Rin, tell me what's going on" He demanded holding my wrist tighter

"It doesn't concern you" I repeated.

"Is this pureblood controlling you!" He roared.

"Like hell she is!" I shot back ripping my arm away from him.

"Then what's going on" He asked again almost pleadingly. The look on his face hurt me but…I can't go back…I just can't….

"Zero do you remember our slumber party" I said smiling at the memory.

"Yes…what of it?"

"You can't look after me and Yuki both, you have to let one of us go…_before you lose both us. _I suggest, you _forget everything about me and stop caring for me._" I said.

"Rin…don't…say such stupid words"

"I just said something dramatic and you call it stupid…yeah I'm so out of here. See you at dinner" I waved him goodbye. Hatchi let out a snarl at him and kicked the dirt at him. Oh How I love my dog. I dragged Tala from the scene. She didn't say anything for the first time. I was glad she didn't say anything because I didn't want to talk about it. Zero cared a lot about me, but if he had to choose between me and Yuki…It would be Yuki. If Yuki would have to choose between Zero and Kaname…it would be Kaname but if Zero would just tell her how much he cared for her, she probably chose him. The only thing I ask for is for him to let me go…

We arrived at the Moon dorms and the weird guard let us in. I wonder if he ever gets paid. I have to ask the headmaster about that….At the entrance was Kuran, and Takuma. Ichijo waved at me like a maniac and I responded the same way.

"Ugh, Kuran's here" Tala said sourly.

"You two know each other?" I whispered.

"Kind of, but I heard he's no fun, and always has a pole stuck up his-as- Good evening, Kaname" She grinned.

"Smooth" I chuckled.

"Hello, Tala Tsukino" Kuran greeted. Takuma looked dazed staring at Tala. Oh great my best friend has a crush..hehehehe.

"Ichijo, aren't you going to say hi, to Tala" I smirked. His cheeks went to a deep red.

"Oh how rude of me, good evening, Tala-sama"

"I assume, you're going to be giving Tala the tour, Rin?" Kaname asked.

"YUP"

"Are you going to behave and respect the aristocrats when you're in there" He asked.

"….."

"Am I asking for too much" He sighed.

"YUP" I smiled and dragged Tala inside. Once we were inside, there were a group of vampires waiting to see her. They all gazed at her like some Goddess. People she ain't that special….

"Good evening, Tala-sama" They said in unison gathering around her.

"OKAY GUYS, BACK IT UP, GIVE US SOME ROOM. THAT MEANS YOU AIDO!" I shouted pulling Tala away from the crowed. We got to the stair cases and of course there so much fucken stair cases. Then an idea came to me.

"Your pureblood power is wind right?" I thought.

"Yeah…"

"Do you think you can use your wind power to fly us over there" I grinned. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. A gust of powerful wind lifted us up to the top stair case. At the bottom the students were cheering and saying how beautiful is Tala-sama's power.

"Now to find you damn room" I sighed looking at all many door.

"What key number is it" She asked.

"Number 2, the doors start from last to first" I said walking to the end of the hall.

**~XXX~**

We arrived at Tala's room and of course it was more luxury than the rest of the dorms since she's a pureblood. She dropped her bags to the ground and flopped to the bed. I sat on the love chair and took out the documents from my school jacket.

"I memorized the documents" I said tossing them over to her.

"I'm impressed, so you know what your father is capable of" She said.

"He's a 5th layer demon, able to possess other human bodies without them realizing it. He feeds on people's pain and makes the relive them over and over again. Since he's a fifth layer demon he can order other lower rank demons"

"Damn…your really smart"

"Since, I'm half demon and human I only get a portion of it's powers" I sighed.

"But that's a good thing, you still have your sanity" She pointed out.

"That's true, but the mark he gave me, is what's going to trigger the other side of me…the _demon Rin" _

"That's why, I built you a new weapon, TADA" She smiled taking out a black sword from her shopping back?! How the hell she did that?

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO UCHI!" I cried.

"I updated him" She said putting him in my hands. The sword was warm in my hands. The carvings that the Headmaster put were engraved in red. The signs were completely different though. At the end of the tail of the sword was a long chain. I didn't know what to do with it but wrap it around my arm. Was this still Uchi…it's feels like Uchi….he feels so much powerful.

"How do we find him?" I said memorizing all the pain in my head.

"You're the demon here, sense him!" She snapped. So much for loving sister…

"Sheesh, I'll try" I rolled my eyes.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate but what am I to look for? I tried to think of him and re-live all the pain he caused me. I got nothing at first… then I felt a dark aura fill the room. His presence can be found from long shot…he was at town near an abandon building. I know this because I can see him possessing a little boy's body.

"We need to leave" I said shooting up from the couch.

"You found him already" She said in shock.

I nodded my head. "We need to hurry before we lose him"

"Alright lets go" She said pulling me out the window with her which is 20 feet high! I couldn't hold out my scream waiting for my stomach to drop!

"SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR YOU" She yelled hitting me in the head as we landed on the ground. Lucky for us there were less people in town.

"Let's hurry up and kill him" I snapped heading for his dark aura trail.

"Wait" She said stopping me by swiftly going in front of me.  
"What? "I said getting annoyed.

"This isn't going to be easy…His way of fighting is very cruel" She said her voice sounding almost frighten.

"I'm not surprised, but it's now or never" I said pushing her aside.

* * *

**YUKI'S P.O.V**

I try talking to Zero all day but he didn't want to talk. Of course this is normal…but I feel that something is wrong. It must have something to do about Rin. He's probably worried about her being on her own with Tala, a pureblood. Or maybe there's more to it. Zero skipped class again and so did I. He didn't notice that I was following him. He went to the gate entrance leaving the SCHOOL! IS ZERO RUNNING AWAY! I wonder where he's going?! I followed him through town keeping a good distance.

I wonder if I did something wrong to Zero and Rin's relationship, they were so close and now they don't even speak to each other. I caught up to him to an abandon house…wait a second…WHY IS RIN HERE?! AND MORE IMPORTANTY WITH TALA.

"He's inside the house" I heard her say. Oh now she's coming closer I have to hide! I jumped into a near bush. Rin stopped where I was letting out a sigh.

"YUKI, HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING ABOUT HIDING!" She said pulling me out the bush.

"Never hide in a bush climb up a tree, that way you have an excuse to pretend to be Tarzan" I said.

"Exactly…so what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was…following Zero…I thought he was running away"

"Oh…well be sure to drag his ass back if he is" She smiled waving a goodbye. Before she left I caught her arm.

"Rin, what are you doing here" I questioned. She looked away not know what to say.

"She dropped my suit case and broke one of my valuables. So she' s coming with me to repay for them" Tala said her voice getting angry with Rin.

"OH…that sounds like what Rin would do" I thought.

"HEY! I BROKE THE HEADMASTER TEA-CUUP ONCE, JUST LET IT GO!"

I started to chuckle "Haha, Rin your sound so much like yourself"

"Really…I guess I've been a slump" She said.

"You two stay behind me" Tala ordered pushing me and Rin behind her.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"A level E" She whispered.

A vampire with silk blond hair, wearing a long jacket jumped from a crack wall of the abandon house.

"Oh my, a pureblood is here" He said in shock.

"I swear I feel so sorry for them" Tala murmured.

"I'm sorry to be rude, my queen but I saw those two girl first" He said his mouth watering. He arched his back running toward us like an animal. In a blink of an eye Rima and Shika stood in front of us.

"Don't worry Tala-sama will take care of this nuisance" Rima said in a cool tone. Shiki bit his finger and like a sword his blood went out to slash him but by the time it got to him he was already gone.

"Huh it ran away" Shiki said in a confused voice.

He went inside the abandon house! Zero must be inside! He went after that level E?!

* * *

**RIN P.O.V **

Damit…Why did Yuki go in there especially if that level E is in there and my father. I have to be sure they don't meet before he finds out my weakness. I dragged Tala with me inside the house. I didn't worry too much about the Level sine Zero's in there but of course Yuki was already caught by the vampire.

"YUKI" I yelled running after her. But Tala caught my arm. I tried to shake her off but she pointed behind me. There was a little bow with black eyes that can get you lost in them.

"Take care of him first…I be sure Yuki's safe" She whispered in my ear. I nodded my head.

"It's good to see how grown you've been" The little boy grinned evily.

"Yah, you would know…let me just make this quick. I'm going to kill you, so get out of the boy's body" I ordered.

"Well if you put that way…no" He answered.

"Have it your way" I shrugged.

"You would actually attack me in this form" He gasped.

"No…but I'll just force you out" I said taking out Uchi from my side belt. I pointed it at his neck and grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" I smiled.

"That makes two but it would have to wait" He smiled back with his sharp teeth he got out of the boys body and like a shadow he dispersed.

"Rin! what are you doing here" Zero said running toward me. Tala coolly followed behind him with Yuki at her side.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

"The level E, yes...But what you doing her-

"Good at least you killed something" I said.

"He got away" Tala growled.

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll be seeing him again-" Then suddenly my mark...it was burning...

"ah AHHHH" I shrieked clenching my shoulder. Its hurting again but why?! What did he do!

"RIN! Whats wrong!"I heard Zero yelling holding me close in his arms...I guess i didn't mind that now. Another explostion of pain came from my neck again.

"Make it stop" I whimpered and then I blanked out into darkness. _Father...what have you done this time_

DUN DUN DUN!

Leave a review if you want the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 Enrolling in the Night class

**SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN POST CHAPTERS FREQUENTLY **

The nightmares seeped into my dreams; I was awake already knowing this. It was dark and cold, although it is a dream. I was in a pit filled with crying people begging to get out of the dark. There was only a hint of light all the way at the top. It was shined down on me and looked like heaven. It was so close but so far away. I looked at my surrounding noticing that there were variety of people, children, teenagers, adults and even the elderly! There was a girl with messy brown hair and hazel eyes that caught my attention. She looked about 6 years old. Her nails were coated with blood as if she's been climbing all her life.

I wonder am I in hell? A part of me said no although it sure seems like it. I don't know how far down and I don't know how wide the pit is. I just know that it's dark and cold. Out of the shadows of the darkness an exact copy of me appeared. The only thing that contrasts us was her red eyes and black wings. She didn't seemed to care about the crying humans or how desperate they are to get out.

"This is the souls that your father s " She said breaking the silence. I rubbed my arm to hide the Goosebumps that was crawling up my arm.

"He destroyed these many innocent lives" I gritted hating him more. The people I crying for someone to save them.

"He leaves an escape at the top to give them hope that they can crawl out. But they never will…_it's impossible_ Of course someone rescues them" She added not caring at all about the kids crying for their parents.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU HELP THEM GET OUT! YOU HAVE WINGS FOR FUCKS SAKES!" I shouted.

She gave me an annoyed look. "What are you talking about, I'm just like them, except I'm chained" She said showing her feet that dangled with shackles.

"Did he do this to you" I seethed.

"As if" She scoffed.

"Then what's keeping you like this?"

"Are you that stupid! It's you dumb ass! If you haven't notice I'm the demon inside of you" She snarled.

"I…I'm sorry" I said not sure what else I could say.

"Hn, whatever you're not going to let me out" She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know unless…I will let you out in three conditions. 1 you only come out unless I tell you so, 2 you do as I say, and 3 you free the souls" I said.

"Why don't you trust me" She said giving me a sad look.

"….because your me…..the bad me" I stated.

"You can at least give me the chance to try to be good"

"Then I'll set you free but if you go against my rule, I'll put you on a tighter leash" I scolded.

"Fine" She sighed flexing her black feathers. Once I freed her with a key that mysteriously have been in my hand the whole time, I was afraid the mark would burn but graciously it didn't. I was okay for now but the question is for how long. She grabbed a handful of kids in her arms flew to the top flapping her wings. Going back and forth one after the other everyone was free. She stopped at me and said for me to wake up…and so I did.

**~XXX~**

I woke up in the nursery room, with bandages on my left shoulder. I slowly sat up, my head in a haze. I tried to think over what happen but it only solved to get me another major headache. A nurse with blond curly hair and brown eyes with long eyelashes slid the white curtains.

"Oh your finally awake" She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm awake, thank you, I'll be on my way" I grinned. I was about to slide of the bed when she pushed me back down.

"No can do, Rin you have a high fever. You're going to have to stay unless there someone else going to care for you" She said feeling my forehead.

"What about the headmaster" I asked.

"The headmaster Cross went to a meeting, a little while ago" She answered. She went to the counter grabbing pills from the cabinets and a bottle of water.

"I guess I have no choice but to stay" I sighed. She handed me the pills and the water. I swallowed the pills and gulped down the water. I lied back down covering eyes with my arm. The phone ringed down the hall and I heard the nurse say she'll be back in 10 minutes.

I thought back about my first encounter with my father, it actually pained me to see him. I could of…I should have killed him when I had the chance. Tears of frustration fell from my eyes. I couldn't stop him and he's just going to keep on tormenting me and harm other people. The only one I can rely on is me…just me alone. I let out a cry that has been waiting to burst out of my lungs for many years. More tears fell from my face. My tears were dripping down from my chin.

Out in the darkness I felt someone lift me up into their arms. I didn't want to see who it was but he put my arm down that covered my eyes. When I saw who it was made me froze.

"Kuran…" I choked.

"Why are you crying" He asked in a comforting tone.

"Why do you even care Kuran" I growled.

"I was concern about you"

"PFFFT, bullshit…this has something to do with Yuki" I questioned.

"No…not at this moment. Yuki's been noticing that you've been really distant from her"

"So Yuki told you to come check up on me" I laughed.

"No not just Yuki, Takuma's been worried as well"

"Well, I'm fine" I said although it didn't look convincing with my puffy red eyes.

"I understand why you're doing this, and I appreciate that your keeping Yuki out of it. I'm recommending you to switch into the night class today" He said.

"WHAT!" I nearly shouted.

"I believe it would be best for everyone, especially if you're going to go after your, father" He said getting up from the bed.

"How do you even know about that" I snarled.

"I knew from day one that you'll one day want to hunt down you father. It's not rocket science" He smirked.

"….what is everyone using that phrase" I said getting annoyed at Tala for stupid phrases.

"I already informed the headmaster and he said it was good idea." He said just to put the icing on the damn cake.

"Alright" I sighed.

He rose in eyebrow in question. "You're not going to whine or complain"

"I don't have the strength to yell or bitch at you right now but, Once I move into the Night class, I will make everyone's life a living hell, if they piss me off so Aido better be prepared." I smirked.

"I better warn Aido" He sighed leaving the room.

I know better to ever think that Kuran is ever nice besides to Yuki. He needs me for something for what…to protect Yuki. That's the only thing I can come up with. I rolled over to the side of my bed trying to sleep but I didn't I couldn't. I was afraid once again...

I heard the nurse come back saying something she' in here. Sure enough the person I told to stop worrying about me and leave me alone comes visits me. Zero was right beside me. I had my eyes close but I knew it was Zero he gives of weird vibe.

"She fell asleep would you like to come back after you second class" The nurse said very hesitant with Zero.

"It's fine I'll stay till she wakes" He said. I heard him pulling out a chair and I could feel him staring at me. DOES HE REALLY HAVE TO WATCH ME SLEEP! I swear whenever Yuki was sick he would forget everything and focused on her but whenever I had a stomach ache from eating too much candy it wasn't a big deal.

"Rin, I bout you ps3" He said. My body jolted up and eyes went searching for the game.

"WHERE!" I asked eagerly.

"You never were asleep" He said.

"And you lied about the Ps3" I said back lying back down and turning my body away from him.

"Rin, what happen, why are acting so differently toward me" he asked his voice pleading.

"Because…you don't need me anymore." I said.

"I don't need you?" He said his voice getting angry.

"Nope, you don' anyways- I said getting up to find Zero inches from my face. He grabbed my shoulders about to pull me toward him when Yuki came in. He got off the bed tounge dried on what to say.

"What's going on" Yuki asked confuse on what she saw. Zero didn't know what to say again, getting caught once again.

"Nothing, Zero was trying to wake up me up." I said lieing for him again.

"Oh, well, Had Kuran came to see you" She said sheepishly.

"Yah, I'm sorry for making you worry" I smiled.

"Before I forget the headmaster wanted to see you" She said.

"Did he tell you what he wanted?" I asked.

"No…"She was pending on what to say next. But I just walked past her heading for the office. They both followed me Yuki by my side and Zero at the way back.

**~XXX~**

"GOOD AFTERNOON, YOU CAME AT THE PERFECT TIME LOOK AT THIS. It's A NIGHT CLASS UNIFORM RIN!" The headmaster said in his normal high pitched voice. He had a female white uniform.

"I hate it" I muttered.

"Headmaster why do you have female night class Uniform" Yuki questioned.

"It's for Rin, she' going to go to be transferred into the night class!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Zero shouted pulling the headmaster by the collar.

"You can't put Rin in the Night Class" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, it's fine, nothing's going to change the Headmaster's mind" I sighed.

"Not unless I break everyone bone in his body" Zero said cracking his knuckles.

"We need a guardian for the night class, Vampires have ditching class, and it's become a problem with Rin there she'll be able to catch them" He explained hastily.

"You're putting her in a cage with beast" Zero snapped.

I tuned out all the ranting between Zero and the headmaster and sat on the chair. I whistled for Hatchi and he came with garbage back top on his head.

"Oh Hatchi!" I laughed.

He's the only one that can brighten my day. I won't ever live without my Hatchi.

"Rin, aren't you going to argue with headmaster" Zero said getting tired of me staying silent.

"I would but, I get what he's saying, someone has to do it and might as well be me" I said.

"No you don't" He barked.

"Zero it's fine" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go pack my things" I said whistling for Hatchi to follow. Hatchi wagged his tail and scurried along with me. Before I reached the door, Yuki caught my arm.

"Rin! STOP!" She said with tears falling from her face. I tried to look away, since I can't handle people crying, I can't even handle my own tears.

"Why are you becoming further and further away from us!" She sobbed

"I'm only going to be across the dorm" I smiled rustling her brown hair.

"That's not what I meant, you big Meany!"

"It…was Kaname's request for me to go there" I said telling her the truth.

"Kaname…."

"Don't be mad at him, he' just want you safe" I said resting my forehead against hers.

"I'm going to talk to him, and make you stay here" She said getting angry with Kaname for the first time.

"I'll speak to Kuran myself" Zero seethed.

"And so will I" Yuki said after him.

"Guys, I get it that you don't want me to go but you heard what the headmaster said, vampires are sneaking out of class. It's a good chance that there trying to go to the day dorms." I reminded them.

"How long will Rin, be in the Night class" Yuki asked the headmaster stood quiet most of the time.

"I'll have her stay there for a week until the Night class gets under control" He said.

"I can't believe this" Zero groaned sitting on the chair. I walked toward giving him a goodbye hug. His eyes went wide, since it's been a long time that I ever acknowledge that he was around. I decided to put a safe distance between us.

"Don't worry, they ain't going to get a bite out of Me" I bragged.

"I know they won't but it's them I'm actually worried about" He smiled. Yuki saw this and was amazed. I'm guess Zero hadn't smile for a while not like he did as much before.

"Okay, whose going to help me pack all my games" I grinned.

They both let out a sigh and both dragged themselves to my room. They know I have at least 100 games or more.

**THIRD P.O.V**

Aido sat in the lounge tapping his finger nervously. Rin, was coming! She's going to be staying here with that mutt of hers. Kuran ordered me to behave but how can Aido behave with her! She has no respect for him and brining a dog it's disgusting. At least moment, Rin kicked the door open catching Aido off guard.

"HELLO NIGHT CLASS! I'm GOING TO BE YOUR NEW PREFECT!" Rin hollered for all to hear. Takuma came running down with open arms but Zero came between them giving everyone a cold glare.

"If I see any bite marks, I will kill you" He said specifying to Aido. Aido looked away about to leave when Kuran came down the steps.

"Ah Rin, you arrived…early" He yawned.

"Kaname-sama" Yuki blushed bowing down.

Rin rolled her eyes and made Yuki stand tall. She couldn't stand her bowing all the time to him.

"I hope your prepared Aido because we have all class together." Rin winked.

"That's preposterous I'm taking all AP classes" He boasted.

"So am I" Rin grinned showing her schedule to him.

"That can't be right!" Aido gasped.

"Better believe it, She scores higher than me in class….Rin be your worst" Zero smirked.

"That I can do" She smiled back.

Things were slowing becoming back to normal between Zero and Rin for now. Rin knows her feelings for Zero and maybe Zero has some for her but he still has something for Yuki. Oh God help them!

rEVIEW! FOR THE NEXT CHPATER


	28. Chapter 28 Me and Carrot Head

**A/N Hey sorry for the long wait, I've been extremely busy with my school work and other sport activities. :/ I wouldn't blame yall if you guys stop reading because of the long wait, but i hope this chapter will make you forgive me :3 I didn't have time to check for errors so try not to flip a table please :/ And sorry that this is a short chapter, i was in a rush to post the next chapter but i promise the next one will be longer because! ********sorry no spoilers ;) **

Kuran escorted me to my dorm, I didn't have any roommate since they're vampires. My new room was twice as bigger than my dorm by a long shot. I brought along my black garbage bag which is my suit case . I dumbed all my stuff onto my bed that were mostly books, games, and clothes. Hatchi was still at the sun dorm packing his things. My first day of the Night class starts tonight…never thought I see the day I would be actually having classes with Aido. Heh…this is going to be an awesome week! As I was planning my all evil plans for Aido a knock came to my door. I opened it to find Kuran outside. Weird enough I'm seeing more Kuran than Yuki does on a daily basis.

"Isn't it pasts your bed time, it's already 12:00 in the afternoon" I playfully scolded.

"I need you to do an expectation, mostly for Aido's room immediately! " He demanded.

"He has too much portraits of you naked?" I asked.

"Just go make sure his room is under order" He grunted.

"But it's' too much work" I whined.

"I'll take you to a trip to game stop and buy you an xbox 360" He offered.

"DEAL" I agreed. I ran out the room with my katana Uchi, just in case me and Aido have some trouble. I took big black garbage bag also for all his crap that is in his room. If I had to go to extreme I had a tranquilizer gun inside the bag. His room was on the second floor which meant lots of down stairs. Tala wasn't here to fly me down because she was dead asleep. Yeah nothing wakes that girl up! Believe me I tried like 5x but she just use here dumb wind power and blow me out the door! Going one more down flight of stairs, I turn to the first corner on the left and found OMG FUCKEN BUTTERFINGERS…I never thought I actually find a room worse than mine combine with Takuma. I opened the door that was wrapped with Kuran posters like some fucken Christmas present

"Aido" I called out opening the door annoyingly squeaked. I spotted Aido on his queen sized bed reading causally like his room has never been better on the other hand his cousin Akatsuki, is on his bed looking down right ashamed of his cousin. Okay why is that he always never have a shirt on or he unbuttons his uniform shirt to expose his damn chest!

" Kuran sent you here, Rin-chan?" Kain said not sounding like a question at all. I feel bad for the dude, always being dragged in the worst shit. WAIT SINCE WHEN DID HE CALL ME RIN CHAN.

"UH…yeah…Aido…you have a problem" I said grabbing a pair of glasses that I took from Zero's room a while ago. Yeah apparently Zero wears glass to look authentic…I will never understand that.

"Me have a problem?" He scoffed. He snapped his book shut and put down on his left side of him.

"Aido this hoarding of Kuran's trash needs to stop"

"TRASH! THIS IS TREASURE!" He declared.

"Aido, I think you should listen to her" Akatsuki said trying to reason with the crazy obsessive blond boy.

"NO! YOU JUST WANT MY TREASURE" He shouted grabbing a bundle of the spoons and silver ware on the ground.

"Oh dear God…"I groaned…Is this really worth it…an Xbox. My subconsoius says yes. I didn't want to do this but he left me with no other option. I was going to have to tranquilize him.

"Kain please hold your cousin down" I ordered. He didn't say a word and grabbed hold of his cousin's arms. Aido twist and turned nearly becoming free from Akatsuki's grasp. When Aido turned to run, I shot the tranquilizer at his butt. He let out a yelp and fell dead asleep on the floor.

"Well that was easier than expected" Kain grinned.

"Yup I'm a professional when comes to crazies" I smiled.

I looked at Aido side of the room and realized there was huge amount of junk on his side of the room! IT's going to take forever!

"Unless we burn all the evidence" I thought.

"Hey…Kain…your special ability as an aristocrat is fire right?"

"If your thinking about me killing my cousin to ashes, it's out of the question" He stated.

"Although that was just a good idea thrown to waste that wasn't what I was thinking"

"Oh…so what were you thinking?" He asked.

"As you know, I'm not that big for cleaning especially if I'm cleaning Aido's crap. I want you to burn all his so called treasure to ashes." I said.

"I guess that's sound smart but what if I burn the whole room!" He exclaimed.

"Nah man I trust you, and if it did happen that you catch something on fire there's a fire distinguisher right down the hall" I assured.

"Okay…" He sighed.

**~XXX~**

I was right back to the headmaster office and I only left only 5 minuets ago. Me and Akatsuki were coated in ashes a man by the name of Toga that had eye patch on his left eye.

"Hey are you from pirates of the carabiene?" I couldn't help but ask. Kain was shivering in his chair. He was really scared….but of what, him?

"Is this how you run, your school Cross?" He growled. The headmaster couldn't say anything to that…

"You have these bloodsuckers roaming around and delquient girl-OOF"

I punched him right at his jaw causing him to fall back. I was going to go for another punch when Cross and Kain were holding me bad.

"LET ME AT HIM, I'LL KICK THAT ONE EYE BASTERED SO HARD THAT HE WON'T WAKE UP!" I screeched.

"ZERO YUKI, ASSISTENCE" The headmaster yelled.

"What's wrong headmaster" Yuki said but she didn't need an answer. Zero didn't know what to do, help his master or stop me.

"Rin…we only left for few minutes and you're already picking fights" He groaned.

"THAT DAMN COWBOY, PIRATE WHATEVER FUCKEN HALLOWEEN COSTUME HE'S WEARING. HE CALLED MY FRIEND KAIN A BLOODSUCKER…although he is a vampire and he does drink blood and he did let Aido drink Yuki's blood….damn this is not looking good for you Akatsuki" I sweat dropped.

"It never had" He sighed.

"Rin, you and Akatsuki have-"

"Wait-headmaster…uh…it wasn't Akatsuki fault, I burned Aido's room" I admitted.

"But it was Akatuki who use his arsticrat power to burn the room-

"No! have you ever herd of lighter" I rolled my eyes.

"Is this true Kain" The headmaster questioned.

"Uh…sure" He lied.

"Well then, Rin you are ground from your DS for two weeks" He said in his scary threatening tone. Sure that would have killed me but, I have an Xbox on the way.

"Sure, here and I'll have my Ds games over first thing" I grinned putting my black DS on his desk. Zero and Yuki couldn't help but gawk at me.

"Rin, are you okay" Yuki said putting her head on my forehead.

"Of course why wouldn't I be" I smirked.

"Because the Rin I know would never hand over her DS so easily" Zero added.

"People change" I shrugged.

"Yes, people change, but Rin doesn't change" He stated.

"Yah, don't hold on to that" I reminded him. Before he can say anything I dragged Mr. Carrot head out the scenery.

"Let's go partner in crime we have to get ready for class!" I exclaimed.

I dragged him down the stairs but what I forgot so terribly was…the Day class girls. Of for the love grapes how could have forgot about the crazies. I gave Carrot head the shush sign as we carefully tiptoad out the school but for some reason Karma was not at my side.

"IT'S WILD! WILD I LOVE YOU" They scream running like a herd of buffalos. I couldn't help but pull out my katana.

"NO LISTEN HERE CRAZIES, I'M HIS BODY GUARD, ANY OF YALL TRY TO MAKE A JUMP ON HIM I WILL CUT OFF YOUR LEGS. SO GET BACK TO CLASS RIGHT NOW! "

They ran like pigs squealing back into their cages. Sometimes being a prefect has its perfects. Kain gave me a pat on the back and smiled lazily.

"Thanks Rin even though you do go a bit over board" He said.

"Well they pushed me to it! The only way you can handle crazies if you are crazy!"

"Hn…good point. Hey Rin are you going to be a prefect at the Night and day Class dance?" He suddenly ask.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's not really much of choice yet I don't mind it. Fancy parties always bore me to death" I said.

"You should give it a chance" He persisted.

"I did, years ago. But I ended up falling asleep under the tables" I yawned. Kain couldn't help but cackle a laugh.

"You can't be serious" He chuckled.

"I speak the truth! Ask Takuma! When we first met, he decided to have an authentic tea party but I ended asleep in seconds." I shook my head sadly.

We arrived at the Night class campus without a sweat. At the door waiting for us was none other than Aido…oh fuck. He had burn marks on his face and had badly split ends.

"Hey aido…." I grinned cheekily.

"HEY KURAN" I waved. I jumped over Aido clinging to Kuran. Aido couldn't do anything but glare furiously. HAHAHA,RIN WINS! I was immediately pulled off from him by his slut Ruka.

"DON'T TOUCH KANAME" She hissed.

"Enough Ruka" Kuran glared at here.

"Hey, where's ma Xbox" I huffed.

"You'll get it but I need you and Takuma to do me favor" He said his voice turning into that creepy tone.

"What you want me to do?" I raised an eyebrow.

" I want you to keep an eye on Maria, she's a new student that is coming to the Night class"

"Why are so suspious of her?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that she'll be after Yuki"

It didn't take me long to accept his request. If anyone was out to get Yuki, than they better get ready to get a the kick ass of their life. Takuma had his serious face on.

"So when is she coming? Takuma asked.

"In a few hours... Make sure she's not out of you sight" He said. With that he walked off and Takuma were left alone to ponder on what to do. I was unable to ask why this particular vampire would be after Yuki. Kuran he's hiding something. I know he is…. Were just his pawns to protect Yuki the queen and Zero's the knight than what am I? Who protects me…

_I do _The dark demon of me murmured.

"That's good to know, be sure to be ready to fight some vampires ass" I thought to myself.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review please?**


	29. Chapter 29 Maria KurenaOh boy

** A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait, let's just say it's been hard months...Kinda of been not lazy but not finding the time to write as much as I want, :( I barely got my grades up and ironically enough i got a C on English go figure -_- Anyways, going to Chicago for a couple of days, So I want be able to write unless i'm using the Hotels computer or something. I didn't have time to check my grammer as usual, kinda makes sence why I'm not making an A in the class OKAY THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. And thank you guy for reviewing Suki Kiryuu,1animeangel1,JazzyMin ,darksilverkitty9 fantasyblast XxanimeaddictxX Demonic Angel 7 XxNaturalNanaxX for continue to review even though I take a long ass time to update :3 Lova yall  
**

**Lets get on with the chapter shall we :D~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 29 Maria Kurenai...Oh boy  
_

Everyone left to their dorms except me and Takuma. I had big white paper that covered the glass coffee table and 65 different colored crayons. Takuma was the color green and I was blue. I drew the night class area in black and the day class Area in yellow.

"OKAY, SIR ICHIHGO WE MUST NOT LET MARIA-

"WAIT WAIT, WHY DOES THE NIGHT CLASS HAS TO BE BLACK WHY CANT IT BE BLUE!" Takuma cried.

"BECAUSE I'M BLUE and If we both same color our whole plan be ruin just like time I tried to get my damn Gameboy back from the headmaster which still havent forgiven him for-

"But!-

"NO BUTS, AND LETS CONTINUE WITH PLAN! MARIA CANNOT ENFORTRATE THE DAY CLASS AREA" I said as if we were in war.

"No duh, non of the night class students are suppose to be ther-OWW" I smacked him on the head with my katana.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY BRILLIANT PLAN ESPECIALLY IT WASN'T EVEN FINISH"

"Fine, go on with your plan"

"Okay, as Kuran said, we can't have her anywhere near Yuki unless guarded. That's where I'll come in, I'll be with Yuki the whole time during prefect duties" I said drawing Yuki in a pink crayon.

"So I'll be be on watch for Maria and just in case I lose sight of her, you'll already be with Yuki"

"That's the idea, and I'll be there to help you out as well, with her. I'm only going to be guarding Yuki during the Night. During the day she'll be safe.

"How'd you know that" He asked.

"Simple Zero" I smiled drawing him in gray crayon.

"He'll be our net in case anything else happens."

"But, what if Zero isn't focus on saving Yuki, what if he's occupied into saving you thinking that you were in danger?"

"That's unlikely" I answered.

"Oh yeah, how so" Takuma huffed.

"Because, Zero's in love with Yuki, And when Zero sees Maria, I already have a feeling he's going to be 3 steps ahead of us in protecting her." I said.

"Wow…you really thought this through" Ichijo said tapping his chin.

"Well, it wasn't hard to think, since Kuran already planned out the rest" I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Before I can answer Kuran came down the steps in the most dramatic way. I wish he somehow stumble and fall down that way I can laugh at this serious intense moment.

"She's here" Kuran said stopping halfway down the steps.

"Right, Takuma stay here, I'll greet the new vampire" I said getting off the couch.

"AND DON'T LOOSE THAT BLUE PRINT!" I yelled before leaving. The door slammed shut and the sun was at the end of its horizon. Night is here again. I said goodbye to the freaky dude that stood at the gates and forward out with Katana on my back. Hatchi was outside sitting patiently with his doggy suitcase in his mouth.

"No time for packing, Mr. we have an important job to do" I sighed ruffling his thick black fur. He tilted his to the side signaling what job.

"Kuran, is suspicious about a new vampire coming in" I said as I continued walking with Hatchi to the day class area.

"He thinks he's going to hurt Yuki in some way so we have to be on our toes, but I don't want to look to suspicious so I'm going to play dumb." I continued. Hatchi of course didn't say anything but he understood and we both arrived together to the school. Zero was nowhere to be found as usual as I entered the headmaster's office. The room was bright and my eyes took a while to adjust.

"RIN!" The headmaster and Yuki exclaimed.

"Hey guys" I smiled. I turn to see Maria, beautiful of course long silver hair that goes to her middle back and she seemed shy.

"Oh Rin, this Maria, she's the just transfer to the night class" Yuki smiled.

"Was up, I'm Rin" I smiled cheekly.

"Hello, I'm Maria Kurenai" She smiled, her cheeks turning light pink. I couldn't help but poke her cheeks.

"Why are you so embarrassed, I thought vampires are suppose to have a big ego." I thought.

"Well, not all vampires are the same" She said.

Really! I swear, there's the bitch name Ruka-OW!" I stopped being whack on the head with a ruler.

"Don't say foul language" he scowled.

"Damn Did Yagari broke up with you" I muttered softly. Maria started to giggle and whispered in my ear "I like girls like you"

"Wow, sorry, I'm not on that team, we can be friends…"I said taking a step back from her.

"That's even better!" She smiled but I can tell that she's hiding behind that sweet little innocent smile. Ooooh I don't know what it is but I'm sure as hell I'm gonna finding out! Sherlock Rin is on the case!

"Okay, So, we gonna start the awesome tour or what" I said feeling pumped.

"Alright, let's go now but Rin, don't influence Maria to any mischief!" Yuki scowled me also.

"WHAT?! ME!" I said sounding astonish. "I WOULD NEVER EVER EVER, INFLUENCE MARIA IN ANWAY….Is that too much?"

"Way too much" She dead panned.

"Oh well, she's in my class anyway, so whatever happens, happens" I shrugged.

**~XXX~**

Yuki was blabbing on about the school history and classes to Maria. I for one was not a bit interested in what she was saying because, I could give shit. But I did find it odd in a away how she wasn't really intent on Yuki. In fact it didn't seem at all that she wasn't even interested in her! So why did Kuran want me to watch her? Maybe I'm not concentrating hard enough but if I concentrate too hard it'll blow my cover. When we got to the last stop where her class was and also mine, Maria face turned deep red. She clanged in to my arm nervously shaking.

"What's wrong Maria?" I asked.

"Will you believe me if I tell you I'm scared of transferring here?" She said.

"Honstely no…."I admitted.

"Do you Yuki?" She asked. Yuki didn't reply, which got Maria assuming that she didn't believe her either.

"See! You don't believe me either!" She cried.

"No… I was just a bit surprised" Yuki said.

"But you're going to be alright the president and vice president are both kind" Yuki said trying to calm Maria down.

"Especially, TAKUMA, He's my best friend" I added.

"And Rin's in your class" Yuki added also.

"But, you're not a vampire!" She gasped.

"Yeah, it's a long complicated story" I sighed.

"In any case you can always come to me, Rin, or the headmaster, we'll do what we can, so don't worry" Yuki said hold Maria's hand firmly.

"Thank you, I really like girls like you as well…" I heard her whisper to Yuki. So Kuran wasn't wrong about Maria wanting something from Yuki. I better be on my toes in class. Yuki left me with Maria and she still looked vulnerable. It was sometimes hard to believe that she was a vampire at times.

"Well, let's get this day started shall we" I grinned opening the wooden door.

All the night class students were sitting down beside Takuma and Kuran who were standing by the window still. Aido was yelling at Shiki for eating his pokeys.

"Hey, Shiki can I have one too!" I asked.

"Sure" He said in his usual unemotional tone handing me one pokey stick.

"Thank you!" I said already munching on it.

"NOOOO MY POKKIN CHOCO! I WANTED TO GIVE SOME TO THE DORM PRESIDENT KURAN"! Aido cried.

"Well now it's digesting in my stomach" I shrugged standing next to him showing off that I was eating his pokey.

"I swear, you're a pain" He scowled.

"Yeah, love ya too" I rolled my eyes.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Takuma cried.

"NAH, MAN I ALWAYS LOVED MA BLONDE TAKUMA" I said glomping on him. That's when I heard Maria giggling. Her whole personality changed quickly and she looked more like a cocky vampire.

"This looks like a fun group" She giggled darkly. The whole class stared back at her sitting on the teacher's desk; I swear I thought Maria was following me.

"What? Class hasn't started yet?" She tilted her head like a creepy doll.

"Who the hell…are you?" Aido said out loud.

"Maria, why the hell are you sitting on the teacher's desk" I scowled. Damn Yuki's going to give me a big ass speech about this late on

"Who the hell" Maria said in serious tone. She jumped up to me and Aido softly.

"What makes you think either of you can speak to me that way" She growled. Aido couldn't help but stiffen as for me well…I couldn't help but do this.

"What the fuck makes YOU think you can stand this close to my face" I snapped pushing her face out my way, literally.

"You should introduce yourself first Maria Kurenai" Kuran said pulling me away from Maria.

"Oh" She said switching personality's fast acting as if she was innocent. She jumped toward Kuran rubbing her face on his hand. That was my cue to leave. There so much weirdness I can take.

"I'm out! Takuma you can take over" I hollered leaving the room.

**~XXX~**

I let out a yawn as I came out the small hall and into the outside school campus. I found Zero leaning on a tree and Hatchi sitting right next to him. Well all be darn Zero sleeping on the job. What to do, what to do. I know! I know! THROW AN ACORN! I grabbed an acorn that was on the floor and epically threw it at his head. This cause him to jolt a bit, he look all around to find who did this until his eyes lock on me.

"What?" I said whistling spontaneously.

"Why did you throw an acorn at me?"

"What, you talking about? Why would I throw an acorn at you?"

"Because you intend to throw things at me" He answered.

"It could have been a squirrel duh"

"Can't you just admit that you did it!"

"Did what! I didn't do anything-OH look there is a real squirrel in tree" I pointed.

"Any way, I'll be doin what I do, Let us go Hatchi" I said about to leave.

"Rin, wait" he suddenly grabbed onto my wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, why you were there the day, I was out hunting the level E?" He questioned.

"I had some business to take care of" I shrugged.

"Why was Tala with you then?"

"Because the business involved with her." I stated.

"who were you guys out to kill"

My body froze. I was caught like dear in the head lights. "Don't worry about it"

"How can I not, your working with a pureblood to kill someone, who is it a vampire"

"No one, just drop it" I hissed.

"Rin tell me now dammit!" He yelled

"MY FUCKIN FATHER, YOU HAPPY" I shouted. He stood still and for the first time he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, this is why, I told you to stay out of my business." I growled.

"What did he do?" He whispered.

"You don't want to know" I sighed sitting on the cold grass floor, leaning my head on the tree.

"But I do though" He said sitting down on the ground with me. I was about to tell him the truth and nothing but the truth until...I felt Maria's presence. Aw fuck miss 5 differently fucken personality showed up. This is going to turn out great I thought sarcastically.

**Review please :)**


	30. Chapter 30 falling for the same mistakes

**A/N I know it's been like forever, but thanksgiving break is coming soon, and I have more chapters from this story and It's not over till i say it's over. And also understand Finals are coming soon and I don't want to be like Yuki and fail V_V**

**But i'm glad that people are still reviewing even thought i take so long to update.  
**

**So thank you  
**

**Voilet Roses **

**JazzyMin**

**shewhoeatspocky**

**XxanimeaddictxX **

**1animeangel1**

**And many other reviewers that are guest from this sight thank you. And to anyone else that I missed.! I hope all who's reading this enjoy the chapter  
**

_Why does my heart fall for the same mistakes twice?**  
**_

Zero held the gun up to Maria's head. I know I was supposed to be doing something. What was it? Oh right Zero's going to kill Maria. I wonder why though. I mean I know Zero hates vampires, like how I hate vegetables but usual he walks away. Should I stop him or should I let him kill her. Hmm... it would leave me less work to watch her... All of sudden a nagging conscience of Yuki appeared on my right shoulder. _HEY_, shouldn't there be demon on the other side, oh wait she's inside of me. The angelic Yuki continue yelling for me to stop him.

_"ALL RIGHT_!" I shouted at the nonexistent Yuki. Zero and Maria looked at me oddly. It's not like I'm new to it. I've been given so many stares by students, that it comes natural. I snatched Zero's gun before he could yell at me to ask why.

"Sorry, Maria,_ blah blah blah_ it won't happen again _blah blah_, go back to you class and stop acting a douche and maybe more of the kids would like you" I said getting annoyed with little Yuki on my shoulder that whispered to me to be more nicer.

"I thought you would be kinder…Rin" She said faking a hurt look that I have to say was pretty impressive for a small vampire.

"I'm only nice to people who don't order me around" I rolled my eyes. It's true that I hate when people feel like there superior to me and that they can control me.

"I was just playing" She insisted like she was the victim.

"Yeah, and Kaname's a Saint" I said sarcastically. She looked down on the ground ashamed, still putting the act as if the show was still going on. I might as well go with act since I was hypothetically be "under cover"

"Maria, if you promise not act up again in class, I'll be kinder to you-OOOF" She didn't even let me finish my sentence before she attacked me with a hug! I've notice that I really don't like people hugging me unless I'm giving them…weird huh.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU RIN, I'M HAPPY THAT YOU FORGIVE ME!" She cried. When I thought she was done with hugging, she gripped me tighter and whispered "Girls like you, taste the best, I hope we can become friends" She left with a smirk.

"I swear she seriously going on the top of my list of vampires I hate the most..." I muttered. I turned around to see Zero glaring as Maria left. I'm still hoping that he forgotten our whole conversation.

"So, I'm going to go and patrol and leave this awkward scene" I said as I tip-toed away but I was dragged back by the collar of my uniform. I turned my head to find Zero glaring at me now? WHAT DID I DO?

"I know what you're trying to do?" He said.

"You caught me, I was trying to escape before you found out I took your wallet" I sighed.

"No, wait what?! You took my wallet!"

"Uh…no" I smiled at which in return I received his glares. He put out his hand meaning that he wants it back. So much for my headset for my Xbox I thought to myself.

"Here" I responded sadly.

He looked through his wallet counting each fives, tens, twenty's. "Rin, cough it up" He said looking up from his wallet.

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm missing a hundred" He stated.

"You could have lost it-WOOWOW, HEY STOP THAT!" I shouted. He went through all my pockets and couldn't find the money still.

"You see I don't have it AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelped. He grabbed my shoe causing me to fall flat on the ground. He somehow found his money…how he knew!

"You keep my money, in your shoe?" He said staring dumbly at me.

"Hey, I was gonna put it in my bra" I huffed. He shook his head and knelt down and placed my shoe back on. Unfortunately he forgot to tie them.

"Hey aren't you going to tie them for me!" I said still sitting on the ground.

"No." He said simply.

"Fine! ….now how did I do this" I said trying to put my thinking cap on.

"Rin, you don't know how to tie your shoes!" Zero growled becoming irritated.

"SHHHH, IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I TIED, THEM!. I usually just leave them tied, and slip them on" I snapped. Now Rin, think, I know there's was a song to this….

"I REMEMBER, OKAY, you gotta take each lace in each hand you go over and under again, you make a loop de loop and pull. And your shoes are looking good" I sung happily, as tied both my shoes.  
"Is everything you learn from Sponge Bob" Zero smirked.

"Not everything, I learn my Spanish from Dora, my Chinese from Ni hao Kau lan, my animals from Lion king, team work from wonder pets and a dinosaur's are purple from Barney" I grinned.

"I worry about you" He sighed.

"I told you not to" I reminded him.

"That doesn't keep me from stopping" He said leaning down on me with his eyes that are usual glaring but some damn reason is becoming kind.

"Why should you even care what happens to me? It's not like the worlds gonna care if I just died, everyone will just move on" I blurted out. And how I just wished to keep my stupid mouth shut, I should have just walked away and left it how it was but nooooo…..He clenched my wrist pulling me tightly toward him. I wanted to look away but I couldn't shift my body to turn around.

"Do you honestly believe that" He snarled.

"Yes, it's called the circle of life" I rolled my eyes.

"Rin, it's been years, since my younger brother died, and I'm still not over it" He growled.

"Well, that's your brother, we're not that closely related, you even said it remember, that you don't even consider us family!" I shot back.

"…..."

"Exactly, so don't be telling bull-shi- HEY, LEMMME GO" I demanded. Zero out of character pulled me to a tight hug. I squirmed to get out for the fear of the cooties.

"COOTIES, LEMMME GO" I shouted.

"Not till you tell me everything that's going" He ordered. He walked backwards while dragging me with him. He used the tree to slide down so that we both are sitting, except that I'm tightly grasped under his arms.

"I hate talking about it"

"Sometimes we have to do what we hate" He said.

"But why do we have to talk about me though! Why can't we talk about you or,Yuki, even Kuran for that matter!"

"Because, one we already know what happen to my family, 2 Yuki has no memory of her past, and 3….I don't give crap what happens to Kuran" He said.

"Why can't I just take to my grave?" I

"Because it's too much work to dig up the answers" He smirked.

"What if I don't want you get involve" I said softly lowering my eyes.

He took a while to respond until finally "I won't get myself involved unless, I see that you truly need it" He answered.

"Okay….but what if it's too way complicated to explain" I said next.

"Then start from what you known in the beginning" He suggested.

"Fine I'll just give you the basic of what happened."

"That's all I'm asking" He then.

I inhaled and exhaled before beginning. I just wanted to run and hide, but I guess that's the whole point of why Zero's holding me. I wanted to tell him but some reason my tongue gets tied or my fear of the mark will just burst of mentioning him.

"Rin…" He started to get impatient.

"Hold on, I'm trying to find the words" I growled. I took another breathe. I closed my eyes and I began my awful tale….

"I was at home, doing my math homework…Okay not really I was actually playing my Game boy that my grandma bought me before she passed away. My mom, she was, well I don't know what she was doing but, I assume she was cooking dinner but nothing was made. At first I didn't think any of it, I thought…my….dad" I was stuck on that word again….

"Well, I thought He was going to cook but he was late. he didn't come back till midnight, and by that time I was asleep…until I heard my screaming down stairs" I stopped and took a few more minutes to calm myself. Zero didn't say anything for me to continue, instead he waited.

"I went down stairs, and I found …blood….lots and lots of it. It was like it was splattered everywhere, the carpet…the walls. And…and…I remember seeing…..m…o…m in his arms….I didn't understand…why….he did this….but the main thing was he, never loved me and my mom…he was tired of us…and then he…." I had to stop… I couldn't go so far into telling my dad was a demon….

"And I blanked out" I ended.

"I have a feeling you're not adding something" He thought.

"The other part, I'm not ready to talk about" I shook my head.

"What do you mean?!"

"PLEASE ZERO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE, I can't even talk about…I can't, I'm not even supposed to even think about what happen! " I cried. My whole body was shaking. I was scared again… all because of him. I wasn't scared of vampires, now that I think of it. I was terrified of my father. He scared me more than anything.

"Rin" Zero called for me to look at him.

"No" I responded childishly. I can already feel the tears trying to splash out. I didn't want him to see…especially Zero.

"Rin" He called again softer which made me felt even worse.

"No" I shook my head. He somehow found a way to move my whole body around to face him.

"Rin" He said again, this time I closed my eyes so I couldn't see him. He pulled me to his chest hugging, so close that I can actually hear his heart beating. Zero began to sooth me like he did when I first entered Cross Academy.

"Rin, I'm not going to let him hurt you again" He promised. But I can tell those promises were just words that were meant to be broken because, I know when I needed him he's not going to be there…but Why do I always believe him…why does my stupid heart always falls for the same shit twice! I'll never understand, so just for tonight, I'll just pretend, that he's right, but just for tonight though….

**Review Please**

**~you know want tooo~ Patrick from Spongebob  
**


	31. Chapter 31 forshadowing

_****_**A/N Sorry for the large wait. I had to get my grades up in order to be on the computer. It also involved my finals. But during the break I was able to make a very long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and hopefully review also :3 ALSO I sort have been work all night on this chapter and if you seen any grammer mistakes and spellings please flip the table at the other direction. When I'm done with story, I'll hopefully have Beta that can help fix all the bad usage of my grammars...maybe. **

_**ZERO:**  
_

_The color of blossoms was tainted with red. My body was paralyzed, the only thing that was able to move was my eyes and they were focus on that woman again. She held me in her arms that were coated in blood of my father and mother. Her smile was evil itself. "My dear Zero, Grow, up quickly and feed on your hate. You want kill this Shizuka Hio, do you not" She said tauntingly. This only caused me to fill myself with more hatred toward her. _

_She wasn't fazed with my intense glare I gave her in fact she merely giggled. "Heh, Heh, I want to keep looking at you…your eyes, which are so full of hate…are mine and mine alone. I am delighted that you and I are now tied by an unbreakable bond. "She said her voice venomously sweet. _

My eyes shot open; my fingers clenching onto the bed sheet. I looked to the side of my room and my heart nearly jumped out from chest.

"Rin" I lifted myself halfway up from my bed that was drenched in sweat.

"Hey…Zero" She grinned cheekily waving her hand slightly.

"Shouldn't you be at the moon dorms" I questioned. She stood there awkwardly wearing her long fuzzy green pants and monster Inc. slippers.

"Yeah I know but, I need to borrow20 dollars" She said giving me one of her big begging for money smiles.

"What do you need the 20 dollars for anyway" I asked since I wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon because of those horrid dreams that occur once every night.

"I was planning to buy something for Hatchi" She responded a bit saddens.

"Is there something wrong with Hatchi?" I asked. I haven't seen him for a while now that Rin moved to the Moon dorms which I still disagree that she shouldn't be there in the first place.

"He hasn't been getting up from his bed recently so I thought buying him something would cheer him up" She thought.

"Maybe it's because he's surround by vampires" I sure would be pissed if I was in his shoes I thought to myself.

"I guess so, and then can I borrow you socks then"

"Why?!" What would she need my socks for? I still had a new pairs in my drawers but, that doesn't mean I want to ruin them.

"Hatchi usually feels happier if he has your socks…but the good white ones though" She smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me " I groaned.

"Please" She begged kneeling on my bed beside me with her hands clenched together in a fist. I couldn't find the voice to say no and I honestly didn't want to go back to sleep. I slipped out of bed and headed toward the drawers. I pulled out second drawer where I keep my socks neatly stacked.

"Wow, Zero you're a clean freak" Rin said peering over my shoulder. I was about to respond when my throat began to tighten. I can hear the pounding of her heart and the pulsing of her blood from her veins.

"Here take the socks and go" I snapped. Her wonderful scent was too wonderfu_l maybe more than_…

* * *

**RIN**

Well, I was kicked out of Zero's room with his socks in my hands. I felt like a puppy thrown out the room. I let out a sigh. I wished I could help Zero with his blood problem but I'm guessing he has Yuki for that. I quickly shook my head and tried to think of important things like Hatchi. Yes, Hatch has been acting funny… not like funny hilarious funny, but weird funny. He's not playing with his toys or getting to eat. And he's being very snappy especially when I try to get him out of bed. Maybe Zero's socks would help him feel better. I couldn't find what was wrong with Hatchi as much as I tried to think what sickness he might have everything turned out the same there was nothing wrong with him. I even had the smart ass Aido check him and he even said he was fine. I never felt so depressed but I had to be strong for Hatchi. I went quietly down the stairs making sure no one heard my footsteps squeak on the wooden steps. I opened the wide doors that exited me from boy's dorm. Right when I was about to leave...

"RIN! What are you doing in the boys dorm! !"

"fuck" I muttered banging my head at the side of the door. It was the dorm president...it's so sad I don't even bother to remember his damn name and I just referred him as the dorm president.

"You are in violation of rule #321 and #621"

"Dear god" I face palmed. He actually memorized the rules. If he was this good at his job why the hell isn't he a displinary? !

"Yeah I just added a Rin rule and it over rules everything in the handbook...so see yeah" I grinned cheekily and then running out the door

"RIN!" He screamed so loud causing every boy to awaken and turn on their lights just to see what happen. . I couldn't help but snicker and snort at his useless yells.

The wind hushed his voices in an instant and the night became quiet again. I always loved and hated nights like these. It's like when everything seems so nice and peacefully there's always disaster waiting to happen. The world sure does sucks I thought sadly. We have Zero who hates vampires and ironically he was turned into one and then there's Yuki who can't remember a damn thing about her past but I don't know if that's a bad thing unless her parents really loved her that is.

As I made it out of the day dorm area I was at the bridge that connected the night and day class. I took a rest at the bridge taking advantage of this peaceful night before who knows what tomorrow decides to throw at me. I let out a soft sigh and a small real smile escape my lips. I peered over the bridge staring down at the small pound that was created when the headmaster had his urge to redecorate and make everything more elegant than it should

I gazed at the water that revealed the reflection of my face. I feel different but yet I looked the same ... Kind of. My pale black hair grew darker and long and then there's my yucky green eyes; they were nothing compared to Takuma's glowing meadow green eyes.

"My eyes look like shit" I said puffing my cheeks.

"I never thought you worried about your looks Rin"

I turned away from my reflection and saw Aido with his good and evil wicked smiles.

"Oh it's you" I said boldly.

"Shouldn't you be in class" He questioned.

"Shouldn't you?" I smirked.

"Touché" He smirked back.

"So what's this concern about your eyes" He said pushing his dark blond bangs out of his eyes.

"Nothin, just haven't looked at myself recently" I replied.

"Clearly" He said teasingly.

"Oh shut-up, you ain't that good to look at" I rolled my eyes.

"HN, I have many fans that adore me for my gorgeous looks" He said proudly.

"If that's the case why are you still single?"

"That's because….it's because, I haven't met any women that was beautiful enough to be with me" he retorted

"Sure it is" I replied with sarcasms returning back to my horror reflection. Aido stood next to me and staring at his reflection as well.

"What brought along vampires couldn't see their reflection" I suddenly asked.

"You humans never were good at listening to the truth, so you mixed up the sayings and made it up. The only things you guys had right was the blood" He answered.

"Hn" I replied. Zero's vocabulary is rubbing off on me. I was waiting for Aido to leave but he didn't he just stood there. I'm not going to lie it was fairly awkward and yet it wasn't.

"You don't usually talk to me for this long, is there anything else you wish to discuss" I said noticing a glint of a curiosity in his crystal blue eyes.

"Actually there is, Kurenai Maria. You obviously sense that she's some sort of threat, as well. If not you wouldn't have been following her around, same goes for Takuma"

"Well, when she gets up at our face like that in our last class, you kind of grow distrust especially when she's bi-polar"

"That occurred to me when she had the nerve to touch Kaname-sama's hand" He growled.

"But honestly it wasn't her bi-poalrness that made me distrust her" I said.

"What was it then?"

"She scared me, it was like the first time meeting Kuran…I mean Kaname…whatever, It gave me a bad vibe of weakness. Even an aristocrat can't do that to me…" I said.

"Do you believe she's out for someone" Aido thought.

"Didn't matter if she is but whatever it is she better stay away from anyone that I care about or I'll make sure she gets kick in the ass" I snapped.

"Your language just gets fouler and fouler" He said with disgust.

"And your ways of flirting, is getting older and older" I replied.

"Do you think she may be a pureblood" I spoke out loud before I thought what I said.

" I was thinking the same thoughts as well" He nodded. So I guess me and Aido were on the same boat…which is weird because I never thought I see the day when me Aido can have somewhat normal conversation without explosions of altercations.

"I guess you're not as dumb as I thought you were" Aido said giving wolfish grin.

"Really I thought the same way. I thought it was only your blond hair that led you to high school"

**~XXX~**

I was dead asleep on the floor with Zeros sock in my hand appear as a puppet. Nothing motivated Hatchi to get up from his bed. He merely growled or whines. He was just being bi-polar. At times he would snap at my hand then careful licking at it for forgiveness. There something clearly wrong with my dog. I laid small amount of food next to him and wrapped whited bandages around my left hand making it look like a mummified glove.

"Get well, Hatchi" I said glumly. I opened the door to find Tala outside waiting for me in her fancy night gown.

"Shouldn't you be in bed" I said rising in eyebrow.

"Have you sensed that demon yet" She said becoming more irate.

"No, but I don't think it won't be long before he shows, he said so himself" I reminded.

"I don't want him surprising us, that's all. I want us to be the predator not the prey again." She muttered angrily to herself.

"Don't worry about it, get some sleep. I have to go do some errands"

"All right then" She said eyeing up and down.

"What?" I growled.

"Have you been sleep recently?" She questioned.

"It's sort of hard to sleep when you're surrounded by vampires" I answered.

"I was just worried about you" She huffed.

"Well don't, right now just rest and when I come back we can form some strategy when father arrives"

I couldn't understand why , but seriously hated when people worried about me. Like if I ever were to die, it would annoy me to see people cry over me. I don't even feel worthy enough for people to cry over. As I was lost in my moments of thought, I was pulled into a hug.

"I'm just going next door. I 'll be back" I said trying to push away from Tala's grasp.

"Just be safe" She growled.

"Now you're just asking for the impossible" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and finally let me go. I wonder what brought on this. She acts like I'm going off to battle or something. And when did she start caring all of sudden…and since when did Aido cared for my opinion on things. It's as if I'm being comforts before some sort tragedy. I came down the stairs to find the place empty and quiet until.

"MARIA, WAIT YOU CANT GO OUTSIDE, IT'S PAST CURFEW" Takuma yelled racing to Maria as she went out the door. I sprinted out the door trying to catch up to them but she already made it to the school…fuck. Before I knew it I lost tracked of Takuma and Maria. I swear I always hated running not good for my heart.

_Hey isn't that Rin? _

_Yeah it's Rin, and she's in a night class uniform! _

_But she stands out from the night class. The night class has beautiful features and well she…._

I easily tuned them out and found Yuki and Zero walking in the open hallways. Yuki was the first to spot me and then Zero.

"RIN! What are you doing in the Day dorm it's against the rules" She scowled.

"My Rin rule over rules the handbooks" I responded.

"Are you still going on with that" Yuki pouted.

"What are you doing here?" Zero questioned suspiciously.

" Well…um…you see….."

_DON'T GO THAT WAY!_

"Rin, what's going on?" Yuki said.

"Uh… that's a good question."

"Maria the day class is still attending classes" Takuma cried.

"I swear I just want to nail her to the ground. It would make my life so much easier" I spat. Maria turned her gaze toward us but mostly making sure she was giving eye contact with Zero.

"This isn't good why is the night class…?!" Before Yuki could go after her, she was pulled back from Zero.

"Yeah sorry guys, Maria's been one hell of a handful, I'll be back maybe" I grunted. I ran after them, having the urge to punch Maria in the face.

"Rin! No! Stay away from the transferred student" Zero ordered.

"No" I replied and left as that. It was my job to watch Maria especially if she was after for the people I cared about. I ran beside Takuma as we were both began chasing Maria. But before I knew it Takuma had to run in another direction to get away from the screaming fans of his. It was now just me and her. She suddenly stopped gazing up one of dorms balconies. Before I could stop her she disappeared with a gust of wind.

It annoyed me that this always happened to me. Every time I wanted answers the culprit always seems to find a way to run away. The only thing I could do was go return back to Yuki and make sure she was safe at least.

**~XXX~**

I found Yuki with the headmaster. He was tutoring her once again on her algebra. Once the headmaster spotted me walking in the door his eyes glisten with hope.

"Rin I'm glad you're back. Can you tutor Yuki please? It's my duty to parole during the exams" the headmaster smiled.

"Okay just be sure to give my night class teacher a note that I won't be in class for the day" I shrugged.

"Done" The headmaster agreed and left.

I spent hours and hours helping Yuki with same algebraic equation. She told me she was threatened by the president that if she didn't get a perfect score on her exams he would hold it against her.

"Is this correct Rin?" Yuki said with a stiffly yawn.

"By Jove! I think she's got it" I cheered.

"Really!" She gasped.

"Yes! I think you can make a C- minus on this exam" I grinned.

"Thank you Rin. Now, I think I'm going to go to bed" She yawned walking sleeping to her room. Now as for me…I think my eyes are getting drowsy as well. I laid my head down the table to just shut my eyes for a moment…just a moment.

I felt my shoulder being pocked and lazily swat it away then I felt being carried. I opened my eyes to find silver hair and my head next to his neck.

"Is this how I magically end up in my room when I fall asleep on the couch….or was it Santa" I murmured rubbing my eyes.

"Santa only comes to the house on the Christmas eve not every month" Zero smirked.

"I thought it was because I was a good kid" I grumbled.

"Not likely"

Zero brought me my room and laid me gently down. He sits there next to me silently waiting for me to go to sleep. Although, I know would fail to stay awake long before Zero did witchy witch thing and some snaps me to sleep. He slides in next to me wrapping his one arm around me and closes my eyes. I swear he's a magician. He somehow entwined his fingers with mine.

"Goodnight Rin" He mummured.


	32. Chapter 32 search, protect, slay

**A/N Was going to post this new years day but was at family's house V_V Anways thanks for reviewing! More reviews makes my lazy self start writing. :D **

**So thank you and also Voilet Roses: Thanx for pointing the mistake I made in chapter 30. :) i SHALL FIX IT...when i complete the story. Darn my lazy self. But seriously thank much is appreciated. :D **

**LETS CONTINUE THE DRAMA  
!**

~_search protect slay _

I was embrace with the sweetest sleep. My body was relaxed in a comfortable position but the person beside me was gone. Then I felt the presence of another person. I didn't take any heed to it because my mind was gone to dreamland until... I was shoved off the bed, head first. I scraped my cheek. I let out a hiss of pain and thought of ever sailor curse in my mind.  
"WAKE UP RIN!" Tala shouted.  
"As you can see I'm already awake" I growled.  
"We ...have... a ….big problem" She said panting each word.  
"What's going on" I said dusting myself off from the ground.  
"Your dog...he's...loose" Tala said trying to manage on what words to say. Hatchi...loose? I remembered leaving him in my room. And with that he's sick; he couldn't have even gotten out of bed.  
"That's not possible" I stated.  
"Well it is, Kuran ordered you to take him out" her voice sounding dead serious. WHAT! My eyes couldn't help but widen.  
"I'll get him out of the night class" I murmured.  
"I'll help" She added.  
I nodded my head wordlessly and was about to leave the room. I stopped to check that Yuki was still asleep in her room. Shockingly she wasn't!  
"Tala is there more things going on?" I questioned. There was a long pause before she responded with anything.  
"Yes...Kiryu...he's battling with Maria" She admitted.  
"Why didn't you want to tell me?" I said my voice accidently dropping to a cold tone.  
"Because, Hatchi needs you more" She said matter a factly.  
"Okay, i understand, let's hurry then" I said opening the window that was next to my twin bed.

A tree was next to the window and I easily swing down each branch. Tala was already on the ground. I grasped the last branch and jumped down. We sprinted to moon dorms as fast as we could. My heart was racing cold sweat dripping. Then we stopped at the entrance of the door; my breath was gone. Hatchi was there on all fours his dark rusty black fur, his tail curling but his soft blue eyes were no longer there; it was replaced with hard crimson red eyes.  
"Hatchi" I whispered.  
The dog responded with a drooling growl. He dug his long claws to the wet ground lowering him to the grass.  
"What happened to you" I said softly tip toeing closer to the dog I once I called friend. This only made the dog furious. He leaped toward me but my instinct cause me to dodge. The vicious dog was not done he continued each time to attack me. He jumped and snapped at me 5 times.

I could have fought back...but i couldn't. I just couldn't. He was my friend...a friend that will never betray me. He was my only true best friend. He finally had a mouth of my right arm. He gripped onto my arm clenching his jaws tighter and tighter until he draw blood. His thick fangs nearly reached to the bone.  
Tala blew a great blast of wind at him throwing him a far. He let a yelp as his body hit the hard ground.  
"Oh god, Rin, your arm" She said trying not to breath my scent.  
"I know, I have to get Hatchi first and then I'll leave to the nurse" I said.  
Hatchi stood from the ground shaking his head and body about to attack again until a thin but clear whistle broke the silence of the night.  
"What was that?" I said looking around my surrounding. Hatchi must have heard of it too. He looked up in the sky and howled loudly and then ran past me and out the gate of the moon dorms.  
"HATCHI!" I cried. A good amount of pain struck my bleeding arm. I kneeled down in pain trying. Tala dashed to me with her vampire speed.  
"Rin, we have to get you to the infirmary" Tala said as she carefully avoided my arm.  
"But..but what about Hatchi" I exclaimed trying to rip away from her but only cause me to whimper in pain.  
"Will worry about him later, damn it your blood is attracting vampires" She groaned in annoyance. A huddle of aristocrats circled around us with beaming red eyes.  
"Go back to your classes' now" Tala demanded harshly.  
"Yes" They bowed and dispersed from the area. Tala half carried me out the gate and slightly glided us into the sun dorms. Everyone was in bed. Well not everyone...I found Kuran with Yuki in his arms. His body was up straight staring at me with red brown eyes.  
"I hope you took care of the animal" Kaname said as he walked past me not giving a care of the damage on my arm.  
"What happened to Yuki?" I said stopping him in his track.  
"She was somewhere that she shouldn't be" He said continued to walk away. That bastard, what did he do. Where is Zero?!  
I was going to yell back when Tala covered my mouth and silently shook her head. "Ask questions later"

**~XXX~**

When we arrived at the headmaster residence, he wasn't there. Yagari was sitting at his chair smoking his last cigarette.  
"What the hell happened" He shouted shooting up from the headmaster chair.  
"Long story" I muttered.  
"Is the headmaster here? We need to fix her arm fast" Tala said growing impatient.  
"The headmaster left to do some errands. For now I'll take care of the wound" He said getting up from brown leather chair. He dug in the headmaster's fixed desk searching for the first aid kit although in my opinion i think i need more than first aid kit. Oh where oh where can the headmaster be I cried mentally to myself.  
"Tala you can go. I can tell my blood is becoming a bother" I said noticing her staring at the wall.  
"I'm fine, I'm just admiring the wall" She grunted.  
"Go" I smirked.  
"Fine" She sighed leaving me with the number one vampire hunter. He pulled out a roll of white bandages and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He had a few cotton balls on the table. Tipping the bottle of peroxide on to the cotton ball, he began to clean the blood. I gripped at the edge of the desk wince each time he cleansed. He finally started wrapping my right arm around. Yagari tied it with a small bow and gave me lollipop?  
"Er...thanks" I muttered liking the raspberry pop.  
"Um...sorry for punching in your good eye" I said continue licking the lollipop.  
"Just get out" he said going back to Headmaster folders.  
"Alright, I'm leaving" I said getting out the door. i guess he wasn't that bad of guy after all. Even if he was mean to Akatsuki. Then I remembered. I should go find Zero but i need to find Hatchi also. Hatchi...my best friend where can he be?  
Why did he attack me? It was as if he didn't know me. When I was out the door of the headmaster residence, Kuran was waiting outside. And I can tell you right now he was fuming with a black aura.  
"You didn't full fill your duties" He said venomously.  
"I thought Yuki was asleep, I didn't think she'll go after Zero" I retorted.  
"Yuki means the world to me, be sure nothing happens to her at the ball tomorrow" He snapped leaving the air cold. Everything was becoming so frustrating. I have to protect Yuki, on the other I need to slay my father, and then the other I have to find out was going on with Hatchi Then I thought of the ball… it was mix of vampires and humans…Maria will be there and so will Yuki, Kaname and Zero. I don't have Hatchi to help me. When Kaname was finally gone from sight, my hate and sadness was finally revealed. I punched the headmaster glass window with my left fist. The window mealy cracked leaving bits of blood stains.

"_Come back inside_" Yagari sighed with the bandages.

_Comments?_


	33. Chapter 33 Dealer

**LOVE THE REVIEWS! SO Post the next chapter just for you guys :D, although its short its sort of short but i have feeling most of my chapters are going to be this amount length for now since I'm getting so close to the end. Although i'm having a feeling you guys are not going to like this chapter very much =_=**

_~Dealer _

Yagari was lecturing about my anger issues that I have and said something about me starting to act way too much like his apprentice Zero. I honestly didn't care nor wanted to hear it. But he continued to nag on anyway.  
"Do you have any idea what you were doing? Now it's going to be harder for the vampires to hold their thirst" He scowled as he wrapped another set of bandages around my knuckles.  
"Yeah" I said for the hundredth time.  
"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you" He said growing a large stress mark on his forehead.  
"Yeah" I repeated.  
"Okay kid; is there something you want to talk about?" He said warily. I shook my head grabbed another lollipop from the headmaster desk.  
"Too complicated" I said.  
"That's life" He stated.  
"_You got that right_" I muttered.  
"Look how about you rest and cool off and then when you wake up you'll have your head on straight" He suggested stacking the papers.  
"That's the thing I don't want to sleep." I sighed. My insomnia or my nightmares haven't been letting me sleep.  
"Then would you like to help me file papers" He offered as pulled up another stack of papers on the desk.  
"I might as well, what do you want me to do? "I said raising an eyebrow.  
"The hunter association not only executes level E vampires but also deals with list of vampires there are to be execute"  
"Okay, so what does this have to do with stack of paper?" I questioned.  
"These are all bio and dates of the vampires that have been executed or on the list to be executed" He said separating the two.  
"You've got to joking" I sweat dropped.  
"Unfortunately not" He sighed. He gave me the 5 ft. stack of paper while he handles the other 5 ft. stack of paper.  
"Let's just get this over with" I sighed already feeling the urge of my laziness. The first folder I found was a girl named Akako Hokkaido age 20, killed 12 citizens in a local park.  
" **EXECUTED" **was stamped in red on the bio so I'm guessing she's already dead.  
After filing who's dead and who needs to be executed my hands caught a folder that nearly made me drop it.  
_Hio Shizuka Pureblood: murdered the Kiryu family leaving one survivor listed for execution_.  
This was the women that cause Zero so much pain. I laid her file down onto the execution list. While I was filing the reports, I began to wonder. Would Shizuka come to Cross Academy just for Zero? But she already had her revenge when she brutally murdered his parents and to put the icing on the cake she turned him into a vampire. If I wanted to get everything back on track, I had to deal with Maria. She's obviously hiding something about Shizuka.  
Yagari let a groan as he set his last file down. He cracked his back making me cringe at the sound.  
"_Old man_" I muttered. Hearing what I said he gave me a nasty glare.  
"Well, I got done sooner than I expected" He said.  
"Yeah, well thanks for everything" I said leaving with a wave goodbye. I left the Headmaster office for the second time. I went outside and decided to go sleep in my day dorm instead of the moon dorm. My scent was probably everywhere and just to come back will be stupid.

**~XXX~**

I didn't know how I did it, but I fell asleep and this time it felt good. I slept so well that I didn't even bother to go to school for the night class nor the day class. My body was too worn out from Kaname's abusive commands and duties. Yuki, she was so hard to handle that I swear I'm tempted to buy a bridle just to keep her in control. I looked out my window to find it was twilight. I jumped out as the day class students stood in shock but it wasn't from me; Maria she was back. She looked back at me expecting me to see her.  
"Maria I wish to speak to you alone" I growled.  
"I thought so" She said twirling her silver straight hair.  
When we were finally alone, my hand reached for her throat slamming her to the tree. My hatred to her grew nearly synced with my father.  
"You're dumb act is pissing me off, where is Zero?" I snarled.  
"Temper, temper, you and Zero are so alike. Act first then ask question" She smirked.  
"You didn't answer my question" I snapped.  
"He's alright, but sooner or later. He'll become a Level E and no one can control him" She reminded with a smile.  
"You'd like that wouldn't, seeing him suffer. It's as if you're Hio Shizuka herself" I grinned evilly.  
"Hn, and I thought you were a stupid girl" She sighed.  
"I get that from a lot of people" I rolled my eyes.  
"Let's make a deal then to solve this dilemma" She smiled.  
"What's your deal?" I said clenching her throat tighter.  
"I want you to kill Kaname Kuran and I'll save Zero" She said simply. What the hell?! IS she crazy this guy still gets me nightmares during the day?  
"You've got to kidding me"  
"Or" She said her smile growing wider.  
"Or what?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
"Offer yourself to me" She stated.  
"And if I choose neither" I smiled.  
"Then i'll offer the same deal to Yuki, and I know in her kind heart she'll offer herself" She giggled as my eyes grew wide._ fuck_  
"I swear I fuken hate you" I said finally swiping my hand off her throat.  
"Make your decision before or after the ball" She said as she swiftly walked away. This woman only causes me more problems. Kill Kuran and save Zero sounded like a good idea. But my poor Yuki would be devastated. What else can i do i thought sadly to myself. I wonder if I was born on that unlucky star too like Akatsuki.

_~Comments?_ :3


	34. Chapter 34 Plans gone to waste

**A/N You guys said to update, well i did :) I'm only doing what you guys said.**

**Although probably maybe tomorrow I'll post the next chapter maybe...not sure yet since school's coming but maybe, if you review _wink wink_**

~_Plans gone to waste_

The ball was tonight, and I was not planning to dress up, _no sir, I won't_. I wasn't even planning on helping them fix the ball since I hated parties that much. The girl and boy dorm president tried to force me to work but I just stood my ground sitting happily on the floor. They even tried to lift me off the ground which was kind of amusing. But sooner or later they started to get on my nerves so I stalked off in another direction. They weren't too happy about my cooperation and continue to scream at me.

I opened the door to leave this stupid party, when Zero opened the door first. Both dorm presidents' shut their mouths and gawked at Zero. His white uniform shirt was stained in blood and there was a hint of redness in his eyes just to add on his red theme. He looked as if he came from a fight...which he was.

"Rin did that transfer student came here, right?" He grunted.

"Nice to see you too" I said. He furrowed his eyebrows then dragging me by the arm to another room. Lord knows what dirty minds the student may be thinking of. As he was pulling my right arm i couldn't help but flinch. He's pulling on the bad arm! _OH WHY OH WHY THE BAD ARM_"She's not here" He growled opening the door with a bam. Now I was thinking of what the hunter has said about me becoming Zero. The thought of it made me shudder...i_ can get gray hairs too_. I let out a sigh and closed the door giving the student's more confusion of what we we're doing.

"Please tell me you did worse to her than she did to you" I said already knowing that Maria came out without a scratch.

"Were you there that night too?" Zero retorted his voice dropping to an icy tone. He has the worst attitude when he's hungry.

"NoPe" I said putting a pop on the "p" sound.

"Are you lying again" He seethed.

"Why would I lie if I was there or not. If I was there, I would have been cheering you on"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just stay away from that woman" He said shoving me away from the door.  
"_Yeah easier said than done_" I muttered. As he was about leave, hungry for blood. I didn't have much of choice but to make sure he stays in this room. I put foot on the door stopping it from opening.

"Rin what are you doing" He hissed.  
"What do you think? I'm helping you out." I said rolling my eyes I pulled out a hair piece from my pocket. Grabbing my black hair, I tied it into a ponytail.

"Do what you need to do, so you can end this thing with Maria" I said as if she was nuisance. I seriously just wanted to get this over with. I want Maria out of my life for good so I can relax and deal with other problems that I have.

Surprisingly Zero did not hesitate. He probably wanted to get this fight over with as well. He pinned me to the door, his body way too close for my liking! I tried to push down the blush from my cheeks but I can only manage so much. He squeezes my right arm, obviously not knowing it's exactly where Hatchi bit me. I bit my lower lip to extract the pain. The wound was not properly healed since Hatchi chewed it really good. I tried to tell Yagari that I need more than a first aid kit but it was already too late. I can already feel the blood oozing out from my bandages. Zero took his mouth from my neck and began to sniff my shoulders. He tore off my jacket firmly revealing the bruises and bite marks on my right arm.

"Explain" He snapped switching me around to face him.

"There's not really there to explain" I sighed. I poked one of the purple bruise seeing if it was okay to touch but it only made me grind my teeth.

Not letting a drop of blood go to waste, he licked the small droplet of blood that flow down my arm. I turned my head to look at the wall, keeping my mind away from Zero's tongue tickling my arm.  
_Boy that's a real interesting wall; I think I'm going to name it Wally. _  
_W_hen he was finally done from gulping my blood down and getting extra licks from my arm, I went to pick up my poor jacket. I could already feel a stress mark form on my forehead.

"Damn, you just gotta ruin the jacket" I groaned as I picked up my once cleaned jacket that had spots of blood on the collar and on the right sleeve.

"You think if I throw it Kaname's laundry he won't notice" I said with smirk.

"How can you be yourself right I after I drunk your blood like a monster" He scowled

"It's not that hard, it's not like I get scared every time you drink my blood. I always try to think of it as a blood bank, I guess..." I joked. Zero's glares only deepened. I guess I should have given a more serious reply.

" But most importantly if it's to help you survive, then nothing else really matters. If I somehow ended up in the same position, I know you be there to help me out" I said giving a more reasonable reply.

"Hn...Here take my jacket and get washed up for the ball" He said slipping off his jacket handing it to me. I slithered both my arms in and my hands didn't even reach end of the sleeve.

"It's too big!" I whined.

"What do you expect, petite?" He smirked.

"_Damn you_" I said marching out the door with a jacket that looks like it swallowed me whole.

**~XXX~**

I took a long shower, washing off the blood from my arm and neck. I came out ready dressing myself in my normal uniform. I didn't cover my neck with a bandage instead I used a black choker necklace that had the school's symbol on it.

I've already thought of a plan when I meet Maria. It was pretty simple and pretty stupid if you ask me. I was going to offer myself to her. Not much of a surprise there. But I would not let myself die at her hands especially when I have unfinished business. The basic thing for me to do is kill her...but this woman has Shizuka Hio by her side, so I highly doubt I have any chances to win. Of course there is Tala a pureblood but...I couldn't drag her into this. Even if I tell her what I'm up to she's still a young pureblood...

_THIS IS BECOMING VERY DIFFICULT _I screamed in my head.

I breathed in and out trying to control my breathing. Okay Rin, just calm down. As long as I don't have to dance in the ball no one will notice that I'm gone. Now, that my brain is settled I'm ready to Go-  
_Knock Knock _came from my window. I crept toward it cautious if it was Maria out to attack to me.

"RIN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Tala yelled causing me to fall back on my butt. Damn that woman, I swear she's going to be the one to kill me before Maria gets the chance too.  
I open my window door and she gladly let herself in.

"So what are you wearing to the ball...Ball...AHH HELL NO! WHERE'S YOUR DRESS, YOUR SHOES, MAKE UP, ACCESSORIES" She shrieked pulling out my drawers and slamming my closet doors open.

"Tala...I'm not going to-" Before I could finish my sentence she shushed me.

"I had a feeling you were going to do this to me...and luckily I was able to go shopping and buy you an outfit" She said with relief.  
"Who told you I wasn't going to the ball" I growled.

"Takuma said something you not like elegant parties" She smiled.

"Damn it Takuma!" I hissed. This was going to ruin my plans! And that I hate dresses mentally cried.

"So do you want to see the dress I bought you?" She grinned.

"NO!" I declined.

_Do you guys want to see the dress?_


	35. Chapter 35 The perfect dress

**A/N ^_^ New readers and more reviews, I like. Thank you for the review and your reward is another chapter :D I hate say this but i think Unerasable Memories is close to the end...maybe 10 or 15 more chapters are left.** **Also i have pics of the dress that Rin's wearing but HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR THESE ARE FROM GOOGLE SO I DO NOT KNOW WHO OWNS THEM AND ALSO, THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME. **

**The pics were close to what i picture Rin wearing the links are in my profile if you wish to see.**

~ _The perfect dress_

I ducked, dropped, rolled, jump, thrown books at the crazy blood sucker but she just wouldn't give up! I'M NOT GOING TO THE PARTY I RATHER LET MARIA KILL ME IF THAT'S THE CASE!

"RIN QUIT MAKING THIS DIFFICULT!" She shouted out in frustration.

"THIS WOULDN'T BE DIFFICULT IF YOU JUST LET ME DRESS THE WAY I WANTED AT THE BALL...IN FACT I'M NOT

EVEN GOING TO DANCE, I'M ATTENDING AS A PREFECT." I yelled back growing even more irate than her.

I jumped over and under my bed but she grabbed me by the ankle pulling me off. My poor cute butt hit the hard wooden floor. I groaned in pain rubbing my sore bottom.

Tala held a dark red dress with swerving light red design that resembles roses tangled together. The dress' length seemed to go to my knees. It was pretty simple but that's just what made it gorgeous; it was original. It came with long black gloves also that complimented the dress. I had to admit the dress was gorgeous but my personality didn't fit with it and like I said, my horrid face and ugly pasty skin wouldn't able to compromise with the dress.

"Put the dress on or I'll..."She said pausing for a moment trying to find something to threaten me with.

"Or you'll do what" I pressed with nice proud grin. She had nothing on me. She didn't know me that well to know what was precious to me.

"So if you excuse me, I need to fulfill my..." I turned my head to find her rummaging through my closet. I put both hands on my hips becoming annoyed with her persistence to take me dressed up in the ball.

"Look nothing is going to make me dress up for the ball" I stated.

"Oh really..."She smiled evilly holding a small 90's Gameboy advance. Yeah...I'm a 90's kid...deal with it.

"Tala, put the game boy down and let's just talk...okay" I panicked that Gameboy was very extremely precious to me, my grandma bought it for me just before she passed away.

"I'm willing to negotiate as long as you wear the dress" She smiled.

"Fine, all wear the dumb dress but I'm not going to dance in it nor will I be in the dress for more than 5 minutes" I growled.

"Ten minutes" She snapped.

"3 minutes" I lowered down.

"15 minutes" She hissed.

"Ten minutes that's my final offer" I said setting my bar higher than I wanted to.

"Okay ten minutes it is" She smiled happily handing me the red dress and gloves. When I took hold of the dress, a little piece of me died with it.

Tala was eager to help me get into the dress and zip it up. According to her the dress fitted perfectly. I slipped the gloves on that reached to my elbow. Next step was the shoes, thankfully Tala showed a bit of mercy toward me and they weren't that high. The heels were a solid black color and the heel was low making it easier for me to walk in.

"You look marvelous" She squeaked.

"Why do you hate me" I sighed.

"Quit exaggerating, you look beautiful" She smiled.

"So what are you wearing to the ball?" I questioned since she was so enthusiastic about going to dumb dance.

"You'll find out in the ball" She said walking to the window door. Whatever Tala is going to be wearing it's obviously was going to be beautiful. She flew out the window gracefully touching the ground like a feather.

"See you at the ball" She hollered.

Maria's deal was becoming ironically pleasant by the minute. It didn't even sound half as bad then wearing a dress.  
I couldn't help but be glued at my reflection. My appearance was seriously bothering me. I grabbed my larger mirror turning it against the wall so I can no longer see myself.

I tried not to think of the dumb ball and just focus on the bigger picture..._Maria _  
She's my only main goal at this moment. All I have to do is satisfy Tala by attending the ball for ten tortuous minutes and then I leave.

Okay what I need now is my katana that Tala forged. It's too big to go unnoticed. So how the hell am going to defend myself! I mean if I'm going to die, I want to die with effort at least.

Then a brilliant light bulb appeared... the headmaster spell I used to shrink Uchi!  
I rushed to my drawers throwing all my ds video games onto the floor. The yellow sticky note was at the very bottom. I pulled out and hugged it tight.  
"Okay, here we go mersia diox" I read the bottom phrase carefully and slowly making sure I get each syllable right.  
Uchi shrunk to the size of a pencil; I easily hid it inside my long sleeved gloves. I looked at my room noticing how empty it was...without Hatchi. My heart was aching without him.

"Let's get this over with" I said to myself.

**~XXX~**

I arrived at the stupid ball. I was hoping that I can just go in without be seen but let's just say my unlucky star was brightening. The headmaster was waiting outside and so were Yuki and Zero. My shoulders sagged with embarrassment. You know what Maria just kill me now, I could care less now.

"RIN! I...I...I can't believe it"

" AWWWW BOTH OF MY DAUGHTERS ARE DRESSED" He cried with joy. I couldn't help but cringe at his outcry. Yup...my death is sounding better and better.

"Is this really worth saving my Gameboy" I muttered. My subconscious replied a yes; it was a gift from grandma.

"DANCE WITH DADDY LATER" He yelled leaving with a waving goodbye.

Yuki silently agreed and well I just gave him glare hoping he knows that's a no.

"I thought you weren't looking forward going to the ball, Rin" Zero said casually leaning against the wall.

"It's actually the last place I wanted be" I spat remembering that Tala had my game boy.

"Then why come dress up" Yuki thought.

"My game boy is on the line...any of you guys seen Tala" I asked.

"Why would you be looking for her" Zero snapped as he crossed his arms tightly.

"Because she's the one that has my Gameboy hostage...and if I retrieve my Gameboy I can get the hell out of here"

"But Rin, the ball can be fun!" She said trying to pump me up. Which wasn't helping me at all since I knew for a fact it was going to be a disaster.

"It's going to be a bloody nightmare" I groaned.

* * *

**Poor Rin...I'm such an evil author for doing this to her...**

**Want the next chapter fast, Review ;) And i promise i'll be inspired to write**

_Comments?_


	36. Protector from the evils of the world

**A/N OMFOGOSH THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU ALL GET COOKIES! ...but i wouldn't eat them since I'm a terrible cook. V_V I'm telling you guys your reviews are seriously inspiring me to write more. I've already have some ideas for the next chapter and the chapter after that. So you guys know what to do? If you crave more. ;) **

**Any ways, if any of you good drawers happen to have the time to Draw Rin... because I really want a cover from her since the story is coming close to an end especially if I'm on the tip of vampire Knight the Guilty. **

_~Protector from the evils of the world _

As we entered the interior of the dancing hall, it looked like a remake of the beauty and beast. With the fact the day students are dancing with the beast the theme worked out well. The day class girls were all dressed up and blushing. Only few of them were dancing since the night class was being ass holes as they politely said no.

Looking around the room there were no chairs! No food or anything, what kind of fancy party is this! The headmaster was able to afford boring violin players with no damn singer but he couldn't settle putting damn food on the table...although I wouldn't have eaten it anyways.

It's only been one minute and I feel like I'm burning in hell. This place wasn't my style nor suited my personality. What drives me insane is, I was never born in such a noble environment if you haven't noticed. I grew up in a neighborhood that none of these students will ever dreamed of living in. Every single one of them was babied through life with parents that hid what life was really like. My mother tried to do the same thing for me but sometimes the harsh world was stronger than she was.

I leaned against on one of the pillars of the halls. I gazed over at the dancing students to find Tala but there was no sign of her. As I was gazing I accidently spotted Yuki giving her rose that garnished her silky sweater to Zero? I quickly ripped away from that scene. If Tala was not here I don't see the point of being here.

I decided to leave through the back door. It seemed that I would go unnoticed and my plans would go as I expected them too.

"Rin-chan, you're here too, I thought you said you hated parties like these" Akatsuki said catching me red handed.

"You got that right, that's why I'm trying to leave as soon as possible" I grunted.

"Stay for a while and dance, it can't be too bad" Kain persuaded calmly..

"Sorry, I hate dancing" I said

"Really, I never met a girl that hates to dance. Then again I never met a girl who uses tranquilizes guns either" He chuckled.

"Hey, Hey, don't judge" I smiled.

"When a girl says she hates to dance, it usually means she doesn't know how to dance" He continued tapping his lower chin.

"Well you got me, I don't know how." I admitted.

"Since we're talking about dancing, why don't you ask Ruka to dance." I pointed. It was pretty obvious that he has thing for her. I only been in the night class for a week and Takuma couldn't stop gossiping about them.

"She's wanting to dance with Kaname" He sighed. I feel bad for the guy I thought sadly.

"Well, Ruka doesn't know what she's missing" I spat angrily.

"She's not bad as you think she is" He smiled. His eyes glow every time he looks or talks about her. There were a lot of things I hated about Ruka but this was far by the most things I hated about her. She was so stupid that she doesn't know what she has.

"You're right, she's isn't that bad, she only tried to kill me twice in my sleep" I nodded.

"Heh, She's very kind but if anyone disrespects Sir Kaname in anyway, you've already became enemies with her" He stated.

"If you haven't notice Kuran and I aren't on really good terms."

"Yes, I know" He said.

While we were talking Yuki found us. Her pink shoes clit clad in rhythm ready for dancing. She looked happy and relief to see me.

"I hope you're having fun Rin" She smiled truthfully.

"I'm trying to cope" I grinned.

"That's good and um excuse me Kain? Kaname isn't here?" She questioned with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"The president is alone on the terrace" He said.  
"Thank you" She said hurrying away to her evil prince. When Yuki left, we felt an icy cold glare coming from Ruka's direction.

"What you didn't want me to tell her?" Kain said becoming aware of Ruka's cold shoulder.

"It' doesn't matter" She snapped.

When Ruka arrived it was my cue to leave. Headmaster will have my head if I get into a fight with her. And sometimes it's mostly my big fat mouth that causes the problems. I reversed back to the door as Kain and Ruka spoke amongst each other.

"Oh Rin!" My body froze at the sound of her voice.

"Yes Tala" I growled.

"You weren't planning on leaving just yet were you, it's been only 5 minutes" She said her voice sounding like a real noble.

"RIN! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL IN THE DRESS THAT TALA PICKED OUT!" Takuma smiled widely behind her.

"You see Takuma likes it" She smiled proudly.

"We did a splendid job finding the best dress" He said boastly.

"So you were in on this too" I said trying not to grind my teeth.

"_You think she's angry_" Takuma whispered to Tala loudly for me to hear.

"You know, you guys are unbelievable sometimes" I seethed, stomping off to the nearest exit. I reached to the door right about to open it when, Aido shut the door in my face.

"Care to dance Rin?" He flirted.  
"No" I spat trying to open the damn door but with his vampire strength it was no use. He came close to my ear softly whispering "_ I need to discuss with you about Maria"_

"Is this discussion about Maria that important that you're willing to lose your toes?" I growled.

"It is" He respond sobering his flirting tone. My shoulders sagged in depression, why was I in that situation, when I don't know how to dance. I never thought it would come back to bite me in the butt.

"Don't worry I'll do all the dancing, you just have to look cute" He said tilting my chin to look up at him.

"Aido, quit pestering Rin" Zero scowled. How long has he been standing there?! And why is he glaring at me, I've done no wrong! I can now feel what Akatsuki's been through as being the victim.  
"I was only asking for her to dance and she willing excepted" Aido said lying between his teeth.

"Rin hates dancing" Zero stated already knowing my hatred for parties.

"Well, she changed her mind, isn't that right Rin" Aido said turning the tables on to me. Zero gave me a spectacle glance.

_I just want my Gameboy! I mentally cried_

"Is this true Rin" Zero questioned.

"I just want to get this over with" I sighed.

"You see" Aido grinned then dragging me to the dance floor. He held my hand softly lying on his shoulder while he grasped my other hand.

"I seemed to have made Kiryu jealous" He chuckled happily.

"He's not jealous he's suspicious those are two different things" I said.  
"Rin, I know jealousy when I see it" He said back twirling me around which cause my heart to skip.

"Don't do that" I growled.

"You really do hate dancing" He said with a shock in his voice.

"Just say what you have to say about Maria" I said trying to get to the point.

"Maria stopped attending Cross Academy all of sudden, don't you find that suspicious"

"When you mean by suspicious, you mean that she already made her move" I said calmly.

"Preciously, I believe Shizuka's cast off her body but the thing is why she would go through all that trouble" He said.

"If she did cast off her body...where would she be able to hide it?" I questioned thoughtfully.

"It would have to be somewhere cold" He said mostly to himself.

The music finally end and it was time for my meeting with Maria. I left Aido thinking while he went to go find his cousin. I needed to escape this ball and fast. I hurried up to the door and left hoping no one had saw me leave. I wasn't able to run in these shoes so I hurried and slipped them off on the porch.

If Shizuka's body was cast off that gave me the advantage to slay her before Maria awakens her. The coldest place I could think of was the basement, but if I knew any better Aido and Kain will be there. The fact of them being aristocrats, they would have to defend their pureblood which puts me in a sticky situation.

"I guess I have no other options" I sighed.

**~XXX~**

The place Maria wanted to meet was in empty dorm building. No one goes there and it was practically there for nothing. I came inside to find Maria sitting on the loveseat red chair wearing in my opinion a sluttish gothic black dress.

"So you've decided" She said.

"If you have a way to save Zero, then I'll sacrifice myself for him" I growled.

"I was hoping that you'd bring Kaname's corps" She murmured pulling me toward her.

"I promise you, I had put that in consideration" I muttered. She lifted my hand to her mouth nipping her fang on my finger.

"I have to know...are you lesbian" I said bluntly.

"I'll be careful of what you say since your life is on the line Rin" She responded with an icy cold stare. But I wasn't intimidated by it, living with Zero's constant glares only made it feel natural.

"Well I am going to die, at least answer my question"

"No I'm nothing of that sort; I was in love with a man..._a human actually_." She said.

"I'm finding that hard to believe" I replied sarcastically.

"He was falling to a level E and well, the Kiyru's murdered him although he hasn't committed a crime" She sneered as her hatred began to grow.

"But Rin, I can see it in your eyes that you've dealt with the same pain as well. You're so different from Yuki, a girl that has been cherished all her life...you must envy her as well" She said her voice becoming manipulative. This woman wants me to hate Yuki. She wants me to turn against her. And she knows the right words to say and why I should. Unlike me Yuki was practically protected from this cruel world but does that give me the right to ruin it for her? My mom did all she could to protect me from it even when she couldn't hide the evil people. She taught me to protect the things I love, not to conflict pain. Betraying Yuki would be like stomping on my mom's beliefs.

"It's true that I envy her, and I get frustrated how her life was perfect and safe, and she knows the right things to say to someone whose sad even when I couldn't help to console someone in need. But, I will defend Yuki, and I'll always be by her side. My purpose is to protect her from the evil of the world and people like you in it. So if you think, you're going to try something on her; you better think twice because I'll be there watching over her"

"That's sweet and all but who's going to protect you in the end?" She cooed holding my head.  
I didn't bother to respond with an answer because she already knew..._no one_. She let go of my chin. My heart sank with relief; I guess I'm not going to die right this second.  
"I made a promise, I'll tell you how Zero can be saved" She said.

Seeing a man with a masquerade mask on his face, He carried the body of Shizuka in his arms. I was in shock the boy looked exactly like Zero. I wonder, did Zero mention having a twin brother...well he did say brother right?.

"Ichiru those children left without a fuss?" Maria said softly.

"Yes, Shizuka-sama...of course they did aristocrats are good children; they know a purebloods' body must never be harmed." He said matter a factly.

Shizuka's body was beautiful like all purebloods. Her hair was as white as snow and her body was a milky white skin.

"That's my real body" She whispered.

"uh...Nice figure" I complimented as I grew uncomfortable.

"It's easy to save Zero..." She said holding onto Shizuka's hands.

"_The boy only needs to drink my blood_" Shizuka and Maria replied in unison.

"_Your blood_" I gulped as Maria collapses onto the sofa.

"Yes, the blood of his master Shizuka Hio than ...Zero cannot fall to level E. He will become a true member of the night clan. " She said acknowledging herself.

" Ichiru lay Maria's body on the bed" She ordered turning her eyes on him. He gently picked up Maria from the sofa carrying her away.  
"Now for your promise...offer your blood to me. I am to be pitied. I am being hunted and need more power" She said sitting closely to me.

"I must taste your sweet sadness, they reminded of Zero" She smiled evilly.

"Just leave the rest of the students alone" I demanded.

"Of course, your blood alone is enough...although you do understand what it means for a pureblood fang to pierce you? She said pushing black strands of my hair around my ear.

"Let's get this over with" I said becoming my new phrase for the day.

* * *

**_Will Zero make it on time? Yes or No._ **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAAH  
**

****_Comments below  
_

_V  
V_


	37. Chapter 37 deadly price

**A/N I read your reviews and you guys came up with pretty good ideas on what's going to happen...maybe there true...maybe there not...**

**Um...i'm not really proud of this chapter...and you guys are gonna probably hate me...heh **shield** And i can already tell Beta people are gonna attack me for not adding some of the action of Zero and Ichiru just to let you know right now. I'm sorry but it was alot of writing and i know that having school starting i was going to loose time to write so i need to get this started.  
**

Hope you guys still review :)

_~Deadly price_

When Yuki ran from Kaname I began to panic but she didn't get far from me from catching her. I was suppose to be on my guard tonight and I was going to make sure that Yuki won't get herself endangered again. She ran all the way to the entrance of the empty dorm building that was built for the teachers. I held onto her wrist stopping her dead in her tracks. Rin left the party early but i honestly didn't think much of it since, Rin hated parties. _But i didn't know how dead wrong i was..._

"What did Kaname do?" I scowled already aching to pull out my gun and shoot him.

Yuki shook her head furiously "Kaname didn't do anything...it's just Rin, she ran off from the party. Something must have happen" She cried.

"She must have left because of Aido" I thought. Rin did wanted to get from Aido as possible in the dance

"No...I saw her ran off into into there" She said pointed at the dorm. My heart dropped when the smell blood filled the air. Oh...god please no...don't tell me that's Rin's blood. I barged into the dorm with Yuki running right behind me.

_Then my breath and heart stopped...Rin her lifeless body was drained._

"SHIZUKA I'M GOING TO KILL FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO RIN" I screamed pointing my gun at her head.  
Right when I was about to pull the trigger, to revenge Rin...I wasn't able to I was bond to this wretched women.

"Rin!" Yuki cried running cradling her in her arms. Shizuka started to come near her and I had no choice but to pull her away.

"Rin was very tasteful and satisfying. I felt honored from even drinking from her." Shizuka giggled.

Rin's body was sprawled to the ground. And Shizuka had her blood all over...My anger and sadness boiled within me but I still couldn't move but when i did move it wasn't me.

"I can see that these girls tamed you...hehehe are you happy to have finally heard your master's voice? You cannot help but obey me. I am back in my own body now, my voice has the power to bind you. Ah, this is convenient keep holding Yuki" She ordered.

I tried to loosen my grip from her but i couldn't my body, it's not cooperating with me.

"You do understand don't you? I created you. I am your master, you cannot disobey me...Zero" She stated with grin.  
"Zero let go!" Yuki panicked trying to pull away from me.

"I'm starting to feel a little bit parched give me some of your blood Zero...and to think that stupid little girl thought her blood would be enough...such a stupid girl" She laughed.

"RIN IS NOT STUPID" Yuki roared. I would have been surprised at Yuki's outburst but my body wouldn't react. She tilted my neck and began to suck my blood like the day we first met.

"Please stop! You've tortured him enough and Rin! Why are being so cruel to him!" I yelled.

"I'm punishing for becoming attached to that stupid girl and you..." She whispered.

"You call me cruel...but you're being cruel yourself. Your choices makes Zero and Rin suffered even I can see that" She retorted softly.  
She swiftly took Yuki from my hands coming closer to her neck...and I couldn't do anything. I let Rin die and I'm about to let Yuki go.  
Then an agonizing pain struck my leg. I gaped down to find Rin getting up from the floor. My leg was in horrible and crucial pain but i was able to move.

"So you are alive?" She said boredly.

" I told you...I told you... that i wasn't going to let you touch them." Rin seethed lifting herself up from the ground with her Katana.

"And now I'm going to make sure that when I die you're going down with me" She snapped her eyes glowing to light a red.

"How can you fight me in such a weak state" She laughed.

"You obviously just don't know me well enough" Rin smirked. She snatch Yuki out of Shizukas grasping. Gracefully she darted her sword at Shizuka; she only missed her by an inch only slitting stomach.

" Are you going to stand there like a dumb ass or you going to fucken kill her before I do" She snarled.

"I'm just happy that you're back..." I couldn't help but smile. Rin gave me a weak smile and then clenched her throat.

"_Yeah...not for long_" She murmured softly.. She began to faint to the floor but was catched by Yuki.

"Take Rin, and get out of here!" I shouted as I regain control of my body again.

"But..what about you " She replied.

"It doesn't matter, just make sure Rin stays alive!"

"Okay" She nodded as she lift Rin's weight. She ran out the door with Rin's life on the line. Her body was slowly becoming a vampire..._a creature I despise the most. _

**~XXX~**

**Third.  
**

Yuki hurried with Rin in her arms. She wasn't as hard to carry when Rin rarely eats which probably but her in worse condition. Yuki didn't know what to do...Rin was dying before her very eyes. She wouldn't be able to handle it if her one and true friend was to die. Rin took care of Yuki since they day they meant. Whenever the girls tried to bully her because of Aido's way of tormenting her, she was the first there to defend her...

An opened room was available with nobody in it. Yuki cradled Rin in her arms sobbing uncontrollably. Rin's breathing were becoming slow and then she suddenly stops breathing all of sudden.  
"Rin..." Yuki whispered.

"Rin..you gotta wake up...please Rin stay with me" She cried.

Yuki's wails and cries were heard and Tala was outside the dorm hearing everything. She knew what she had to do...Tala already had talked to Kaname about she was going to do. And how no choice but admit that during the talk he was right. Even if some miraculous way Rin does survive, she would have to be killed becoming a level E. Tala took one last breath and opened the door.

"Tala...what are you doing here" Yuki gasped hovering over Rin's body.

"What do you think...I'm here to save my step sister" She said calmly lifting Rin from Yuki's grasp.

"What are you going to do to her?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm going to turn her back to a human..."

"Is that even possible!"

"It is but...it comes with a deadly price" Tala said her voice becoming morose.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN...**

**comments?  
**


	38. Chapter 38 I miss you

**A/N UGH SCHOOL! yup it's back again . As you guys can already tell from my writing, I am an evil writer...with a purpose though! :3 I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter with reviews. And I'll post the next as soon as i get reviews :D **

~_ I missed you_

It was warm...and cozy. I had never been a place that is so wonderful. I never saw the grass so green or so many trees. The sky was blue but I never thought it can be um so blue I guess. I stretched out my hands and fell back to the soft grassland. I couldn't help but giggle my body was tingling. It was a feeling I haven't felt for a while… what was that word I'm looking for?  
_Happiness_

The sun was bright but it didn't bother me. I ran down the green hill. Laughing. Smiling. This was a wonderful place! I continued to roll and roll and then I stopped at the feet of someone. Whoever it was had her toenails done.

She fills the placed with her fruity scent. She called my name in cool whisper. I knew who it was but I didn't want to be taken a fool.

"Who are you" I murmured. She walked gracefully on the enchanted green Meadow with no shoes or socks on.

"It's me...mom" she smiled warmly touching my cheek. Her hair was the same, it was a curly brown and her eyes were a beautiful brown with a shade of green. She was wearing a sun polka-dotted dress with white bow on the back. It was the same dress that she was buried in.

"How...How...do I know if it really is you?" I questioned with a harsh snap. I won't be tag along with my dad's pain… I won't let him hurt me again, not this time.

"When you were 5 you thought Santa claus was a superhero so for Halloween you dress up as him" She chuckled.

"Any kid could have done that" I huffed in embarrassment. This only makes me realize how weird of kid I was...now it makes sense why i didn't make any friends.

"Okay, how about the time you had the chicken pox and you sat in your bed for week worrying when your egg was going to come out." She continued to laugh.

She seemed like my mom but you can never be too sure about this. It could be a trap and be my father masked under her. Since demons are really good at transforming bodies but if this was pretend why is it so hard to stop myself from wanting to hug and cry to her...

"That's because you were teasing me about me becoming a chicken" I grunted.

"Well you wouldn't stay in bed!" She said folding her arms the exact way my mother use to do.

"Okay…so far you sound as if you can you be my mom but there's one last question that proves that you are definitely my mom" I said uneasily. This question was only my mom knew and only mom can answer.

"Bring it on" She said competitively staring down at me.

"Okay, What game did you buy and what kind of game and if I ask for call of duty would you buy it for me!"

"Pffft easy" She rolled her eyes confidently .She put one hand on her hip leaning toward me already to diss me.

"The answer is a trick question, I didn't buy you a game, your grandma bought you the Gameboy and the kind of game she bought was Kirby and hell to the no, you're are not getting call of duty!"

"But..But why! Don't be like Zero" I cried.

"I am so thankful Zero didn't buy that game" She sighed with relief.

She knew about Zero! How can she know about him. This makes me grow suspicious of her. My mother would be able to know about Zero,she was dead. She was never coming back...

"Why are you giving me your sherlock holmes look" She said noticing me staring at her.

"How do you know about Zero" I asked.

"Just because I died, doesn't know mean, I stopped watching over you" She said cupping my cheeks.

"One last question..._who killed you on that night_" I whispered.

"You father" She murmured. Those words all I need to go run and hug her and cry like, i never cried before.

_"Mommy, I missed you_" I sobbed. My knees were shaking and it was hard to hold on to her. She embrace me with a hug holding me tight in her arms. She had her chin on top of my head as she began brushing my black hair with her fingers.

"_I know sweetie...I know_" She repeated over and over. I never felt myself cry so much, i clenched on her dress for support before falling onto my knees.

"Honey, look at me" she said trying to lift up my chin but I shook my face. I didn't want her to see me cry...She was in heaven. I don't want her to spend her happiness worrying about me.

"Rinny, you have to...you have to go" She said.  
When she said that word"go" my heart dropped. Go? I don't want to go! I want to stay with her. Screw everything else.

"No" I choked out.

"You have to it's not a choice Rinny" She sighed. As she continued to brush her fingers through my black hair, suddenly her fingers were slipping through me!

"Mom...no _WAIT_" I cried. I wasn't ready to leave! I don't want to say goodbye again...not ever

"Be strong Rinny...please stay strong" She said trying to bring a smile to her lips. A tear slid down her cheek.

"But...mommy I'm tired of being strong" I muttered softly.

"_Stay alive_" Her voice faded.

**~XXX~**

Rin's body was on the bed and Tala did what only a pureblood can do...change her back to human. She told Yuki to get out the room, although Yuki was resisting to leave . So she had no other choice but to blow her out with her powers. Yuki let out a yelp as her body was flown out the room. The wind shut the door tightly leaving Yuki banging on the door screaming.

Tala never in her lifetime thought she would risk her life for someone especially a human. It wasn't in her nature to do so but if it was Rin than she would have done it in a heartbeat. She couldn't but think about how Rin changed her life the moment she found out they were stepsisters. At first it made her feel disgusted to be related to a mortal but they had a common enemy so she guessed that was when they become closer. But that wasn't the only reason why she would risk so much for Rin; it was because she knows that Rin would have done the same for her.

That was the thing about Rin, whenever someone needed rescue she be there ...but the sad thing was that no one was ever there for her'; they all just expect that she'll pull through but what happens if she doesn't? Did they ever stop and think about that?!

That's another thing that made Tala furious as she watched in the background of Rin's life, no one even showed a spect of any sort of gratitude for her. They barely realized it now because she's dying.  
_that sure is sick to think, that you have to die in order for people to realize how much they should have stuck by your side or I wished I told her this or that. _Tala thought to herself sadly.

So this was it for Tala, her immortality was finally going to to end. She cupped Rin's fragile cheeks leaning her head on her forehead.

"_Be strong Rin...Be strong"_She whispered and then began to seal whatever vampire is inside of Rin away. Tala's body dropped onto Rin, hovering over like a shield from a man. A man who was watching the whole time...

Looking up from the pit darkness was an evil man his smile like a cat. He laughed hysterically clutching his stomach. It was as if he was watching a commedy movie. He sat on red chair with black wood.

A women dressed in a short slim silky black dress and cool red hair stood next to him boredly pouring the man another glass of a poor human soul. Everything he had planned was all falling to place. All that is next was his right hand man. A dog with high obedience and never betrayed him or any owner for that matter. The dog stood proudly licking the tips of his owners fingers.

"So you've already achieved having one of your daughters dead, when are you going to kill the other one" The redden head girl that is named Alana said as she pour his second soul.

"I'm having way too much fun with her...I'm still not bored." He chuckled. The demon petting his lovely companion.

"Not bored at all, Right Hatchi" He said bursting into laughter again with the once blue eyed innocent husky as he barked in agreement.

"_You really are demon_" Alana giggled.

* * *

**As you can tell Rin's father's is a bastered =_=**

**Rin: I seriously can't wait to beat his ass .  
**

**Me: In due time, In due time  
**

**~Any comments**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	39. Chapter 39 Friend-enemies

**A/N HOly moly, woke up with a 8 reviews thanks you guys i luv you, in non homo way ;) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as much as i did writing it.! **

**_~Friend-enemies _  
**

The light shined through the window sill; beaming at my eyes. I shielded myslef with my arm. What time was it? Better question how am is still alive?! Wasn't I turning into a level E vampire last night and what about Shizuka. I jumped up half up from the bed, there was a heavy weight on top of me causing me to lay back down. His long arms was wrapped around my neck and his silver hair was tickling my chin. I tried to wriggle away but his hands only gripped my waist tighter.

I needed to know what the hell was going on...maybe if i talked to Tala she could explain everything. All i know that I was with maria or Shizuka whatever, point is i remember giving myself up. Then there was blood, a lot of it...and then Zero and Yuki was in trouble...and..and.. what happened then?! Something must happened, if not i wouldn't be breaking my head about it.

He shifted his head a little until he was buried in my neck. My cheeks were already burning with a weird sensation...damn hormones. _Zero your very cruel...very cruel._ He let out a soft yawn breathing on my neck. UHHH, how am I suppose to think with him on top of me!

"Rin" He moaned as he squeezed me tighter. The only thing that ran through my mind was _pervert pervert pervert_...and cooties.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" I groaned burying my face in his hair. I swear he does this on purpose...

"Rin go to sleep" Zero muttered squinting his lilac eyes. He can't be serious! It's already morning my body feels like it's been dead. His eyes quickly closed, probably still dreaming.

" But the sun is already up" I murmured.

"No Rin, I'm not going to buy you any games" He continued to talk in his sleep.

Maybe this was a good thing hmm... I could talk him into buying me an Xbox and maybe call of Duty.

"Buy Rin, an Xbox" I whispered in his ear. Now that i think about it when did Zero get his ear pierced! I can't even remember when he got it ever since he got the tattoo! The earing was a background to the tattoo.

"No...means no but..maybe if you..." He stopped softly snoring.

"Maybe if I what?" I questioned. But he didn't respond he was soundly asleep. Even when he's sleeping he's still frustrating. I wiggled my left arm free and then touching his metal ear pierce. Didn't it hurt when he put them on? This cause me to play with his ears...I mean there were really soft. I began to pull them stretching them slightly. I chuckled thinking of jumbo the elephant.

"Rin, are you done?" Zero muttered lifting his head up.

"Nope" I grinned pulling his cheeks revealing fangs.  
"R...I..n" He slurred as i continued to pinch his cheeks. He grabbed my wrists holding them down on the bed. He was extremely angry about last night, if not he wouldn't have be clenching my wrist so damn tightly

"What were you thinking! How stupid can you be?" He scowled. He obviously doesn't know what position he is right now...It was seriously uncomfortable.

"Well I wasn't going to let you die" I answered..

"So you thought it would be bright to hand yourself over to her?!"  
I was beginning to miss him being asleep. Everything was less complicated than.

"Well, I didn't think i was going to die and that i didn't want that women torturing you anymore" I thought.

"Rin...you...you...why! You don't need to care for me so much. I couldn't save you from her and you were dying... I shouldn't have let you out of my sight." He said pulling me back in his arms.

"And you say I'm stupid, You can't stop me from caring for you so much or Yuki. So i would stop thinking about what happen last night" I said pushing myself away.

"Hn. I'm just happy you're okay" He smiled. He leaned in close to my face...what the hell is trying to do! Then he merely sniffed.

"You are still human" He sighed in relief.

My eyes grew wide...That's impossible...i can't be human! I was bitten...right? A pureblood is the only vampire that can change humans.

"I don't understand...what's going on" I said my head beginning to pound. Zero was sitting on the bed next to me. Not knowing how to respond.

"Rin..." He started but was interrupted as Akatsuki entered the dorm. I looked up at him with hoping answers.

"The funeral for Tala-sama is being held tonight...We hope you come Rin" He said handing me a red sealed envelope. He only left me with more confusion. My hand was shaking when he handed to me. This...what? I can't even comprehend what hell is going. Tala=furnal those two words don't match.

"I don't understand" I said not daring to open the cursed envelope.

"Rin, Tala is dead" He repeated.

"That's. . She can't die...she's a pureblood for hell sakes" I yelled.  
This was all stupid! Tala will never get herself killed. She's too smart for that, she's too powerful. Nothing could have killed her.

"Tala, died on top of you last night" He whispered.

"How...How... could have she died" I said still not believing this foolish lie.

"Kaname explained to a few of us...that a pureblood can change a vampire into a human but in order to do that she had to give up her life of immortality"

I felt like my eyes were being blown out of there socket...She took her life to save mine?! Why would she do a stupid thing like that, didn't she have her revenge?!...I clenched my head trying to ease the pounding that felt like rocks were being thrown on the inside.

"Kaname would like you to attend the funeral" Akatsuki said.

_Attending the funeral? I'm not going back there...i'll never go back there! _

"No, I'm not going" I stated.

"Rin...Kaname wants you to go" Kain replied seriously.

"Why Does Kuran want her to go so badly" Zero seethed.

"He knows how much Tala meant to her" He shrugged not knowing much either.

"Tell him, I'm not going and that's final" I growled getting up from the bed, I shoved him out the way storming out of this place. Kuran isn't going to make do anything.._.I won't go...I won't go_. I only did what he says just because it was for Yuki. Just for Yuki, no one else.

**~XXX~**

The funeral was tonight, and the night class were excused from all their classes. I didn't take any part at their sympathy or sadness. It just annoyed me, these aristocrats didn't know Tala, they just know she was pureblood. So what were they mourning about?! The Senate was also going to be at the funeral which honestly made me cringe. Tala told me some time ago during our trip searching for our father that she really didn't like the Senate.

Zero and Yuki took care of the list of vampires that were leaving the campus to go to the funeral. As for me i was at the other side of the lake wanting to be alone. I didn't want to see their faces nor did i want to see Kuran's stupid face. I angrily threw a stone at the water making the stone make ripples in the water.

"_Why aren't you attending the funeral_?"

I stopped throwing my rocks and turn to see Aido wearing a black tuxedo. He gave me a cold glare adding with his icy blue eyes noticing i wasn't dressed.

"I'm not going, didn't i made myself clear" I snarled throwing another damn rock.

Aido's glare only deepened. He pulled me from the ground ruffly, grabbing the collar of my uniform.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL, SHE GAVE UP HER LIFE FOR YOU AND YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO SHOW UP IN HER FUNERAL!" He shouted.

He thinks I'm being ungrateful!? That wasn't the case at all, if i was ungrateful, I wouldn't have cared if she even died. The fact is i do care a lot, and hurt. I was angry at her actually...for leaving me! I pushed Aido off of me and converted back to throw more rocks.

" I DIDN'T ASK HER FOR TO GIVE UP HER LIFE; I DIDN'T WANT HER TO." I yelled throwing 3 rocks at the lake.

"YOU THINK I BEGGED HER TO SAVE MY STUPID PRECIOUS LIFE. I WOULD HAVE STOPPED THAT IDIOT FROM DOING IT IF I COULD" I screamed. I couldn't stop the angry tears to stream down. I tried to wipe them away but I didn't want Aido to know...

"If your life was so pathetic, why the hell did she do it, huh? Why did she always put you first?" He growled.

"...she...she just did, If I could have stopped her... I would...I would Aido." I whispered honestly finally looking at him.

"At least go to her funeral" He said coolly.

"No...I won't go back there...I won't" I declined.

"Rin, I don't understand why you're being so resistant, you know that Tala would have wanted you to be there" He snapped striding closer to me

"Have you even been to a funeral, Aido? A person you known and cherished. And then you have no choice but to watch them being buried into the dirt where everyone just steps on them. I've been to my grandmother funeral's and I promised that i would never go back to a place like that...and when my mom died...i didn't even dare to go to her funeral...so please for fucks sakes quit forcing me to go! " I glared up at him.

Aido didn't respond because i knew he couldn't. Then i got to thinking why was he even trying to make me go? Why was Kuran, Akatsuki, Aido, ever started caring for me? I understand Takuma but them they never even known me?

"Answer me this Aido, since when did you even started to care what the hell I even do with my life?" I sneered.

"Isn't it obvious, stupid?! It's because you're my best friend?!" He shouted putting his hands up in the air in frustration.

My jaw dropped, friend, best friend. Was he high on something? Aido and I hated each other the day we laid eyes on each other? We obviously tried to get back at each other. And he tried to hurt Hatchi, and that made us extreme enemies. How can say so much stupid things.

"How can we be even consider friends, if you hated me?! for the last 3 years?!" I reminded.

"I don't know! YOU THINK I'VE GOT ALL THE DAMN ANSWERS! I Tried and tried to not care what you do but...i don't know, you somehow been there and listen to me and it only seems fair to be there for you" Aido said angrily to himself.

"I think you're high" I smiled.

"Believe me, I wish I was" He frowned.

* * *

**Aido and Rin Best friends?! WTF?!  
**

**Rin: You've got to be kidding me?  
**

**Me: He you guys have alot of common!  
**

**Rin: AND WHATS THAT!  
**

**Me: you guy both hate each other... :3  
**

**~Comments  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	40. Chapter 40 Silence kills me

**A/N Gracias for the reviews! I'm going to try to post another chapter on Sunday depending on the reviews :0 The story is so close to the end that' i'm already writing it. Might be thinking of sequel...not sure though since I got a lot on my plate what do you guys think? **

~_**Silence kills me**_

Cross Academy was silent. No shrieking. No Yelling. No clanking of shoes. No Kya Kya from the day class girls. It was completely quiet. I wanted to enjoy this moment of peace and relax. I wanted to take this opportunity but I couldn't. I wanted there to be noise, I wanted there to be girls screaming just for the silence to stop. I thought when the girls would stop screaming it would be the best thing that ever happened to the face of the earth. I truly and deeply thought this was going to be a good thing because the night class was gone for the day but I didn't want it be because of this...

Now everyone was doing there work in class and paying attention intensively of what the teacher is teaching, but that's not unusual...not at all , but what makes me sick to my stomach of the thought of is that I'm actually paying attention. I'm actually starting to take notes which I never done before nor have i ever needed to do. But it was the only way to keep away from looking at Zero or Yuki.

They knew somehow that me and Tala had some sort of bond. I'm just tired of them always looking at me as if i'm going to fall apart... I don't need that. Don't they understand i just wanted to be left alone! Zero especially! Everywhere I go he wants to tag along and if he's not tagging along Yuki is. I know they wanted to comfort me, but it's becoming annoying and it's getting me pissy.

The bell finally screamed that class was over. Before Yuki or Zero could follow i hurried down the steps. I heard Yuki called after me but that just made me walk faster. I raced out the school being engulf of the pool of student heading toward their dorms.

The night class should be coming back soon at night and then Zero and Yuki would have something to do but most importantly for me to having something to do as well. It didn't seem right that all things had to happen the way they did and I hate that I'm still obsessing over Tala death. I stopped middle of the day dorms watching all the students head to their rooms. I retreated back out. I obviously just don't know what the hell I'm doing.

I face palmed myself trying to wake up. I need to get my head straight and fulfill my duties and also fulfill Tala's revenge. I had so much to do and so much to plan. I wasn't going to mess up this time...and i can't afford to make a mistake.

I left the dorms and started heading toward the entrance of the school. At the distance, middle of the crossing of school...a dog coated in black fur with a hint of white spots on the tips of his paws. His eyes were a crystal blue and his tongue was hanging loose from his mouth.

My mouth and body was going to scream and run to him. But the dog crumbled into dust and the dust turned into blood. He was still not satisfied with me and he's going to continue to torture me. I let out a sigh and walked through the hallucination of blood.

_The night class should be here; They were always perfect on timing. _

**~XXX~**

Kaname and his gang came out of the long limo with no expression whatsoever. Not even Takuma could bring up a smile. I didn't really expect him to. How can you smile in a funeral? He met my eyes and rustled my hair. Well, at least he's trying to get back to the swing of things. I might as well too...

"Can't you see I combed my hair, Takuma" I smirked trying to get my hair into place.

"It needed more umph" He smiled a little and then walked with his group of vampires. Aido was the last to come out. Not thinking at all he heard me and Takuma's conversation...he just had to.

"I believe you need more of a comb to fix your hair" He grinned cheekily.

"_That's it"_I growled. I was already about to strangle that damn stupid sparkly vampire! He leaned back gracefully as he knew that Yuki and Zero would hold me back.

" You did walk yourself into that one though" Zero sighed. As he gripped on my right arm while Yuki was holding onto the left.

"But that's not fair, I wanted the last word!"

Zero and Yuki sighed in unison dragging me back to the campus. I honestly could care less, at this moment i swear Aido, we are enemies in my book. Zero gave me a look and i gave him one back.  
"What?" I questioned. He took a quick look at Takuma and faced me. He was mad?...question is what?

"Nothing" He replied looking straight ahead again. I seriously hate when people do that, when you know they have something to say and then reply with that dumb word "Nothing"

They finally let me go, and Zero being Zero decided to go somewhere else to be mad at me. For who knows what for! Yuki and I decided to parole together leaving him to punch a wall.

"I wonder why Zero's angry" Yuki thought.

"Probably, because of me" I shrugged as we went deeper to the side of the woods.

"But you didn't do anything wrong" She said.

"In Zero's eyes i do everything wrong" I sighed.

"I think your perfect, Rin's very strong" She smiled.

"Ha, no one's strong, Yuki, people who say they're strong, are the first to start to crumple and fall"

Yuki was about to respond back then a figure up in the trees emerged. Although whoever it was not technically in the campus, we still had to find out. Yuki leaped over the gate while i just easily slipped through...I'm not much of a climbing person.

"I was sure i saw someone" Yuki said.

"Yeah, me too" I murmured gazing around the trees. I pulled out my katana already feeling the vampire behind us. I snapped my body to turn around and I dragged Yuki back a bit from the business man... vampire?

"Good evening, ladies, Is this cross Academy. I'm sorry for being here late at this hour. I lost track of time in my office" He grinned pushing his glasses up.

"Whatever you're selling we don't want it" I answered.

"You're...a vampire" Yuki stated.  
Why did she seems it's necessary to point out the obvious?! Of course he's a vampire! Why would a businessman wonder around here at night...unless he's a pimp!

"Yes, the two young ladies are guardians then please tell me" He said as his nails grew wider. I lifted my katana pointing at his neck.

"Try, it and I'll kill you" I sneered.

"Tell me where is the other guardian!" He roared using his vampire speed at Yuki. He had his claws ready to slash her but had my katana ready before him. I sliced his left hand as it tumbled to the floor. He let out hiss, his crimson eyes aiming at me.

"I was trying to help you manicure your nails...obviously you needed more than a cutting" I smirked.

"You _bitch_" He growled.

"Heyyy, that's not very business like to say" I wagged my finger at him.

"Rin, i don't think you should taunt him" Yuki said sternly having Artemis.

"What it's not like, he has a gang with him" I boasted before getting to look around. There were a lot of red eyes.

"Oh... so you brought friends" I said my voice growing low as i noticed all his vampire friends had glasses.

"That's what I've been trying to say" Yuki sighed.

"That's right and you're dead" He seethed getting his other good claw to strike. I was getting my sword ready for another blow but suddenly I was pulled back from the collar of my shirt. I only one person does...that who could that be? Oh wait Zero! He had his hands entwined with the vampires long nails.

"What do you want with me" Zero demanded clenching the vampires hand.

"He obviously wants to give you bad investment plan" I said.

"Not, now Rin" He growled. Wow, he's still pissed with me! What do i do?! Tell me what do I do!

"Zero under the order of the Senate, the highest governing body of vampires...i have come here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire...Shizuka Hio" The business man smiled evilly.

"_Zero...we need to give you one good ass lawyer"_I gulped.

* * *

**Hm...I wonder why Zero's so angry with her? Anybody wanna take a guess? ****  
**

**~Review  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**


	41. Chapter 41 What am to you?

**A/N Yay, i've done it! and i'm actually almost finished with vampire knight Volume 5...Love the reviews and made me think a lot for this chapter. Hope you like it and also i didn't have time to check for grammar and spell check. I'll do that when I finish the story. I think your going to like this chapter hopefully, although i think beta readers would disagree, because of my failor of spelling. And I think i think i'm going to have to make a sequel to this story because i've already have a feeling when the last ending chapter get's posted...it ain't gonna be pretty... **

_~What am I to you?_

As you could have already tell, me, Yuki and Angry Zero are in a big dilemma. We have gang of businessman vampires around us, and it's only three of us. A bonus to this problem there wearing glasses. How can you hit a vampire wearing glasses?! It's just plain wrong! Needless to say, Zero ordered us to stay out of this, but me and Yuki stood by his side because, well, we're already in this whether we like it or not and it's not like we can just walk of this fight.

"The only way you can atone for your sin...is to offer your life. It's a cheap price to pay isn't it" Vampire smirked.

"Can't we just pay you with bail money or something" I sighed.

"Rin, didn't I say for you to be quiet?! And sorry but i'm not willing to pay that price" Zero snarled breaking the vampires other hand off.

"What am I saying?!" I shouted in frustration.

"You're talking way too casually in a serious situation" He growled.

"How can i take this situation seriously, when all of these vampires are wearing glasses..." I said pointing at each vampire ahead of us.  
Zero paused for a second to look up and gaze at the vampires and then snapped his head back at me. " I see what you mean"

"Told you" I snapped. He was about to reply but clenched his chest. He's was thirsty again...this was no good.

"Zero" Yuki called his name seeing Zero's suffering.

"Even if you kill me you can't escape your fate, you will be excu-

I couldn't help myself from taking his glasses off his face. He's mouth made an o shape, as i stomped on his clear thin authentic glasses. I was completely satisfied with the glass fragments cracking beneath my feet.

"Okay, now I won't feel bad if we kill him" I smiled.

"What difference would it make!" The vampire screamed.

"I just can't hit a guy with glasses, that's just the way I am" I shrugged. I had my katana at his head but there was another problem there was another blond ponytailed vampire on my left side so if I killed him now, he easily could come from behind and kill me. I've been dead once, i'm not going to try a second time.

My heart was beginning to beat faster because now i realize Yuki wasn't not that well with killing vampires and one of them was already about to attack. She's just too fragile for this and like her adopted father, she's more of a pacifist. Even if I wanted to get to Yuki, I would be slashed from behind and like dominos we all fall!

Yuki's opponent took a step toward her. She clenched her rod tightly slightly shaking. We were in the worst possible position. Right when the vampire was about to jump, he coughed up blood.

"What?" The vampire gasped.

Like ghost the night class appeared surrounding the executors. Kaname was of course in the middle next to my blond boy Takuma. Shiki held his blood sword...whip...i have no absolutely idea what that is, all i know it's pretty gross that comes from his blood.

"You know, i don't usually have a problem with your timing, but could you guys have come a little bit early" I groaned letting my katana drop from the ground.

"Sorry, Rin-chan, I was fixing my room" Takuma smiled widely.

"Lier" I smirked.

The cowardly vamps. drop to the ground kneeling on their knees. I bet they never thought that Kuran would be here. I may not like Kuran but it amused me to see the stuck up aristocrats shit in there pants.

"Kaname Kuran-sama!" They trembled.

"Tell me. Why should Kiryu be executed? To protect the so called sanctity of purebloods?" Kuran responded coolly.

"Kaname-sama we cannot accomplish our mission if you a pureblood yourself , stand if our way. Please stay back, your comrades too." He said to Kuran trying to stay loyal to the Senate.

"Man, this businessman has some serious guts to say that to you Kuran" I grinned evilly hoping that it sting him a bit which of course it did. When it came to someone disobeying Kaname's power of authority, it never ended well.

"This academy is dear to me. I do not want this place spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance...by the senate's henchmen."

"But..." The vampire pleaded but of course it was probably the worst thing to say to a pureblood. With some weird powerful ability the vampires arm was blast off from his shoulder.

"Leave now!" He demanded.

Now I'm not going to lie, that was probably the scariest expression that Kuran had ever made it. I mean I made Kaname pissed countless of times but never had I made him give that face. I feel disappointed in myself...i need to get my A game back on.

The business vampires dispersed as Kaname demanded but of course not without the last word.  
"_We shall report back to the senate that you defended Zero Kiryu...Kaname-sama" _

When they were finally gone from the campus. My shoulders were serious tense. Too much...drama, way too much drama. I looked over at Kuran noticing his expression going back to his cocky bastards self.

"Did they just blackmailed you Kuran?" I spoke breaking the silence. His head snapped back to me and I was awaiting for a growl or snarl.

"I believe they did" He smiled. Did he just smile...at me. His smiles were more frightening than when he's frowning.

"Is there something wrong Rin-chan?" He said using the chan at the end. Which I had no idea who started that!

"I liked it better when you were pissed off" I huffed going to the other side of Zero. I sat on the ground not minding at all that one of them just turned to dust there. I didn't feel like standing and being apart of Yuki love for Kaname and then Zero's rivalry thing.

"Are you alright" Kaname said referring only to Yuki. I couldn't but groan in annoyance.

"Kaname...they have no reason to execute Zero." Yuki said her voice sounding more like a plead.

" I know, don't worry" Kuran said softly rubbing the left side of her cheek. I swear can't they have there moments somewhere else. I mean no one has to see that every time there together.

"Why would save me Kuran" Zero quetioned.

"Hey, that's a good point, It's not like you to do something like that. In fact you'd be the first one to volunteer for Zero's death" I added. Zero couldn't help but agree.

"...I couldn't tolerate the execution of a fellow schoolmate..by foolish members of my race for groundless reasons." He stated.

"Wow, that's sound very touching Kaname" I rolled my eyes. I although i couldn't help but notice that Yuki need to cling to Zero's arm to say what she needs to say to Kaname. I guess she needs Zero more than she thought.

As they said their farewells, I remembered that i still need to get my things from the night class dorms. It's been more than a week and i was suppose to pack my things three days ago.

I mindlessly followed the night class but was yanked back. I couldn't help but let out a yelp. i looked up and gave Zero my What-fuck look. What...did...I ….do this...time!

"Where do you think you're going" Zero snapped.

"Umm...I don't know, get my stuff from the night class!"

He didn't respond but released my collar shirt and stomped away. Yuki went after him as she usually does wanting an explanation for everything. .Although I don't understand what i did to him for him to act this way to me but whatever it is i hope he doesn't expect me to kiss his ass and beg him for him to answer.

**~XXX~**

I hugged Takuma goodbye and he offered me more mangas to read and shoved them all into garbage bag of clothes. Shiki patted my head saying the night class was going to be plain boring again which is true. Ruka and I gave our hateful glares which is code for good riddance. I went to knock at Aido's room...might as well say goodbye. Even if he's an ass hole.

When I knock on the door, he didn't answer. Usually Aido answered the door. I turned the knob and it was lock. Okay...i know he's in there. I continued to pound on the door.

"Aido...Aido...Aido..." I said in monotone slamming my fist against the door. After two whole minutes he's still refused to open the door. There something seriously wrong with my blonde number two...Great now i have two blonde.

"He's been wanting to be alone" Akatsuki said from behind.

"Really...you think it's for the best i leave him be" I thought.

"I think so" Kain nodded.

"Then I'll find my way inside the dorm" I stated.

" I thought you said you'd leave him alone?"

"Yeah, i thought about but...nah I won't" I smiled. I took out a bobby pin from my pocket that was from pulling Ruka's hair...it's something I seriously don't want to talk about. I stretched out the hair piece and insert it inside the lock. At first I just randomly wiggled it until I heard a click and woola the door was open.

I gladly went inside closing the door behind me and locking it although Akatsuki continue protesting that i should leave him be.

Aido was on his bed under the covers. He didn't even stir when i came inside. This was serious. I wonder what gotten him so depressed. I glomped on the bed making the bed pounce.

"What do you want, Rin" He snapped.

"You weren't gonna say goodbye" I fake teared.

"Goodbye, there" He said then pulling the cover over his head. I yanked the covers off. I sat criss cross on the bed not willing to move at all.

"These sheets are expensive." He groaned.

"Why, there just sheets" I shrugged.

"These sheets have the scent of lavender.!"

"I didn't think people can smell lavender, must be cheap" I stated.  
He pulled the covers from the ground trying to go back to his cocoon. But i didn't let him, I grabbed the bundle of covers into my arms.

"What's wrong, why are you being gloomy" I frowned.

"It's noth-"

"Don't even say that dumb word' I interrupted. Ever Since Zero said nothing, i'm going to rip it off the dictionary for good.

He didn't respond and looked sadly at the ground. I crawled to his side sitting right beside him. I hated to see him like this more than when he's being flirty and obnoxious

"Okay, how about I guess. If get it right, than you look up at me" I said. I didn't allow him to agree or disagree with my plan.

"You've been acting weird after you came back from Tala's funeral or more when you came inside the night class. So I'm going to go for the fact that this has something to do with Shizuka hio"

"How can me coming from Tala's funeral having anything to do with Shizuka Hio" He snapped.

"So it does have something to do with Shizuka" I smirked as he finally spoke. He automatically shut his mouth.

"Did you see something, that you weren't suppose to see" I thought.

"Yes" He murmured softly clenching onto the bottom sheet.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" I asked.

He shook his head vigorously "No...I can't"

"If you're telling me you can't...then...i'm assuming this has more to with Kaname" I whispered.  
He laid his head on my lap trembling...what did Kuran done to you? I couldn't help but slip my fingers into Aido blond lock of hair. It was weird for me to comfort Aido especially when we've been hating each other for a long time. Although a weird saying came to mind. Y_our best friend becomes your enemy and your enemy becomes your best friend_

"I don't understand, Rin...I don't understand, What Kaname's thinking.." He muttered.  
" No one...does well maybe Yuki but it's not right to ponder about it all the time especially in dark room by yourself. Even if your vampire. If you're going to break your head about it than at least come over headmaster quarters drink some dose of advil and believe me I'll join you"

"I might just consider that" He smirked.

**~XXX~**

I walked out the moon dorms with two garbage bags. One is from the pack of mangas and the other my clothes. I felt in way like santa Claus. As I was making my way out, Zero was coming to the moon dorms. Should I question what he's doing here. Then again just me talking seems to piss him off so I'll let him do whatever he wants.

"Rin" He said slipping fingers through my bangs.

"What?" I said bluntly.

"I'm sor-"

I took his hand off my hair and sighed. I'm starting to hate that word too.

"Yeah, I know Zero." I said my voicing becoming slightly annoyed. Even though I have no idea what you were pissed off about! I was about to continue my way but of course i was pulling me to a stop.

"Rin, what am I to you?" He said turning me around quickly.

"I've got better question, what am I to you?" I said. He couldn't answer of course and neither could I. We went our separate ways not know what think of. Although my heart already knew the answer and i honestly wished it would shut-up about it because i will never confess... what i truly feel...never.

* * *

**Great comeback Rin...**

**I wonder if Zero could let his feelings go for Yuki V_V  
**

**Although Aido, seems to getting more of my attention now than Takuma since I've been reading more of the chapters...damn Sara!  
**

**What do you guys think? Am i the only one liking Aido more than Takuma. I mean I'll always have Takuma in my heart during the first season but reading more...I've been getting frustrated with him. I hope Takuma comes back (sigh) because Aido seems to be taking over  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**V  
**

**Review  
**


	42. Chapter 42 The candle shop

**A/N I meant to post the chapter soon but, it was to short so I made it longer. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask because i can be confusing especially when i wright V_V. Oh and go to my profile and click my profile pic I tried to make a cover for Unerasable Memories. I did some editing with Yuki trying to make to her look like Rin...heh. Like I said not a good drawer but I'm pretty good a editing i think. Leave me message what you think? Is good or could have I done better?  
**

**JazzyMin97**: - Yes Tala, had to die :'( There was no other way to save Rin. And No when character of mine dies, she stays dead. Rin's doesn't have very strong demonic powers compared to pure demon, the maximum it can go is when she's really pissed off and it only does destruction, it can't bring anything to life sadly.

**XxanimeaddictxX**- Lmao! I love the way you review it's freaken hilarious, I wasn't even thinking about when I was writing about Aido and Rin's friendly moment in his room that it sort of sounded that Kuran touched him. XD

_~The candle shop_

**Zero**

What am I to her? What is she to me? Those two questions have been hammering in my head. What am I to her? What is she to me? again those damn questions were haunting me. My heart aches for her but then it yearns for Yuki's blood. I want to be selfish and keep them both yet, I can't be equal. When I become closer to Yuki, Rin began to fade into the background. When Rin was completely gone, like the night she nearly died. My world was falling apart once again and i felt i was becoming insane. It didn't help at all the fact that my cursed thirst was coming up again.

I recompose myself pushing down the throbbing thirst down. I leaned at the corner at the end of the hall. My arms folded to my chest waiting...waiting...and waiting. The click clack of fancy shoes got louder and louder. And then Kuran was here. I came for one reason and one reason only, Answers.

"What is it...Kiryu?" He spoke narrowing his eyes at me.

"You did it, didn't you? You killed Shizuka...after I shot her" I stated. I knew for a fact that Kuran murdered Shizuka Hio. I didn't come here to question him for that. What I wanted to know is Why? But all i can do is assume why?

"I've heard the flesh and blood of purebloods hold strong powers did you take on her powers?" I questioned.

"You didn't drink the blood...that would've saved you. I left her remains for you..." He said coldly. It amazes me sometimes how Yuki hardly sees this side of Kuran.

"Why did you do it?" I said. Going back to the question of "Why"

"You know, I pity you Kiryu..." His voice darkening.

"...but I also envy you...for being able to protect the girls you like, but I pity you for not knowing which one you love the most" He smirked.

My breath was caught in my throat.

Yuki & Rin...

I harden my glance at him trying to figure him out as much as he figured me out. It cause me to hate him more than ever especially when I couldn't say anything back.

"Thank you for patrolling even when you're injured." He said walking ahead. Leaving me clenching my fist.

"But remember this, I'm only leaving Yuki in your care temporarily. But a word advice, you should leave Rin be as well, poor girl suffered too much and I'm afraid it's only the beginning." He stopped giving me one last glance.

**~XXX~**

(Normal P.O.V)

I was back to my old room; the room that was nicknamed the pit hole. Now it was cleaned since all my junk was in my garbage back. The only thing that remained was Hatchi's things. His bowl was in the corner of the door. His blue fuzzy bed was next to mine and his chew toy that was torn to shreds was still on the floor.

Was he ever going to come back?  
Was it because I was a horrible friend?  
Or was it because, i didn't love him enough like I should have?  
Or maybe was it because I couldn't protect him at all?  
And that's why he chose to leave me too?

I knew it wasn't right to be thinking like that, but what else could I think of...I miss him like hell. It's like my room is just empty.  
I slowly crept into bed curling myself leaving a big space for him. Maybe he'll come back...just maybe.

I didn't bother to put my PJ's on and decided to sleep in my uniform. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the red envelope that Kain gave me. I sworn that i never opened it, but yet I was peeling off the seal slowly. I pulled out the letter but before i read it, I'd made sure that I was hid under the cover.

_Then I began to read..._  
_As you read this it's pretty obvious that i'm dead. I know that you're mad, and pissed off at me for leaving you alone with him but i couldn't let him take you away. I couldn't let you go from this earth before you ever get the chance to see it's actual beauty. This world is Beautiful, just not the people in it and at times it's not even the peoples fault. It's more of the evil spirits._

_I know you'll kill our father, and I'm still going to help you even when i'm not physically there. Theres a women in the deep south of town. She's the only master in exorcist; Her name is Adia. She owns a small candle shop right next to the bookshop. She'll be sure that you defeat that damn demon taking him back where he belongs, the ground. Remember, he'll do anything to hurt you, he'll do anything to make you feel worthless, he'll make you see the sadness and pain the people will pour on you and sadly I've already done it to you by leaving your side. Don't let him win. Remember happiness, embrace it, don't let it go because that's all he needs to make you crumble._

_Rin stay strong, Please stay strong_

I held the letter to my chest, wishing i would've hugged her tighter. Wishing i never pushed her away. Just wishing for her to come back as well...at least someone who left me to come back.

But there's no point of crying over her, I had to finish him. Before he hurt someone else I cherished. This had to end, and tomorrow morning, i'll search for Adia and then from there on...I won't look back.

**~XXX~**

I woke up early at 4:00 am. I took a quick shower wearing black jeans and a blue sweater. I put on my converse not bothering to put on matching socks. I shrunk my sword and used it to pin up my hair. I closed the door behind me gently and started walking out the day dorms. Before i could start my small journey into town. I need bus money and also tell the headmaster my whereabouts. I wasn't going to actually tell him where I was going, it'll just ruin everything and then I won't be able to finish what i planned on doing. What I was going to tell him is that I was going to visit my family's grave...

I made to the Headmaster quarters and always never knocking. I knew the headmaster wasn't asleep since he was an early bird and then there's the night class. He looked up from his papers with a surprised expression.

"Rin, what are you doing up so early?!" He gasped.

"I need to go somewhere..."

"And where would that might be?" He questioned his glasses reflecting off the lights.

"My mom's grave, and I need bus money to get there" I said looking at him straight in the eye.

He let out a sigh "Okay, but be sure to come back before night falls... I mean it Rin be back by the afternoon"

I nodded my head as he handed me a couple of fives and then twenties...yes the Headmaster was loaded. I waved him a last farewell then closing the door behind me. Let the journey begin...

I was already making my way out of the campus and heading straight to town. No one knew where I was truly going and in some weird way i feel little sick about. I know I've been lying for quit awhile but since I sort of been telling the truth...now I'm just sick of lying. It's eating me inside, but i know its for the best..i think.

It's was already 5:00 when I entered town and there were very few people still out. But i could already tell by their appearance and perfect faces that they were vampires. As I was walking on the sidewalk I could already feel they're hungry eyes on me. I simply ignored them and keeping my head straight forward. Some of them went back walking but others licked their lips. Continuing to the bus station almost halfway there, i was stopped by two tall punk teen boys. Their eyes were lusting red, the red haired boy smiled happily showing his fangs.

"What's a cute thing, doing here?' He smirked.

"Walking, now move" I snapped.

"oooh feisty one, let's hurry up and take her. Day time is already coming" His spiky black hair friend cooed.

"Over my dead body" I growled.

"That can be arranged" The tall one laughed.

I pulled out my mini sword from hair and quickly whispered the spell to bring it to it's actual size. I swung my sword at their neck nearly slicing it off.

"I'm going to ask you again, move" My voice becoming venom.

"A vampire hunter weapon" The red head gasped.

"Pffft, She's only one small vampire hunter and it's not like she can do much either" He rolled his eyes.

Ooooh...I seriously hate cocky vampires. They think they're all that and a bag of chips. Well you know what! Just because I'm short does not mean they can assume I'm weak! I twisted the katana letting the blood trickle down his neck.  
Once the vampire saw the blood dripping onto the floor. His ghastly face dropped with horror. His mohawk friend dragged his redhead vamp away.

"Yeah you better run!" I hollered.

The sunset had finally arrived and all the bits of vampires dispersed. I met at the bus stop and right on time the bus arrived welcoming me inside.I put five dollar in the bucket not carrying that i put too much than i had to. I sat down the only person on the bus. I rested my head on the window sill exhausted from walking and yelling at dumb vampires.

"Where you headed to" A man with more of tired look than me.

"I need to get to candle shop, it's on the southern part of town" I said.

"Miss Adia?! My ex wife went over to her shop millions of times" He grumbled.

"Really, is she nice women?" I asked.

"She's sassy, loud, and speaks her mind, probably the reason why I had to leave my wife" He muttered.

Wow...

The drive was about 10 minutes and I arrived at the door of Adia's shop. At the top of door was horse shoe and a coconut on top of the ledge. I knocked on the weird door and moments later.

"WHO THE HELL IS KNOCKING ON MA DOOR"

"Uh...Miss Adia" I said softly. She snapped the door open, an angry short tanned, long black hair middle aged women stood.

"What the hell you doing up at 5:30 in the damn morning, can't you read the damn sign not open till 8:00 better yet whenever I wake up" She said about to the slam the door. But i didn't have time to till with an old women metopose i need help. I stopped the door with my foot and easily let myself.

"You damn teenager! Have no right to be here, I swear by my momma's grave I'll curse you" She spat.

"Sorry, someone beat you to it" I said giving her a masochist smirk as I showed her the mark of the demon.

"You are tainted" She gasped in horror nearly stumbling over her feet.

"You can say that" I muttered.

"What is it that you want" She growled clenching on purple beaded bag.

"I need your-" Before i could finish my sentence a dust of green powder met my face. I began to cough wiping the nast green off my face.

"I won't let you have my soul Demon" She shouted.

I simply wipe the dumb dust and gave her one of my Zero glare.

"I don't want you soul" I said trying to get the remainder green dust off.

"You are human?" She said eyeing me closely.

"I honestly don't know what I am " I admitted.

"Let me take a look at your neck" She said pulling my head down roughly as she examined my shoulder.

"You weren't kidding when you said that someone cursed you" She said softly. Her face soften finally and then silently pulled out a chair. She gestured her hand telling me to sit down.

"So what is it that you need?" She asked sitting across from me.

"I need help. I need to know how to kill a demon" I said getting straight to the point. I knew she had all the answers, if she didn't then Tala wouldn't have told me to come here.  
But the lady sadly shook her head...

"No demon can be killed, they can only be restrain for couple of decades depending on the layers of demons" She sighed.

"What?! So what's the longest period time they can be restrained" I questioned.

""Well if you're dealing with 1st layer demon, then they can be chained for decades or more since there newborns" She said grabbing a pot of coffee that was on the short wooden table.

"What about 5th layered demon" I said. She gave me look before drinking her sip of coffee.

"Fifth layer demon, don't bother, they are the second to the final 6th layer demon, it's hardly impossible to restrain and if someone did manage to trap them, they'll easily escape in couple of weeks or days."

"There's gotta be some how to keep the 5th layer demon trapped for good" I begged.

The women wrinkly face gazed down at her coffee for a long period time. She looked back up and said " There is one way"

"What is it" I exclaimed nearly hopping off from my chair. She got up and left the dining table that separated the store from her home. She came back from the room and pulled out from her pocket a medium star pendant that was pointed on each edge.

"Strike him with this at his heart and He'll be forever bond to hell" She said matter factly.

"Really" My face widening with a smile about to grab the star. But she reluctantly pulled it away.

"Hold on...putting him back to hell comes with a price Missy, You'll have to sacrifice a memory of someone, And I promise you, you don't get to choose who you're going to forget and most times it's the persons you love the most. Are you willing to do that?" She questioned.

Erasing someone, i truly loved and cared for, it could be anyone from Cross Academy. It could be Yuki, Takuma, Hatchi, Zero or even the headmaster! Was it worth it? But it's better to forget and know that there safe.

"I...I...I'll do it" I said pulling the pendent back to me. Her eyes widen in shocking, probably thinking i'd decline the offer.

"Why" She asked.

"You can erase that person from my mind, but they'll never be erased in my heart. I'd rather have the people I love safe than have them tortured by some demon" I said.

"I never thought of it that way...makes me wish I could have done the same" She murmured.  
She slipped me the pendent into my hand and surprisingly kissed my forehead. "Good luck my friend"

"Miss Adia" I said.

"Yes" She answered.

"How can you bring out the demon when there in someone else's body, would you be killing both of them." I said.

"What you don't know about demons, the body that there is already dead, they can only get inside dead corps. The soul is already long gone if they're taking over"

"Is that same for animals" I whispered.

"It's the same for all living creatures, why do you ask?" She said drinking another sip of coffee.

"Nothing, it just gives me reassurance that whatever body he is in..._is long gone_" I muttered as i twiddle with the pendant in my hand nervously. _That means that Hatchi...was already dead. Hatchi was never going to come back...and the next time we meet, I'll have no choice but to kill him._

* * *

_**ooo the really battle is about to begin Muhahahahahah**  
_

_**Please don't forget to review if your following the store :3  
**_

_**V  
**_

_**V  
**_

_**V  
**_

_**Comments?  
**_


	43. One erased memory & Two broken bonds

**A/N Took me all night but i got where i wanted to stop at...very tired X_X. Hope you guys review and tell what you think no FLAMING though don't like story don't bother reading. Also was up all night writing so there's definitely going to be mistakes. Catch them if you can so that way when i finish the story, i can fix them when i'm done. Okay back to answering question that you guys have :3**

**Sarah:Yes, in the book only two pure bloods can have another pure bloods. But in this case, i decided to make demons a different standered just because they seem very powerful and manipulative. And with that not part of world...in which humans and vampires live in. They just drop by and torment weak people. So When Rin and Tala father came into the picture he can form his body into anything he wants so, I guess to make Tala, he would have transformed his genes to vampires or pureblood and ect. ~ Blackenflames (Sorry, if this doesn't give a good explanation but hopefully it gives you a little bit of understanding. :/)  
**

_~One erased memory & Broken Bond_

I left the candle shop with pendant tingling in the palm of my hand. It was weird that I can feel the power steaming out. It was so warm and sharp that it felt my more like a knife than anything else. I rubbed my thumb in the center feeling a cold sensation as I traced a letter that was engraved. I knew what the letter symbolized; it couldn't have been more obvious.  
_Hell_  
A word that can always make me shiver to the very bone. Vampires could never make feel scare than that word. It was a world that i was taught never to go to. A place that only brings torture and sadness. I never truly understood what they meant by hell. I never knew how scary it was until women in candle shop mentioned it.

I looked up from the pendent and felt myself shudder again... a shadow, a shadow is what I saw. I blinked twice and it came to form of a woman with fire red hair. She had black eyes that covered her whole socket leaving no speck of white. She was the definition of evil. I turned my head left and right, noticing no humans were around, it's like it was only me and her in the world. She smiled walking toward me with black buckled boots and thin slim velvet dress.

I wanted to move and run from her but, i couldn't...i was scared. I was terrified. I have not been this scared since my father murdered my mom. She had heinous aura that made want to shriek of horror. But all i can do was scream on the inside. Her long black painted nails came in touch with my chin, tilting my head up to face her charcoal eyes, that only my reflection was in.

"So much sadness and pain" The woman frowned with no sense of human emotion.  
I tried to find my voice to speak, but i had none. My tongue and throat was dry as if i was choking on sand. Then making me tremble as her cool white tongue licked my left side cheek. She let out a gasp covering her mouth. Hiding behind her masked hand, she giggled.

"Oh, my, I didn't think you taste so exquisite" She said gazing deep into my eyes. I wanted to escape...i need to escape but what could i do... I was paralyzed in fear.

"I wonder how your father could be so patient, Step by step giving you more pain waiting until you fall and hit rock bottom. But you just won't give up...will are so damn similar to you're pathetic mother. She just wouldn't give in but you're not done yet are you. But I'll wait... till you drop and then i'll suck up your delicious soul, you're stupid mother may had escaped from me but I'll make sure, get you " She whispered positively coldly in my ear.

My pulse pumped through the pendent. It was getting hotter in my hand. I managed to glare up at her instead of quiver.

"Did I anger you" She said with angelic voice.

"Don't...you ever, say anything...about, my mother again" I snarled up at her. She merely smirk seeming to be the only human expression i found from her; everything else was alien like.

The metal pendent was burning in my hand. I couldn't hold it in my hand any longer and the only reasonable thing to do was to stab her with it. I aimed it at her heart and then the star pendent slipped inside like jelly. Not having a second to think of what happen, specks of white was shining from her eyeballs.

She tried to puncture her chest to snatch out the star that was inside her. She began to panic slamming her fist in her chest, screaming curses for it to come out. But her voice was outspoken by the shaking of the earth. Below the middle of the street, a gaping hole was found behind her. Striking out from the burning pit was chains. They wrapped around her throat and slim body. She was dragged harshly as she used her nails to claw away.

"NOOO!, PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS.! GIVE ME MERCY PLEASE" She cried but it's too late her body was thrown in the pit of fire. Her screaming echos could still be heard as she swallowed from the ground.

The star was somehow back into my hand and then...a Flash of whiteness struck me, Images of black dog appeared with white paws were shown...Hatchi! Like a time line, it showed me and him growing up till the very end when he left me. Memories we had were being drawn to a box and was locked instantly. When the box shut, darkness consumed me but in darkness I heard, a whisper sounding so much like Adia.

~_You erased something dear to you already, and you barely left my shop_" She sighed.

**~XXX~**

_Hatch!...Come back Hatchi!...Hatchi! Come back! Don't leave please, my friend...Don't leave? Why don't I want him to leave again...Hatchi? Whose hatchi? What was I thinking again? Something about...something about.. what? _  
I opened my eyes and saw I was at Cross Academy. In the headmaster quarters to be exact. Then ever so slowly I remembered I was at the candle shop because of Tala's letter...yeah...that made sense. But...question is how did I came back? All of this trying to remember cause my brain to ache.

The door creaked open and out came Kain cross. He seemed to be a bit mad. He folded his arms giving off a parenting stance.

"Rin, I thought I told you to be careful" He scolded.

"No, you told you me to come home before it gets dark" I pointed out.

"Well... you should have already know before you left to be careful...and with that not being careful young lady, you lied about visiting your mother's grave, Instead you went out to town" He pointed out at me.

"Fine you caught me, but why were you at town" I questioned.

"I had some errands to do" He said quickly.

"Oh...so what errands were they?" I grinned.

"Just groceries" He stated.

"Groceries? all the way at the end of town?" I said faking a surprised look.

"...Forget it, I have to go" He said walking toward the door defeated.

"I thought you already finished your errands" I called out.

"Tell Yuki, and Zero that I'll be out" He said shutting the door behind him not answering me whatsoever. I slumped back on the coach beginning to relax. I turned my head and found the grandfather clock that Headmaster has in the corner of the room. I couldn't help but gawk at the time...6:30? In the afternoon...I couldn't have been away for that long...It's impossible. Have I been asleep? Question is for how long...

As i was pondering in my thoughts, i heard shouting from the outside. I got up from the couch, peering down from the window. And what I saw almost made me fall to the ground laughing.

"AIDO, GET BACK HERE DAMIT" Zero yelled running after Aido with a rope.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Aido retorted.

"AIDO!" Zero continuing shouting out in frustration.

I was already on the floor laughing, my ribs were aching from the pain of my stomaching compressing. My eyes were watering and everything I saw was blurry. I wiped the tears and tried to control my laughter.

"Rin i finally found you! " Aido yell bursting through door sprinting to me. He clenched my shoulder tightly.

"Where have you been?" He growled.  
I couldn't answer him since I couldn't control not one bit of my chuckles. He gave me a confused look as I tried to breathe.

He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch waiting for my laughing phase to end. I was slowly recovering and was about to answer him but...moments later Zero came in huffing and panting. Yuki followed after sweat dropping seeing me on the floor. I managed to get back up as i was holding onto the table trying not to fall down again.

"My ribs! My Ribs" I snickered.

"Don't make me run after you" Zero huffed.

"You should have just helped me out from the start" Aido snapped crossing his arms on the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Zero questioned looking over at me.

"Oh nothing...I just remembered you telling me that I was out of shape, but now i see you chasing Aido, I believe you're the one who needs the running." I chuckled.

"Don't... remind me" He said pausing to catch his breath.

"Rin, where have you been?" Yuki ask.

"I was out doing errands, and by the way the headmaster left" I added.

"Oh..." She said not realizing the headmaster leaving as well.

"Anyways, what's Aido doing here" I said finally being able to ask the questions.

"He's running away" Zero stated.

"Running away? What is he thirteen?" I thought.

Yuki stood by Aido not knowing what to do with him being here. If he was running away, where the hell is he going to sleep?

"Um...do you want to wait here in the headmaster quarters? or would you prefer...

"SLEEPING OVER IN ZERO'S ROOM" I said couldn't but butting in.

"NEVER" they shouted in unison.

"But I wouldn't mind sleeping over in your room" Aido said beginning to obnoxious once again.

"Sure" I shrugged not caring. It's not like i'm weirded out about sleeping with boys since i had many sleep over with Shiki and Takuma.

"Really?" Aido gasped.

"NO!" Zero reject with a scowl.

I guess no sleep over for me i thought sadly. Oh well, at least I had good laugh, haven't had one for awhile. Felt good in my tummy actually. Although the atmosphere drastically changed when Aido said he was hungry. Yuki ran behind me for protection.

"Hey, why get behind me, i don't wanna be another meal!"

"What are you afraid of?! Just cook me something! Aido demanded his inner spoiled princess showing.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh, and is her bed I can sleep in during the day? I prefered soft beds, the linen must smell of lavender and _the curtains...""_He said going with his list. Before he could go on with his list caught him off sharp.

"LISTEN, You're not getting your stupid lavender bed! The closes thing to a bed you're going to get, if you keep this up, is a blanket on the tile floor with a pillow." I said shutting him up.

"But I haven't even talked about the toothbrushes and towels I like" He huffed.  
"If you keep talking like this, I'll make you bathe outside in the freezing lake" I sneered. He stopped talking as he began to sulk.

"Aido did something happen that made you want to run away" Yuki asked as held Zero's arm from laying a punch at Aido.

"Not really" He lied.

**~XXX~**

Zero was the chef and Yuki was the waitress serving Aido his meal. Now as for me I was keeping our depressed vampire company. He complained about Zero's meal at first but decided to shut up after four meals. I can tell Aido was seriously depressed when was going for his fifth meal as Yuki hand him our last pork chops.

"I thought you said you didn't want to eat what Zero cooked" I smirked poking his cheek.

"Well, I was able to eat it..." He clarified.

"But I want more" He said causing me and Yuki to groan. Another meal, we barely had anything left for ourselves!

"You seem unconvinced" He said

"Yes, but I'll tell Kaname on you later!" Yuki smirked deviously thinking she had him. Wow...never thought the girl had in her but in way I'm slightly disappointed in her. It was clearly a bad moment to bring up Kuran in front of him. Seeing the fact that Aido didn't react to Kaname's name Yuki awkwardly went back to the kitchen.

"You know eating isn't a good habit to do when you're depressed" I said when Yuki was gone.

"Hn...I'm not depressed" He shook his head.

"Uh...It's obvious that you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't being eating so damn much especially when you didn't want to eat Zero's food."

"I said I was hungry and that was all" He stated.

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes.  
Yuki came back with no food except a box of tablets. She laid the tablets on his plate cautiously .

"Where's my food!" He demanded.

"We need to eat too" I reminded him.

"There's more coming, Zero said to give you these blood tablets for now" Yuki said as Aido stared at the tablets gloomily.

"These are Kiyru's right?" Aido said bluntly.

I wasn't surprised that Aido knew about Zero's thirst with him being a genius and all. With the smell of Yuki's blood roaming around the school and her obvious puncture holes on her neck it gave everything away. Although Yuki was taken back.

"You...you're wrong" She stuttered.

I decided to tune out Aido rattling about how great he was and smart. I lie my head down and my eyes were starting to get drowsy. I closed my eyes only half listening to their conversation. I was tired of hearing about Kuran and Yuki...it's been so repetitive.

I opened my eyes only to find Yuki gone and Aido relaxing on the couch. I must have fallen asleep again. It's weird that i've been sleeping so much...usually i would be up all night. My body was craving to rest again but a sudden crash made me jolt. Aido was already up at his feet.

He was headed to the kitchen and i followed wanting to know what happen. Aido froze at the entrance at the kitchen, his mouth nearly opened. I was curious to see what he saw...and I had to say, heart dropped and my breath was caught on my throat.  
Zero was feeding on Yuki's wrist. Blood dripping on his lower chin. Aido quickly turned around walking out. As for me I stood there... not sure what do. Yuki was dumb struck and well Zero couldn't respond with his mouth covered in blood.

I somehow found my words and swallowed whatever was in my throat.  
"I should remind you, if you guys are going to be doing that" Not knowing what to call what they were doing.  
" Be sure to remember that you have another vampire here, that has problems with craving blood as well" I said trying to my keep face straight. Yuki was going to respond but i was already turned around going after Aido...

I made it outside the Headmaster place but I still couldn't find him. I didn't bother continuing to find Aido and instead i headed to the Cross academy small wilderness to think. I didn't go too far deep in the woods, I just stopped when I couldn't see the school.

I sat on the wet ground, my whole body wanted to fall and give in. The happiness I once felt was gone and was replaced with pain again. Whispering of the trees were telling me to cry and just give up but...i didn't. I won't cry...he won't win...

But then suddenly my thoughts were evaded with Yuki and Zero. And that damn demon...i knew he was watching from somewhere. He persisted on whispering about Yuki and Zero. I was nearly breaking but then, a single thought came to mind.

"That's enough" I muttered biting my lower lip.

"Your evil taunts have gone far enough, father...and this is the last time you'll get any satisfaction from me" I stated

I have come to a decision...that in order to win this battle, I had to break bonds that I have with everyone. If i came too close to anyone, He'll use it against me, and just keep enjoying the taste of my sadness. I won't let him ruin me even if means breaking the bonds with people i once loved. I know that Zero and Yuki and all of them cared for me but all I received was pain. I blame Love for that...I blame myself for being stupid enough getting myself involved. But no more...no more of what I they thought of Rin, it's time to change even if it meant they will not enjoy it.

"I will kill you father...but I promise you it won't be fast one" I smirked.

A girl inside me that i knew was me but more,.a demonic Rin, who I had caged for most of my life. She finally reveal herself. She stood out in front like a shadow...and smiled her eyes pitch black.

"So you finally found out the hard way, who really had your back" She said smothering a giggle.

"I don't want to hear you, I just want you to lend me your powers so we can finish that bastard " I snapped.

"Oh...I guess i came out the wrong time...but if you insisted, I will do what you want and maybe even_ help you deal with your pathetic human emotions_..."

* * *

**_Comments?_**

**_So Rin finally had enough...  
_**

**_took her long enough.  
_**

**_I wonder how Zero is going to think of this  
_**

**_...then again he's probably to busy with Yuki  
_**

**__ damn Zero  
_**


	44. Chapter 44 One last kiss to remember

**A/N Okay, Rin fans we are getting closer to the end of this story...and I have to say, i'm getting sad. :'( I had many good years with this story...hate to see it end. **  
**Followers don't forget to review. I mean it . did an all night for yall...  
**

_~One last kiss to remember**  
**_

**Last night**

The Demon Rin stood out in front in me reaching toward my heart. She gave a sadistic smile which made me shiver...these evil things always seem to make me tremble. At first I didn't understood what she was doing and then she slipped inside. My whole body went cold and I heard her.

_Let me take off these nuisance emotions _

"Wait what?! No stop!" I screamed inside. I felt my body go numbed from my chest to my fingertips. My knees went weak dropping hard to the ground. I looked up and saw Myself with a black box.

_I locked you're emotion in this box as you can see. But don't worry I'll leave it inside you and when the time is right I'll unlock...She said pushing the spiritual cube inside me. _

I didn't say a word not knowing what to think or what I even felt about this. Well, for one thing I couldn't feel. I was cold that's the only thing I felt.

She flashed inside me and then i was embraced with darkness once again.

* * *

**Third P.O.V**

Zero was at his class waiting anxiously for Rin to come in. He came in early just for her and was he tired. He tried to going to her room but she wasn't there. He would wait another couple of minutes until he leaves and goes searching for her.

He had his head laid down, thinking of Rin and how she looked yesterday. She stared at him straight in his eyes and he saw in those green eyes there was a hint of pain. Yet he was selfish enough not bothering questioning how she felt during the time. His heart ache every time, he reminisce about that night.

The bell rang and he was already up but soon enough Rin came in. Her uniform was wrinkled and her shoes had dirt stains. She looked straight not giving anyone a glance. As they gawked at her ruin uniform.

"Rin...don't test time, next time you better be in your seat before the bell rings" The unknown teacher lectured. Rin not taking any notice and just responded with "K" She sat at her usual seat away from everyone and return staring at the window as the sun began to rise.

During through the period of class, Zero couldn't stop looking at Rin, she didn't move nor looked anywhere else besides the window. It was as if she was avoiding him although in Rin case, she honestly didn't care. She woke up this morning outside with numbness. A weird sensation that she had never felt. The world could be black and white and she wouldn't even notice.

In the middle of class a shriek erupted in the halls. Everyone snapped out from the teachers lectures. A boy from across the room opened the doors, panting from running.

"There's an animal attack outside!" The student exclaimed his uniform nearly torn in shreds.

Rin and Zero didn't take moments to lose before they were out the door. For the first time Zero wasn't thinking about him and Rin's dilemma. When they reached outside they saw Hatchi attacking the students. The group of teens huddled together in the corner trying to escape the wrath of the beast.

"Is that Hachi?" Zero spoke.

"Hatchi? Is that his name?" Rin said staring at the huge black dog.

"Well Yeah, you named him" Zero said staring at Rin with confusion.

"Okay,...let's just get this mutt out of here before he continues terrorizing the students" She said not sure what he meant by she named the dog.

She came close to the dog not remembering that it was once her beloved best friend. The dog snarled baring his large teeth at her. His eyes were coated with red not looking like dog at all. When the dog jumped at her aiming at her neck, she kicked the mutt right at it's face. He hit the cement floor letting out small squeak of pain.

"Rin...Why...would you do that?" Zero said looking over Hatchi.

"What do you mean, the dog was attacking the students; I did what i had to do" She said trying to move the group of students out of the corner.

"That's not the point, that was Hatchi!" He shouted pointing at the dog but was no longer there when he looked back. Hatchi was already racing in the wood of Cross Academy for safety.

"Whatever, I'm growing tired of you constantly yelling at me. I'll be escorting these two girls to the nurse to treat their wounds." Rin said taking both girls in each hand as the quiver from shock of the dog.

**~XXX~**

Rin was suddenly called to the headmaster office after she led the two girls to the nurse. She let out a sigh and left the room. She didn't have time to go change and wear at least a different set of clothes. Maybe even a shower could be good too.

She arrived at the headmaster quarters, taking little heed the fact that Zero, Yuki and Kaname were here also. She stood at the front of the desk in a line with them. The headmaster had his hands folded, it was a mark that meant, he was serious and the playful side of him was gone for the moment.

"It's obvious that this dog, must go. He is no longer controlled by his owner." Kuran said narrowing his eyes a Rin. Rin didn't care though, thinking it wasn't her problem.

"I'm sorry Rin, but Kaname is right, Hatchi must be put down" Headmaster said sadly.

"Wait, there's has to be another way. Hatchi meant everything to Rin." Yuki cried out.

"Yuki, this animal is no longer domesticated. It's most likely he doesn't even remember Rin" Kaname said trying to reason with the distressed Yuki.

"But...Rin...-

"If this dog was my responsibility then I'll have it killed tonight" Rin said finally speaking. Everyone including Kaname was surprised at Rin's words. Remembering how Rin and Hatchi were inseparable.

"_What?_" Yuki whispered not sure if Rin's words were processing through her brain. Yuki couldn't believe what Rin was saying. She thought she would be the first to object and defend her pet from being killed.

"Then it's settled then, I'll leave the mutt to you than" Kaname said clearly not choosing wisely with his words in front of Yuki.

"Don't call Hatchi a mutt in front of Rin. Hatchi was everything to her and it's not right that she has to be the one to kill him" Yuki said astonishing confronting Kuran.

"And Hatchi does remember Rin...I make sure of it. " Yuki said as heat went up to her cheeks.  
"Come on Rin" said grabbing hold of Rin's sleeve as dragged her out the room.

"Please don't drag me" Rin sighed.

Not thinking at all...oh soo nothing thinking at all. Yuki wasn't finished speaking out at Kaname. She bit her lower lip and blurted out. "I won't speak to you until you apologize to Rin"

This left everyone mind blown...Yuki defy Kaname? Now those two don't mix. Even with Rin's trapped emotions inside the cube box, it still manage to jiggle; the emotion of shock nearly blew everything out.

As they came outside everything started to sink in; the fact that she repel against Kaname-sama. Now Yuki was beginning to regret what she said. Her eyes were beginning to tear.

"If you didn't mean what you say, there still a chance for you to apologize to Kuran". Rin said as she tagged along with Yuki.

"No! What Kaname-sama said to you was mean and uncalled for" Yuki said trying to stay mad Kaname.

"He's always been this way" Rin stated.

"Even so I still believe that you and Hatchi can be friends again...I just know it" She said squeezing her hand tightly.

_Hatchi? Why did they all assume that I had some sort of attachment with this dog. I mean it was just a dog...I don't even remember having one...did I have dog? I mean I did wanted one when I was younger_~ Rin thought to herself

"Do you think he hates me now...Rin-chan" Yuki confessed.

"I don't believe he hates you, just take back what you said" Rin said in uncaring voice.

"NO! It's his fault" Yuki refused.

"Then, let's find Hatchi and get this over with" Rin said being the one to lead into the entrance of the forest .They started heading north, finding trails of paw prints on the muddy ground. Although Rin notice more than just paw prints, she noticed droplets of blood.

"Yuki, I don't think this is the Hatchi you guys are talking about" Rin said as she kept on discovering more blood.

"What do you mean?" Yuki ask oblivious to the droplets on the floor.

"What I mean is, this is an animal not some puppy" Rin said.

"But you and Hatchi have a strong bond" Yuki persisted.

"_Bonds break,_Yuki" Rin said coolly causing Yuki to stop walking. There was rustling in the bushes. Rin pulled Yuki behind her getting her sword out, pointing at the enemy. Before Rin swung her sword, she spotted blond hair.

"Takuma, what brings you here?" She questioned swiftly drawing her sword back.

Takuma was wearing jungle cap and carried a large net. He was dress as Zookeeper while the rest wore their uniforms. Rin wasn't surprised by this, since Takuma always dress up for any occasion. Although Rin did seem to notice that Zero tagged along with them.

"I'm glad you asked" Takuma smirked grabbing his net high.

"We're the animal control of justice sent by dorm president Kaname or name is...What shall we call ourselves?" Takuma said turning to Akatsuki.

"Don't ask me! ...I didn't even know we were animal controllers"

"Well any way Kaname asked us to find Hatchi, we six" Takuma smiled. Ruka, Rima and Shiki looked to be the one that wanted to leave the most.

"So we can trust you that you won't harm Hatchi" Zero said walking to Rin and Yuki's side.

"Probably, animals never had good liking to us" He said looking around the perimeter for the dog.

"I don't think we have to search very long to find him" Ruka said pointing at in the distance where red eyed wolfish dog glared back.

"That can't...be Hatchi" Yuki gasped gazing at the dog's new crimson eyes.

"Remember Team, We can't kill Hatchi; We just capture it" Takuma ordered.

"Easier said than done" Rima sighed.

Takuma gulped and clenched his net tightly and then stupidity start running at the vicious dog. Hatchi merely feint his plan and passed him by jumping over him. He had other plans to get capture by vampires. He had his eyes set on one thing...Yuki Cross.

Yuki brought artmis out defending herself from the rabid dog. But he was persistent into killing her. He was eager to snap at her face trying to rip it off.

"Hatchi stop" Yuki cried trying to break free. Hatchi continued snapping her until finally reaching her shoulder. She let out a yelp of pain and Zero was on his way to her aid but there was no need...

Rin's sword went through the large dogs chest. Hatchi didn't even get a chance to howl in pain because it was so quick. Rin pulled the sword out as the dog laid limp. The dog's breathing dropped and his eyelids shut.

Rin didn't understand why she picked up the large dog in her arms. She didn't understand why...then something inside broke. She hugged the frail dog and tears fell from her eyes. Why did she cry for this dog...Was it because she had a heart for animals. She didn't know, but she did know that it pained her to see him die.

**~XXX~**

Everyone left, thinking it was best to leave Rin be. Which they were right to do. She wanted to be alone and ponder about this strange animal. Why did it make her feel the way it did. It was such a strong emotion that she can already feel the seal the demon placed on her emotion was weakening.

She dug the poor dog's grave with just her nails. When the ground was a good 3ft and 20 inches wide she gently laid the dog in the hole. He looked at peace; he didn't seem happy at all being alive. She petted the animal one last time before pouring the dirt over him.

When he was covered, Rin found a yellow daisy. Placing on top of his makeshift grave, she said her goodbyes and went back to school. She didn't want see the body any longer than she should.

The first thing she did was to go to the headmaster quarters to bathe. Her coat was drenched in mud. And she will take a shower if its the last thing she do. When she entered the building, she shrugged off her coat about to head to the bathroom. Before she entered...

"Rin, i'm so glad I found you" The headmaster called at her.

"What is it Headmaster" Rin said becoming slighty annoyed the fact she couldn't take a nice shower.

"I need you to give this to Zero please" The headmaster said handing her an envelope. Rin knew it was from the Hunter associations since it was the only mail he got from someone.

"Fine" She sighed.

Zero was in the infirmary room having a rather unpleasant nightmare:  
Shizuka stood there in front of him. Her lips covered in Rin's delicious blood...

"What will happen to you ...now that you've lost your hope for living" She smiled revealing Rin sodden in blood. He saw her dying before and once was enough to drive him mad.

"Zero..." She murmured collapsing his arms.

"RIN!"

Rin finally found Zero laying lazily on the bed. She couldn't help but be frustrated that he was lagging around. But she didn't come here and nag on him.

"Zero, The headmaster wanted me to...are you alright?" She stopped his eyes showing fear. It was probably stupid for her to decide to get any closer than she should. Before she knew it, she was pulled to Zero. He hugged her tightly, not caring the fact that Rin hated hugs.

"You're...alive" Zero said squeezing her tighter.

"Yeah, and at any rate you're going to snap me in half if you don't me go" She said slipping away from his grasp.

"Zero? ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MAN" Rin snapped holding onto Zero face. The way Zero was acting was so foreign that made her question if this was Zero at all.

"Yeah" He whispered.

"Thank goodness" She sighed sitting criss cross. She was about to put her hands away from his face but he held her hands still. Leaving them on his cheeks.

Rin...his heart beated louder each time, he thought of her name. He wanted her...he desired...these gentle hands and smiles that made him wanted to be with her. His body was on auto. Leaning toward Rin's soft lips. He was so close to her lips but it only touched the palm of Rin's hand.

"I don't want you to do something you regret" She said. She didn't' want Zero kissing her and then feel like shit afterwards still loving Yuki

"I won't" He stated not knowing where it came from.

"Sorry, I have hard time believing, let's pretend this never happen" Rin said ready to escape. She dropped off the bed but was suddenly twirled around. His lips smashed against hers; She tried not moving her lips but the box that kept her emotions trapped, exploded. She pulled Zero closer desiring him more than he did for her. He continued kissing her pink lips as Rin wrapped her arms around his neck becoming more comfortable.

"_I want Rin_" He whispered causing her to shiver as he deepen the kiss.

It scared her though...what if this was all just going to fall apart. Nothing good ever happen to her. And these past two weeks made it very clear...But at the moment she could care less. Zero was hers...question for how long?

_What an idiot ~the anti Rin groaned in annoyance._

* * *

**REVIEWS**

V

V

V

**Anyone thinks that Rin is stupid for kissing him back...**

**Anti-Rin: ME**

**Me: You hate love in general.  
**

**Well here is my early valentines to you guys I hope you enjoy.  
**


	45. Chapter 45 The talk

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted last week been sick with the damn flu...Getting better and back to posting every week, maybe two even. **

**WARNING: FOR THOSE WHO GET NOSEBLEED EASILY...i did detailed (Cough Zero and Rin's kissing scene a bit more) Just to keep you guys aware. **

**Third P.O.V**

Meanwhile as Rin was in the arms of Zero, the demon from below in the deepest part of the earth was smiling angrily. He felt the joy in Rin's soul, and it honestly just disgusted him. It made him feel like his brain was going to explode if he doesn't see that girl break. It seems every time he throws a horror tragic in her path, she always got out of it okay. This was one of the traits that she must have inherited from her mother. _Persistence. _Yes, that was the word.

After losing one of his followers, he simply added another demon to do his will similar to a pureblood. He had another female demon with short blond hair wearing club outfit dress. He obviously didn't have time to pick what follower to get but any women would do. He never chose men, because that cause conflict and dominance.

"What would you like me to do?" The demoness asked standing next to him like the previous demon that was killed.

The wicked demon had to think for long second, from all the years he's been watching Rin, there hasn't been anything that caused her more pain than watching the death of her mother.

So he thought...and then he thought of Cross Academy and then his thoughts wander and wander until it stopped. A girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes with nice caring smile, who was alway with Rin during childhood.

He got up from his chair and leaning down which was in a way looking up at earth. He saw the girl by the name of Yuki Cross smiling ever so happily with her best friend Yori. He twitched a happy smile irritated by the aura of yellow that surrounded them both.

"Ahh...Yuki Cross...or should I say...Yuki Kuran" He chuckled.

"Am i missing something" The demoness said boredly wanting to be somewhere other than here. Then Rin's father broke down into laughter leaning on the edge of the firing portal that connected his home to Earth.

"AHHHHHHAHAHA...This...is going to be good" He snickered as motivation was pumping into his brain.

"Rido...that dog..." He said trying to smother another laugh. He finally gazed his black coal eyes toward the clubbing demon.

"Trina...I order you to give up your demonic powers to Rido Kuran" He demanded.

The woman's body froze. Her eyes were bewildered at the thought of killing herself for Rido sake.

"But...But i just got these powers." She cried being a first layer demon.

"I'm not going to repeat myself give up you powers to him" He seethed.

The frightened demoness walked back trembling. She shook her head furiously. Her body was filled with fear and her cold heart was pumping loudly.

"NO!...NO I WON-" She choked on her last word as Tsukino struck his hand out her chest. He held the womens black soul gripping it tighter.

"I told you I didn't want to repeat myself" He said growling a whisper in her ear.

"This should help Rido boost his plan in retrieving his princess" He said dipping his finger into the firing portal. It showed Rido in a coffin with not enough power to quicken his plans.

As he was transported into secret room were Rido was placed to awaken from his slumber. He placed Trina's demonic powers into Rido's soul as if it could make any difference with his soul already darken.

"Now, Kuran, retrieve your princess" He smirked.

**~XXX~**

**Normal P.O.V**

I was relaxed in Zero's long arms around my waist. He tighten me closer to his heated body as if we weren't close enough already. After one kiss upon my lips after another, he licked my lips. I knew where he was getting to...and let's just say...i never thought in my life I would get to that. _French kissing? do they still call it that these days?! I regret not reading any teen magazines for this!. Should I open my mouth...but that seems so gross though! _

Taking a small risk, I parted my lips open. It was just enough for Zero to attack my tongue. At first it felt my like my mouth was being invaded by an intruder. I didn't understand what to do with my tongue, all I knew he was whipping my tongues butt so i did what felt naturally lick back! It seemed to be the fight of dominance.

I didn't long last fighting with his tongue exceptionally being inexperience with all of this. He seem to smirk licking the tip of my wet tongue and was about to go for another round, biting the bottom of my lip, when a loud whistle was blown.

"RIN AND ZERO! SEPARATE FROM EACH OTHER RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" The headmaster shouted.

"What are you screaming about this time.." Yagari sighed walking into the infamerary. He nearly dropped his cigarette from his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL do you two think you're doing!" Yagari yelled.

Neither of us could reply...I mean how can make up a good lie out of this. _And i thought i was a pro at lying..._

"Um...I was drowning so Zero had to give me mouth to mouth resuscitation" I blushed.

"There's no water for you to drown, Rin" He growled.

"uh...i was choking?"

"That's it, you need to have the talk!" The headmaster declared.

"What?!" Zero gasped.

"You heard him, stupid apprentice, And i'll be the one giving you the talk." Toga snarled dragging his apprentice by the ear out the room.

"That means you too Rin!" The headmaster snapped pulling me off the small infirmary bed. He was dragging me into his office. He sat at the end of the other desk with angry parental look.

"Rin, do you have any idea where babies come from?" The headmaster questioned directly.

"Um...they come from storks. Mailing to lonely married people who want children...so that clarifies why you don't have kids. Not being married and all" I said awkwardly.

"NO! That's not even close!" The headmaster cried in frustration.

"Do you want me to look this up on Google?"

"No, it's best it came from an adult" The headmaster shook his head.

"Okay...so where do babies come from?

**-****20 minutes later**

"I will never look at donuts and bananas the same way again!" I cried mentally running out the office. I was heading to the safety of my room where everything is pure and symbolically clean at least! I curled up in my bed repeatedly thinking to myself

_...Bananas a fruit...Bananas a fruit...Bananas a fruit...Bananas a fruit..._

_Donuts are a snack... Donuts are a snack...Donuts are a snack...Donuts are a snack..._

_my poor mind forever changed!_

* * *

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**I'm going to be a nice writer for now and keep the few chapters smooth with Zero's & Rin's new relationship but the vampire Knight plot is still going to remain the same though so don't get to comfy.**

**Please a leave a review for the next chapter**

**~Comments?~**


	46. Chapter 46 Rasphberry Snow Cones

**A/N So I'm pretty sad now...My story is getting close to an end and then i gotta fix all the grammar and you guys know i make a *** load of mistakes yet i still write (-_- #) Anyways what makes me just bawl VAMPIRE KNIGHT itself is coming to an end :'''''''''( Just three more chapters apparently and then Yuki is going to be with whoever...and right now, it's a tie between Zero and Kuran and I honestly can't choose with the fact now I understand Kurans motive UGH...  
**

**On the other hand I've been wondering if any Naruto fans out there are willing to read: **

**Kohona High: Itachi X OC Love story  
**

**or**

**Naruto: Suigetsu X OC love story? **

**So PM? Review whatever feels comfortable with you. I would do Poll but i have no idea how to use it and i've been a member in fanfiction for how long? **

**Anyways I'm done with this long Author note lets' go on with the story **

* * *

_**~Raspberry snow cone**_

As i was snuggling in my warm soft blue blanket, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off. This room, there is something missing. It's seems to be bigger and my bed as well. I rubbed my hand on a huge empty cold spot that was left untouched on the mattress. I feel like I'm missing someone...I just don't know who?

Realizing the fact that i wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon, i rolled out of my bed. Once i set my foot down to ground, i pressed something soft and loud. It gave a pierce squeak nearly making me jumping out of my skin. I looked down to find a round cushiony yellow ball. It was chewed up pretty badly having some of the stuffing falling out.

"Why would I have a chewed up ball in my room" I thought to myself. It was stupid to keep laying around on the floor so i headed to my mini trash can to throw it away. But when I got there, I couldn't release the ball. I feel like it meant something to me probably more than the world itself. In defeat i couldn't throw it away, as stupid as it sounds. I took the ball with me to the bed and suddenly felt better that I even started to feel sleepy...

**~XXX~**

**NEXT MORNING**

After having great night sleep, and now off to another dreading day of school. Yuki was already stumbling out of bed and running out the door yelling for Yori to wait for her. Zero was clearly nowhere to be found probably sleeping in..._does he sleep with no shirt?_ I can already feel my face to turning red. I ran to the water faucet splashing cold water on my cheeks.

Oh...lord, I just had the talk about sex and now I'm thinking about Zero with no shirt. WHEN DOES THIS TEENAGE MIND END!

I grabbed a paper towel wiping the water that was dripping off my chin. As i cleaned my face, the bell rang meaning class have started and I was once again late for my first hour of the day. I walked out the headmaster quarters and headed straight for my first period.

I creaked opened the door slightly and saw the teacher was still lecturing on about the lesson. Maybe if I quietly go through he won't notice. It's worth a shot right?

I squeezed my body through the small opening. I didn't want to open the door any wider for the fear that it might creak and the teacher will catch me sneaking in. The students broke their gaze from their teacher and looked up at me. They took a few seconds to acknowledge my presence and then went back to giving their all attention to the teacher.

The teacher was still facing the board writing ridiculously equations. He didn't seem to notice that I was even here. I tiptoed across the classroom, looking back at the teacher cautiously. I still felt paranoid with the fact that i might just get away with being tardy for the first time.

As I went up the stairs heading to my empty desk. Although it wasn't so empty as I thought it would be. I found myself a lost dumb silver haired boy in my seat! He had his head lying down, obviously napping through another lesson.

I poked his pale white cheeks but that didn't work. Instead he buried his head deeper into his arms so nothing could touch his face. When i couldn't reach his face, i tugged on his ears that were pulled by his Master. He winced and finally looked up at me giving me his one on one glares.

"That's my spot" I said whispering a low growl.

"I don't see your name on it?" He responded lazily lifting up his head.

"Yes it is! It's right there" I stated about to point at the carving of my name but what i found was my name scratched in the middle and above it was Zero's name written. "Are you serious-

"Rin, are you going to take a seat yet?" The surly teacher spoke with his arms crossed.

I was going to give him a repugnant remark, but i felt a hand go around my waist, pulling me down to the chair.

"She is seated already, can we please go on with the lesson" Zero grunted. His arm by the way still tightly around my waist!. I placed my head down, not wanting my classmates to see the redness in my face. _This cannot be happening..._

"Well then, let's get on with the lesson" The teacher recoiled back to his best friend the black board. When i felt the sense that the teacher had everyone's attention once again, I looked up at Zero giving him a rugged look.

"You took my favorite spot and scratched out my name?!" I hissed as soon the teacher turned his back.

"Hn"

"Seriously that's all you're going to say"

"..." No response from him. He just looked out the window which by the way is my window. It's my escape to think about the future, well what's left of it.

"Switch spots with me" I demanded.

"No" He said simply.

"And why not" I huffed. He's being so damn difficult! I mean i was here first shouldn't I have the privilege to sit by the window! He tore his gaze from the window and looked at me with his grayish colored eyes.

"Because my name is written on this side" He smirked.

That just made me boiled inside. I took Uchi which was in small size form of a katana which kind of makes it look like a metal toothpick sadly. I leaned over him, carving the letters **R I N **above his name.

"Ha, now that seat is mine " I smiled proudly with the toothpick size sword in my hand. He peered down at my name unfazed. He gave a tiny smile and then snatched the sword from my hand.

"Hey!" I snapped.

I knew he was going to scratch out my name and place his name instead. And then he was going to claim that seat as his now. But not this time! I jumped at him to attack but my face met the palm of his hand. I tried to push his hand off my face but the boy has big hands. In few seconds he let go of my face and had his arm covering the markings.

"Move your arm" I demanded again.

"No" He said simply once more.

Growing frustrated,I began pushing his arm that stood in the way from getting my spot by the window. But his arm didn't move. And actually it was really muscular..._Oh god not this again._ I pulled away from his tempting arm and fold my hands. I turned the other way waiting for my stupid blush from cheeks to go down. ..

"Do you really want to see what i wrote" He asked.

"No, i already know what you wrote" I spat still looking the other way.

"Really, what did i wrote down then?" He questioned his voice growing amused.

"You scratched out my name and put yours" I grunted looking at the dumb wall.

"Nope"

"Then what did you wrote down" I asked curiously looking back at him.

"I can't tell you" He responded.

"Then why did you ask me!" I nearly exclaimed then dropping my voice back down to a low whisper.

"I won't tell you what i put unless, you give me a kiss" He said softly.

My face started to heat up and this time I had no control in pushing the redness in my cheeks to go down. So the only other option was to bury my face like an ostrich in the dirt.

Then a bright beautiful light bulb came upon my head! I lifted up my head even if there was a dash of blush still across my cheeks.

"You can't be in this class forever sooner or later you're going to move from this spot" I grinned like a cat.

"Hmm, that depends who moves first. I also heard that the cafeteria is serving snow cones made by aido." He added.

My light bulb was busted and now I went back to the ostrich position..._damn him_. This was now my bomb my shelter apparently. When i thought things couldn't get any worse, the bell rang_...it was time for lunch._

Everyone ran out the classroom including the teacher, to get scoop of Aido's special snow cones. Yes Aido's snow cone is that good especially since his ice handmade. The sound of the students outside could be heard from the school.

_This is the best snow cone I have ever tasted!_

_YUM_

_Blue raspberry is the best_

_NUH UH Cherry is the best!_

Why do they torture me? I mentally cried to myself. No...I have to be strong...I gotta see what Zero wrote down. I slowly turned my head to face him and saw him staring straight at me. It scared the crap out of me making me fall out my chair. WHO DOES THIS WHO!

**(A/N : Me apparently XD )**

"Aren't you going to get your snow cones?" He questioned his face hardening. Why does it feel like he's mad. No wait...it feels more like he's testing me in a way. I got up from the floor standing my ground.

"I'm not leaving until you show me what you wrote down!"

"Give me a kiss" He repeated.

"Just...one and I can sit there next time" I said going back to the rules in retrieving my spot.

"Just one" He said with no expression of embarrassment.

Fine if it's a kiss he wants, then a damn kiss is what he's going to get. This damn problem is causing me to miss Aido Snow cones. And he only makes them ever so often!

I cupped his cheeks and then a smile curled in my lips_. I think i found a loophole._ Instead of kissing his lips where he wanted. I aimed the tip of his nose that was surprisingly cold.

"Don't give me that look, you never asked where" I said resting my forehead on his as he gave me pouting glare.

"Hn" He said continuing to pout as I slowly moved his arm that rested on what he wrote down. He wasn't satisfied with the kiss but hey, it's not my fault he wasn't specific his arm was no longer hiding what he wrote, what i saw got me flushing with redness.

_**Rin**_

_**and**_

_**Zero**_

Our names were engraved on the wooden desk with roses surrounding it instead of cheesy hearts that normal insane crazed couples put.

"Thank you" I pecked his cheek even though he still wanted the lips.

"Let's get you your snow cones now" He smiled a bit.

"Fat chance, they're probably all out by now" I sighed.

I'm not going to lie, i really wanted to eat some snow cones. Raspberry was my all time favorite. It's sweet and yet sour but that made the flavor so unique.

"Don't worry I had one reserved for you" He patted my head causing it to tangle.

"What flavor" I huffed trying to get my hair in place.

"Raspberry"

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET US GO" I cheered dragging him by the arm.

Yup it's official I'm stupidly falling hard for this silver haired, gorgeous lilac colored eyes, brooding, sometimes an asshole, sometimes sweet, and sometimes even a bit perverted boy. Yes, sir he's one of kind...

* * *

**I'm being a nice author OKAY...  
**

**Trying to post every week depending on the reviews I get but I thank for my loyal reviewers **

**XxanimeaddictxX, KrazyxLove,1animeangel1,MonsterOnSweets,Mya Kiryu,Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS, xPoisonedBlueRose13x,LeoVargas,Sonic52, Nana* (Hopefully i didn't leave anyone out) If i did i sincerely apologize **

**- and last but not least the anonymous reviewers :D **

******xPoisonedBlueRose13**: I would be honored if you drew Rin, if you like and especially if you have the time. Since school started, it sort of runs everyone lives (V_V) 


	47. Chapter 47 Boyfriend pt 1

**A/N Sorry for this extremely short chapter! I know it's really bad but i was in a serious bad writers block and now I'm ready to write. Ugh i feel terrible this would hopefully be the last time I ever write such short chapter. Also This will not shall not Be rated M. Just High PG-13 good, good. :) I think we had enough of the birds and bees don't you think? **

Now, for the most part of the day, I enjoyed my snow cone. Zero complained that the blue stains were never going to come out off my lips if i continued eating it like that. What's wrong with blue lips and blue tongue, I think it's pretty neat. Although Zero disagreed and left to grabbed a wet towel from the cafeteria to wipe off my beautiful raspberry lips! On the other hand not if I have to say anything about it! I ran out the cafeteria holding my snow cone close to my chest.

He won't clean my face! NOOOOO I won't allow him! I ran in the hall laughing hysterically. The feel of adrenaline rushed in my veins. I felt like I was running from the law! I meander on my first turn. Suddenly I was lifted up from the ground.

"I'M FLYING" I cried.

"Not likely" Zero said pinning me to the wall. He got a rag from his pocket and was about to wipe my face. Before the rag can touch my cheek, I pushed his hand away.

"NO!~~" I growled.

He pulled his hand back and gave out a loud sigh of tiresome. I lit up a smile with success! Before I can walk away with glory, he cupped my face and smirked. He came close to my face and I started to get nervous. Then the unthinkable. MY face! He's licking the raspberry off my face!

"Zero...noo...my...my snow cone!" I whimpered.

"I'm not a fan of sweets but the raspberry on your cheeks. Its not bad" He said then licking the other cheek.

"I loved my blue lips though" I frowned.

"That reminds me, I forgot your lips" He said teasing me lips.

A loud whistle was blown piercing my ears. Zero gave one last lick up on my lips to look at the headmaster.

"DO I HAVE TO GO OVER THE BANANAS AND DONUTS WITH YOU AGAIN!" The headmaster shouted.

"NOOO DEAR GOD NO PLEASE!" I screamed running back to the classroom where there is still a bit of my innocence left!  
"What did you tell her?" Zero questioned.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The headmaster leaving scary auro.

"Nevermind, if you're going to pretend to be scary than it's probably stupid" Zero said obviously not affected by the headmaster aurora especially when he can make far scary one.

**~XXX~**

Why does the headmaster do this to me...Now the poor delicious bananas and doughnuts are tainted once again. I came out of the classroom still shaken at the headmaster words. I came out the classroom and saw Yori and Yuki walking together.

"Hey, Rin" Yuki waved.

"Would you like to join us out in town?" Yori smiled.

"Are we going to stop at the ice cream place?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well lets get going! I ice cream waits for no one!"

"And maybe we can talk about your boyfriend..."Yori smirked.

"B-B-Boyfriend?" I stuttered.

"Of course, everyone is talking about it. Zero + Rin" Yuki smirked.

"How far is the ice cream in town?" I sweat drop.

"About 10 minutes...maybe or less depending how fast we walk." Yori stated with a smile.

"Then we better move our feet, don't want to have ice cream melting" I grinned pulling their arms trying to move them faster.

"What's the rush Rin, We've got so much to talk about?" Yuki giggled.

"You know...never mind suddenly I don't feel like i want ice cream" I smile letting them go.

"Oh no you don't we want every detail." Yuki grinned evilly grabbing my left arm while Yori grabbed my right.

"NOOO~ I'll never telll" I yelled as they began dragging me out the campus.

"We'll see" Yori smiled nicely but you can tell there's a speck of evilness her.

**Comments?**


	48. Chapter 48 Boyfriend pt 2

**A/N Sorry for the lack of fast updates, I didn't want to give yall short chapter. So i did all my will power to get out of this writers block and i think I'm doing pretty good :) **

**SasuTenLuvr: Heh, (._.') Yes, Grammar and spelling are my serious weakness. I'll try to catch a beta soon as possible when i finish this story, its going to need serious medic help. Thank you for your advise (seriously) and hopefully this plot makes up for the bad grammar :)**

_**~Boyfriend pt 2**_

The seat was oddly cold and uncomfortable. The people across from me didn't help at all to make the atmosphere warm and pleasant. Their eyes were full of questions and hungry for answers. I slightly squirm in my chair feeling weird being here especially this place use to be the best place in the whole wide world, the Ice Cream shop. But now the tension drastically changed into those good cop and and bad cop movies.

Yori was sipping on her chocolate swirl milkshake and Yuki was slowly eating her cherry blossom chocolate sundae. I had stupidly accidentally finished my mint chocolate chip sundae and now I was sitting here twiddling my thumbs like an idiot trying to figure out how the hell I'm going to get out of this damn situation.

"So **sip** how are and Zero doing" Yori said professionally drinking her milkshake. Yori was starting off simple which kind of made me a bit relieved but that all went downhill when Yuki exploded.

"WE KNOW THAT YOU AND ZERO ARE DATING" Yuki burst jumping from her end of the chair. Yori hung her head hoping that Yuki would have calmed herself before talking.

"Did you have to yell it out loud like that?" I hissed noticing nearly all the waitress narrowing their eyes trying to listen to our conversation.

"Why? are you embarrassed?" Yuki smiled.

"No!" I said too quickly than i intend to.

"So you're already comfortable with the fact Zero is now your boyfriend" Yori said every so calmly.

Oh...the damn blushes. My cheeks lit up like one big red christmas light bulb. A swarm of loud buzzing wasp felt to be filled in my tummy.

_This was not a good day_.

"So when did you guys started going out?"Yori asked next.

"Going out" Well, we never actually went out. We just kissed. Then things went kind of their way...So I guess the answer may be.

"We didn't" I said simply.

"HUH" Yuki and surprisingly Yori gasped as well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUYS DIDN'T GO OUT...!" Yuki screamed causing for every single person that was eating in their table to freeze and look back at us with wondering eyes.

"...Yuki, can I ask you question since you're so insisted in finding out answers from me?" I said slowly trying to maintain some type of awareness of what I'm about to say.

"Uh...sure of course" She said sitting back down confused.

"If we, me and Zero were together would you be okay with it?" I questioned.

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise and then slowly she smiled which wasn't the reaction I expected so I don't know exactly what she feels for the first time.

"I was actually hoping you guys would be together sooner, Zero was always trying to reach for you, but you never seemed to notice" She said.

"Oh" was all could respond.

"So when do you and Zero plan on going on your first date?"

"First date? isn't what he does to me already enough?" I said not thinking what-so-ever of my choice of words.

"What?!" They gaped

Dear god why did I even speak...this is going to lead to far worse discussion. I'm beginning to wish to go back to being that once innocent kid that didn't understand what kissing was or oh lord what ssssssssseeeeeeee(cough)x was ugh i feel disgusted to even think of that.._.but yet_ OH GOD I NEED TO SEE FIND JESUS!

"Rin...do I even want to know what that means?" Yuki stuttered blushing like a mad women like me.

"I don't think none of us want to talk about -"

"He must kissed you very passionately" Yori sighed not at all embarrassed to what she just said.

Me and Yuki's face mouth dropped. "YORI" we shrieked.

"What?" She said calmly and somewhat elegantly confused.

**~XXX~**

We left the ice cream place and apparently to begin to shop for whatever Yori need. I never actually bothered to pay attention to what she bought. I just suspect it's probably some house tool, make up, um food, something normal. I wonder how Yori would react toward vampires? Would she take it calmly and professionally or would she go down right nuts? We'll probably never know.

" I'm almost done, thanks for coming with me" Yori smiled.

"No problem, I didn't have anything planned although I don't know about Rin" Yuki teased.

"Ha-ha very funny" I rolled my eyes. Yuki is never going to let this down unless, i bring up Kaname but then again me and Zero always teased her for that last couple of years. I guess it's her turn to give us a taste of our own medicine.

"Zero and Rin sitting in the a tree" Yuki sang but then it quickly died out when I start to feel sensation of a dark aura nearby. My stomach began to turn and then i felt sick. I never felt something so depressing.

"Rin are you okay" Yuki said worriedly as she shook my left arm.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom, I think i ate the ice cream a bit too fast" I lied hastily as if i was going to vomit.

~~~I start chasing the dark trails that filled the air in the town's market. I kept running making a quick right & left turns that seemed to me where I felt the strong sensation. I stopped at a dark alley where there was no hint of human in sight When I thought I found the place where he was at. I quickly snapped out my sword whispering fiercely the word to alter my sword to to its original size.

I approached the alley feeling cold and sweaty at the same time. When i got closer to the end of the alley, loud croak screamed echoing through the walls. I jumped foot back ready to attack...a bird? The bird rapidly flew away taking the negativity with it.

"I don't understand why was I led here?" I thought putting my sword back to miniature size as walked out of the creepy alley. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before thinking hard. I opened to find that my own problem just got worse. Yuki. She was on ground gripping helplessly on to small boy with fancy jacket that can only a vampire could afford.

"Hey boy" I growled running to them. The boy turned around and faced me with a smirk. A smirk that i know too well that it symbolized evil. I pulled out my sword ready to fight but the boy didn't react. He simply tilt his head and giggled.

"You dare point that worthless sword at me" He said. As easy as 1...2...3, he snapped his fingers and I was on the floor burning in pain as the mark began to sizzle.

_How does he know about the mark?! _

" You're father told me many marvelous things about you? Hmm I'm glad to have finally meet you personally though." The boy said cupping my cheeks.

"Who the hell are you" I growled.

"Hn...you'll find soon enough" He said letting go of my face and swiftly left the area as if he was never here.

I tried to endure the pain but it hurt so bad that I grinded my teeth trying to think of something else that can overcome this wretched pain that he left me. But there was nothing, that can withstand this agony.

My eyes started to get blurry and hazy when i tried to look at my surrounding. All I could see was two or maybe three blurry figures that seemed to get closer and closer.

"Hanabusa" It sounded like Akatsuki...for minute.

"What is akatsuki?" Aido said as if he was coming closer.

"For some reason Yuki Cross and Rin are lying unconscious here" He said.

"What troublesome girls" I know who that is... I don't even have to be dead to hear his stupid remarks. Luckily for me i couldn't see his face before i fell into a deep sleep.

**~XXX~**

I clenched my eyes shut, not wishing to wake up for once. I tried to convince myself that I was in my room sleeping soundly and safe. But i knew too well that i wasn't safe. I got up from whatever i sleeping on...oh wait the floor. Who put me here you may ask?

Did you say Kuran?

**DING DING DING! YOU WIN!**

"So you woke up before Yuki" Kuran said sharply peering down on me. I quickly got up feeling a wince of pain on my shoulder bone.

"I knew you were an ass" I growled.

I wished Yuki could see this side of Kuran for once just to show her that he's not so elegant and charming. In fact he's a jack ass, over protective, creep about her.

But she won't, she's in love with this pureblood.

"How can you be so reckless with Yuki" He snapped.

So he's going to play the blame game with me once again. Yup this is fair

"What the hell do you want me to do, you act like i have two of me! AND If you're so worried about her why don't you watch her! If you haven't notice she's not some dog that can put a collar on; SHE'S A HUMAN BEING" I roared.

"Lower your voice" He hissed. His eyes were gleaming with the color of angry red. I've known two types of angry Kuran one for Zero two for me and I guess I just met angry Kuran three. This one is more scary than I have witness.

" I thought you made it clear that no one would deal with or endure with your problems with your damn father" He scowled.

"What are you talking about?! Can for once you say what you have to say without putting stupid puzzles around it!" I exclaimed.

"You've been set up, He's not after you, he's after Yuki" He seethed.

My heart dropped as if it just jumped the tallest skyscraper in the world and then crashed into millions of pieces of glass.

"And what makes it even worse you took away a special piece from the chess board that i desperately need to protect the one I love" He growled.

"You're putting puzzles around what your saying again" I groaned in frustration.

"You took Yuki's only protection...Kiyru" He said his gaze hardening on me with intense hatred.

I started to feel numbness all over my body. When did...I mean I knew that Yuki needed...but I didn't think... I had put her at risk.

"I understand that some parts are Yuki own faults but I won't have you cause any more trouble that have already been caused. I already have my hands full with other problems, i don't need your filthy father giving me more things to worry about for Yuki."

"Either leave Kiyru to care for Yuki and stay or leave Cross Academy until you've finished your business." He said coldly closing the door behind.

Leave Zero with Yuki or leave cross academy? What...in the world am going to do? I curled myself in a ball on the ground trying to find some comfort. But there was none in fact I never felt so alone in this world. It was as if piece by piece things that were precious to me were being taken away from me. I couldn't help felt a wince of jealously from Yuki for having everything...now she is going to have Zero even when she doesn't want him.

* * *

**Later in Time**

Zero watched the beasts danced among each other. He would rather be somewhere other than here but duties were duties. So he no choice but to full fill them. When he found himself lost concentrating on any signs for overwhelms vampires, his master rustled his silvery hair.

"Hey" He growled not like the feeling his hair be messed with unless it was _her_

"Cut it out master" Zero snapped growing annoyed to even point his bloody rose at his master.

"How goes it, my stupid apprentice." Yagari said not fazed by the fact theirs a loud a gun pointed toward him.

"Why did you come here" He questioned.

"Because my target might show up" Toga replied simply.

They began talking about the night class showing up at the party with no disciplinary committee and their hatred for vampires but mostly who killed Shizuka the pureblood.

"I wasn't the one who finished her off" Zero responded truthfully

When things finally becoming silent Zero mentioned about Ichiru being with that women. And all Yagari replied was "Is that so"

"Before I forget the headmaster told me to make sure watch this video " Yagari said bluntly.

Zero gritted his teeth in annoyance "This crazy man is getting on my last nerves"

"It's not like you have any experience with having a girlfriend" Yagari said tempted to pull out another cigarette.

"Hn whatever, All I need to know that is that i won't let her go" Zero said crossing his arms, returning his gaze back to the blood thirsty monsters.

**V**

**V**

**Comments?**


	49. Chapter 49 The decision is made

**SORRY, LIKE SERIOUSLY SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE! I thought would be smart to write two chapters before posting the chapter, so it took twice as long. heh. I'm trying to get the ending all sorted. Hopefully you guys still like the story, and don't think i just gave up on the story. I still have ideas and twist to come.  
**

_~The Decisions is made _

After long moments of thinking on the floor, I've come to conclusion that I have no idea what the heck I'm going to do! I thought i could solve this like some mathematical equation, but it wasn't that simple. My selfishness kept barging in my head saying:

" _No! It's not fair! Kuran can't tell me what to do or even worse leave Zero" _

But then my rational thoughts fight back...

"_What if Yuki seriously is a target, He'll hurt her and most likely kill her. It would be all my fault in the end" _

Then my heart says " _Kiyru. I don't want to leave him either"_

I never understood the word the love. I thought I did back with my parents, but then i learned very soon that love is blind. Literally. But for some reason, I can almost, slurr the words love to him but sadly it comes out as nothing. But what i do know. If I stayed with Zero, I honestly believe, I would want that. But what I want is not what I need either, is it? I don't need Zero like Yuki needs him...so she deserves him more than I right?

My heart dropped and my throat went tight, just the thought of giving Zero to Yuki made me want to stay on the floor forever.

I slowly lifted myself up from the floor feeling weak as if i just ran a mile without stopping. My knees still felt like jello and I almost fell back to the ground and if i did I probably just laid there.

I started to head to the door. I took a moment to pause and wondered where Yuki was but that soon faded knowing already that she was probably safe with Kuran. So that gives me one less thing to worry.

As I got out of the room, I saw many...many flashy vampires. They were swirling on the dance floor. Their laughter was elegant but yet creepy. What makes things even worse is that...I'm at party. Go figure. As I was about to turn away from the scene and try to figure out a way out. I spot something silver. Not just any silver "MY SILVER"

What the hell is he doing here? Did the hunter association put him here? I didn't have time to keep looking until i ducked when he looked up at the ceiling.

Zero will kill me, if he saw me here! The question of the matter is , how do i get out?! I looked left and right but everything led to the main stair case where Zero and his master was at. Should i wait here till dawn for them to leave or just fess up and go down. No that would be seriously stupid even for me, I groaned in frustration.

I should just stay up here until this party is over and then I can go home and

_**And what? Go back to the dorm and start fucking moping about Zero**_

My inner demon was sure in foul mood today. I thought i could push her out my mind like the many times i did. It was like barrier I put, but it seemed to be weakening.

_**You have already wasted enough time with Kiyru, your father already made his move? When exactly are you going to make yours?! **_

_I WILL SO QUIT PESTERING ME! _I shouted in my head. I let out a small groan feeling a headache emerging.

_**Really, so exactly what is your genius plan, Rin? Huh? Because I sure as hell don't see you doing shit? **_

_Well it's not like you have plan! Besides ripping out my emotions and taking over my body. _

_**You act as if i want your shitty body but I actually do have another plan...**_

I never knew i could be so cruel to myself but i won't let her get to me. Letting out a huff while I rolled my eyes up with annoyance. " Yeah right, like what" I spoked.

_**Leave Cross Academy" She said coolly **_

I was starting to regret not getting into this whole argument with myself now... I tried to set up the barrier back up but I couldn't. She was easily tearing them down.

_**We can leave tomorrow night that way you can say your petty goodbyes...**_

_And where do you plan on us for us stay at? Under a bridge?! _

_**No, stupid, at Adia's shop" She sneered. **_

_And why would Adia even want us at her shop? _

_**Because she invited us back**_

_Huh?_

**You'll find out soon enough, stupid, anyways Kurans coming... **

Just like my innerself said, Kaname was walking over with his usual too good for anyone atmosphere. He gave me a small glance and said " Your ride is here"

"Took you long enough" I snapped.

"Yuki is outside waiting for you so if you please follow me" Kaname said turning around. I didn't have much of choice but to follow him. We into a room the led us back outside which i had no clue how that even worked but i didn't bother to question it. Yuki was outside smiling waving at me with Yori.

I gave back a small smile as Yuki came and gave me a tight hug. She pulled me in the car with Yori. I sat in by the window as Yori was in the middle and Yuki was on the other side. The headmaster was driving giving me a glance now and then from the rear mirror. When he finally looked back to the road, a single tear escape. Luckily for me my bangs have gotten longer so i was able to shield my eyes from shame.

When we arrived to the academy the moon shined upon it, making it seem spooky than it already was. All lights were off including the night class since they were noternol. The headmaster drove to the gate and it was automatically opened by that creepy guy that guards the night class entrance. He drove further by the school and parked his office is the closes and its also the only parking space. Yuki stepped out the car with a yawn; Yori had to push her forward in order to keep her moving.

"O, my darling daughter is asleep, would you like your father to carry you?" The crazy foster father cooed.

"No it's fine. I can get to my bed by myself" Yuki declined.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Yuki's in bed" Yori said assuring the dramatic father.

"Thank you, Wakaba" He said wiping a tear.

You see the headmaster can be a great father but...he goes overboard. For example, you have this cute kitten and you want give all the love you can give to a small kitty cat. So you give it a hug, then a tight hug, and even tighter hug. The small kitty obviously feels its being attack then it starts to break away and leaves you with scratches. That's what i believe the headmaster and Yuki's relationship is like.

"Well, i'm off to bed too, thanks for the ride headmaster" I said giving him a small smile before started to head to my dorm. The headmaster gave a sad goodbye for being rejected of his love.

"Oh wait Rin before you leave, I have letter for you. It from women name Adia." He said taking out the envelope from his jacket.

_So my stupid demon was right about the letter _

"Oh really?" I said grabbing the letter from the him. I found the letter already opened. O, MY LORD, He read the letter which means... I looked at the headmaster with wide eyes. "You...you...read the letter" I stuttered.

"Yes, and i have to say I'm very disappointed in you..."

_Shit i'm screwed, he found about Adia giving me the pendent! _

"The letter stated you are going to stay with Adia for a couple of days...Do you you honestly think i wouldn't find out about this." He said narrowing his eyes at me which made me nearly shit bricks.

"Uh...what are you going to do about it?" I trembled at bit.

"What do you think? You're going to pay your debt and until you paid all the candles you broke in her store. If means for you to be gone for just a couple days then thats fine. You've breaking a lot of things young lady!" He scolded.

Is this guy just stupid or is...dear god nevermind. I honestly thought he would have figured out about Adia.

"You're still pissed about me breaking your teapots, aren't you?" I groaned. I thought he said he forgive me!

"Like I said, every single penny you owe to Adia, you'll pay her" He said pushing my bags over my face.

"And no I'm not angry at you for breaking my teapots" He said forcing a smile on his lips.

"Sure you're not" I rolled my eyes.

"Goodnight Rin" He said and walked off to his office once again. I swear one of these days, he'll become a workaholic. Oh well i can't' stop him, Might as well read the letter.

_Hello Rin,_

_I'M REALLY CONCERN ABOUT breaking of my items in my store. I believe you should repay what you owe. I want you to clean THESe EVIL SOULS of rats THEY ARE EVERYWHERE AND I'M AFRAID THERES MORE AND MORE THAT ARE COMING. I will TRAIN YOU, for a couple days on how to GET RID OF THEM. Alll of them! Come by soon. _

I read the message once and already saw the code...she couldn't have made any obvious. I really should train her how to make proper codes but the headmaster didn't notice so i guess its not that a big deal anymore.

**I'm really concern about these evil souls, they are every and i'm afraid there's more and more coming. I will train you for a couple of days on how to get rid of them. **

I guess i am going to leave cross academy for awhile. I wonder if my suit case can fit all my gameboy and ds games. Oh yeah and clothes would be good too wouldn't.

"Rin, what are you doing out this late, were not on duty today"

I turned around to find Zero walking over to me. His soft gray eyes staring back me. What am I going to say to say to him about me leaving for a couple days. I mean went nuts when he heard that i was transferring to the night class.

"Yeah I know, i guess its a habit to be out late at night" I shrugged.

"Well lets get to bed" He said grabbing my hand.

"My bed or yours?" I grinned.

"Goodnight Rin" He leaning down, giving me small kiss goodbye.

I'm going to miss times like this. When I'm with Adia, hopefully he won't be too mad that i'm leaving just for little bit.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait V_V I feel terrible I'll have the next chapter posted soon **


	50. Chapter 50 I was never good at goodbyes

**A/N so the original vampire knight has ended. This makes me so sad. :( Have any of you guys read it? What do you guys think of the final chapter let me know. Anyways sorry for the long wait, I promise you i wasn't lacking off. I've been writing a lot for this chapter and for now on I'm going to make all the chapters long.**

** And I want give my thanks and to everyone who read and followed Unerasable Memories. I love yah guys and thank you for reading the chapters and reviewing them even when I have to re-post them when they were stolen. Thank you to the new reviewers who started reading and read this story to 4:00 in the morning! :D ****I read all my reviews and they give me inspiration to keep writing. So thank you again. **

_**Also I didn't check for grammar and spelling lmao. I was writing all night and morning heh...so um good luck to any readers who hate grammar mistakes and spelling *I salute you* **_

_~ I was never good at goodbyes_

The building was almost empty and everyone was leaving for the holidays tomorrow. And tomorrow, I was leaving Cross academy as well. Adia sent me a letter, inviting me to, well more like forcing me to stay over at her shop. She didn't explain as much but she wrote something about working at the shop for breaking some candles. (why is that it seems everyone lies about me breaking things? Goodness, i don't break everything...do i? Nah) I already knew that she wrote that just in case someone would try to the read the letter.

I haven't yet told anyone that I was leaving besides the headmaster who read the letter already. I wasn't even sure that i even want to say goodbye. It may appear cruel but what can I say "Hey guys I'm leaving" No. And its not like I'll be gone forever. I'll be back once everything is straighten out and everything is at peace. Yuki will be Yuki and Zero will be Zero. Everything will be normal.

I packed everything in small suitcase. I left behind my games and books especially i have no need for them on my journey. A knock came from the door, I went over to the door to open it. Zero stood out there his arms crossed. His lilac eyes looked down at me softly, making my tummy all fuzzy inside.

"I'm hoping you weren't trying to skip out on your duties" He said.

"Of course not" I grinned coming out my room closing the door behind. I had to make sure he didn't see how clean my room is. Then for sure he would start to get suspicious.

He let out his hand for me to hold and i graciously held his. It was pretty obvious that it shown that Zero and I were couple. His finger entwined mine tightly. He gave me small peck on the cheek and then we let go once we went inside the school. I didn't want to be those couples who constantly hold her bf/gf hands all day and doing that mushy stuff. NO. I do my mushy stuff in private!

We saw Yuki in class talking to two girls that were top fans of the night class. I'm pretty sure they were talking to Yuki about the night class because they didn't notice Zero standing right behind them. Zero had this dark atmosphere around him that all the girls can sense if he was around. It was a surprise that they didn't sense him sooner.

"Hey why don't you setup a hidden camera in the moon dorm? No one would be there during the Holidays." The small petite girl with short blond hair said.

Yuki tried to shush them from talking any further but it was too late Zero and I heard it all. The girls turn around to look up and find Zero. These girls were obviously not bright.

"We were only joking" They muttered.

" I wished you guys were joking" I sighed in disappointment .

"Hello, Zero, Rin. It's past noon." She grinned.

"Yuki come with us" Zero stated not giving her any clue on where we are going.

Yuki gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything until we were outside of the school and alone. Zero walked fast and we had to jog just to catch up.

"Where are we going" Yuki finally asked.

"We have one last duty before the holidays" He said looking back but still not freaking slowing his damn pace.

"You said duty" I stopped to snicker. Hey! DUTY Is still funny to say, I don't care what anyone says!

Zero and Yuki sighed in unison but i'm pretty sure they were laughing on the inside. Deep in the inside. We were outside the entrance gate where the vampires were going to be leaving. I found Takuma who gave me a gentle smile and I, well, I ran to give him a tackling hug. Takuma hugged me back just as tightly. This was my goodbye to him.

"Where are you going for the holidays, Takuma?" I asked.

"I'm going to be staying at Aido's mansion, you should come along Rin! We haven't seen or even hanged out with each other like we use to" He said trying to smile a bit.

I was soon pulled off by a possessive silver haired boy and brought back to his side. I gave him a wry smile as his hand slipped around my waist. Takuma gave a fake smile at us. I never told him about my relationship with Zero. I didn't have to. He already knew. That's how much he knew about me. But i never knew him as much as he knew about me.

If anyone could already tell, my relationship with Takuma was slowly fading. It pained for me to realize it until now especially when i'm leaving. I guess those are one of my many flaws, hurting people the I love by leaving them.

I snapped out of my depressing thoughts before it took over my day. But it was already ruin when Kuran decided to show up.

"Kaname are you sure you locked up everything" Takuma said giving a smile to his so called friend.

"Ichijo...even I can do that." Kaname said.

I rolled my eyes, biting my tongue to not make nice remark. I looked back and saw Yuki clenching on Zero's arm. Zero noticed this also, Yuki was becoming more defenseless toward Kaname. This cause other unwanted thought to emerge in my head "_Yuki needs Zero more than i thought"_

"Here Guardians. This is the key to the moon dormitory" Kaname smiled handing it over to his beloved Yuki. Yuki's cheeks went slightly pink and she cautiously grabbed it from him.

"Yuki...I know what you told me was the truth. So stop worrying " Kaname said putting his hand on her head as if she was some sort of pet.

"Kaname it must be hard leaving her behind-"Takuma was beginning to say but was cut off quickly from Sir Kaname.

"Please go wait in the car" He interrupted

Takuma merely nodded and headed back towards the limo. I really hated how he responded to Ichijo at times. He's his friend, not his slave.

Kuran turned back at us mostly keeping his eyes on Yuki "Yuki, Rin if you'd excuse us"

"No" I said bluntly

"Don't worry I won't bully him" He said giving us an aussure smile but I knew too well it was bull-shit. On the other hand my adopted sister believed him and grabbed my arm

"No" I repeated trying to rip my arm away from her. I wasn't going to leave him with Kuran for all I know he's going to piss him off. And then leaving Cross Academy was going to be harder than it is already.

"Please take care, Kaname. C'mon Rin" She said grabbing my arm forcing me to leave.

"Wait what! Hell no!" I complained but it was no use...Yuki's pretty strong and she dragged me out but of course not without bowing toward to her prince.

**~XXX~**

Zero P.O.V

Yuki took Rin away from me and Kuran. My body started to get tense without them, being alone with Kuran or just being near him made want to kill him. After taking one last glance of Yuki and Rin he faced me showing his true nature.

"Kiyru I want to tell you one thing...you have to make sure to watch Yuki, for me especially while I am gone" He said in his demanding pureblood voice.

It's not like I wouldn't take care of Yuki, and I know she needs all the protection she can get. Although I don't know what exactly what were protecting her from. Vampires of course but it seems something more than just that.

"That is all. Aren't you glad you don't have to see me for awhile?" He said being his normal self, annoying.

"Oh and...about the child from the society ...no never mind, Rin can explain better and tell her for me to have good trip and I appreciate what she is doing. See you" He said leaving only confusion and anger.

What does Rin have anything to do with the child from the society and have good trip? What the hell is going on. Its as if he saying she's leaving...She can't be leaving? Where does she need to go?

I didn't take the chance to sit here and wait. I need answers and Rin is going to tell me! I know she told me most of her past but its not enough...its not enough. She was hiding something and more importantly hiding something from me.

**~XXX~**

Normal P.O.V

As Yuki was dragging and pushing me to go further away from them, my shoes were finally dug deep in the dirt. I finally stood my ground next to the sun dorm building. It wasn't much accomplishment but at least i wasn't being dragged around. Yuki was sweating and tired from pulling me and yelling at me to move and said something about being stubborn.

"Rin, we can't bother Kaname-sama and Zero, so please cooperate with me" She huffed pushing my back to move.

"No" I said crossing my arms. I want to know what Kuran is saying to my Zero! He never says anything good to him.

Out of nowhere the headmaster was sprinting toward us his hands waving like a madman. I swear how is he certified to be a father when he act so...soo... what's the word i'm looking for...um strange?

"AH! RIN YUKI LISTEN UP" our crazy adopted father screamed. He ran toward us nearly slipping on the ground.

"MARIA KURENAI HAS WOKE UP!" The headmaster said frantically.

"Well, she was going to wake up sooner or later" I shrugged not surprised at this.

"Hurry and follow me to the infirmary!" The headmaster said hastily grabbing my arm and Yuki's. WHY AM I BEING DRAGGED AGAIN! I'M SO SICK OF BEING PULLED AROUND. It didn't seem to matter to anyone about complains. The headmaster took us inside the infirmary to find a woke up Maria sitting dazed in bed.

"Where is Ichiru?" She questioned looking around first.

"Ichiru? Who's he?" I said scratching my head confused.

"Ichiru is Zero's twin brother" The headmaster answered then standing next Maria explaining that he wasn't here. Maria didn't believe him and started a mini tantrum.

"She was better unconscious" I muttered to Yuki. She nodded in agreement This Maria was so different from Shizuka in fact, in a sick way, I prefer Shizuka than her. After intense argument between Maria and the headmaster well mostly Maria, Zero came.

"Hey Zero-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Maria clung to Zero. I could hear the headmaster snicker "I believe this is the first time I have seen Rin-chan jealous" I wasn't jealous, not at all...I was down right pissed but that soon drained when she called out "ICHIRU THAT MAN IS SO CRUEL, he said Shizuka-sama was dead...oh are you Zero" She stopped actually looking at him then her face went pale.

"Maria!" Yuki gasped catching Maria before she fallen to the floor.

"If Shizuka-sama met you.. then she really is dead" She whispered.

I wanted to listen more into Maria had to say but head was getting fuzzy and then a voice spoke through my head.

"_Rin where are you, you should be at my shop by now?_"

Okay, I must be high because I think i just heard Adia? Now, I swear, I never took any drugs or alcohol but now i wish i did. I think i'm going insane, having demon inside talking to me is one thing but having adia talking to me in my head is out of the question.

_LITTLE GIRL YOU BETTA ANSWER ME_

"Okay maybe I'm not hallucinating" I murmured.

"Hallucinating?" Yuki repeated catching on what i said. I was about to responded again but Adia's lectures grew louder and louder- and i couldn't even hear what Yuki was saying.

_GIRL DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE AND GET CHU_

"Sorry, it's nothing, I'm gonna get to sleep, Okay, see yah" I said quickly brushing past Zero as fast as possible. I didn't want to see his eyes or Yuki's. I just want this to all be over with so I can live my life. But life was never easy or worse simple.

I went inside the headmaster office which was close to the infirmary to get my suit case. A bus should be at the stop in 30 minutes so I won't be that late. As soon as i touched the leather bag, the headmaster door open.

"Where do you plan on going Rin?" Zero spoke in cold voice that made me chill to the bone. I can tell without even seeing him that he was mad but even worse sad. I don't want to make him sad, he shouldn't be, he suppose to be happy.

I knew this in the pit of my stomach that this was somehow going to end up happening. I just wished I prepared for it or at least gone over it, but i didn't it was stupid and plain selfish.

"Rin where are you going?" Zero repeated more angrily than i have ever scene. I might as well face the wrath. I sat the headmaster desk and finally looked into Zero's eyes that were filled with pain and confusion.

"I'm going to be gone for a couple days"

"Where?" He question stepping closer to me to where his knees touched mine at the edge of the desk.

"To Candle shop" I said casually trying not make it a big deal, but it was big deal...to Zero.

"Don't lie to me Rin" He seethed clenching on my wrist tightly.

"I'm not lying and I have to get there or I'll have to walk there without a bus" I said glancing at the clock that was on the headmaster desk.

"Not without answering my questions" He said sternly.

"Okay, fine. I'll answer them, I'm sick of lying anyways" I answered truthfully.

"Why are you leaving" He asked slowly and loosening his grip on me.

"An old woman needs my help" I stated.

"Why does she _need_ your help; "

I let out a sigh trying to make it a as brief as possible "I caused a lot of trouble for and I owe her"

I can hear Zero clench his teeth trying not to growl. "Tell me everything Rin, Don't leave any detail out. What do you owe her and why did Kuran said you knew something about the child from the society."

"Alright, Alright. I owe Adia who's the owner of the candle shop because, she tell me how to kill my father and what Kuran said about the child, I don't know what he's talking about for all I know that child was possessed by demon" I admitted. Why would Kuran think I know everything is he trying to break me and Zero apart that quickly. I really hate Kaname and I hope just dies in a hole

"Kill your father? If you wanted to have him killed couldn't you have had me or the hunter association to track him down." He said thinking that my father was vampire.

"That's the thing, he isn't a vampire. He's a demon" I sighed. I can already tell in the look of his eyes that he wasn't sure he should believe me. Not that i can blame him.

"I don't care if you believe in demons, that's your opinion. But just to let you know, demons aren't something you can just kill with gun or knife. They are more complex than that." I said hoping that he doesn't think he can use his bloody rose to shoot one.

"So how exactly do you stop a demon" Zero spoke still using his body as barrier to not let me see the door.

"You don't" I stated as his eyes went wide. "All you can do to a demon is send back to hell for long periods of times, maybe even centuries but they eventually come back" I shrugged.

"Then what's the point of going after your father, if you can't even stop him!" He shouted grabbing onto my shoulders.

"That's where Adia comes in, She's expert on these things and said there's a way to have him bound to hell and never return" I said feeling the warmth of the pendent that Adia gave to me. I held it out to show him but not letting him hold it.

"This pendant, she said will help stop him but I guess something came and she needs me over there right now." I should hurry this up and leave right now. When i think about it I know Zero isn't going to willing to let me just walk out this door.

"Zero before I go..." I said his eyes hardening. " I need you to make sure that you protect Yuki with all cost. Don't let her out of your sight" I demanded.

"That's weird, Kuran said the same thing. Do you know what we're protecting Yuki from?" He questioned.

"I don't know but I know it something, i can feel it coming. Just please Zero promise that you'll protect Yuki" I begged wrapping my arms around his waist tightly.

"But I wanted to protect you too Rin" He said embracing me tighter. I can feel him tremble in grief This was the exactly the kind of thing i wanted to avoid.

"Zero I'll be back " I promised looking up at him but he wasn't looking directly at me. I cupped his face to look at me and kissed him. He kissed me back just as passionately as he held me in his arms. I was glad i wasn't standing up, my knees were uncontrollably shaking; I would sure have have fallen.

"I love you Rin" He whispered and began to kiss me all over again. I had to sadly break the kiss before it would be even harder to leave. I had to make sure he remember what he has to do.

"Zero promise me you'll protect Yuki" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I...Promise" He said finally.

"Make sure she'll always be smiling" I added. Believe it or not, I want Yuki to be happy and so does Zero. She means a lot to us. If anything else I would take a bullet for her. Yuki in my eyes was the only girl that I know that deserves happiness. She may be obvious on what she does but she never means to hurt anyone. It would kill me to know that Yuki was unhappy.

"I promise" He repeated.

"Good, I'll see you later, Zero" I said giving a small peck on his lips as he moved to the side to let me free.

"You better come back Rin or come after you" He threatened. I gave him a smile and nodded closing the headmaster do for the last time.

"_**Now the real fun is going to begin" The demon inside snickered. **_

_Yeah...fun for you. _

* * *

_**Another thing My Naruto stories are going to be in wattpad to read more of it or want to see the next chapter. For more info on my wattpad Message me on fanfiction. **  
_

_**See you soon :) **_


	51. Where there is love there is pain

**Sorry, for not posting the next chapter as quickly as i use to. I never had the opportunity to write, especially when my nephew discovered the Internet. Apparently playing on Nick Jr. is more important than the world itself...Yeah. But i Hope you enjoy this chapter took me awhile but I'm deter mind to quicken my updates! ^0^**

As soon as I arrived into town, I could already sense the stench of demons lurking around. They seemed to be more active at night like the vampires; I guess demons aren't that different from them. Unlike the demon I last encountered, my father's minions, they usually have a human form to walk in. The demons, I am sensing right now,they are more like shadows, with no figure. I think they are the are first layer demons since, they can't do much damage,at least for now.

I continued on walking to my destination and spotted more than ten demons hiding in the corners, alleys and as scary as it is to say , inside building windows.

I wonder why there so many of them here? Don't they usually, i don't know, scatter around. What's so special in coming into this particular town? I had many questions,but i couldn't think up a reasonable answer.

I made it at the bus stop just in time, where I met, the same guy who drove me here last time, except he look more different. He was much paler, thinner and had a gaunt face.

"Hey, are you alright" I asked as i put a few coins in the slot to pay for the ride. The man nodded his head wordlessly. I was going to ask if he was sure but he already shut the door behind and the bus began to move. I stumbled back to my seat.

"Where am I taking you?" He grunted.

"Um, at the end of town, near Aida candle shop like last time" I said narrowing my eyes suspiciously at the sick man. At first I didn't think he was going to respond so I just stared back at window.

"You're going back to that dumb ass hag" He finally responded. My body stiffen at his words, he didn't sound like himself.

"That dumb bitch cost me my marriage, all because i had few damn beers and smacked my wife around...I was going to quite though...she was going to come back but...fucken Aida!" He screeched clenching on the wheel, then all of sudden he let go of the wheel entirely. He charged at me like a rabid animal, but quickly lost his balance as the bus began to swerve recklessly in the streets. I slid out my seat as the bus hit a light pole causing me to collide to the other end of the bus.

I let a groan of an aching pain from my thigh hitting the metal bar. What is going on? Is it the demon apocalypse or something? I didn't get the chance to think before the possessed driver prepared to jump an attack on me.

"Your mine" He gurgled as the saliva began pouring out his mouth, dripping on my arm. I let out my first girly screech. Okay, dogs, drool, babies drool, fan girls may drool, but not MIDDLE AGE MEN DROOL...UNLESS THERE PEDOPHILES!

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" I screamed completely grossed out, kicking the man in the gut. The man fell on his butt giving me time to stand up. I wiped the drool with my sleeve, slightly shivering. I took out my sword letting it shift into its original form in my hand.

"Give me your soul" He huffed getting up slowly from the floor. Stupid demons, they sound like zombies for brains.

"You're dead" I hissed dashing toward him with top speed. I held my sword to my right, 1...2...3 and then stopped. I can't, he's still human.

If you're not going to pull your weight then i will...

My body was on auto. I wasn't in control. It was like i was watching myself do it. In a few seconds his body was sliced in half leaving a pool of blood on the floor. I started to feel sick...I killed a bus driver, I mean we killed a man...how messed up is that.

"It's not like he had a chance in living anyways" the demon shrugged.

"But still...if feels so wrong" I choked, the need to throw-up was emerging. Using the end of my sword to break the windows, I inhaled the fresh air. The body was lying in the middle of the aisle and i didn't want to go over it. I climbed out the small window, avoiding the dead body.

To bad we have to walk

That's all you care about! We have to walk! How can something be so heartless, I mean I know he wasn't a great a guy, but did he deserve to die? I have no hesitation in killing a Level E vampire, unless it was Zero but this was a human. Aren't I suppose to be saving them, not killing them?

You heard what he said, he hit his own wife, from what i'm seeing, i'm doing society a favor. So quit bitching, and lets hurry to Adia so she can teach you how to fight"

**~XXX~**

After walking a half block with a guilty conscience, i felt weak and shitty. I didn't bother on knocking on the door to Aida's home. I walked in, seeing her sitting on creaking wooden chair watching some spanish soap opera. I shut the door and she immediately got up. She was pissed. No wait there's no word to describe how pissed she was.

"What the hell took ya so damn long?" She snapped.

"I ran into trouble and" She put her hand up signaling me to shut-up.

"Yes, i know, I saw. What's roasting my grits is , why did you let your demon take over? Your lucky she didn't control your body?!" She shouted causing the cubicle store to echo.

She has a point, the demon could have use me for her benefits, what's holding her back? I was going to question the demon that lies inside, but I was pulled by my ear.

"OW OW OW! WHAT THE HELL-OW" I cried as she tugged on my ear like some child.

"These dark spirits, they need to be gone, or they'll wipe everyone out" She muttered leading me into the hallway. She opened a door that looked like it lead to the basement. She clapped her hands and the darkness dispersed and the candle lights flickered. What kind of power does this woman possessed.

We went down the stairs quickly with her hand still tightly gripped on my ear. I couldn't help but notice how big this store actually was. The basement looked as if it can go on forever. She let go once we reached the floor. I rubbed my poor sore ear and then I completely forgotten about the pain. There was many books on high towering shelves.

"What are you exactly?" I questioned. Aida didn't respond, she took out a black metallic book that had star key hole on the cover.

"Give the star pendent that i gave to you" She demanded lending out her hand.

"Answer my question first, What are you?" I said sourly. Her face harden, not wanting to answer. Only this time she didn't have a choice. We were running out of time "Answer" I repeated.

"I'm what you humans use to call witches" She sighed..

"Witches? What kind of witch, bad or good?" I asked. I'm not at all familiar with witches. Don't they ride brooms and say spells that rhymes like Hokes pokes? Or was it hocus pocus? whatever I'll get it eventually.

"Obviously a good witch" She rolled her eyes. " I'm also a witch that specializes with demons." She said laying the ancient book on the dark wooden round table.

"So wait you guys don't ride brooms" I murmured not really listening. A hard smack went upside my head. Why is she smacking me like I'm her granddaughter.

"What?!" I growled.

"You easily get off topic, now listen! Give me the key so we can start your training. We need to act fast. If you haven't notice we only have a couple of days before he comes" She said hastily.

"Who's coming?"

"Your Father who else?" She yelled in irritation.

"I thought I'd be looking for him not the other way around" I muttered not caring about her outburst.

"I'll explain about him later but now give me the key girl, or I'll feed you to my snake!"

This time, I didn't refuse her and gave her the pendant she gave me. The star pendent easily fit into the key and opened revealing swirling lines?

"Now I need you to give me your weapon" She said reading the alien hieroglyphics. I pulled Uchi and muttered the spell for him to reach his normal size.

"So you used spells before, good." She nodded. "Lay it on the table" She pointed as she continued to read hastily up and down and flipping pages.

"So what are you going to do Uchi?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. She gave me a confused look. "My weapon I mean" I corrected.

"Oh, They're something in this book that can Oh HERE IT IS, THANK YOU, God and goddess" She prayed lifting her hands above, praising her weird idols.

"Um..Okay so what did you find out?" I groaned feeling left out.

"Shush girl, i'm reading" She hissed her skinny fingers tracing the doodling words that make no sense.

"We are going to fight back the demons with this sword" She smirked finally looking away from the book.

"I thought we couldn't kill demons?" I said giving her blank her stare.

"Yes, that is true, but demons can fight among each other especially when they steal each other spiritual powers. We're going to have the demon inside you be transferred into this sword. She'll be able to become a weapon and suck the demons soul out" She said giving a small smile. "But of course, there is always a catch..."

"Ugh, really" I moaned. There is always a damn catch! Can't we have the upper hand for once!

"The catch is while this demon is sucking up souls, she'll be getting stronger...in the worst case scenario. She'll become too strong for you to even wield" She responded with shake in her voice.

The anti-Rin, is already strong as it is just giving her more power, are going to be even harder to deal with. Unless I grow stronger as well. I just have to remove negative thoughts in my head and I'll be okay. I have to be okay, for the sake of everyone.

"It's going to fine, let's start the transformation or spell...whatever you witches do" I shrugged. Aida's face looked soured but then her face soften and let out a small chuckle.

"You are one weird child" She smiled shaking her head sadly. She stepped by the table put her hand over the sword. She closed her eyes and began. She words started out slow, speaking in another foreign witch language then it picked up speed. Her lips were moving fast, so fast that i could only hear the vibration of her voice not the words. Then she stopped and spoke in a our language.

"_Where there's pain, there is love, and where there's is love there is pain._..Rin this might hurt a bit" She frowned.

I was confused at first and then there it was...pain. My throat was caught. No speck of oxygen was flowing through my mouth and nose. I felt as if I was drowning but yet I felt I was burning. My skin was stinging and hot. Although there was no fire for me to be burning and there was no water for me to be drowning. I was burning and drowning.

"I hate fucken witches" it seethed.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Yuki was still in denial that Rin left to go work in candle shop. Even though back then it was easy to fool Yuki with lies, she wasn't that stupid. Zero didn't respond to any of it or even want to listen. Rin was gone for the moment, and left him a promise. Protecting Yuki. Yuki wanted to go search for her, she wanted to be by her side like she was by hers.

"Yuki, just drop it. Rin will come she always come" Zero said matter factly and left. Yuki wasn't so sure but agreed and followed him. As Yuki was chasing after Zero, a lurking dark shadow was behind. Feeling a cold sensation behind her, Yuki stop and turn. Nothing was there.

**A/n I know there is alot of bad grammar, sorry. Hopefuly you enjoyed the chapter :3**


End file.
